


Perfect 0

by Wonky_Writer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Animals, Awards, Ballroom Dancing, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Explosions, Friendship, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Male Friendship, Mechanics, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Planets, Rescue Missions, Science, Science Experiments, Slow Build, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 103,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonky_Writer/pseuds/Wonky_Writer
Summary: ( Me and my friend were wondering why it seems that Zer0 and Axton get along so well in Borderlands 2...[probably because we played as them] So I decided to write a whole fic based about that. Aaaaaaand it may have gotten out of hand a bit and turned into a complete Zer0 origin story. Like this goes way back to when he was a metaphorical twinkle in his dad's eye. Sorry, onto a real description now).Hyperion feels the need for new inventions to aid their soldiers in battle after they get word of Lance's secret assassin project. However, Dr. Clay, a bright Hyperion scientist, has bigger plans for the super company. Will he aid Hyperion and get the promotion he's alway wanted? Or will his thirst for recognition and adorable creation be his downfall?Also, can Clap-Trap be anymore annoying? (not the original Clap-Trap we all love/hate).





	1. The Chance of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up that I have already completed the whole first half of this thing! I plan to upload the first 5 chapters in the next five days (one chapter a day) And depending on the feedback will either post twice or once a week. Hope you enjoy :)

Dr. Clay grumbled under his breath as he looked over stacks and piles of assorted blue prints. His lab was covered head to toe in the blue papers, some even taped to his ceiling. He had been planning and scheming for months now and things were finally starting to come together. Being a Hyperion scientists had its perks but it was also a pain in the ass. About a month ago his overseer had approached him without warning, instructing him with the responsibility of a life time.

  
“Dr. Clay” his boss had called him upon entering his lab. “I need to discuss a matter of great importance with you.” He stepped over to Clay's chair and helped himself to a seat.

  
“What is it?” Clay grumbled in reply, hardly turning from his current work which was spread out over his desk.

  
“The CEOs had a meeting after some of our informants found proof that Lance is in the process of creating their own army of super assassins. Some sort of propaganda/ tactic move.” He rolled his eyes.

  
“Uhuh.” Clay nodded, barely listening.

  
“So they decided that we need to do something to upgrade our soldiers, and I guess this is the path they want to take.” He produced a yellow file from his suit, holding it out toward Clay. Clay didn't notice and continued on his work.

  
“Clay take this! Look over it!” His boss snapped, catching the scientist's attention. Clay whirled around, swiping the file and opening it reluctantly.  
Inside was a series of stapled papers. Clay barely read them as he flipped through it. He skimmed over a few notes here and a paragraph there, getting the gist of the project.

  
“So, Hyperion has finally realized that their army needs an upgrade, and this is the route they want to take?” He frowned. His boss nodded, standing from the chair.

“Well our weapons aren't the problem and our soldiers are well trained. So the CEOs concluded that we must be lacking in the stealth department. Right now they aren't sure what exactly they want. All they've decided is they want something to keep their soldiers hidden, something to keep them quiet and out of sight from Lance's new assassins.” He explained.

“And these are the ideas they came up with?” Clay raised a brow looking at some of the suggestions. “A silent gun...a noise canceler...camo uniforms, these are some of the simplest ideas I've ever heard of.” Clay sneered, shutting the folder. “If you've come here hoping I would design or invent something like this than you are sadly mistaken. Give this to one of the interns or something, I have better things to do.” He held the folder back out to his superior.

“Clay, you don't understand, this project is bigger than you think it is. I gave it to you because I know these ideas are absolute garbage. These things aren't going to help us at all. You are an inventor, a creator. I think that you could come up with something so astounding that it could change Hyperion as we know it.” He urged Clay, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I am giving you the chance to do something amazing, really show those higher ups what we are capable of.”

Clay was quiet, looking down at the folder, then back to his unfinished project. It was a simple Clap-Trap upgrade, one he could connect to his own Clap-trap that would disable its freedom of speech, something he knew would catch on. Finally he hung his head and sighed.

“Ok...I'll look into it. But if I die of boredom then I'm leaving my Clap-Trap to you.” He teased.

“Oh god, please anything but that.” His boss gasped, smiling jokingly, before turning and leaving.

Clay quickly cleaned his lab of his previous project, making room for him to brain storm. For days he sat in there, brainstorming, scrapping ideas and making new ones. He came up with an idea, looked into it, and upon finding it wouldn't work, would trash it and move on.  
His first had been a weapon that blinds whoever it was pointed at, but Clay knew this wasn't enough to impress anyone. He also doubted it would do much good against assassins. Assassins were known for their stealth, their speed and agility. No, he needed to create something that could match an assassin or at least protect the soldiers from them. Invisible suits was his next idea, but that wouldn't conceal any noise the soldiers made, and they wouldn't be able to see each other and could possible get caught in each others cross fire. And thus that idea was also scrapped.

Then the thought struck him to create Hyperion assassins, ones that could rival the elite of the elite. Yet he knew it wouldn't be so simple to train assassins, so many things could go wrong, no, he needed to create one.

“A robot assassin, now that's something worth inventing.” Before he even began on blue prints he rushed across his base, stopping in the mechanics departments. He skidded down the long halls, where the air was thick and smelled like exhaust. He stopped in one of the many grease covered garages. Inside was a massive robot taking up half the room. The side of it had been blown off and it's wires were hanging loose, spread all over the floor.

“Tabitha!” Clay shouted, knocking his fist on the metal wall to get her attention. A tall woman with beefy arms and thin ankles appeared from behind the robot. She wore a yellow set of work overalls that were stained and covered in grease. Her hair was braided and twisted up into a tight bun, sitting atop her head. She gave a smile as she gritted a screw driver between her teeth. After setting down the massive gear in her hands, she placed the tool in her pocket and neared the scientist.

“Well if it isn't my little Clay jar.” She teased.

“That's the dumbest nickname and you know it.” He pointed out, folding his arms.

“Here for help on another invention?”

“Yes and no. More like I need your input on an idea for an invention.” He explained. She smiled, tapping her work stool. He complied and plopped onto the single piece of furniture.

“So, what's your idea?” She leaned against the wall, fishing an apple from her pocket.

“What are your thoughts on a robot assassin?” He looked up to her. She frowned, chewed on a piece of apple and swallowed.

“Hmmmm, I think we've got enough different robots types for me to worry about. Why an assassin one? And why are you being asked to come up with new robot models?” She took another bite of the apple.

“My boss has given me a project from the Hyperion board of directors. They want something stealthy and assassin like, so I figured why not a robot? Robots are much easier to deal with than a whole new batch of trainees.” He grumbled.

“Ah, a robot does seem like the better option here, there's just one thing.” She noted, looking over towards the massive chunk of robot lying in her garage.

“It would be way too hard to create a robot even capable of being an assassin. They are way too loud and bulky. Robots are good for guarding places or attacking in numbers, but they aren't good at stealth missions. They don't know how to sneak, how to lay low or keep out of sight. You would have to create a whole new data chip, with everything needed on it. And even if they know how to be stealthy, there are just some things they can't control. Like how heavy they are, their footsteps are loud. Or what if their joints get a tad rusted, they would squeak. Or what if they accidentally bumped something else made of metal?” She barely tapped the end of her screw driver against the metal wall, sending out a loud ping. “I just can't imagine it going well.”

“Well...what do you suggest?” He grumbled, realizing she was right yet again.

“I'd stick with organic. Although you could always replace some of their brain with computer parts, there might be some benefit in that. Would probably make training a whole lot easier.” She shrugged, finishing the red fruit.

“Like...a cyborg?” he frowned, “It's not a very original idea, we already have a few of those.”

“But a robot assassin is more original?” She teased, snickering under her breath.

“No, but it would give me the chance to work with you again.” He winked mockingly. Her face flushed red and she shoved herself off the wall.

“I've got work to do! Bye Clay, good luck on your new project!” She darted off behind the robot without giving him another look. Clay chuckled, leaving the garage and heading back for his own lab.

This particular Hyperion base was rather large, yet was still one of the smallest ones Hyperion had. Clay had hoped that one day he could invent something that would eventually grant him a job at one of the important bases, but alas, he felt he was coming to a dead end with this new project.

As he was nearing his lab, he heard a commotion in one of the sectors, the Zoology sector. He paused for a moment, listening to the crash and bangs inside, and the angered cursing of some of the doctors beyond the wall. He debated stepping in to offer assistance, but didn't want to come across as nosy. Then again, it was the Zoology sector, there could very well be a Scagg broken free, chomping the scientists to shreds.  
Before he could make a decision the doors burst open and out came two doctors carrying a massive glass cage. To Clay's surprise the cage was completely empty, but he could hear something banging around inside the container. The scientists were clearly having a difficult time carrying the cage and Clay couldn't help but stare, bewildered.

All at once an animal appeared through the glass. It was hideously ugly and looked like an odd mix between a lizard, Scagg and Rock.

“What the heck is that thing?” Clay exclaimed as the scientists neared him.

“It's from Pandora. The locals call them Invisible Assholes.” One scientist panted.

“But their technical name is Stalker.” The other chimed in. “It was brought in a few days ago, but it broke out of it's containment when an intern opened the door.”

“Why the heck would he open the door with that scary thing inside?” He jabbed a finger towards the Stalker.

“In his defense, we hadn't labeled the containment area yet. The sneaky Stalker decided to turn invisible. The intern was just doing his job of cleaning out the empty containment areas. He'll never make this mistake again.” The scientist hung his head.

“Where are you taking it?” Clay's interest was peaked upon hearing about the Stalker's ability to turn completely invisible.

“We were going to let the soldiers use it for battle practice, none of the scientists want to work with it.” They replied.

“I'll take it off your hands if you'll bring it to my lab.” he pointed down the hall towards his sector.

“Sure thing, do whatever you want with the devil.” They remarked, glad they didn't have to carry it clean across the base.

Clay spent the rest of his day studying every little detail about the captive Stalker. What it ate, how often it turned invisible, how long it was invisible, how big it was, how heavy it was and practically everything else. He made diagrams and charts, theories and ideas. By the time the day was over he had already constructed a new

containment area for the creature.  
Just as he had successfully released the Stalker into it's new area, his lab door slid open.

“Claaaaaay.” His boss' voice rang cheerfully through the lab. Clay sighed and turned around, folding his arms as his boss stepped across the room.

“I came to see how the special project was...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?” He shouted, pointing towards the Stalker in the containment area.

“This is part of the project.” Clay answered, moving his boss' finger. “It's called a Stalker, I got it from the Zoologists.”

“How is that monster going to help the Hyperion army upgrade?” His boss demanded.

“It can turn invisible.” Clay explained. “I had this idea; instead of trying to upgrade the old army into something that they may not even be able to accomplish, why not create something entirely new? At first I was thinking of some sort of Assassin robot, but it had too many down falls. Then a thought struck me. Why can't I just create something from scratch, something designed to be the perfect assassin? I can create the ideal creature for assassination. There wouldn't be any soldier in the world that could match it's abilities, no robot either.”

“So...you want to create more monsters like this?” His boss raised a brow, somewhat confused.

“No. It'll look more like a person, but the Stalker has something in his DNA that I can use in the assassin's DNA.” Clay neared the containment, watching as the Stalker darted about his new prison.

“And what is that exactly?” His boss asked, beginning to understand the doctors idea.

“His ability to turn invisible of course. He has this thing called a Sachs' Organ. It generates an electrical field which turns him invisible. He also has these solar panel like scales on him that he uses to store energy and even charge an internal shield.” Clay mused, watching as the Stalker demonstrated its skill by randomly disappearing.

“This sounds quite promising.” His boss smiled. “How soon can you have all the planning and blueprints completed?”

“Give me a month to do more research, and then I can present my project to the board for approval.” Clay grinned, turning back to his boss.  
Clay was true to his words. It took him exactly a month to finish all his research.

“Ten minutes.” Clay looked up at his clock, anticipating his meeting with the board of CEOs. He collected the rest of his blueprints from his lab and stacked them neatly in order. He had one chance to wow them, to prove that this was the idea they wanted to invest in. This...this is what would change Hyperion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a ton of OC's in this fic just because I needed extra characters without messing with the canon. There are only 3 OC's that are of any real importance here (Clay, Tabitha and a guy coming in the future called Braden. Feel free to hate Braden). 
> 
> I promise that actual Borderlands characters are in this fic and when they are they will be here to stay.  
> Any who, hope you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome, see you in the next chapter :)
> 
> (Random Question: What was your favorite Borderlands game? Tales Of Borderlands included.)


	2. Green Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay brings his blueprints to the CEOs in hopes they will fund his project. Will his nerves get the best of him or can he power through this presentation?

Clay rushed down the halls of the base, struggling to keep all his blue prints in his arms. He darted into an elevator and took a deep breath as it carried him up to the top floor. He needed to calm down, or else he might completely blow his whole presentation. His nerves had always got the best of him whenever it came to speaking in front of any kind of crowd. He would practically have a heart attack whenever he even explained anything to his under-workers.

As the elevator slowed to a stop, and the doors opened, Clay reminded himself to breath and just go with it. He knew his project inside and out, backwards and forwards, and he needn't fear forgetting anything.

With a new feeling of confidence, he marched down the clean halls of Hyperion. Ahead of him was a large set of double doors, a massive H painted on them. His boss was just outside the doors, waiving for him to speed up. Clay cleared his throat upon reaching his overseer.

“They are ready for you now. I think they are all very excited. You've got this.” His boss gave him a hardy pat on the back and pushed him into the room. Clay gulped, as he found himself in front of the board of CEOs. They were mainly a bunch of old coots, studying his every move. He couldn't help but feel like a piece of art on display, a terrible piece that made anyone who saw it wonder how it got put on display in the first place.

“Afternoon sirs.” Clay tried to speak loudly, but he could tell right away he was practically whispering.

“Afternoon to you too. Doctor Clay, was it?” One of them asked, eyeing a piece of paper he had sitting in front of him.

“Ah, yes!” Clay exclaimed.

“And you were the one tasked with our latest idea?” He continued.

“Yes, sir.” Clay nodded.

“Well then, get on with it. Show us what your solution is.” The older man demanded, scratching at his snow white beard. Clay darted over to the wall, immediately pinning up his blue prints and sorting his papers, then, he took a deep breath, and began,

“After much deliberation, I concluded that it would be a waste of time, money and effort to upgrade our current militants with gear that would make them more assassin like. If we want to even rival what the Lance is doing, then we need to step it up a notch. Your spies claimed that they were training an elite group whose sole purpose is to be assassins. They are taking children, raising them to be the skilled, silent, killers that they need. We can't train our soldiers to match or defend against this. That is why I think we need to create our own group of elite assassins.” He paused, taking a moment to look up at the board. They were all glaring, showing looks of distaste and doubt. Clay gulped down his anxiety and continued.

“We will do what Lance hasn't. We won't train an assassin, we will create one. We will birth assassins!” He suddenly exclaimed. This seemed to catch the boards attention and they all grunted with interest.

“Hyperion is known for its top of the league robots. That is why I had originally planned to create a robot assassin. Something designed to be the stealthy killing machine, something with one purpose and one skill, to assassinate. Although we can create robots like no other, and an AI would be the perfect fit for an assassin, robots just don't hold the capability of being as stealthy, sneaky, and undetectable as possible. So I propose we create something organic, from scratch. ” Clay pointed to one of his blue prints, showing his notes.

“I present to you, Experiment A. By taking the DNA of this Stalker and combining it with human DNA, I can create the perfect assassin. In doing this, we ensure that these assassins are devoted to us and us alone. They have no family, they are born and trained here. They are tweaked and perfected in the lab until they are capable of crushing any competition. This is unlike anything we have done before, and I believe it has the potential to change Hyperion as we know it.” He added. The board immediately began to chatter amongst themselves, whispering back and forth. The oldest of them smiled widely, leaning on the table.

“Doctor Clay, this idea intrigues us. Tell us more about what this Experiment A will be capable of.”

Clay smiled, this was working.

“Well, due to the Stalker capabilities, I can tweak the experiments DNA in such a way that they have the ability to turn invisible, shoot spikes, and even fly. Stalkers are known for their stealth when hunting prey, no one sees or hears them coming. Combine these qualities with the sturdy and flexible nature of the human body, and you have the perfect assassin. I could even add some robotic parts to enhance their skills.” Clay couldn't help but beam from ear to ear as the board nodded and smiled between themselves.

“Leave your notes here with us and we will take a moment to consider your plans.” The oldest board member instructed him. Clay had to hold his breath as he stepped out of the room, he could hardly believe this was happening. As he exited, he was greeted by his boss who wore an expectant smile.

“So, what did they say?” He rung his hands nervously.

“They are talking it over...I think, I think they're going to green light it.” Clay couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

“Really!? See I knew you could blow their minds!” His boss chuckled. Clay didn't have to wait long before the doors swung open and he was asked inside once again.

“Clay, we have decided to accept this proposal. Project 0 is a go. Now, we will inform your overseer of this as well, but you will be given a team of our best scientists to work under you. We are making you the manager of Project 0 and expect great things from you. You have a lot of potential Doctor Clay, we know you will not disappoint us.” The board agreed. The oldest member slid a golden folder across the table which Clay immediately grabbed.

“T-thank you. I will do my best!” Clay bowed and quickly ran from the room.

“Well?” His overseer spied the golden folder and knew it was good news.

“I did it! They loved the idea. They're making me project manager, I'm going to have a whole team of scientists!” Clay's eyes sparkled as he imagined himself instructing the team on his own project.

“I know you will do a great job, this is sure to change Hyperion.” His boss assured him, no doubt this was going to be the creation of a life time.

Clay could hardly contain his excitement and gave a joyful heel tap as he raced back for his lab. He burst through the lab doors, throwing his hands in the air with victory.

“I did it! Finally!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Wow ok...what has you so excited?” Came a voice from behind. Clay whirled around, too happy to scold anyone for coming un-invited into his work space.

“Tabitha!” He exclaimed, pulling the door completely open for her to step in. She had a greasy rag in her hands which she was currently using to rub black stains from her palms. Beside her was a light purple Clap-Trap, it waved happily at Clay.

“Master Clay! It is I, your beloved Clap-Trap, here to assist you again with anything at all you could possibly ever need in your whole life forever...” It immediately began to rattle on. Clay ignored it completely, kneeling and giving it a large hug. The Clap-Trap paused for only a moment.

“I always knew you loved me!” It exclaimed. Tabitha laughed, raising a brow to the overjoyed scientist.

“Ok...I think we need to take you to the infirmary, there must be something terribly wrong with you.” She teased. Clay stood up, facing her. He beamed from ear to ear before grabbing her face in both his hands and planting a sloppy kiss on her forehead. Tabitha squeaked in surprise, her dirtied rag dropping to the floor by her leather boots.

“D-definitely s-something wrong.” She stammered, her face turning a shade of cherry.

“Oh there is absolutely nothing wrong at all!” Clay spun backwards into his lab, landing perfectly in his work chair. He sighed happily, closing his eyes.

“I don't know what has happened to master Clay, but I love it.” The purple robot hummed. Tabitha sneered,

“Might I remind you, little Clap-Trap, that the whole reason you were in my possession, was so I could fix you after your beloved “master” blasted you with a elemental shock rifle.” She snorted.

“It's in the past.” Clap-trap shrugged, rolling about the lab while picking up random pieces of paper. Tabitha watched quietly for a moment before stepping back towards the lab door.

“So...is everything uhm...with your experiment going well?” She timidly asked. Clay grinned wildly, standing from his chair.

“Going well? Things are splendid. The board of CEOs have just green lit my whole project. They made me head of the whole thing, the overseer, the big kahoona!” He waved his hand triumphantly. “I'll have a whole team of scientists working under me. Finally, finally after all these years I'm getting the recognition I've dreamed of.” He pranced over to the glass wall where the Stalker frolicked on the other side.

“This is my chance...my opportunity to make a name for myself. I'll go down in history. People on my home planet will hear of my great success.” He suddenly turned, looking back to Tabitha eagerly.

“T-that's great Clay. I'm so glad everything worked out for you. I knew you could do it.” She leaned against the door way, holding up an encouraging thumbs up.

“Tabitha, don't you know what this means for you? Of course you'll be my engineer along the way. I'm sure Hyperion is going to bring in someone else too, but you...you get me.” He stepped closer to her.

“That sounds nice clay...but I think...this all seems bigger than me. I wouldn't be much help.” She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

“Nonsense, you would finally get the chance to work on something other than those boring old robots. You could actually be a part of something that...matters!” He exclaimed excitedly. Tabitha raised her brow in slight shock, pushing herself off the door frame.

“Excuse you Clay, but do you think I've spent my whole life here working on meaningless things?” She frowned, hurt by his comment. Usually she had the patience to hear him out, he was always a jumble with his words. However, after spending hours working on a Clap-trap with no filter, she was too tired to deal with his hurtful comments.

“Well I mean, the robots go out and get damaged, then you fix them and it happens all over again. It's a never ending cycle.” He shrugged, not meaning to insult her. Tabitha sighed, placing her hands on both of his shoulders.

“Look, Clay Jar, I'm overjoyed for you, I really am. I know you'll do great. I just can't imagine me being of much help to you. Hyperion obviously knows how important this is and they'll send you the best of the best, so you won't need me. Still, my garage is always open.” She gave a half smile, ruffling his chestnut colored hair before leaving the lab.

Clay stood quietly before poking his head out of the lab, watching as she walked off down the halls.

“That's still a stupid nick-name.” He shouted after her. He was slightly disappointed Tabitha hadn't been eager to work on the project with him, but he couldn't stay upset for long. The gleaming gold file sitting neatly on his desk reminded him that his dreams were finally coming true.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Clap-Trap's dialogue has got to be one of the funnest things in the world. I just let the words fly and try not to edit anything. Chatty little thing. The longer he speaks the better (is that why he's so talkative in the canon? Is he secretly the dialogue writer's outlet? Lol maybe). 
> 
> Clay doesn't realize that getting to be the head of a project means he has to talk with other people. Gross. I'm sure he'll hate it. 
> 
> Any who, feedback is always welcome. See you in the next chapter :) 
> 
> (Question: Did you find the real Clap-Trap overly obnoxious or hysterical? Or could you really care less about the little robot?)


	3. Boss Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay realizes that being the head of a project means he's got to...deal with people *cringes* yuck. He wonders if maybe he's not cut out for this. Also, how can he drag/force Tabitha into his project without looking suspicious? Because he just needs her to be around.

Clay's eyes blinked open, the sound of someone knocking on his door had awoken him.

  
“Master Clay, master Clay it's time to get up.” The cheery voice of his Clap-Trap echoed through the door. Clay groaned, rolling out of his bed and sliding into his slippers.

“Clap-Trap, what have I told you about waking me up?” He hissed as he flung his bedroom door open. He stepped into his lab, pausing as he saw his boss standing in the middle of the room.

“Why didn't you tell me someone was in here?” Clay grumbled down at his robot.

“I didn't think about it. But Mason told me to wake you up, so I did. I might be your Clap-Trap, but he's your boss, so technically he's my boss too.” Clap-Trap rattled on.

“Just...shutup.” Clay pinched his brow. The morning had just begun and already he was annoyed.

“Claaaay.” His boss, Mason, began to stride towards him.

“No...not now, it's too early for this.” Clay barked, washing his face in the lab sink.

“Clay, it's noon. I'm honestly surprised you are just waking up, you are usually such an early bird.” Mason tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Master Clay was up late last night working on his amazing project!” Clap-Trap exclaimed, rolling over to the blue-print covered desk.

“Glad to see you are taking something serious for once.” Mason muttered.

“Is there a reason why you are here?” Clay snapped back.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Your team arrived a few hours ago, we have them gathered in your new lab, awaiting your instructions.” Clay whirled around, face paling.

“W-what...new lab?” He stammered.

“Yeah, come on, you need to get them working.” Mason grabbed Clay's shoulder and began to drag him out of the lab.

“B-but i'm still in my pajamas!” Clay exclaimed, managing to grab his lab coat as he was hurried out. His Clap-Trap followed after them, practically bubbling with joy.

“Master Clay this is so exciting. What are you going to say to them? You'll get them to work right away wont you? Do they even know what you are working on? Will they know where to begin...do YOU know where to begin?” Clap-Trap refused to quiet down. Clay gulped.

“N-not exactly.” He admitted.

“Well that's okay Clay. We didn't expect you to have all the answers right away. The brainstorming part of the team will help you with that.” Mason explained before pushing them into an elevator. Clay felt like an eternity passed before the doors dinged open and they were let out on another level of the facility.  
Immediately he found himself in strange territory, he had never been on this floor before, was it new? Mason guided him to a hall where a massive sign hung on the wall, it read,

“Special project: 0”

“Special project...W-what's that mean?” Clay managed before they passed it.

“That's what Hyperion is calling this project. They are making this their most important project currently.” Mason seemed proud. Clay suddenly felt it incredibly hard to breath as they neared a set of double doors. He hardly had time to process what was going on as he was shoved into a massive section of the facility. All around him were Hyperion workers he didn't recognize. There were large work areas marked off for each group of specialists. There were giant containment areas for lord knew what, and huge computer screens covering practically every wall. In the middle of the room was an elevated office room with absolutely no walls. Whoever was in there could see literally everything going on.

All at once Clay realized that the room had fallen quiet. All the buzzing of voices had stopped and all eyes were on him, Mason, and his purple Clap-Trap.

“Wow-e!” Clap-Trap exclaimed, there was a collective sigh from everyone in the room. Mason smiled widely and began to pull Clay towards the stairs leading to the office above everyone.

“Is this...is this my team?” Clay whispered nervously to his boss.

“Yep.” Mason nodded.

“T-there are hundreds of them.” Clay whined, wiping sweat away from his brow.

“That's ok, a lot of them are assistants and will mainly do paperwork.” Mason tried to be comforting. He shoved Clay into the office chair and then took a step back, gesturing to a microphone resting on Clay's new desk.

“What am I supposed to say!?” Clay gasped, urgency in his voice.

“Hell if I know, just say something!” Mason shrugged, slowly growing irritated. Clay gulped, this was too much to deal with after having just woken up not even ten minutes ago. His hand shook as he reached for the microphone. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before turning the mic on. There was a sudden squeak as the mic connected to the speakers all around the labs. All the workers turned, looking up to his office.

“Uhm....h-hello everyone.” Clay began, blinking hard. “I'm Clay and I am the brains behind this project. I'm grateful you have all been chosen to work under me as we attempt to change Hyperion.” He paused, glancing to Mason who gave him a thumbs up.

“Uhm, I don't exactly have a speech prepared or anything, but I want you all to know that I'll be sending out a briefing for you all to read over. Now uh...if you could all just go to your designated work areas, then i'll come around and talk with each of your groups.” Clay quickly turned off the mic and slammed it back on his desk, glad his voice wasn't echoing through the room anymore.

“Well Clay, that wasn't great...but it was better than I expected from you.” Mason admitted, patting Clay on the head.

“Don't you have something else to do? Maybe some toilets to clean?” Clay grunted bitterly.

“Might as well be, this whole place is a crap hole anyways.” Mason laughed, but his face showed he was dead serious.

“Well some of us are actually grateful that Hyperion blessed us with a job. Funny how the ones who don't care get all the power.” Clay muttered under his breath, Mason's hand still on his head.

“Watch it.” Mason warned, clenching a fist of the scientists hair. After a second, Mason grumbled, leaving without another word.  
Clay's head fell into his hands and he rubbed his aching skull.

“Clap-Trap, gather all my notes from my office.” He muttered. There was no response. Clay clenched his fists, he was at his nervous end.

“CLAP-TRAP!” He angrily barked, whirling around in his chair, but the small purple robot wasn't there.

“Master! Down here master!” Clay stood from his chair, eyeing the robot at the bottom of the steep stair case.

“Oh just great.” He muttered, sighing before hurrying down to the patient robot.

“I need you to go back to the lab. Gather up as many notes and blue prints as you can and set them here.” He patted the bottom stair, remembering that the robot was incapable of climbing any staircase.

“Ok, not to worry, I got this. All your notes and Blueprints, aye aye.” Clap-Trap saluted before skidding out of the new massive work center. Clay grumbled, hoping the robot could handle this simple task. However, now he had his own task to do. He tried not to just pass out as he eyed the massive room filled with complete strangers, still, he had to begin somewhere. He adjusted his pajama collar and straightened his lab coat before heading towards the first work area.

In the far corner of the room was a set of walls that separated the work area. It was labeled as Boardroom, which Clay figured was where the brainstormers would be. He stepped inside, finding a large table surrounded by Hyperion workers. Some people were seated while others leaned against the wall. They were all looking at him as he stepped in, and he all at once wished he hadn't been made project manager.

“H-hi.” he stammered. A collective “hi” was muttered back.

“Uhm, I'm Doctor Clay as you know. I'm assuming you all specialize in....project ideas and theories?” He scratched his head, hoping he had guessed right.

“Yes.” A particularly bold character spoke up. He was an older gentleman with a scruffy beard.

“I am the head of this department. We have some of the most creative thinkers in this room.” he pointed to a group huddled near a corner, “they helped with the new model ideas for Helios. This bloke over here designed most of the Hyperion uniforms.” he jabbed a thumb towards the man seated beside him. “And most everyone else has helped with robot and gun designs, nothing but brain stormers here.” He smiled a toothy grin. Clay nodded, proud that the higher ups had sent such important people to work under him.

“Well that's great. I won't know for sure what exactly I'll want you all to work on first. But I would like you all to keep in mind that we are trying to birth an assassin here. We're going to need new weapon ideas and new uniforms. I trust you all to do your research and find what will and wont work. A great assassin needs equally great tools.” Clay rolled thoughts off the top of his head.  
  
“You heard the boss man, get to your stations and do what you guys do best.” The older man spat at the workers who scurried off to their desks. Clay couldn't help but blush, hearing himself referred to as boss man, it was almost too much to handle.  
He was pleasantly surprised with how well most of his meetings went. The scientists, engineers, doctors and mechanics were all eager to start work and all hurried off almost immediately after he spoke with them.

“Just one last group.” Clay smiled, eyeing the heavily secured Zoology section across the room. The whole sector was made of thick metal, as if it housed some dangerous beast within. However, Clay didn't give it much thought and eagerly stepped inside. Before he could even take in his surroundings, he found himself face to face with the largest man he had ever seen.

“What are you doing in here pipsqueak? This is no place for a tiny man like yourself.” The man bellowed, turning Clay around and pushing him towards the door.

“W-wait, who are you!?” Clay stammered, unsure of what exactly was going on.

“Simeon!” A voice barked from behind, causing the tall man to pause. “Didn't you pay any attention during the briefing? That tiny man is our project overseer.” Clay and Simeon turned around to face the voice. A beefed up woman stood behind them with her arms resting on her hips. Clay immediately noticed something in her eyes that he recognized in Tabitha, was it determination? Courage? Whatever it was sent chills down his spine and made his knees weak. The woman herself was covered in scratch and bite scars, but only on her arms, unlike Tabitha who had an assortment of scars all over her. Clay took a moment to look up to Simeon who also had his fair share of scratch marks.

“Aw shucks Leanne, you know I was in the bathroom for most of it.” Simeon rubbed the back of his head. He looked down to Clay and patted his head remorsefully.

“Sorry boss, I didn't mean to disrespect you like that.” He apologized.

“It's ok Simeon, we all make mistakes.” Clay chuckled, he liked these two already.

“So where is the rest of your team?” Clay looked about expectantly, but saw no one else. There were cages and aquariums everywhere, but other than that the room was practically empty.

“You're looking at the team.” Leanne leaned against a metal cage.

“There's only two of you.” Clay looked between them confused. Simeon and Leanne laughed heartily.

“When Hyperion approached their Zoologists with the project, not many of them were eager to work with them invisible assholes.” Simeon chuckled.

“These wild Pandorian creatures aren't exactly puppy dogs and kitty cats.” Leanne gestured to the scars on her arms.

“See this here?” She pointed to a divot in her arm. “One of our teams had hatched a batch of Spider-Ants, but little did they know, one of the buggers had gotten out before it had been counted for. When I reached to grab a dropped pen out from under a desk, it leapt out and dug those front legs right into my arm.” She grinned widely.

Simeon stepped forward, holding his right hand out for Clay to see. He wiggled his fingers, allowing Clay to see where his pointer finger had been torn clean off.

“I mistook a sleeping Scag for a dead one. When I stuck my finger in the cage to poke him, he jumped up and had a snack out of my finger.” Simeon snorted.

“Now that was your own fault.” Leanne chortled, smacking Simeon on the back roughly.

“Point is boss man, it takes a lot of gut and strength to work with dangerous creatures. So i'm sorry to say but it's just me and my brother here to help you.” Leanne explained.

“Well. I'm sure you are both perfectly capable.” He smiled kindly to them. “Although, I am wondering where the animals are??” He eyed the cages but they were all empty.

“We rounded up a few of them Stalkers yesterday, but they are still in the old containment bay, we'll transport them over right away.” Simeon saluted before leading his sister out of the room. Clay took a moment to himself, allowing himself a second to relax. Things were finally coming together and without a hitch too. He was bursting over with joy, he just had to share his excitement with someone.

Without giving it a second thought, Clay raced from the Zoology sector and off through the project area. He headed right for the elevator and took it all the way back up to his old floor. However, he wasn't headed for his lab. He took a sharp turn down one of the halls where the air was thick and smelled like gasoline. He found himself in that familiar corridor of garage doors, but there was only one open.

“Tabitha.” Clay skidded to a stop as he ducked into her work area. She looked up from where she sat, straddling over top of a busted up Bot Loader. She had a wrench poised in her gloved hands but set it aside when she saw Clay.

“Clay Jar!” She beamed, pushing herself off the totaled robot. “I heard you started with your new team today. How is that working out?” She kicked a stool over to him. “I would have come to see you...but you know, I'm here, doing the same thing I do everyday.” Her smile faded and her shoulders drooped for a second. His words from the day before had left a scar on her, but she was already covered in them. Clay's happy smile soured and he looked at his shoes.

“Tabitha...I'm sorry, you know I...I didn't mean it.” He felt childish. Tabitha forced a smile and turned to her wall of tools, pretending to carefully select one.

“No, you were right, I should have taken your offer.” She grabbed a screw driver and walked back to the robot. Clay lit up, leaping off the stool.

“Tabitha!” He grabbed her shoulders, whirling her around. She flenched, a blush filling her cheeks as she remembered how he had randomly kissed her the day before. He fell to one knee, holding her hand in his own. She raised a brow at him.

“Tabitha please come help me, I desperately need you to build me an elevator.” He pleaded with her.

“Oh for crying out loud Clay, you are so dramatic.” She laughed, light heartedly. “Why do you need an elevator?” She questioned.

“If you're not busy... I can show you.” He stood, nodding towards the hall. Tabitha eyed the busted up robot,

“Well he's not going anywhere.” She let the screw driver fall to the ground an droll under her desk. Clay eagerly led her back to the elevator, excited to show her his new work area, surely she would be proud of him. He was practically bursting at the seems with anticipation, he was a boss man now, he had a title.

When the elevator doors opened back up, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her down the hall and into the new massive lab.

“This is my new work space!” He exclaimed, his voice getting lost in the ginormous room. Tabitha gasped, there was so much to see.

“Clay...it's huge. I feel like I'm not even at the same base anymore.” She turned around, her eyes darting everywhere.

“It's great isn't it, but I have one tiny problem.” He led her to the staircase to his new office. There was a huge stack of papers sitting on the first stair. His Clap-Trap suddenly rolled up, dropping another set of blueprints on the overflowing pile of notes.

“Still more notes master, this isn't even half of them.” the little robot explained before whirling off again.

“Why is he leaving all those papers there?” Tabitha questioned, watching as the purple robot left the room.

“See, that's what I need you to help me with. My office is up there now.” He pointed toward the room above them. “And my Clap-Trap, as much as I enjoy distance from him, can't get up there to help me. Would you possibly be able to build him a small elevator so I don't have to run down all these stairs every time I need him?” Clay asked.

Tabitha walked around the stairs, looking up at the office and taking a mental note of everything.

“Should be easy enough to do. I can have it done in five days.” She finally decided.

“Does this mean you'll work with me on my new project?” Clay batted his eyes at her expectantly.

“I don't see how building this elevator will help with your project, but if you want to call it that...then yes.” She chuckled, ruffling his hair.

“Thank you Tabby Cat.” He grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Tabby Cat?” She raised a brow at him. “Really, you're resorting to nicknames now?”

“What? If you can't take it, then don't dish it.” He reminded her and the two broke into a gentle laugh.

As much as he loved being the boss man for a change, he enjoyed the simple moments that came with being a lowly scientist. He cast her a loving glance unnoticed. As much as he was embarrassed to admit it, he needed her through this project.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clay will realize that the more people he surrounds himself with, the more people he'll end up hating. He's not very tolerable of others XD Also, you'd think he'd be glad to get away from his Clap-Trap, why build an elevator for him? Uh, to keep Tabitha around obviously? Lol. 
> 
> Any who, hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always welcome and much appreciated. See you in the next chapter :)
> 
> (Question: Would you want your own personal Clap-Trap or would it drive you completely nuts? If you had a Clap-Trap, what would you have it do? I personally would have it deposit my checks because my job doesn't offer direct deposit..like what? Get with the times please.)


	4. Donor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay finds it's harder than he had anticipated to take charge of a team. When he fails to get one of his directors under control, all hell breaks loose in the labs. Luckily, Clay has a few brave friends willing to do just about anything to keep him from being...well...eaten.

“Let me just run and get my tools, then I can start on the elevator.” Tabitha stated before she turned and left the enormous lab. Clay sighed happily, things were working out perfectly, or....so he thought. Before he had time to enjoy his short success, he was approached by the head of the research team.

“Clay,” the man blurted. The scientist jumped, whirling around as he clutched a hand over his racing heart.

“Whatdoyouwant!!!” His words scrambled together in a startled panic.

“We need to go ahead and start development.” The man grumbled, clearly irritated with something.

“What? We can't just yet, we don't even have the DNA samples we need from the stalkers, not to mention the human.” Clay argued.

“Don't worry, I've taken the liberty of taking DNA samples from Hyperion's best soldiers.” The man beamed with pride. Clay snorted,

“Is that so? Well I'd like to have a say in this. Who told you to go ahead and jump the gun?”

“Nobody, but I knew things needed to be sped up, I'm just helping the team like I was assigned to do.” He rebutted.

“Yes, you were assigned to help, but not to make my decisions for me.” Clay glared daggers at the man.

“Sir, with all due respect, I left the important decision to you. You simply have to pick which soldier's DNA you want to use to make the ultimate assassin. The rest was simple work.”

Clay sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was all he could do to not just scream and strangle the man. He couldn't believe that the project just started and already he was beginning to butt heads with his under workers.

“Look, I appreciate your input and eagerness to get things rolling, but the process of DNA selection has to be perfect. I can't just have any old soldier's genetical makeup to mold the body of my assassin. I have to take everything into account, height, attitude, brain activity, family mutations, every little thing matters.” Clay groaned, imagining how much time was wasted on extracting DNA from the soldiers.

“Oh well I didn't have to do any of that. The board gave me a list of nominees to choose from. I just went ahead and extracted their DNA so you wouldn't have to. Hyperion picked who they wanted, not me.” The man started to sweat, hoping to avoid any backlash.

“What!?” Clay snarled, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was his project, he came up with it, he was put in charge, and already Hyperion was trying to add their say? How dare they pick his DNA donors.

“Where is the memo for this? Why was I not informed?” Clay's fists were shaking, he was on the verge of a break down.

“I...I was given the memo...h-here.” He pulled a crumpled paper from his vest pocket, holding it out with a shaking hand. Clay snatched the folded paper up, reading over it quickly. Sure enough, Hyperion had ordered that the DNA must be selected from the following list of people. Clay balled the paper up and chucked it as his Clap-Trap.

“Get rid of that garbage.” He hissed angrily. Then, he turned toward the development director.

“Thank you for getting that work done for me. I want as much information on these bimbo donors as possible. Have the file on my desk by tonight, maybe one of them is worth something.” He grumbled.

The other man nodded before he turned to hurry off for his own work place.

“I need a drink or something.” Clay muttered to himself, however, before he could even climb the stairs to his office, there was a loud commotion from the front of the lab that drew his attention.

“COMING THROUGH, MIND THE CAGES!” Leanna shouted as she burst through the doors, a massive cage swung over her bulky shoulders. Clay could hardly believe his eyes as Simeon pulled a ginormous cart behind him piled high with cages. Each containment had a rather ill tempered Stalker inside. One of the creatures, who wasn't in a glass tank, shot a row of arrows out of the bars. The spikes flew across the lab, piercing into one of the massive computer screens.

Several lab workers bolted for cover, quivering under their desks as the creatures were drug back to the Zoology sector. Clay's mouth was gaping open as the two zoologists walked bellow him. There were so many Stalkers to work on, they may even have a few left over for extra research.

“Finally something good.” Clay beamed, practically leaping down the stairs, he wanted to see the devilish creatures up close.

“Simeon, put those on the far wall, and for pete's sake get that Stalker into a cage with glass.” Leanne shouted as she pulled a spike from her shoe.

“How many Stalkers do we have?” Clay exclaimed as he burst into their sector, he was practically overflowing with excitement. Simeon laughed at his enthusiasm.

“We have exactly 27.” He answered, tossing a tarp over the glassless cage.

“Which one is from my lab?” Clay neared the containers, staring in awe at all the different Stalkers.

“What do you mean? You had a Stalker?” Leanne asked.

“Yeah, will you transport him over too?” Clay questioned. “Be careful though, he's very...energetic.” He warned them. Simeon and Leanna didn't hesitate and hurried for Clay's old work place.  
  
Clay took a moment to admire one of the Stalkers. He neared the cage, pressing his hands against the glass. The creature inside hissed angrily before turning his whole body completely invisible.

“So amazing.” Clay sighed.

“In here boys.” A sudden voice shouted from behind. Clay felt his heart drop, now what? He stood, turning around bitterly, couldn't he have a moment to himself? Standing by the doors was a tall lanky man that Clay recognized as the head of genetics. He had been quiet through their meeting and Clay didn't think he would give him any trouble, he must have guessed wrong.

The director was currently issuing in a crowd of at least fifteen of his under workers and five soldiers.

“What is the meaning of all this?” Clay demanded as other scientists pushed past him to get close to the stalkers.

“The stalkers are here, so now we can finally begin our observations of them. Before we start any experiments we have to watch them.” The director didn't even turn to face Clay as he let the last armed soldier into the zoology sector.

“The stalkers just got here, at least give Simeon and Leanna a few hours to get things settled.” Clay explained, but no one seemed to care.

“Who?” The director still refused to make eye contact. Again Clay could feel his frustration boiling over.

“It's just simple observations, nothing important.” He whispered to himself, clenching his fists. His previous hopes and dreams of being project manager had been dashed and he felt like he was scrambling just to keep up. This was his project, his idea, why weren't they waiting for his directions?

Clay stood back, watching bitterly as the scientists all picked a Stalker to watch. They pulled out clipboards and notebooks and immediately began to scribble down every little ting. The director walked behind the scientists, occasionally peering over their shoulders.

“What are the soldiers for?” Clay asked, this time the director actually met his gaze. His beady eyes flashed and his brows furrowed as if Clay had asked a stupid question.

“You clearly don't have experience with animal research.” He sneered. “Us professionals know that these creatures are dangerous and should not be underestimated. In fact, I don't suggest you come back into the Zoology room, you need to be safe in your office.” The director stuck his nose up, turning to avoid seeing Clay's reaction. Clay new his face was red as a tomato, he could feel his blood boiling.

“Who the hell does this skinny little man think he is?” Clay thought. He knew most of the directors were big deals in Hyperion, with years of achievements and experience under their belts, but he was THEIR project manager for crying out loud.

Clay stared daggers at the back of the genetic director's head, refusing to leave the zoology sector out of pure spite. He kept his eyes on the man as he neared the end of the line of stalkers. The director eyed the covered cage, approaching it curiously. Clay was about to warn him, but bit his lip instead, remembering how the director had just spoken down to him. Clay hoped he would rip off the tarp and the stalker would scratch him through the bars. He had to hold back a laugh as he imagined the director screaming in fear.

A wide smile crept across Clay's face as the director actually reached for the tarp, he was going to uncover the cage, un-aware of what lie beneath it.

“Serves him right.” Clay sneered, arms crossed. The tarp was chucked aside and revealed an empty cage.

“W-what...” Clay didn't have time to process what was going on as the director suddenly leaned closer to the bars. All at once the stalker re-appeared with a snarl. He flicked his tail sending a spray of spikes across the room. Clay immediately ducked to his knees. He watched in disbelief as one of the spikes whizzed by at lightning speed, piercing one of the armed soldiers right between the eyes. The soldier's body flenched, his finger pulling the trigger on his laser gun as his body fell limp on the ground.

Clay stared with gaping eyes as the red laser zipped across the room, striking one of the cages housing two stalkers. Everyone in the sector fell silent as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the room. The two stalkers glanced at each other before they simultaneously disappeared.

“RUN!” One of the scientists shrieked after realizing that two of the creatures had just escaped. Clay's heart rose to his throat and he couldn't move. He was frozen with fear as two scientists were suddenly torn apart in front of him, blood spraying across the floor. The four remaining soldiers began to panic, and shot at every little movement and growl. It wasn't long before another stray laser struck a second cage, releasing even more Stalkers into the lab.

Screams echoed through Clay's ears and he knew he had to get away, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was right by the sector doors, but it didn't matter. Other scientists raced past him, not bothering to lend a hand as they fled for their lives. By now the stalkers had eaten half of the scientists and killed all but one soldier who was hiding on top of a stack of empty cages.

The room began to fall silent again and Clay soon realized that he and the soldier were the only people in the sector that were still alive. He could hear the stalkers growl as they scurried around the cages, sniffing out the soldier.

“They know he has a weapon.” Clay thought, he watched in awe as the Stalkers surrounded the Hyperion soldier.

“Master Clay, I got rid of that....what happened in here!” Clay's breath hitched as his Clap-Trap whirled into the room, completely clueless.

“C-clap-Trap!” Clay stammered, finding his voice. “The stalkers are loose!” the purple robot took a second to process before he shrieked in fear. Without wasting another second, the Clap-Trap grabbed Clay's arm, and practically dragged him from the sector.

“We need to get out of here, get to the elevator.” the robot panicked. Clay managed to his feet as they neared his office, for once his Clap-Trap was right.  
The zoology sector doors suddenly began to hiss and bubble as they melted away.

“One of the Stalkers must be an acid type!” Clay stammered, watching as the creatures raced from the sector, they were no longer contained.

“There are tons of them!” Clap-trap yelled in fear.

“Those assholes must have figured out a way to free the rest of their kind.” Clay concluded, these Pandorian monsters had some sense about them.

“RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!” The purple robot quickly abandoned him and wheeled off shrieking through the lab, waving his mechanical arms in the air frantically. Clay wanted to follow him and seek shelter, but if the Stalkers killed the rest of his team, then his whole project would be over. Clay gulped back his fear and darted up the stairs to his lab. He reached for the large mic on his desk, his voice echoing over the speakers.

“Code red, everyone evacuate the lab. Seek shelter on other floors of the facility. The Stalkers are on the loose. I repeat, evacuate immediately or suffer the consequences.” Clay continued to repeat over the intercom. He watched as workers began to pour out of their offices, racing for the elevators. The Stalkers were constantly switching back and forth between their invisibility, making them nearly impossible to track. However, the screams of horror and pain would soon draw his eyes to a bloodied scene and he knew the Stalkers had gotten someone else. The lab was slowly turning into a blood bath as one after another the vicious creatures picked off the workers. Clay's heart was racing when he saw Leanne and Simeon get off one of the elevators and sprint into the lab.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Simeon screamed in shock as he stepped in a pool of blood.

“WHAT IDIOT LET THE STALKERS OUT!” Leanne was beyond furious. Clay grabbed the mic back as he slipped under his desk for protection.

“SIMEON, LEANNE, the Stalkers are killing everyone, we need to stop them. There was an accident in the zoology sector and a laser gun shot the cage and I'm not even sure what's going on.” Clay shrieked from under his desk.

“Clay! You need to get out of here.” Leanne shouted from down bellow. “Me and Simeon will try our best to round up the stalkers.”

“WHAT! You're crazy!” Clay screamed, peering over the edge of his office. He watched in awe as Leanne leapt onto a Stalker that darted past her. She wrestled it to the ground like it was nothing more than a puppy dog.

“Maybe they got this.” Clay thought. All at once another Stalker swooped down on Leanne, clawing at her back. “NOPE! THEY DO NOT HAVE THIS!” Clay rushed for the stairs, he had to escape while he still could.

Clay raced past Simeon who was ripping the clawed animal off his sister's back.

“Run Clay, we've got this!” the burly man assured him. Clay took his word for it and kept his eyes on the lab exit where the elevators waited just beyond. He darted past bloodied bodies and jumped overturned chairs, he hadn't run like this in years. He was almost there, he could practically touch the doors when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, a Stalker ran over his back and disappeared behind a table. Clay attempted to get back on his feet but another Stalker leapt on him, grabbing the tip of his boot.

“H-help!!” Clay screeched as he felt himself being dragged away from the doors. From the corner of his eyes he could see Simeon struggling with two Stalkers, one under each arm, another biting at his heels. Leanne was dodging a spray of spikes, and was too far to hear his cries over the screeches of the monsters.

Clay tried to kick the Stalker's face with his other foot, but it didn't faze the creature. Clay struggled and twisted but only managed to get his lab coat hung up around his shoulders, restricting his arm movement. By now another Stalker had joined the fun and was trying to grab him by the leg. It gave him a nip and Clay screamed as it's teeth sunk into his calf.

“Help me!” Clay screamed again, hoping the siblings could come to his aid, but the Stalkers had drug him too far, he was on his own. Clay closed his eyes, accepting his fate as Stalker lunch, when an abrupt roar of anger echoed through the lab.

“GET OFF OF HIM YOU NASTY CREATURES!” Clay's heart leapt, his eyes opened wide. He looked up just in time to see a huge metal wrench fly over his head and smack one of the Stalkers in the jaw. The gnarly creature let go of Clay's boot, hissing towards Tabitha who was running across the lab, determination in her eyes.

“T-tabitha run!” Clay shouted, she was no match for the Stalkers. Tabitha didn't waver and continued to charge into battle. She ripped a heavy mallet from her tool belt and sprang into the air. With both hands gripping the handle, she socked the other Stalker clean across the head, causing the creature to bite its tongue in half.  
Angered, the Stalkers began to climb the wall before vanishing into thin air. Tabitha skidded onto her knees to Clay's side, helping him out of his lab coat.

“Clay jar, are you ok?” Sweat beaded her brow as she checked him for injuries.

“I-i'm fine!” He assured her, despite the throbbing in his lower leg. “We've got to get out of here.” Clay struggled to his feet but was knocked down as a Stalker jumped onto Tabitha causing her to fall on the scientist.

Tabitha reacted quickly, rolling herself over and giving the creature a well deserved throat punch. She bounced back on her feet faster than lightning. Clay could hardly keep up with her movements as she whipped a nail gun from her belt and fired it right into the Stalkers skull. It writhed and hissed before finally collapsing motionless on the ground. Attracted by the noise, other Stalkers surrounded the two, and it was all Clay could do but watch as Tabitha skilfully fended each one off. Her movements were quick and well calculated, her attacks strong and damaging. Clay suddenly felt completely safe as he leaned against the wall, Tabitha was the only thing between him and the ravenous animals.

Every tool she had was used precisely and effectively, there were no blind attacks. Clay was all at once aware that if Tabitha was given the proper training, she could be one of the best soldiers Hyperion had, and yet she was merely a mechanic.

Tabitha stood over the bodies of four lifeless Stalkers, her pants and shirt were stained with red splotches. Her messy bun was half hanging in her face, but she still held a tight grip on her mallet. An invisible Stalker charged her from the right, it's claws dug into her arm. Tabitha gritted back a yell as she reached her other arm over, grabbed the Stalker's wing and hurled him onto the floor. There was a loud crack as it made impact and it wriggled in pain defenseless on the ground.

“Are you guys ok!” Simeon shouted, nearing the two. Tabitha took the opportunity to grab Clay's arm, dragging him out of the corner.

“I-i think so, just a few scratches.” Tabitha answered, holding a hand over her bleeding arm.

“Y'all shouldn't have any trouble getting out of here now, and from the looks of it, this woman can hold her own.” Simeon smiled as he eyed the heap of dead Stalkers in the corner.

“Me and Leanne were able to round up some of them, she has them sedated right now.” Simeon pointed a finger back towards the zoologist sector. “If my calculations are correct, there are only two stalkers not counted for.” Simeon's eyes wandered around the lab, searching for the two hiding stalkers. “but i'll find them in no time.” He assured them.

“T-thank you.” Clay let a sigh of relief escape him, he had been close to losing his whole project. After this disaster, production was sure to get held back. However, Clay's thoughts were elsewhere and he gently reached for Tabitha's hand.

“Tabitha, come with me.” He instructed her, quickly leading her out of the lab. He guided her to the elevators and up to his old work area where most of his things still remained.

“I've got to admit it Tabby cat, that was amazing back there. It thought I was a goner.” Clay stated after letting her sit in his work chair.

“Well I wasn't about to let them just eat you. When I came in and saw them dragging you away...I was so angry.” She clenched her fists, glancing down at the wound on her arm.

“I can't thank you enough...here...” He stepped over with a damp rag, pressing it carefully over her cut. Tabitha winced, hissing through her teeth at the pain.

“I should take a blood sample, who knows what diseases those things carry.” Clay rambled, throwing random facts at her. Tabitha got a look of worry in her eyes as she held the rag over her arm.

“D-diseases?” She stammered. She tried not to let it concern her, but she couldn't help but give in to her wild imagination.

“Oh yeah, scientists don't know much about Stalkers after all, so who knows.” Clay shrugged, grabbing a syringe from his desk. However, Clay did know. He had already been given a report on them and knew all too well that the only dangerous thing about their claws was how sharp they were. He quickly cleaned the needle and pulled a stool up close to Tabitha.

Tabitha looked at the far wall as he skilfully stuck the needle into a vein on the inside of her wounded arm.

“Really...I didn't expect you to be so squeamish about blood, considering how you handled those Stalkers.” Clay teased her.

“It's weird. It just creeps me out to see blood being taken from me so casually. Having a bloody wound is different.” She explained, still refusing to watch as the crimson liquid traveled down a thin tube and filled the vile Clay held in his hand. The two fell silent until Clay withdrew the syringe and gently stuck a tiny bandage over the spot the needle had been.

“Ok, now let's treat that nasty gash.” Clay had gone into full care taker mode, completely forgetting about his own injuries. Tabitha came first, after all, she had been the one to save him. If she hadn't shown up he would have been just another mangled pile on the lab floor.

Clay worked quickly, sanitizing Tabitha's wound and rapping it tightly.

“Thanks Clay jar.” Tabitha gave a gentle smile, standing from the chair, she neared the scientist. It was then Clay suddenly noticed how elegantly tall she was, she stood over him by at least half a foot. She playfully placed her hand on his head, ruffling his hair like she occasionally did. Clay blushed, a tingle rising from his spine as she ran her fingers through his hair. Clay wanted to whirl around and undo that messy bun of hers, see how long her own hair was. Now that he thought about it, he'd never really seen her hair completely down and loose.

“T-tabby cat...” He started but was interrupted as his lab doors swung open and a certain purple robot came wheeling in.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't believe I escaped.” Clap-Trap stammered to himself.

“CLAP-TRAP.” Clay barked angrily. “What are you doing here?” the scientist asked with frustration.

“Oh master Clay you're alive!” The robot raced up to him, hugging his leg, earning a chuckle from Tabitha. “I've been looking everywhere for you.”

“Lies, I bet you were hiding somewhere. You left me for dead you miserable hunk of metal. I should have your free will removed.” Clay threatened, patting the top of the robot.

“Thanks again Clay, I'm going to go see if that guy was able to find those two other Stalkers. It looks like they need all the help they can get. I don't want your project falling behind.” Tabitha waved, darting from the old lab.

“But..I...” Clay paused, she was already gone. He cast a bitter glare at his robot, “What are you even good for?”

The robot seemed saddened and looked down quietly at the lab floor. Clay sighed, he tried not to take his frustration out on the Clap-Trap.

“Look, make it up to me. I need you to go back down to the new lab.”

“But the Stalkers!” The robot shook.

“They're all either dead or captured and Simeon is hunting down the other two, you'll be fine. Now listen carefully. I need you to sneak into the director of the genetic team's office. In there you will find different vials of blood. Pick one of them, doesn't matter which one, and bring it to me. You shouldn't have any trouble, everyone evacuated the lab.” Clay instructed him. The robot gave a salute before hurrying off to complete his mission.

Clay couldn't believe he was about to do this, but this was his project and he wasn't going to have the DNA of some random soldier be the make up for his assassin. The Hyperion CEOs didn't know what they were talking about, they hardly ever did. He had seen their folder of ideas for the project, it was a bunch of useless nonsense, not worth a flip. If this project was going to be perfect, then he couldn't let them get their clutches on it.

His Clap-Trap returned within the hour with one of the blood samples. On it was a sticker labeled RICK.

“Thanks Clap-Trap.” Clay acknowledged the robot before getting to work. He emptied the vial into a vat of acid, letting the blood disintegrate into nothing. The vial was sterilized before he poured what he had taken from Tabitha into it. He then handed the RICK vial back to his Clap-Trap,

“Please put this back exactly where you got it.”

“Sure thing!” The robot saluted yet again, knowing better than to ask any questions, Clay always knew best.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, first action scene of the fic. I love writing action scenes...although I'm not entirely sure if i'm even good at it XD. I try though.
> 
> I had to keep a picture of a Stalker pulled up on my dash while I wrote this chapter *sighs* There are so many...bizarre creatures in the Borderlands canon it's hard to keep up sometimes. Hopefully I didn't accidentally get anything mixed up in my head while writing this. If you read something in there that...doesn't sound like a Stalker...feel free to let me know :) 
> 
> Any who, feedback is always welcome and appreciated. See you in the next chapter ;)
> 
> (Question: Out of all the creatures from the Borderlands games, which is your least favorite to fight? My friend hates Spider Ants...but I CAN'T STAND RAKKS!)


	5. Experiment 'A'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay finally brings his experiment to life! However, after stepping away for a much needed break, he returns to the lab to find his under-workers have jumped the gun! When will they realize not to undermine their project manager? Probably never.

Clay had been correct to assume that production would be slowed after the Stalker disaster. 

It took nearly a month for the lab to be repaired and the workers to return. And it took even longer for the project to get back on track.

Clay passed by a faded red stain on the lab floor that refused to come up. He was on his way to meet with the director of the Genetic's team, who had unfortunately survived the Stalkers. But first, he had to pick up the DNA vile. Clay muttered under his breath as he stepped into the scrawny man's office, he was ready to get this out of the way. 

“S-sir!” The director's assistant exclaimed when he saw Clay, “I’ve been waiting. I assume by now you have read over the files and picked which soldier's DNA you want to us.” He stated expectantly.

“Yup,” Clay grumbled, tossing a file onto the desk. “I picked soldier RICK. Her performance in battle is exceptional and I value her integrity towards her fellow soldiers.” Clay sighed. The assistant was quiet for a moment,

 “Her??” He asked, raising a brow questionably. Clays eyes widened,

 “Uh HIM, I meant him.” He quickly corrected himself. The man laughed, pulling out the vile labeled RICK.

 “Well here you go. My boss is in the genetics lab, I'm sure he is ready for it.” The assistant handed Clay the all too familiar vile.

 “He better be.” Clay grumbled, leaving the office.

 After all the delays, Clay was glad things were finally starting to get rolling. He marched confidently into the Genetic's lab. Everywhere he looked there were scientists leaning over paperwork, chemical mixtures or equipment, everyone was busy.

 The director of genetics hobbled over, a cast over his foot and brace around his neck. Clay couldn’t help but chuckle, served the man right. He was lucky Clay didn’t request his removal from the board, after all he was technically responsible for the whole disaster.

 “Ah, Clay. I assume you are finally bringing the human DNA for us? It’s about time we got some work done. The board grows impatient with us.” The man sneered.

 “The board can wait. I don’t see them down here helping anyone.” Clay rebutted. He pushed past the director and neared a scientist who was wiping down a large computer.

“What's your name?” He asked the younger scientist.

 “Patterson!” He quickly replied, eager to make a good impression with the boss.

 “Is this the DNA Code decipher 200?” Clay questioned, truly amazed.

 “Y-yes sir. It arrived yesterday, shipped all the way from Hyperion headquarters.” Patterson explained. Clay beamed from ear to ear, now this was exciting.

 “I’ve always wanted to use this.” Clay ran his hand over the control pad. However, the director stepped in, holding his own hand out for the vile.

 “As much as I would love to let you...fool around with this piece of fine machinery, I must insist you leave the real work to us professionals.” He grumbled.

 Clay wasn’t having any of his crap, he smacked the directors hand away.

 “Like it or not, I am your boss, and I wasn’t randomly picked for the job. I’m the brains behind this project and I fully intend to immerse myself in the process. If you refuse to be compliant, then I’ll just have to remind the board of whose fault it is that the project is behind schedule and why half of their best workers are dead!” Clay hissed bitterly, shoving the director out of his way.

 Clay refused to make eye contact with the man, returning the treatment. He adjusted his lab coat and turned on the massive computer, finally, he was doing some real work.

 The vile was placed into a slot near the keypad and then, Clay turned the machine on. It clicked with a satisfying purr. Clay's smile widened as the screen flashed and a code appeared, it was already reading the properties of the blood. Clay was on the computer for hours, he made models of DNA strands and calculated genetic outcomes, the whole process made his whole day. 

 Finally, as lunch slipped away and the clock ticked into the PM, Clay was done with his work. He had as much information as the scientists could ever need to complete the project. Clay ordered the computer to print all the information, and with a wide smile he took the vile labeled RICK.

 “The rumors were right, that machine is the best thing sense sliced bread.” He chuckled at the director as he left the lab. Clay had a new pep in his step as he strode through the lab towards his office.

 “Yes, there is absolutely nothing that can stop this!” Clay practically sung to himself, images of his finished creation flashed through his mind as he climbed the stairs to his work space.

 “You seem happy.” Clay was shaken from his daydreaming. His boss was seated in his desk chair, he spun around to face Clay with a wide smile taped to his face.

 “Ah...Mason, how nice to see you.” Clay lied through his teeth. “What are you doing here?” Clay suddenly realized how tired his legs were after standing at the computer for hours, he stared longingly at his chair.

 “I wanted to check in on you...I heard about the Stalker incident.” Mason eyed the bloody spot in the middle of the lab.

 “Ah, I figured you'd hear about it somehow, despite the rock you live under.” Clay took a jab at him.

 “You know I have better things to do than hang out in this forgotten branch of Hyperion.” Mason rebutted. However, it was true. Mason spent most of his time at the main bases, while Clay was stuck here.

 “So, what do I tell the board? They've been asking questions about the incident, but I've been stalling for you.” He frowned, lacing his fingers.

 “Tell them it was caused by one of their smart ass scientists that they sent. The bimbo brought armed guards into the zoology center. He didn't wait for the zoology team to help him and took matters into his own hands. He ignorantly removed a covering from a Stalker who then killed one of the guards. This caused his gun to miss fire and shatter the other cages. The rest is history.” Clay went over the incident.

 “I see.” Mason turned, taking a mental note of everything he was told.

 “They also want to know if you picked one of their soldier's DNA yet?” Mason turned back around, his brow was raised suspiciously, as if waiting for Clay to say something he would regret. Clay paused, what was going on?

 “Yes, I just finished scanning it. I picked RICK. The development team is working on making an embryo as we speak.” Clay explained. Mason was quiet for a moment before he finally stood, nearing the stairs.

 “Well I'm glad to hear it.” He forced a grin, “Continue the good work, I'll be back in a few weeks. They want me on some little planet called Pandora or something.” He waved his hand.

 “Good luck.” Clay muttered, collapsing into his chair.

Clay didn't have much time to relax during the next four months. Him and the whole team were up many restless nights trying their best to successfully combine the human and Stalker DNA into a functioning life form. Many times they had gotten close, but nothing ever lived longer than a day and the team was slowly growing discouraged.

 However, Clay was determined. After three straight days in the lab without leave, he found success.

 “I...I did it.” Clay collapsed to his knees. He let tears of joy roll down his face. The other scientists had retired hours ago and he was alone, but he had finally done it. The embryo was a tiny thing, secured in a petri dish. Clay leaned over it, staring at it with an overwhelming sense of pride. This was it, this was his creation, his assassin, it was happening. He could have stuck the dish in the incubator and called it a night, but Clay remained in the lab. He jotted down preparations for the upcoming months, he readied the life support vat where the experiment would be moved.

 After all that, Clay still stuck around, refusing to leave. He felt like if he even left the lab, the embryo would die like the others and he would be forced to start over. So Clay stayed until the other scientists came in. He stayed until the next week rolled around and he woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 “I can't smell, but from the look on the other scientist's faces...I'd say you stink.” Clay cast a tired eye at his Clap-Trap, too out of it to even make a witty remark. He had taken up sleeping under one of the desks, having Clap-Trap bring him meals.

 “You need to go take a bath or something.” the purple robot poked at his back as he slumped on a desk next to the life support vat.

 “What if I miss something.” Clay muttered under his breath. A nearby scientist heard him and added his two cents.

 “With all due respect sir, the embryo has been stable for five whole days now. I don't think it's going to be doing some drastic changes while you take a day to yourself.”

 “S-shutup Patterson.” Clay's words slurred into an insult. “I'm the bo...boss here. Why does everyone keep forgetting that?” He whined in aggravation.

 “Ok...master Clay, you've completely lost it.” Clap-Trap tugged on his dirty lab coat, but Clay just yanked it away. “You leave me no choice.” The purple robot pouted and whirled out of the lab. Clay wasn't sure how long his robot was gone, his eyes never left the vat.

 Shortly the lab doors slid open again, but Clay didn't bother to look up.

 “There, see he refuses to get up.” He heard his Clap-Trap say.

 “Oh gross, Clay jar, you smell like a dirty old sock.” Clay shot up, realizing Tabitha was standing behind him. He gave his Clap-Trap a death glare before turning to meet her eyes.

 “Well...well...well you're covered in oil stains like usual.” Clay replied, trying not to blush with embarrassment. There were a few chuckles form the other scientists, but they quickly got back to work as Tabitha shot them threatening glances.

 “Why haven't you been taking care of yourself. Clap-Trap tells me you haven't left the lab for days!” She could tell he was exhausted, but he wasn't known for skipping naps. “What has you up?” She muttered. Clay suddenly beamed, remembering why, in fact, he had been up for so long.

 “Tabby cat! I did it! I successfully created the embryo!” He jumped out of his chair and pointed to the massive glass tube. Tabitha joined him, staring curiously at the off colored liquid in the vat.

 “See, see,” Clay was practically jumping, “That is the embryo, it's five days seven hours and 32 minutes old.” He exclaimed.

 “33!” A voice shouted from across the lab.

 “SHUTUP PATTERSON!” Clay retaliated. Tabitha stared in awe at the small pink embryo floating in the liquid.

 “You mean...that tiny little peanut is the experiment?” She asked.

 “Yes, isn't it exciting!?” Clay snapped his attention back to her. Tabitha didn't answer, simply nodding her head as she watched it, it was so peaceful.

 “It's not a looker.” Clap-Trap butted in, oblivious to the moment. Clay moaned, he was so done with his robot.

 “Clay, this is amazing but how can you take care of this little...tiny assassin...if you can't even take care of yourself?” She turned to face him, clearly concerned with his well being. Clay was quiet before he stubbornly folded his arms.

 “There is literally nothing you can say to make me leave.” He wasn't budging. Tabitha gave him a sneaky grin before she all at once charged at him. Within seconds Clay found himself in the air and tossed over Tabitha's shoulder as she took off from the lab.

 “P-put me down!” Clay stammered, holding on tight to the back of her shirt, but Tabitha didn't stop. She hopped into one of the elevators, and Clay was officially out of the lab.

 “Fine, I'll go with you, but will you put me down now?” Clay grumbled, Tabitha gave a mischievous laugh.

 “Nope.”

 “You suck.” He grumped.

 Tabitha carried Clay all the way back to his old lab where his personal quarters were still located. Clay had given her the code to his room once years ago, but she had always remembered it. She let Clay slide to the floor outside of his washroom before she placed her hands on her hips.

 “Now you go in there and shower all that stink off of you.” She demanded, giving him a gentle nudge into the bathroom before slamming the door closed behind him. Clay blinked at his reflection in the mirror, he really was a mess. His hair was oily yet frizzy at the same time, fly aways sticking in every direction. He had a horrible four o'clock shadow and the bags under his eyes were dark. Clay didn't need anymore encouragement and he stepped into the shower.

 Once he finally got out of the bathroom, he found his bedroom empty, Tabitha had left. On his bedside table was a note set on top of a fresh pair of clothes. It read,

 “Get some sleep, ~T” beside the T was a little scribble of a cat, Clay snickered.

 That was the routine for the next few months. Clay would spend nearly a week in the lab until he was forcibly removed by Tabitha who would always bring him right back to his room. It was like clock work. The other scientists grew to love “shower day”. They would even cheer and clap when Tabitha showed up to carry their smelly boss away. Afterwards he would sleep for a day or two before he finally returned and the process would start all over again.

 Despite the strange schedule Clay had, he was able to get a lot of his work done. His excitement grew along with the experiment, and one day Clay found himself staring at not just a tiny embryo in the vat, but a fully recognizable creature. It felt like only yesterday he had successfully created life in a petri disk.

 Clay pulled up a stool to admire the small baby floating soundly in the teal liquid. It was shower day, but Clay figured Tabitha wouldn't mind if he watched his creation a bit longer. The embryo had almost fully developed now, changing from a light pink to a grayish blue. His legs were curled into his chest, his little arms covered his dainty head. A small tail resembling that of a Stalker wrapped around him, and tiny bat like wings lay folded on his small back. Strange panel like scales covered his shoulders and upper back, these too came from the Stalker DNA.

 “Absolutely perfect.” Clay sighed pridefully. Clay couldn't hold back a smile as he remembered how he planned to open the vat at the end of the upcoming week. His experiment would move, breathe, see, experience things.

 “I wonder if he'll be able to talk.” Clay pondered the many mysteries soon to be discovered. Clay wasn't the only one hyped about the experiment. The other scientists chattered amongst themselves, they could hardly wait to get their hands on the creation, oh the tests they would run, the data they would record. They knew Clay had a meeting coming up with the Hyperion board of CEOs, and they were eager to provide him with as much information for the board as possible. This was all of their projects now, something they would all be remembered for.

 When the lab doors finally slid open, no one seemed to notice. Not even the scientists who usually waited eagerly for shower day. Tabitha walked across the lab, raising a brow at the lack of applause. She could care less if they cheered her on, but this was out of character for all the scientists.

 “What's going...” Tabitha paused as her eyes fell on the vat. It had been a week sense she last saw the experiment, but already he had grown so much.

 “Wow! Clay, look at him!” Tabitha pressed her hand up against the vat.

 “Isn't it amazing.” Clay whispered, completely infatuated.

 “It....it really is.” She nodded in agreement. She cast a quick glance down to Clay before chuckling lightheartedly.

 “You are so happy, I almost feel bad taking you away.” She patted his head. Clay chuckled, he spun on his heels and let himself fall backwards in her direction. Tabitha quickly swooped under him and hoisted him back over her shoulder.

 “Honestly Clay, do I really have to carry you out still? I mean, can't you just walk with me?” Tabitha complained, he was a man after all.

 “This is the deal Tabitha; if I have to leave the lab then you have to carry me because I would never leave my Experiment of my own free will. You know this.” He teased although he was being completely honest.

 “Uhuh, I'm sure if I didn't come, these other guys would just spray you down with the chemical spill hose.” She chuckled.

 “Oh shoot! Why didn't I think of that!?” Patterson snapped from across the lab.

 “Patterson I'm getting real tired of your jokes!” Clay pointed at the man as he was carried out of the lab yet again.

 Clay didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was slightly relieved it was shower day. He had been slaving away in the lab getting everything ready for the next stage in his experiment and he was beyond exhausted. He let his mind drift off to thoughts of his warm bed and soft pillow.

 “Besides.” He told himself, “I need to rest up for next week.” Maybe he'd take an extra day off, Experiment A wasn't going anywhere.

 After his warm shower Clay eagerly hopped into bed and tucked the covers around his neck, he was asleep almost instantly.

 Clay woke with a start to the sound of metal clattering to the floor.

 “W-what’s going on!?” He sat up in bed, eyes wide. His gaze fell upon his purple Clap-Trap who was lying next to a toppled over stool in the corner.

 “Do I even want to know what you were trying to do?” Clay groaned, irritated he had been woken so rudely. “What are you doing in here anyways?” He rolled back over, hoping the sound of his chattering robot would lull him back to sleep.

 “Tabitha told me to keep an eye on you when you didn’t wake up. It’s been about 3 days now.” Clap-Trap explained. Clay all at once leapt out of his bed, throwing his covers half way across the room.

 “WHAT!!?? I’ve been sleeping for 3 days? Why didn’t you wake me?” He fumed.

 “Y-you looked so peaceful.” The robot stammered.

 “Experiment A, is everything all right? Has he moved!? Oh I bet he moved and I freaking missed it!” Clay practically screamed as he hurried into his lab coat.

 “I don’t know, I’ve been with you the whole time.” Clap-Trap began to panic alongside his master, was he supposed to check on the Experiment?

 Clay darted from the room running a fast as his legs would take him. Within no time he was in the lab, but he skidded to a stop as he burst through the doors. The development room was empty, and so was the vat.

 Clay felt his heart stop and his stomach drop, where was Experiment A?

 “I KNEW IT!” Clay fell to his knees slamming his fists into the ground. Tears dripped onto the cold lab floor as frustration boiled up inside of him. He thought back to how he last remembered Experiment A, a cute little infant almost ready for the real world.

 “I-i never should have left!” He sobbed. There was a complication, Clay assumed, and if he had been there he could have prevented it, because the other scientists were stupid as hell and he hated them. Clay wanted to scream, he was so close, he never even got to hold him.

 “D-doctor Clay?” Clay spun around, his eyes red and puffy. Patterson stood in the doorway of the lab, he looked exhausted.

 “How did it happen!? When? Tell me everything, we can't let it happen again!” Clay sobbed, running up and pulling the collar of Patterson's lab coat.

 “W-what are you talking about?” Patterson stammered as his boss shook him.

 “EXPERIMENT A!! What went wrong you idiot!?” Clay shrieked, he half expected it was Patterson's fault.

 “N-nothing happened! W-we, we took him out just a few hours ago!” Patterson exclaimed, immediately defending his face. Clay let go of the other scientist's jacket, completely horror stricken.

 “W-what?” His voice dripped with pure hatred. “Why?” Patterson had never seen Clay so furious. Immediately he grabbed a clipboard from the nearby desk, holding it up in front of his face.

 “It...it wasn't our idea. Y-your boss, Mason, he showed up today for a progress report. When he saw the experiment he wanted to know when we could take him out. Our director wanted to impress him I guess, but he took him out and ordered we begin our research.” Patterson had his eyes closed, hoping his fear would move Clay to show mercy.

 “I'll kill him, I'll kill them both.” Clay hissed under his breath, grabbing Patterson's jacket again, “Where are they!? Where did they move the experiment?” he was practically screaming as he pulled Patterson's head down to his level.

 “O-observation room A!” Patterson whimpered, he was beginning to fear for his life. Clay immediately released him and stormed from the lab, Patterson however was smart and stayed behind. No way was he sticking around to watch the confrontation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome aboard Patterson, the random background character who means well but always get's the short end. Be nice to him Clay, he respects you and your work. 
> 
> There are some OC's in here that I never bothered naming just because I didn't intend for them to make regular appearances. Sadly, the annoying man referred to as the Genetic Director will remain as such. He doesn't deserve a proper name. (the genetic director was originally the development director but i changed that a while back. I tried to go through the older chapters and change it too. So if you see anyone referred to as the 'Director of Development' just know I mean the 'Genetic Director')
> 
> (Question: If you were forced to have mixed DNA with any of the creatures from the Borderlands games, which would you choose and why? I'm honestly torn between Rakk (ability to fly) and Stalker...for obvious reasons.


	6. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay is a pissed protective father now and struggles with caring for his experiment. Tabitha is helpful as always while Mason does what he does best, screw everything up.

Red, red was all Clay could see as pure rage boiled over inside of him. How dare anyone touch his experiment without informing him. How dare they take orders from the director over his own, and how dare they remove Experiment A from the vat before schedule. As he neared Observation room A, he could hear an excited commotion drifting through the halls, he quickened his pace.

Clay didn't knock, didn't take a second to compose himself, he practically kicked the door from it's hinges and forced his way into the room like a crazed demon. Despite the ruckus he made, no one seemed to care as they were all completely distracted.

Clay stood for a moment, allowing himself to process what was happening in the cramped room. Mason lingered, awe struck, beside the Director of Genetics. The director was leaning over a table surrounded by a dozen other scientists and doctors. Wires and machines beeped and buzzed as they hung off the table, but that was all Clay could see. A syringe with an orangish liquid inside was picked up from a nearby table and passed to the director who did something with it. All at once there was a loud ear splitting sob echoing through the room and Clay's fury returned.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” He hollered at the top of his lungs, earning a startled yelp from the Director. Mason, however, did not look amused. Clay grabbed the back of one of the scientist's lab coat and ripped him out of the way, stepping up to the table.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Clay smacked the director's hovering hand away from the sobbing infant.

“I-I am doing what we're supposed to.” The director argued, a look of aggravation fell on him. Clay was livid beyond words and forcibly elbowed the other scientists away from the table, giving himself room.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Clay barked, pointing at the now empty syringe. The poor infant was hooked to wires and IV's and Clay had no clue why. He could tell already they hadn't been careful with handling him, and no doubt Experiment A had spent his first hours out of the vat sobbing. His beautiful green eyes were red and puffy and no one had bothered to wipe the dripping snot from his cheek.

“That was the development accelerator you extracted from the Stalkers.” The director shrugged like it was no big deal. Clay's face paled, he instinctively felt his pocket for a gun, but there was nothing but his work pencil.

“Tell me you didn't, oh please tell me this is some nightmare!” Clay's voice was beginning to crack.

“Clay, I think you are overreacting here.” Mason grumbled from across the table.

“AM I?” Clay laughed. “That accelerator wasn't meant for infants. He wasn't supposed to get that until he was five.” Clay had to clench his fists. By now the other scientists had snuck out of the room, this was too much for them.

“It won't kill him.” The director assured Mason, dismissing Clay for a mad man.

“You're right, but he doesn't even have teeth yet and now he's going to grow them in a matter of days. Do you know how painful that will be? He'll be growing as fast as a Stalker.” Clay exclaimed. He couldn't do this anymore.

“I'm taking him.” Clay hissed under his breath as he reached for the IV's.

“You can't, that is his nutrients. Also, we have to observe him during his development.” The director argued.

“You mean you haven't fed him! You just...hooked him up to an IV!? On that note, are you aware of how freaking cold it is in here!” Clay immediately took off his lab coat and rapped it around the bare trembling child, the IV's and wires were next to go. Clay then scooped Experiment A off the cold metal table, hugging him tight to his chest.

“Don't you ever touch him again! I will be doing all the experiments. You will be working with me, not without me!” Clay ordered as he began to back out of the room.

“Clay, get a hold of yourself. This is Hyperion's experiment, not your new son.” Mason crossed his arms, clearly displeased.

“Back off Mason!” Clay hissed, covering the infants head with his hand protectively, “Why don't you crawl back to headquarters and complain to your little board of CEOs, that's all you're good for.” Clay then turned and raced from the observation room. He darted down the hall holding the whimpering bundle close in his arms. He had to get away from those crazy scientists, clearly none of them knew how to follow orders.

Still bitter from all that had happened, Clay ran to his old lab, enabling the security lock behind him, no one would bother him now.

Experiment A had quieted in his arms as his eyes slowly began to drift closed. Clay sat on a stool cradling him close as he took a second to admire his creation. Surprisingly, the infant had a dainty comb of black hair, soft as feathers, which Clay couldn't help but pat. Experiment A let out a heavy sigh as he stretched his arms over his head, allowing his wings to unfold before he curled back into a cozy ball.

Clay felt a ping at his heart and for a moment he thought about leaving the facility. He could see himself raising the child on some planet out of Hyperion's reach. He saw Experiment A as a toddler, playing in the yard with the pet cat, the sky was blue, the sun was warm, and he was sitting under a tree next to his wife...Tabitha.  
Clay snapped from his daydreaming, no that was a crazy idea, he'd be caught in a heart beat, besides, Tabitha would never marry him. He shrugged off the idea quickly as he stood from the stool. As nice as the thought was, Experiment A was still...an experiment. Clay felt his dreams crush but he refused to let it get to him.  
He set the infant down in a crib he had delivered just the other day, he was beyond excited when it arrived and had assembled it in his lab. Clay leaned against the crib railing, propping his chin in his hand, completely content.

“Everything is going to be just fine.” He assured himself in a whisper. He would keep Experiment A until he had developed into toddler stage, which due to the development accelerator, wouldn't be too long. Then, after Experiment A had grown some, he would take him back to the project lab, but things were going to be different, he wasn't letting anyone push him around anymore.

After a minute or two, Clay walked to a device resting on his desk. He scooped it up and pressed a button before speaking,

“Clap-Trap, where are you?”

There was a moment of silence before his Clap-Traps voice came blasting through the device.

“Uhhhhh...well I'm definitely not hanging out in the Clap-Trap upgrade center. I'm definitely NOT using your money to buy a disco ball upgrade. Aaaaand I'm definitely not going out later to dance in the elevator with 5 other Clap-Traps.” The robot rambled. Clay slammed his head on the desk, his robot would be the death of him.  
“Clap-Trap, I need you right now.” Again another second of silence.

“M-master Clay, if I had eyes I would be crying. I'm so glad you've realized how important I am to you. What would you be without your trusty, amazing, loyal, strong, intelligent, funny, handsome, bad as...”

“CLAP-TRAP!” Clay shouted, interrupting the robot. He flinched as a whimper came from the crib, he had to learn to be quieter. “Clap-Trap,” he started in a whispery voice, “get over to mechanics and tell Tabitha to come to my lab, I have something to show her.” He cast a quick glance back to the experiment, still asleep.

“Ok. I..” Clay turned the device off, sometimes his robot was just too much.

Clap-Trap stopped his chatter shortly after realizing Clay was no longer listening.

“Well he's a busy man.” The Clap-Trap muttered to himself. He looked up at the Hyperion worker leaning over the counter, he had been waiting, although a bit impatiently, for the Clap-Trap to shut up and tell him what he wanted.

“Disco ball please!” he handed the man a small silver card, and $2,000 was taken from Clay's account. Totally worth it.

A few hours later Clap-Trap wheeled out of the store, he felt like a brand new robot.

“On the outside i'm exactly the same,” he sang to himself, “but what they don't know is that on the inside I'm ready to party!!” He exclaimed before he did a jig in the hallway. As a worker passed him and gave him a disapproving look, he was reminded of his master Clay.

“Oh that's right, gotta go get Tabitha, jeez can't he just get her himself?” Clap-Trap complained as he raced off through the facility towards mechanics.

He didn't very much like visiting the oil stained hall where battered and broken robots were torn apart, or on the rare occasion, fixed. Clap-Trap averted his eye as he spun into Tabitha's garage, like always there was a dismantled robot lying on the floor as she worked on it.

“Ah, Clay-Trap.” The woman had nicknames for practically anything, “What do you need little guy?” She cooed.

“I'm not little, I'm fun size. See!” The panel on his head opened up and a disco ball began to rise out. Neon lights flashed around him and he started to dance while making up his own song.

“Oh I thought they were joking when they asked us to come up with a disco ball Clap-Trap upgrade.” Tabitha raised a brow as she tried to figure out what mechanic had agreed to create the pointless addition. “So, Clay-Trap, what do you need?” Tabitha asked again.

Clap-Trap stood for a moment to remember why in fact he was there.

“Ah, master Clay wants to see you.” Clap-Trap exclaimed. Tabitha stood up and dusted off her works pants. A soft smile spread across her oil stained face.

“What does Clay need?” She pulled the rag from her work belt and tried her best to wipe off some of the grime.

“I'm not sure, he hung up on me before I could find out.” The robot still refused to look at the heap of metal lying motionless on the floor. Tabitha chuckled, she knew the Clap-Trap was squeamish to robot innards.

“Well lead the way brave little robot.” She walked behind him as he wheeled out of the garage as quickly as he could.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Clay to send his Clap-Trap to get Tabitha, in fact, Tabitha imagined it happened quite often.

As they neared the lab, Tabitha began to hear the loud sound of crying and screaming. Concerned for her friend, Tabitha raced to the lab door, but found it locked.

“Clay! Clay jar what's wrong!” She banged on the door repeatedly. There was a crash from inside before the door clicked and Tabitha swung it open. She gasped when she saw Clay, his eyes were puffy and tear stained, but he wasn't the one screaming. Tabitha looked passed him and into the lab where she eyed quite a mess. There were baby bottles all over the counter, each filled with what she guessed was milk. In the far corner was a crib where the whaling was coming from.

“C-clay what happened to you? Are you alright?” She asked, completely bewildered. Clay grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the lab.

“You've gotta help me!” He panted, dragging her towards the crib. “I..I've tried everything. I fed him, I burped him, I changed him I tried letting him take a nap, but I can't get him to stop screaming!” Clay was panicking. “I thought maybe he was in pain!” He scratched at his head nervously as Tabitha carefully neared the crib. “So I checked him but his vital signs are ok.”

Tabitha leaned over the crib, her eyes widened when she saw Experiment A moving for the first time.

“Oh Clay. He's so precious!” She didn't hesitate and gently reached into the crib, cradling his head to her shoulder. Tenderly she rubbed little circles on his back and between his folded wings all while whispering sweetly to him. Clay looked up from where he had slumped onto a stool, watching amazed as Experiment A quieted and began to suck on his hand.

“W-what did you do? What was wrong with him?” Clay whispered, afraid he would break whatever spell had fallen on the infant.

“There's nothing wrong with him.” Tabitha chuckled as she paced around the lab. “My dad said I used to do this all the time. I would just cry and scream as a baby for no reason, but he thinks I just wanted attention. So he would hold me and just rub my back.” Tabitha explained. Clay smiled, glad she had arrived when she did.

“I called you up here so you could see him, but then he just woke up and cried and as you can see I freaked out.” Clay gestured towards the dozens of bottles on the counter.

“Why so many?” She raised a brow, amused.

“Well he's mixed with stalker, so I wasn't sure what exactly he would even like to drink. I was basically just making different formula combinations and hoping he would take one. Guess he just wasn't hungry.” Clay sighed, starting to clean up the un-used bottles.

“He has such pretty green eyes.” Tabitha cooed from across the room, she had turned him over in her arms and was rocking him gently. “We got the same eyes buddy.” She giggled lightheartedly.

“Yup, I knew you would.” Clay sighed from the sink, dumping the contents of one of the bottles.

“And how could you possibly know that?” Tabitha snorted. Clay froze, refusing to turn around, he was walking on thin ice.

“I uhm, well I combined his genetic makeup from human and stalker DNA. I c-chose the eye color from the human DNA that was provided.” He wasn't lying.

“Oh...neat.” Tabitha shrugged it off, she was too occupied to care. Clay let out a sigh, he had just dodged a bullet, for now.  
After Clay had left Observation Room A with the infant, Mason stood dumbfounded accompanied by the Director of Genetics.

“This is just great.” The director sighed bitterly. “Clay doesn't understand, this project is important and the board grows impatient.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“He's an idiot.” Mason grumbled under his breath before turning to the director. “Thank you for showing me the progress on the project. It seems Clay has more “important” things to do.” He rolled his eyes as he shook the directors hand.

“My pleasure, I only want this project to be a success, I just fear Clay will get in the way.” The director muttered, Mason nodded in agreement. The director and Mason quickly parted ways, both of them were busy men. Mason, however, wasn't looking forward to what he had to do next. He continued through the facility and up to where his ship sat waiting for him. He had a decent two hour blast through space before he docked at the main Hyperion base.

Mason soon found himself surrounded by hundreds of other Hyperion workers and overseers. They all hurried about the facility on their own business missions. Mason darted passed them and entered a more secure part of the base. Soon he was almost completely alone as he neared two massive double doors, the all too familiar H painted on them. Mason hesitated only for a second before he pushed the doors opened and stepped inside.

“Ah, Mason.” A board member piped up, welcoming the man. “We have all been waiting for your report.” He looked and nodded at his fellow members.

“Sorry for my delay, as you know the project has had a few...hiccups recently with its uh...Stalkers.” Mason took a seat at the long metal table.

“Yes we remember, but how are things now? Back on track?” He asked eagerly. Mason inhaled sharply as he leaned back in his chair.

“Eeeeeeeeeh, not exactly.” The board grew quiet, irritation settling on their wrinkled faces. “Don't get me wrong, Clay and his team have made a ton of progress. However, I fear that Clay may be handicapping the process just a bit.” Mason explained.

“Elaborate.” The oldest board member demanded.

“Well they successfully combined the DNA of the human and a Stalker together to create life. When I went to check on the project, Clay was gone and the experiment was ready to be taken off of life support. It is now ready for study. However, Clay took off with the experiment, there has been no news of him as of yet.” Mason told all. The CEOs looked between themselves thoughtfully, all taking a moment to think on the information they had received.

“Thank you Mason, for bringing this news to us.” The eldest spoke. “We are satisfied with the current stage of the project, however, Clay's behavior concerns us. If this continues we fear the experiment will fall apart. In order to prevent this we will schedule a progress meeting with Clay in exactly three months. Please inform him.” The older man nodded, dismissing Mason.

Mason stood to exit, but was stopped by another board member.

“And Mason,”

“Yes?” Mason stood patiently.

“Tell Clay, he must bring the Experiment for us to see.”

“Of course sir.” Mason nodded.

“He is walking on thin ice, especially after that DNA incident.” The eldest CEO added, “This better work, for his sake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaan Zer0 is officially in the fic now (well kinda) How on Earth did I go 5 chapters without even introducing the main character? Hahahah i'm so awful. Sit back and enjoy watching the precious innocent 'A' turn into the blood thirsty assassin named Zer0. It will not be a happy ride. 
> 
> Any who, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. See you in the next chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Question: What's the longest fanfic you have ever read? Or maybe you've written a long one? This one is the longest I have ever written. It has two parts (second one is in progress) and is already longer that the first Harry Potter book....sorry for those who hate long fics XP


	7. Just 'A' Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay isn't prepared for the effect the development enhancer has on the young experiment. Before Clay knows what is going on, he has an energetic toddler on his hands. What ever will he do? Especially when he's forced to take him out in public.

Clay hardly had time to leave his lab as the month dragged on. Experiment A took up practically every second of his day, there was always something to be done. At the end of the first month he had completely grown in his teeth. This was a living nightmare for Clay. The infant cried night on end keeping him up as his teeth came in. Of course once they were in, he chewed on anything he could get his hands on, bottles, blankets, Clay's research papers and shoes, you name it.

Clay had somehow managed through the first month and thought he had fallen into a groove of sorts.

For the first time in days Clay had fallen asleep and slept through the whole night without Experiment A waking him up at 2 AM. However, it was too good to be true.  
Clay rolled over in bed as he slowly began to wake. For a second he imagined he heard someone running around his room, but he shrugged it off and pulled his sheets over his head. He felt a sudden tug on the end of the covers and a giggle echoed through the room. Immediately Clay shot up, his eyes widening as he spied emerald green orbs peeping at him from over the mattress.

“E-experiment A!?” Clay stammered, looking towards the empty crib across his bedroom. The child squealed excitedly and disappeared. Clay could hear the sound of his bare feet smacking the cold floor as he scurried off somewhere.

“H-how are you walking!?” Clay leapt out of bed just in time to see the tip of Experiment A's tail slip under his bed. Clay knew the development enhancer would speed up his growth process, but he hadn't at all expected the experiment to be walking at two months old.

Clay dropped to his knees and peered under the bed. Experiment A gurgled joyfully before crawling towards the scientist. Clay scooped the child up, surprised by how heavy he suddenly felt.

“How much did you grow last night?” Clay questioned aloud, it had been a week sense he last weighed him. 'A' beamed at the sound of Clay's voice and buried his face in the crook of Clay's neck bashfully.

“Let's go eat.” Clay yawned as his stomach rumbled loudly.

Experiment A had already moved on to solid foods like peas, mashed potatoes and other such things, his sharp stalker teeth made chewing quite easy.

“What's on the menu?” Clay hummed to himself as he entered the lab, however, he stopped short after entering the next room. Clap-Trap was spinning about the room frantically, completely covered in a white powder, if he hadn't been shrieking annoyingly, Clay would have mistook him for a different robot. Experiment A looked up after hearing the robot talk to himself in a panic.

“What is going on?” Clay didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry when he noticed the fridge completely overturned.

“AH! M-master Cla-ay.” The robot seemed to be on a fritz as he turned to face the scientist. “I was trying to-o ma-ake you br-break-break-breakfast.” little sparks of electricity sprang from the Clap-Trap as he attempted to explain himself. Clay pinched his brow, it would take too long to get the whole story from the malfunctioning robot. Judging from the smoking toaster, crushed carton of eggs, spilled milk, and flour covered robot, Clap-Trap had done what he was best at.

“Is there anything left in the fridge or did you somehow manage to completely destroy all the food?” Clay grumbled, he was running his fingers through A's coal black hair as a stress reliever. Clap-Trap didn't answer, just stared blankly at Clay while sparks shot out from him. The tired scientist's stomach growled again and he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it, plus, 'A' was already starting to chew on his coat collar.

“You're lucky I'm too hungry to deal with you right now. I'm going down to the cafeteria for breakfast, have this cleaned up when I get back and I'll take you to Tabitha, you've clearly fried...something.” Clay gestured towards him in a defeated manor. Clap-Trap gave a sorry excuse of a salute and turned to fetch a broom.

Clay slipped on his work boots and headed for the lab door, he swallowed a gulp. He knew that leaving the lab meant he would have to...see other people. He cringed at the thought. A's tail swished happily as he rested contently in Clay's arms, not a care in the world. However, Clay's mind was racing with countless absurd scenarios. He could see it now, he would get down to the cafeteria and there would be the board of directors, table and all, resting in the middle of the room enjoying breakfast. They would see him and immediately dub him a failure because Experiment A was just too darn cute to be an assassin, yes, something terrible like that was going to happen, he could feel it.

Clay looked back at the messy lab, it was out of the question to leave 'A' behind, no, he would have to go with him. Clay quickly grabbed a Hyperion cap hanging idly near the door and plopped it on the child's head, maybe it would help him blend in.  
  
'A' laughed under the brim of the hat, not bothering to move it out of his face. Clay took a deep breath and let the lab doors slide open,

“Here goes nothing.” He muttered and stepped into the hall. The air outside was cool and refreshing compared to the stuffy lab, but it did nothing to put the scientist at ease. He was constantly looking over his shoulder as he hurried down the halls and through corridors.

“No! This elevator is full!” Clay barked at a janitor as he tried to board the small room with Clay. The poor janitor watched Clay curiously as the doors slowly shut. Clay wasn't taking any chances, he felt like everyone was out to get 'A' and he had to protect him at all costs.

Clay's heart rate was through the roof as he neared the cafeteria. Already he could hear the loud clammer of voices echoing down the hall. Sure enough the room was jam packed with Hyperion workers, all bustling about with trays of food. A line for the buffet was wrapped around the room and Clay reluctantly slipped into the back.  
It wasn't long before a few prying eyes fell on the squirming bundle in his arms. Clay took a quick glance down, horrified to see the hat was completely gone, 'A' must have thrown it down the hall somewhere. In an attempt to cover the experiment, Clay pulled the end of his lab coat up and tucked it around 'A'. The child cooed happily, snuggling into the soft white fabric.

“What is that thing?” He hard a person ahead of him in line mutter.

“I don't know, those scientists are always breeding some sort of abomination.” Another responded.

“Abomination!” Clay thought, shows what they knew, his experiment was perfect. Clay looked down at A's smiling face as if to remind himself of how adorable 'A' was.

Clay hugged the child closer, wanting to shield him from the room, from everyone. As the line grew smaller and Clay neared the buffet, 'A' began to grow impatient. He wriggled and squirmed until his eyes fell on the food, and immediately he attempted to get down.

“S-stop.” Clay whispered as 'A' tried to lean out of his grasp, hands opening and closing in a grabbing manner towards the delicious smelling food. “Be patient, it's almost our turn.” Clay calmly stated, trying his best not to drop him. The other workers around them had backed up, giving them room. They didn't know what the child was capable of, he was clearly...different.

'A' whined in irritation, his tail flicked, he wanted down now. Frustrated he leaned back in to Clay, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. Clay was about to let out a sigh of relief when all of a sudden he was pained with a sharp sting in his neck. He let out a yelp of surprise and the people behind him gasped, taking another step back. Instinctively Clay reached his hand to his neck, trying to push A's head away. Finally 'A' let go, leaving small punctures in Clay's skin. Clay began to panic, why was 'A' biting him? Was the bite going to be infected? What would everyone else think? Clay was beyond embarrassed, he darted out of line and raced for the nearest restroom.

Quickly he locked himself in the single stall bathroom, one hall over from the cafeteria. Once inside he immediately set 'A' on the floor and hurried to the mirror. There was a small bite mark on his neck which was dripping a faint amount of blood. 'A' had bit him, he could hardly believe it. Clay held a damp paper towel to his neck then turned bitterly towards the experiment who was now standing trying to reach for the door knob.

“A!” Clay barked loudly causing the experiment to flench as he slowly turned to face the scientist.

“You...you BIT ME!” Clay yelled, pointing towards the mark on his neck as he battled a mix of emotions swelling inside him. However, the sight of small tears brimming over A's eyes was enough to make his heart break. Clay sighed heavily, sinking to his knees, he let his head drop for a moment as he tried to wrap his mind around everything. 'A' wobbled over, sniffling, and crawled into Clay's lap. He stood on his knees and leaned up to plant a kiss on the bite mark. Clay flenched, pulling away and setting 'A' on the floor in front of him.

“A...look you can't...you can't bite me.” he wiped the tears from the child's face, pausing when he heard A's stomach growl.

“I know you're hungry but I can't let you just grab everything up there.” Clay knew Experiment A probably had no clue what he was saying, but he continued anyways, hearing his own reasoning was comforting in a way.

“I can't let you down in the cafeteria, you could get lost or hurt or picked up by another worker, anything could happen!!” Clay exclaimed, patting A's head. He didn't get a chance to finish when there was a sudden knock on the bathroom door.

“Occupied!” Clay shouted impatiently.

“Clay is that you?” He heard a somewhat familiar voice call from the other side. Clay stood and opened the door just a tad,

“Patterson?” He was a bit shocked to see one of his under-workers.

“Yeah, are you ok? I saw what happened in the cafeteria.” Patterson rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Clay sighed, Patterson was one of the few members of his team that didn't make him completely livid, but something about the man's personality reminded him of a Clap-Trap and that itself was just annoying.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Clay moved to close the door back but Patterson quickly put his foot in the small crack.

“Wait, I went and got you a tray of food if you want to come back to the cafeteria and eat it.” Clay raised a brow at him, opening the door a bit more.

“There's no way I'm going back in there. Everyone would be staring at me after what happened.” Clay held his hand back up to cover his neck.  
“No no, everyone has practically forgotten. Almost right after you left a fight broke out over the last doughnut. Both workers were carried out on stretchers.” Patterson explained. Clay gave it a moments thought, he turned to glance at 'A' who was holding his stomach pitifully.  
  
“Oh alright, but I'm not staying long.” Clay grumbled. He scooped 'A' back up and followed Patterson back to the cafeteria.

“Is that the experiment?” Patterson asked after they began down the hall. He leaned towards 'A' with a gleam in his eye.

“Yes.” Clay snapped, letting 'A' reach out and pat the other scientist on the face.

“Wow he's grown crazy fast. When do you think we'll start the project back up?” Patterson wasn't trying to be nosey, he just desperately wanted to know when he would be allowed to work again. So far he and part of the team had gone a whole month or so without any news or updates.

“I don't know.” Clay grumbled, he wasn't in the mood to discuss it. As they re-entered the cafeteria, Clay found that Patterson had been right, nobody seemed to notice him at all. He felt somewhat relieved until the other scientist led him to a table where other members of his team were sitting, even the Director of Genetics. Clay paused, there was no way he was about to eat breakfast with these traitors. He was about to turn tail and run when 'A' practically leapt from his arms and climbed towards the tray of food left on the table.

“My word, the development enhancer has really done it's stuff!” The director exclaimed as Clay grabbed 'A' back up and sat reluctantly at the table. “I see his teeth have grown in now too.” The director cast a sly glance toward the bite mark on Clay's neck. Clay rolled his eyes and adjusted 'A' on his lap before he grabbed up the clean spoon. He was going to eat as quick as he could then get the heck out of there, but apparently 'A' had other plans. He slipped out of Clay's lap yet again and hoisted himself on top of the table where he could better reach the food.

“Already climbing and walking I see.” the director pulled out a journal and immediately started taking notes, Clay hated this. He gestured for 'A' to come back, but the experiment had already grabbed a handful of hash browns and was happily eating them from the middle of the table. Clay sighed, he gave up and opted for eating as well, the sooner they were done, the sooner they could go.

“You know I was really worried there. I thought you had abandoned the project because it was too much for you. I even had the lab on stand by to create another embryo just in case. But it seems I underestimated you Clay.” The director patted him on the back, it was all Clay could do not to scoot away.

“Does this mean the project is back on?” Another scientist asked. Clay was about to answer but the Genetic's Director beat him to it.

“Of course!” He exclaimed, and all at once the scientists stood and leaned in closer to the table. They pulled note pads and rulers from their pockets, taking measurements and jotting them down. Experiment A laughed and giggled as they played with his arms legs and hair.

Clay tried to ignore them and eat his food, but when the director flipped 'A' over and attempted to unfold his wings, Clay decided he'd had enough. He tried to grab 'A' away, but the huddle of scientists was too thick. Irritated, Clay grabbed a boiled egg from his tray of food,

“A! Want an egg?” He called loudly over the hullabaloo of the scientists. There was a squeal of delight and 'A' all at once burst from the huddle. Clay quickly scooped him up, handing him the egg. He grabbed a bagel from the tray and crammed it in his lab coat pocket, before turning to the disappointed group at the table.

“What about the project?” The director asked, his arms crossed bitterly.

“As much as I would love to get on with the project, A's just not ready yet. The project will resume again, but not until I say so.” Clay answered and turned from the table. He immediately felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he left the cafeteria behind, no longer having to deal with his ignorant team.

Clay wasted no time in returning back to his lab. Yet, sadly, even there he didn't find the solitude he was longing for. As he entered he let out a loud groan when he spied Mason on the far end of the room looking down at his passed out Clap-Trap. The room was still a complete mess and Clay could only guess the poor robot had more damage than he had assumed.

“Clay, what have you done to this poor robot?” he nudged it with his foot before turning to face the scientist. Clay didn't answer as he placed 'A' in a johnny jump up hanging from one of the door frames. Clay knew there wasn't any point in keeping the jumper now, but he just needed a place to keep 'A' while he cleaned up.

“To what do I owe this...visit?” Clay tried not to roll his eyes as he turned to face his boss. Mason helped himself to a seat, turning the stool in such a way that he could clearly see Clay and the experiment.

“What? I can't come visit my favorite scientist?” he chuckled. This time Clay did roll his eyes and took a seat across from his boss.

“Don't push it. Now what do you really want?” Clay grumbled. Mason sighed, Clay was in one of those moods again, and judging from the state of his lab, his life was a current mess.

“The board is...concerned.” Mason began. “And they have every right to be. You took the experiment and stopped the whole project for more than a month. They're starting to question your ability to lead this project.” Mason laid it all out. Clay was quiet, a feeling of panic rising inside him. Mason continued,

“They want to have a meeting with you in exactly two months.” Clay let his head fall into his hands, groaning with irritation.

“Aaaaand, you have to bring the experiment with you.” Mason added. Clay shot up, his skin paling.

“B-bring 'A' to the board! But...but we haven't started the process of honing his abilities to be that of an assassin.” Clay began to panic.

“I don't think you need to worry, kid seems assassin like to me.” He pointed towards Experiment A who had climbed up the door frame and was now hanging by the claws on his feet as he pulled at the clamp holding up the Johnny Jumper.

“A!” Clay exclaimed, darting from his chair and holding his arms out to catch the child, however the only thing to fall was the clamp which clattered to the floor with a thud.

“G-get down!” Clay stomped his foot and pointed to the ground. 'A' giggled and let go of the frame. His wings unfolded acting like a parachute as he slowly drifted down into Clay's arms.

“See, you'll be just fine. I'm sure they'll be impressed with his progress.” Mason assured him. Clay turned but didn't get a chance to respond as both their attention was on the passed out Clap-Trap who suddenly shouted loudly,

“It's Partaaaaaay tiiiiime!” The robot hopped up, spinning around in a confused display of sparks and flour. Then, just as quickly as he had sat up, he smacked into one of the counters and fell right back over, motionless yet again.

“I see you have quite a bit on your hands right now.” Mason stood, he knew he had over stayed his welcome. Not that he was welcome to begin with.

“Y-yeah.” Clay practically whispered, trying to fathom how in Hyperion he was going to clean up that mess.

“Bye...” Mason waved to little 'A', “say bye to uncle Mason!” He cooed in an affectionate manner, leaving as 'A' waved towards him. Clay let out another heavy sigh,

“Well A,” he held the child up in front of himself, “looks like we'll have to pay Tabitha another visit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patterson back at it again with his random acts of kindness. (You go Patterson!) And Clay is just always looking for an excuse to visit Tabitha...like...do you ever think of anything else dude? And Clap-Trap will forever remain my favorite character to write. He's an absolute mess. 
> 
> Also, heads up, stuff is about to get real. (the CEO's are terrible people). 
> 
> Any who, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. See you in the next chapter ;)
> 
> (QUESTION: Would you ever bite someone over food? Like how extreme would the situation have to be for you to actually sink your teeth into someone just for a meal? I don't know about y'all but I'm very protective of my fries. )


	8. You Are Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly bungling his whole presentation with the CEOs, Clay somehow finds himself invited to the famous Hyperion Awards Gala.

Clay grunted as he pushed a heavy metal cart down the hall towards Tabitha's garage. He was already having a hard time holding Experiment A who was wriggling in his grip, and it didn't help that Clap-Trap had to be wheeled by cart.

“Will there be no end to the maintenance you require?” Clay moaned as his Clap-Trap sparked and creaked on the cart.

Experiment A was wildly excited by his new surroundings. He had never been to this part of the facility before and didn't know what to expect. The air here was thick and muggy, almost metallic in taste. Clangs and pings echoed through the corridors as robots were fixed or taken apart.

“A” tried to leap from Clay's arms so he could poke around an oil stain on the floor, but the scientist wasn't budging.

Clay gave a sigh of relief when he saw Tabitha's garage door open, just across the hall.

“I have a great opportunity for you.” The scientist paused, hearing a strange voice echo from the open garage.

“What kind of opportunity?” He recognized Tabitha as she answered the man. Clay snuck a quick peek around the corner, spying what looked to be Tabitha's overseer leaning against the metal wall. He had his back to Clay and was eyeing the mechanic as she slaved over another pointless robot. Clay quickly darted back into the hall before either could see him. “A” catching on that it was time to be sneaky, hunkered down in Clay's arms, holding his hands over his mouth.

“There is this new project in the works. A new base that Hyperion wants to build near this little planet called...Pandora. They call it, Helios.” Tabitha's overseer began.

“I've been instructed to gather up some of my best mechanics and ship them out to work on it. I have one spot left. I think you would be perfect for the job.” He stated. Clay's brows furrowed, Tabitha couldn't leave, the very idea made him feel alone and empty inside.

“I don't know, that sounds uh...important.” Tabitha sighed.

“It is, but your work is just amazing Tabitha. You are one of my best mechanics, there is nothing you can't build or fix for that matter.” He complimented, but something in his voice was a bit off, Clay imagined. There was a pause before Tabitha finally responded.

“You flatter me. As much as I would love to be a part of this big project, I can't simply give you a yes or no answer right away, you'll have to give me time to think about it.” She sounded panicked and stressed. Clay took that as a cue to make his presence known. He pushed the cart around the corner and bumped it against the metal garage wall loudly.

“Tabitha I...oh sorry, I didn't realize you were busy.” He fibbed, startling both the mechanic and overseer.

“Clay, no, you're fine.” Tabitha sighed, a smile beginning to spread across her face.

“You have two months to decide.” Her boss winked. A blush grew over Tabitha's cheeks and she chuckled,

“You have two months to convince me, you mean.” She corrected him.

“Challenge accepted.” He snickered before slipping out of the garage. Clay tried not to straight up scowl as the man passed him, and opted for putting all his attention on making sure “A” didn't flip out of his arms instead.  
  
“What the heck happened to Clap-Trap!?” Tabitha practically yelled when she saw the sparking robot sprawled out in a heap on the cart. Immediately she got to work on him and lugged him onto her work bench.

“I'm not exactly sure. He got into some stuff in the kitchen and did what he always does best, screw things up.” Clay pouted, his mind still on the conversation he had heard. Tabitha looked up to Clay, concerned, but her expression of worry soon faded when she saw “A” squirming excitedly in his arms.

“He's gotten so much bigger since I last saw him.” she cooed, taking a screw driver from her belt. She began to take the robot apart.

“He can walk already, and all his teeth have grown in.” Clay informed her, “And apparently he can climb like a freaking spider!” He recalled how “A” had scaled the door frame like it was nothing.

“Your work is really starting to pay off huh?” She smiled but Clay could see something distant in her eyes. It was almost as if she was regretful, or longing for something just out of reach.

“So uh...who was that guy?” Clay shifted the child in his arms, wanting so badly to just drop on his knees and beg Tabitha not to leave the facility.

“Oh, that was my boss, Everett.” Tabitha let out another long sigh. She furrowed her brows and her movements began to slow, clearly something was bothering her.

“He seems...nice. I hate my boss, he sucks.” Clay snorted, hoping to lighten the mood, but Tabitha was too distracted.

“Do you ever feel like...the work you do just doesn't amount to anything in the long run?” She suddenly asked, refusing to make eye contact with the scientist. Clay bit his lower lip, where was all of this coming from? Was Tabitha not satisfied with her current work? Was she longing for more? He recalled his yearning for recognition in Hyperion and wondered if she longed for something similar.

“Who am I kidding.” Tabitha didn't give him a chance to respond, “You're now the director of a super cool project that's bound to leave a major impact on Hyperion.” Her tone grew so melancholy that Clay hardly recognized her.

“She's going to leave.” Clay's mind screamed at him. There was no doubt in his mind that her boss would succeed with winning her over to the new project, she was practically begging for something more. Clay couldn't let this happen, he couldn't even begin to fathom his life without her, he didn't want to try. His heart wanted to break into a million pieces just picturing her empty work area, no more tools, oil stains, beat up robots, and no more Tabitha. He had to do something.

“I-i need your help.” Clay suddenly blurt out, catching her attention again.

“With what?” She looked down at Clap-Trap wondering if he wasn't the reason Clay was there.

“Remember when I came to you asking if you could make an assassin robot?” His mind raced to catch up with his mouth, where was he going with this?

“Yeah...” Tabitha raised a brow as she picked a fried circuit board from Clap-Trap.

“Can..can you still make one?” He scratched at the back of his head, looking down towards “A”. “I know you said a robot wouldn't make the best assassin, but with my project going so well, I figured “A” here would need to start practicing his skills. If he had a robot to practice with, I think it would really help.” Clay sighed, it was a good idea after all. Tabitha was quiet for a moment, mulling it over in her mind.

“Oh Clay Jar, that's such a fun idea. Yes, I'll do it.” She exclaimed, glad to have the chance to do something other than fix busted up robots all day. Clay couldn't help but beam from ear to ear, now she had to stay, well until the project was done that is. “I'll just have to come up with another reason for her to stay after the robot is built.” He told himself, no need to stress about it now.

“A”, who had been squirming and fidgeting non stop since they stepped into the garage, finally slipped out of Clay's hands, landing on all fours like a Stalker.

“AAAH! A!” Clay shrieked, horrified he had dropped the child. However, before Clay could reach down to check for injuries, 'A' scurried off, laughing to himself. He darted across the room and slipped under Tabitha's work desk, where Clap-Trap was lying.

“Gosh he's fast.” Tabitha commented, peaking under the desk to see two emerald green eyes peeping back at her. She reached her hand under the desk, when his silhouette suddenly vanished into thin air.

“WHAT THE!” She gasped, motioning for Clay to come over. “He's gone, he was just under here, I saw him.” She explained. The two of them stood up and began to slide the desk away from the wall, sure enough, there was nothing underneath.

“How...I didn't see him crawl out.” She scratched at her head, completely bewildered. Clay pinched the bridge of his nose.

“A, come out, where are you hiding!?” he demanded. A giggle echoed from the other side of the room and immediately Clay and Tabitha turned around.

“Shhh, hear that?” Clay grabbed Tabitha's shoulder as she moved towards where the laughter had come from. She paused, straining her ears. After a moment she could hear the faintest sound of little feed padding across the room back towards the desk. In an instant, Clay whirled around and leapt onto the ground, grabbing at nothing.

All at once 'A' re-appeared as Clay wrapped his arms around the child. Experiment A laughed wildly, clinging to Clay's neck as he lifted him up off the ground.

“Wh...how...was he invisible just now?” Tabitha blinked in confusion. Clay looked down at the child in his arms who was snickering in a naughty manor.

“I...I think so. I designed his DNA in such a way that he would gain that ability from his Stalker side...but I never expected him to be able to use it this early. This is the first time he's ever done it!” Clay wiped at the sweat drops forming on his brow. Experiment A was already a hand full without having to worry if he would vanish from sight or not. He could see it now, it would be the day of the meeting with the board, and he wouldn't be able to find 'A' anywhere.

Time flew by for Clay, and before he knew it, he was being shaken awake the morning of the meeting.

“C-clay-ay.” Clay peaked an eye open, finding Experiment A staring back at him.

“Is it morning already? I feel like I jus fell asleep.” Clay grumbled, he pushed himself up and tried to rub out the headache that was already starting to form in his temples.

“Mhm...Cla-ap T-t-t....ro-ro-...” Experiment A frowned, fumbling with his words.

“Clap-Trap?” Clay guessed, earning a nod from 'A'.

“H-he....get-get up...now.” It was a real struggle for the experiment to form his words, and sentences were even harder for him, but he understood everything Clay said perfectly. Clay couldn't help but smile every time 'A' fumbled over his words, it was just too cute.

“Ugh, I wouldn't be surprised if next month comes around and you are taller than me.” Clay teased as he slipped out of bed, ruffling A's hair. 'A' blushed and hurried out of the room. The development enhancer had worked wonders and already 'A' looked like he could be three or four years old. He was running, jumping, climbing, stalking and turning invisible whenever he pleased, but Clay noticed that his speech was a jumbled mess.

“I'll have to get a therapist for that.” He muttered to himself, he should have known he would have some challenges along the way as a result of his Stalker DNA.

“Sir, you better be awake. I sent 'A' in here to wake you up but I don't know if he actually did or not. I can't decipher a word of what he says.” Clap-Trap wheeled into the scientist's bedroom, a small apron tied around him.

“Cooking again? I thought you would have learned your lesson.” Clay raised a brow suspiciously at him.

“It wasn't me, I told you already, it was that dang blasted toaster. She has it out for me I just know it. She's jealous of my free will and all that. No, today I made pancakes.” Clap-Trap exclaimed merrily.

“You know we're in a rush this morning.” Clay grumbled, pulling his lab coat on and running a quick comb through his hair.

“Well, you sure don't act like someone who's in a hurry, about to be judged by a huge board of super important Hyperion CEO's who could crush your project like a bug under a big hammer, or take your experiment away and strip you from your title and kick you out of..”

“CLAP-TRAP!” Clay slammed his fists on his dresser, sending a threatening glare towards his robot. “You are NOT helping.” He hissed, he was already nervous as it was, and despite how wild the robot's imagination could be, none of it was impossible for the board.

Clap-Trap shrugged, and turned to leave, allowing Clay a few moments to himself. The on edge scientist inhaled sharply, letting his shoulders droop. His stomach was flip-flopping and he couldn't even think of eating breakfast. He had already prepared a speech and knew what he was going to show the board, however, he feared they would see right through him and spot all sorts of problems. Experiment A's speech issue wasn't helping either.

“A!” Clay called as he entered his lab. The young boy, who was currently half way up a door frame, leapt down and scurried over to him, sitting at his feet like an obedient dog. “You know I told you to practice your speech as much as possible?” Clay asked.

“Y-ye.” A nodded.

“Well today, I don't want you to practice it at all. It is very important that you don't say a word until after we get through with this big meeting. Do you understand?” Clay stared hopefully at the child, fingers crossed. 'A' held his hands over his mouth and nodded quickly before turning around, and with the flick of his tail he pounced on top of Clap-Trap, perching there like a wild cat.

“Hey! I'm not your bench, your pedestal, your branch. I am a highly intelligent piece of machinery, and I just made you pancakes so be nice 'A'!” The purple robot hummed in irritation, shoving a pancake up towards the child who refused to move an inch.

Clay grabbed his papers, notes and blue prints, trying his best to organize them better. His nervous were shot, they always were, but this time more that usual. 'A' watched his caretaker carefully, he could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what. His keen eye caught the timid shake in Clay's hands, the single bead of sweat that trickled down his brow, and the concerned way he bit his bottom lip.

'A' leapt off of Clap-Trap, who muttered “finally” under his breath. Cautiously, 'A' neared Clay, like a shy puppy. He paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around Clay's leg and hugging him tight. Clay paused from his panicky chatter and glanced down at the child wrapped tightly around his calf.

“'A', are you alright, is something upsetting you?” Clay momentarily forgot about his own troubles and focussed on the experiment. The child shook his head and just continued to lovingly hug the scientist. Clay shrugged and grabbed the last of his research.

“Wish us luck Clap-Trap.” Clay called to the robot, who, in turn, crossed his arms bitterly.

“You didn't eat anything. I spent so much time on the pancakes, just for you, but you don't even show your appreciation. Why do I even bother? Don't wonder where I'm at the next time you wake up hungry, because I wont be making breakfast again...” Clap-Trap began another one of his rants as Clay left the lab, 'A' following close behind.

Completely stressed, Clay muttered under his breath the whole walk to the meeting room. He ignored the smiles and nods he got from fellow workers, and even forgot to make sure 'A' was following him the whole time. His mind was on the meeting, and before he knew it, he was there outside the board room doors.

“Ok 'A', let's do this, but remember, no talking!” He took a deep breath, trying not to vomit. 'A' nodded obediently and stuck close to his heels as they entered the spacious meeting room.

“Clay, how nice to see you again.” The board members all greeted him, strange smiles plastered to their pale faces. Clay felt a bubble rise in his throat and he immediately swallowed hard.

“Good afternoon.” He gave a quick bow, then hurried his pace as he spread all his papers out for them to read. However, none of them even glanced at the notes, their eyes knitted on the small experiment hiding in the scientist's shadow.

“Here's the thing Clay,” the oldest member broke the silence. “We called this meeting for...several reasons. To begin with, we have reason to believe that you are...purposefully delaying the project.”

Clay snapped his head up, shock written all over his face.

“N-no sirs. That's a misunderstanding. I know it looks bad that I took...uh...the experiment and postponed the project for three months, but I was in no way trying delay our progress.” He stammered.

“But why did you feel it necessary to take the experiment to begin with?” Another board member raised their brow.

“I....I felt like my under-workers didn't understand how delicate the first few months of the experiments life was. Since he is part stalker, there could be many complications, and things needed to go slowly. However, they went over my head and injected him with a dangerous development enhancer that wasn't designed for his infant stages. I feared they would do something that would ruin the project, so I made the decision to postpone the project for three months, just to make sure there would be no...miss haps with the child.” Clay explained, hoping they would be understanding.

The board members took a moment to deliberate between themselves before coming to some sort of agreement.

“We will excuse this decision for now, it seems you have a justifiable reason for this behavior.” The eldest announced. “Now, please, we are wanting to see the experiment.” He pointed down to 'A' who had been listening from behind the scientist. Clay gulped then nodded as he turned to scoop 'A' off the floor, placing him gently in the middle of the table.

“He is three months old, with the physical and mental growth of a human three year old.” Clay stated.

“Well, it appears that development enhancer was a good call on your under-workers part.” The board members noted. Clay furrowed his brows for a moment, his fists clenching but he quickly caught himself, and exhaled calmly, letting go of any negative feelings. However, 'A' had noticed his angered look and shaking fists, he frowned, concerned for his dear Clay.

“H-his wings allow him to glide down from great heights. His claws permit him to climb practically any surface, much like a spider. His tail serves as a balancing limb during flight and also acts as self defense, well...it will whenever his spines fully develop.” Clay showed off his experiment, he couldn't help but feel proud.

“That's all...interesting, but it's not as impressive as we were hoping.” One of the board members sneered, leaning into his hands. 'A' noticed again as Clay fought back his emotions and stiffed a smile.

“Well he can also turn invisible. 'A', please demonstrate.” Clay grumbled, trying to hide the irritation in his voice. 'A' obeyed and vanished into thin air, earning pleased “OOOH”s and “AAAAh”'s from the CEO's. 'A' quickly darted up the wall like a squirrel, he then leapt down from the ceiling over the table, turned himself visible again, and glided down gently in front of the board members.

“Now that was better!” they clapped in agreement, their wrinkled lips turning up into smiles. “Definitely assassin like.” Clay gave a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“So, what are your plans now that the project is starting up again?” They asked eagerly.

“Well for now I was planning on allowing the team to observe him as he grows and learns. Then once he hits adolescence, we will begin training.” Clay explained. There was a hush over the group and immediately Clay could tell they were irritated again. He bit his lip nervously, was there nothing he could do to stay on their good side.  
“Really? That's your great idea?” The oldest barked all at once. Clay winced, trying not to let his feelings get hurt.

“He needs to start training now! The younger the better! We want to see him fighting, killing, practicing for the day we can send him out into the field to rip those Lance soldiers apart!” Another board member shouted, waving his fist in the air.

'A' gasped, glancing between the board members and Clay, his scientist was clearly upset. 'A' clenched his little fists, his tail swishing in irritation, how dare they yell at Clay? Clay was kind and took care of him and these old men just didn't understand how smart he was. 'A' growled under his breath and climbed back onto the table as they continued to loudly fuss as Clay.

“We aren't going to wait around while you sit here and play house! This isn't your son that you need to raise!” The head of the board scolded.  
All at once 'A' shouted at the top of his lungs, baring his teeth and hissing angrily. The room fell silent as the board members froze, their eyes wide as moons.  
“A-a, get down!” Clay stammered, but was cut off as 'A' attempted to speak.

“B-b-be e ni-ice. M-eani-meanie...s” 'A' practically screamed, stamping his foot on the shiny wood table. Clay felt his heart drop into his gut, there was no way the board hadn't heard him. Clay leaned forward quick as lightning and yanked 'A' off the table, holding a shaky hand over his mouth.

“What...what did he just say?” The oldest stuck a pinky in his ear, making sure it wasn't clogged.

“I'm not sure, it was so jumbled...” another speculated.

“Sounded almost like gibberish.”

“Clay, you told us he currently has the mental capacity of a three year old. Yet here he is sputtering like an infant. What is the meaning of this?” They frowned bitterly.  
“I-i can explain.” Clay practically whispered, things were looking bad, surely they would strip him from the project now.

“Well hurry up!”

“Y-you see, he needs speech therapy. It's...it's a side effect of his Stalker DNA. He's not stupid, he understands every word you say perfectly, he just has difficulties speaking. It can easily be corrected.” Clay explained.

“For your sake, I hope so.” The oldest member warned. “We are willing to let you continue on this project if you agree to begin the speech and assassin training immediately.” He folded his arms stubbornly.

“Y-yes sirs. I will, right away, no need to worry.” Clay assured them as he began to gather his papers nervously.

“Good, now...before we adjourn, we want to inform you of the Hyperion Honor Gala coming up this year.” Clay paused, looking up from his blueprints. He had heard of the Gala before. It was a big to do that happened each year. Only the most accomplished workers and soldiers were invited, some would receive medals of recognition for things they had done to better Hyperion, it was definitely a big deal.

“Y-yes sir?” Clay encouraged him to continue.

“Your boss has placed you as a runner up for the project reward. You are here by required to attend the Gala sense you are a reward candidate. You may not win, but if you do, they will call you on stage and you will give a small speech. Do you understand?” They asked, sly smiles spreading across their faces.

Clay could hardly believe his ears, his heart was about to skip a beat.

“Yes, yes I understand.” He whispered, at a loss for words.

“You will receive a formal invitation shortly, bring it with you on the night of the Gala, until then, remember, speech and assassin training!” They reminded him as he neared the doors of the board room.

“Yes sir, of course, I won't let you down!” He was beaming from ear to ear. All his previous anger and frustration had completely melted.

“A, I can't believe it, after all these years I might finally get the recognition I've dreamed of!” Clay practically shouted as he left the board room. This was it, nothing could stop him from rising to the top, well, that's what he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everett...another one of those snakes in the grass that I like to create for some god awful reason. What is my deal? Literally every OC except for a small handful is a terrible character out to ruin someone's day. 
> 
> Also can I just say that writing 'A' with a stutter is one of the funnest/worst things ever. I love it but hate it all at the same time. I think I more like the idea of it, but actually writing it isn't that easy. 
> 
> (Question: If you had to come up with a Gala outfit based off of clothes already in your closet, how dressed for the occasion would you be? I'd end up in sparkly heels, a striped blue knee length dress and complete it all with this wacky black velvet trench coat covered in cat hair X'D those are my fanciest clothes. )


	9. Tender Tabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha gets an early start to what would be an ordinary work day. However, things take a concerning turn when an unexpected visitor sneaks into her garage. Needless to say, she is not very pleased with Dr. Clay after these events.

The sun wasn't even up yet. Outside the base darkness still settled on the small planet while distant starts twinkled in the black sky. Inside one of the bases small employee kitchens, a toaster dinged and out popped a warm strudel of sorts. Tabitha grabbed the toasty pastry and took a hearty bite, ready to start the day. She was an early bird to say the least, and this was how she spent most of her mornings, up before the sun and alone in the mechanics shared kitchen. She liked it better this way. Once, she had overslept and found it nearly impossible to get her own breakfast as the other mechanics bustled about for their first meal of the day.

Tabitha took the last few bites of her breakfast and downed the cup of room temperature coffee sitting on the counter, then, she was off.

The quaint Hyperion base was peaceful at this time, the halls were empty, the lights were dimmer, and even the robots had retreated to their own corner of the facility. Tabitha had no trouble making her way to the mechanic hall, all the garages were shut tight, waiting for their workers to return.

With a quick crack of her knuckles, Tabitha whipped her key from her pocket, unlocked the metal garage door and using one strong arm, lifted it up. She had just cleaned the place yesterday evening and was pleased to be greeted with a tidy workspace, not a tool out of place. There were no half beaten robots lying limp on the floor, no oil stains on the wall and no wires in the corner, it was all ready for a new project.

Tabitha pulled a chord that dangled from the ceiling and the lights flickered on. She strode to her work desk and flopped down on the stool, unrolling the blue prints Clay had brought her last week.

“Assassin Robot” was scribbled at the top of the first blue scroll, he was never creative with project names. Tabitha couldn't help but smile as she made a supply list for her new project. She had gotten tired of the seemingly endless amount of “worker-bots” she had been commissioned to fix. It was good practice of her skills, but it left her bored and longing for more. She knew she had what it took to work on something grand, and she was ready to prove it. It was then her previous conversation with her boss flashed in her mind and she glanced over to a vase of flowers sitting on the far side of her work bench.

The petals were drooping, she had forgotten to water them again. Her boss had brought them in the other day, then went off on a long rant about how amazing the new Hyperion base would be. Tabitha sighed, she recalled how she told him to do his best to convince her, but something inside wished he wouldn't try so hard.

“If he keeps this up, I'll be working on his new team by the end of the month.” She sighed to herself. Every night she would lie awake for hours, constantly battling herself on the whole idea. One minute she found herself grabbing up her tools ready to hop on the next ship out of there, then something deep down would stop her and she would stand wondering what had come over her. She knew this was the opportunity of a life time, a chance to say goodbye to the old rusty robot rejects. Yet, she found it hard to even imagine leaving, imagine closing her workshop for the last time and especially to imagine saying goodbye to Clay.

Oh she didn't even know where she would begin with him. How would she tell him? What would she say? How would he react? They had been working together for years and had become close friends to say the least. The idea of him alone, here, left at this base made her cringe. He was bound to get himself into trouble. So Tabitha knew she couldn't go no matter how badly she wanted to.

Tabitha was suddenly yanked from her train of thought by the sound of someone knocking against her garage wall. A bit startled she looked up, how long had she been staring at the blueprints? Standing in the open doorway was a fellow mechanic, one she knew quite well. He wore a groggy look as he fought back a yawn and opted for itching his short beard.

“Good morning Tabitha,” the yawn won him over, “Do you happen to have any of those old eight inch nails? You know...the ones with the tiny ridges?” He asked. Tabitha nodded and retrieved said nails from a petite box on one of her shelves.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it. I was meaning to ask you last night before I closed shop, but when I came around, you had already left.” He stiffed another yawn, clearly he was not used to such early hours.

“It's no problem Jenson, you take care.” She waved as he trudged down the long hall to his own garage.

Occurrences like this weren't out of the ordinary for Tabitha. She kept it a habit to have her garage well stocked with as much supplies as it could hold, you never knew when the storage bay would run out of things.

However this time it was Tabitha's turn to make a supply run, for once, she had a project so wild, she actually didn't have most of the pieces already. Quickly she grabbed up her list, hoping to make it down to he supply room before the other mechanics.

Despite her efforts, she found herself at the back of a long line of workers, all with lists of their own.

“Whoa, Tabitha, long time no see, what are you doing down here?” A young mechanic asked her. He was just leaving the supply room, a heavy box of wires in his thin arms.

“I have a new project that requires a lot of the newer pieces that just shipped in. Everything in my garage is almost older than me.” She blushed, giving a small chuckle.  
“Well have fun, I think everyone heard about this new Silver Laced Wire and are itching to get their paws on it. Practically every mechanic is ahead of you in line.” He gave a quick glance and the seemingly never ending line that wrapped around the hall.

“Ah, thanks.” Tabitha sighed and the younger mechanic walked off. Nearly the whole morning slipped away before Tabitha finally made it through the line and up to the storage keeper, which happened to be a Clap-Trap. The small robot sat behind a window with a hole in it, taking peoples supply lists, then after a moment or so, the door next to the window would open up and another robot would wheel out whatever they had ordered.

This process was especially long for Tabitha due to the length of her supply list, but time seemed to fly compared to how long she spent in line. Soon she was eagerly wheeling a massive cart piled high with different metals, wires, gears, tools and practically a bit of everything, back to her garage. As she entered her garage, she wasn't in the least shocked to find someone already waiting for her inside.

“Ah, there you are Tabitha.” Her boss, Everett, looked up from her work desk where he had been examining the blueprints still sprawled over the table.

“Good morning sir.” Tabitha smiled, she always enjoyed visitors.

“It's noon Tabby.” He snickered, helping her unload the materials from the cart.

“Ah, time stands still for no man.” She sighed half heartedly, where had the morning gone? Everett, after helping unload, handed Tabitha what appeared to be a cake box, tied up in a silky pink bow.

“Oh, what did you bring me today?” She teased, setting it on her work desk and carefully untying the ribbon.

“Oh I just got back from the mane base and they have the best little cafe. I figured I'd bring you a sample. Once you join my team of mechanics, you'll be able to go there all the time.” He beamed, leaning against his favorite spot on the wall.

“Uhuh.” Tabitha gave a half smile and raised a brow at him suspiciously. The lid to the box was carefully removed, revealing a delicate souffle. Tabitha's stomach grumbled and she figured it wouldn't be the worst thing if she took a bite. Before she knew it, she had eaten the whole thing and was wishing that there had been another.

“So, I see you've taken up some...project?” He raised a brow and gestured towards the blueprints. “Who exactly wanted you to make an assassin robot?” His gaze was nothing but judgmental.

“Ah, a scientist here at the facility, his name is Clay.” Tabitha couldn't help but brighten at the thought of him. Everett faked a smile as Tabitha went on and on about her dear friend, Clay.

“Anyways, so he’s been assigned this project and it’s a really big deal. He’s asked me to help him build a robot to help train his little assassin.” She rambled on, a pleased smile settling on her face.

Everett wanted to scowl but fought every muscle to do so.

“Well,” He began, leaning closely over her shoulder. “Do you mind if I take a look. I’d like to know what project my prized mechanic is working on.” He cued sweetly.

“S-sure.” Tabitha stammered, trying not to think about the mesmerizing smell of his cologne.

“You know, once you join my team, you’ll be able to work on projects like this all the time.” Hey cast her a sly smile before turning back to the blueprints. Tabitha refused to look at him and opted for tightening a loose screw in her work desk. After what felt like an eternity, Everett stood back up, grumbling under his breath. He shoved his hand into his coat pocket and fished out a golden envelope. It glistened in the light of the overhead bulb and caught Tabitha’s attention.

“What’s...” she began, confused as he placed it in her shy hands.

“It’s an invitation to the Hyperion Gala. I’d like you to be my plus one.” He explained, that sneaky smile returning to his tanned face.Tabitha’s heart fluttered in her chest, her, invited to the Hyperion Gala? She never would have imagined.

“I-I don’t have anything I could even wear there.” She blurted, blushing as she fiddled with the letter.

“I have arranged for my best tailors to visit you tomorrow evening. I’m sure they’ll create something just stunning for you.” He winked. Tabitha couldn’t fight the smile that graced her lips. She was unable to deny the fantasy that was the Hyperion Gala.

“Thank you Everett.” She gave him a quick hug, earning a chuckle from him.

“Well I’m looking forward to it.” He patter her head then departed, leaving Tabitha to day dream of the upcoming Gala.

Visions of elegantly clad ladies and gents flashed in her mind as she began to tinker with the materials. Would there be music? Dancing? Perhaps there would be a fine banquet where she could meet some famous Hyperion workers, maybe even some CEO's. She pictured herself hanging on the arm of her boss like an important business woman, but nobody would know she was secretly a humble mechanic. The thought made her blush.

Hunger was the only thing that could pull her from her work and soon the rumbling protests of her stomach had her returning to the small kitchen. Still, her mind was on the Gala, even as she slopped together a sandwich.

“I wonder if anyone I know will be there?” The thought crossed her mind, she secretly hoped she was the only mechanic, she wouldn't feel so special if she knew her co-workers had also been invited.

Tabitha had a slow lunch, her distant thoughts made her normal routine drag on. It was as if she moved in slow motion. She was the last mechanic to leave the kitchen, and by the time she finally did leave, the hall outside was filled with the sounds of clattering metal and power tools. Every garage was open, and everyone was busy with their own projects, none noticing Tabitha as she practically floated down the muggy hall like a fairy from a dream.

As she neared her own garage, she found it exceedingly difficult to day dream with the constant banging and clanging from the other work spaces.

“Has it always been this loud around here?” She muttered to herself, hardly able to hear her own words. With an irritated grunt she shuffled into her garage and decided that for once, she could work with the door closed. She pulled the metal panel down, drowning out the deafening sounds from the hall. As the other noises dulled to mere echoes behind the wall, Tabitha was suddenly aware that another sound was drifting through her garage. It was soft and would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't closed her door. It almost sounded like muffled sobs. Tabitha's suspicion grew as she neared her work desk and could hear the undeniable sniffles and whimpers of despair lingering from the corner.

“Is someone here?” She asked, tilting her head curiously towards where she imagined the noise was coming from. The sobs grew clearer as she neared two of her shelves that came close together, leaving a space in the corner.

“You can come out.” Tabitha's voice was soft and encouraging as she peeked around the shelf. Her heart skipped a beat when she eyed the huddled form of a child in the shadows of the corner. It only took her a few moments to realize who it was.

“A...what...what are you doing in here?” Immediately she turned around to see if Clay had been standing somewhere and she had just simply missed him. However, the room was completely empty. 'A' looked up at her, big round drops streaking down his cheeks. When she held a hand out to him he didn't hesitate and instantly jumped into her arms, hugging her close.

“What's the matter? Where's Clay? Did you get lost?” Tabitha asked, giving 'A' some time to compose himself. When he finally loosened his grip she held him out to get a good look at him and was mortified to find little scratches and bruises on his cheeks, arms and shoulders.

“A...what happened to you?” She set him carefully on her work desk, examining each cut and gash carefully. 'A' simply couldn't respond, he was clearly distraught by whatever had happened and could hardly breath without shaking terribly.

Tabitha didn't try to ask him anymore questions at the moment, and instead retrieved a small first aid kit from one of the shelves. Tenderly she wiped the blood that was dripping from his lip and other wounds, then neatly applied bandages. After that she slid him back into her arms, his head resting safely on her shoulder as she slipped out of the side door of her garage and hurried back to the small kitchen. 'A' was given a small bag of ice for his bruised lip while Tabitha whipped him up a sweet drink and sneaked a cookie from someones lunch bag.

“Here, you look hungry.” She offered him the treat which he gratefully took, popping it into his mouth. He winced at the sharp pain it caused his lip, but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying his snack. After the juice had been drunk, and the cookie devoured, Tabitha carried him back to the garage. She felt enough time had passed for him to calm down.

“A, darling, where did you get all those scratches?” She cued encouragingly as she gently raked her fingers through his midnight hair. His head leaned against her shoulder, his legs draped over her lap as he sought comfort in her. Experiment A was quiet for a moment before he eventually attempted to speak.

“Bi-ig m-on...ye-elli-ing.” His voice was shaky, but Tabitha had heard him speak before, she was aware of his speech delay.

“There was a big man yelling?” She asked, feeling his head nod against her shoulder. “Did the big man yell at you?” He nodded again. “Did the big man hurt you?” Her voice grew more serious. 'A' paused before his head nodded and Tabitha felt a wave of rage rush over her, who was this big man? How dare he hurt little 'A'.

“Where is Clay? Just wait till he hears about this!” Tabitha barked angrily. She moved to stand from her spot on the floor but was stopped when 'A' began to panic. He whined in protest and held her arm, more tears threatening to slip down his bandaged cheeks.

“What's wrong now? Don't you want to find Clay?” She raised a brow suspiciously. 'A' shook his head, his emerald green eyes pleading with her.

“N-uhuh.” He whimpered.

“W-why not?”

'A' took a deep breath, she could tell he was struggling.

“I-i r-ra-an to CL-ay. To-ook I ba-ack to bi-ig ma-an.” Tabitha furrowed her brows, had she heard him right?

“You ran to Clay after the big man hurt you? And Clay took you BACK to the big man?” Now she was beyond confused, why wasn't Clay helping 'A'? It didn't make any sense.

“It's okay, the big man isn't here.” Tabitha assured him and hugged him close, his tail wrapped around to her back. She sat there on the workshop floor for at least ten minutes, cradling the upset child, before a loud knock on the garage door caused them both to jump. 'A' clenched at her shirt as she stood and neared the door, her mind racing with scenarios before her mouth spoke for itself.

“W-who's there?” She called, immediately biting her lip afterwards, wishing she hadn't said anything.

“Tabitha! You've got to help me!” The stressed voice of Clay echoed through the door and Tabitha began to panic. She wanted to open the door, to get answers, but 'A' was shaking like a leaf, his face buried in her shoulder. Still, she had to make a decision, and finally she replied,

“The side door is unlocked, come in.” She set 'A' down and he quickly darted behind her leg, gripping tightly to her pants as he hid.

Clay burst through the side door, sweat dripping from his brow, a panicked shake in his eyes.

“Tabitha, I can't find 'A'!” He blurted, “I-I've looked everywhere. He ran off almost two hours ago, can you...” He paused as he suddenly noticed the small hand clutching the pants around her knee.

“A!” Clay exclaimed, a relieved smile washed the stress from his face, he made to grab him but 'A' whined and raced for the corner. Tabitha grabbed Clay's shoulder, holding him back before he could chase the child.

“Clay, you have a heck of a lot of explaining to do.” She growled. The tone was new to the scientist and he immediately turned to face her, surprised with how irritated she sounded.

“W-what do you mean?” He tilted his head, somewhat baffled.

“I'd like to know why, when I came back from my lunch break, I step into my garage and find poor little 'A' in tears! Crying his beautiful eyes out and covered in scratch marks, scrapes and bruises. His lip was bleeding Clay! And when I asked him what was wrong, he told me that some big man hurt him and yelled at him. What's worse, he said that when he went to you for help, you brought him back to this...strange big man!” Tabitha folded her arms angrily, her foot tapping as she awaited an explanation.

Clay was quiet for a moment, looking at her as if trying to figure out how pissed she was.

“Look,” He sighed heavily, “I really don't have the time to explain any of this right now and I have got to get 'A' back to the lab. His speech therapist will be here soon.” He grumbled, allowing his stress to roll into his words. Tabitha was shocked, never had he brushed her off like that before. He moved to go around her but she stepped closer, blocking his way again.

“Clay you better answer my questions! I'm not letting you take him until I am certain he'll be safe with you!” She barked, her arms squeezing tighter as she fought the urge to grab him and just shake the answers out.

“Tabitha, you can't take 'A', that's kidnapping.” Clay tried to laugh it off as a joke, hoping to lighten the mood.

“It isn't funny Clay, 'A' came here for help! Look at him, he's scared of you!” She pointed towards the corner where the child was hunkered down, hands over his ears.

Clay cast a quick glance towards the experiment before he looked away gritting his teeth. Seeing 'A' like that made his heart ache, but he had a job to do.

“You...you don't understand, there's nothing I can do!” Clay shouted, trying again to move past her. Tabitha grabbed his arms, pulling him in front of her.

“CLAY!” She shouted, shaking him angrily. Clay fought to break free, but her grip was too strong. He let out an irritated grumble before yelling,

“Tabitha! I..I have to get 'A'. If I don't take him to his therapy then the therapist will tell the CEO's! If they find out that I'm not meeting their conditions, then I'll be stripped from the job! Someone else will be head of the Assassin Project, and...I'll lose 'A'!” He screamed, his brows knitted together in rage, but the tiny beads of tears that tugged at his eyes was enough to un-mask his whole demeanor. Tabitha loosened her grip on him, but didn't let go as he sagged in her grasp.

“C-clay, what are you saying?” Her tone was gentle as she watched a cold tear drip down to his chin.

“I-I know it hurt him Tabitha...but I couldn't help, there was nothing I could do but bring him back.” Clay let out a shaky breath, but the whimpers that echoed from the corner made it hard for him to hold his composure.

“Clay...why can't you do anything?” Tabitha tried to look the scientist in the eye, but he hung his head and stared at his shoes.

“The CEO's...they told me I had to start training 'A' to be an assassin. Yesterday they sent a combat tutor for 'A' to train him everyday...but I felt like the tutor was too rough on him. He didn't hold punches, or catch 'A' when he had him practice gliding. I yelled at him yesterday...told him to tone it down. He didn't like that.” Clay rubbed the back of his neck, “He spoke with the board after the training session and they reprimanded me. They gave me a strike Tabitha...” this time he looked back up at her, his eyes glazed over and hazy.

“So...so toady when he ran to me for help, after his tutor was too rough...I...I had to bring him back. I couldn't say anything...” Clay held his hands over his face, “I couldn't help him...couldn't make it easier for him.” With this the scientist completely lost it, his voice cracked and his shoulder shook as he sobbed there in the middle of the garage.

“Oh...Clay Jar.” Tabitha whispered, pulling him in to her arms. She squeezed him close, unsure of any other way to comfort him.

“He hates me Tabitha. He hates me but I can't let them take him away from me.” He hiccuped, moving his own arms to rap around her middle.

“No, he doesn't hate you, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine.” She assured him, despite not knowing how to fix the issue at hand. She let her cheek rest lightly atop his head, his light brown locks swaying as she calmly exhaled. She could feel Clay's breaths start to even out rhythmically, his shoulders ceased there shaking and he loosened his grip on her. By now, even 'A' had quieted and was emerging from his hiding place in the corner. He had heard the whole argument, and when he saw Clay burst into tears, he had completely forgotten he had been hiding from him.

“Do-on-nt cr-i-ry.” 'A' stammered as he leaned his head against Clay's knee. The scientist wiped the last tear from his eye and bent to scoop 'A' up.

“I'm so sorry.” His voice muffled as he let the child squeeze his neck lovingly. He planted a gentle kiss on 'A's forehead before apologizing once again. Then he turned, facing the mechanic.

“Tabby Cat...I'm so, so, so sorry I yelled at you. I...I didn't mean it I....”

“It's ok.” Tabitha cut him off as she ruffled his hair in a teasing manner. “We'll figure this out together, I promise. However, right now, I think we could both use a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've set up the dominos, the next chapter will be the one that starts the chain effect of a downwards spiral.


	10. Don't Hold Your Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha confronts the root of A's problem...his awful trainer. But will this terrible man be more than she can handle?

Clay had somehow managed to compose himself as he stood in the elevator descending down to his lab. 'A' held on tightly to Clay's hand. His palm was sweaty and the scientist knew that 'A' was just as nervous as he was. However, they both had a bit of moral support. Tabitha stood next to them, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

None of them spoke as the elevator doors slowly slid open and they walked out into the long hall. Clay's under-workers bustled about, all doing what they could to move the project along. Occasionally they would nod to Clay, a form of respect for their project manager.

“Quite a lot of people down here.” Tabitha sighed, trying to make small talk. She knew her boys were having a rough day, so she tried her best to ease the tension. Clay grumbled in response, nodding to her.

They made their way through the main lab and past Clay's tall office, then neared a sector labeled simply as GYM. None of the workers lingered on this side of the facility and the place grew noticeably quieter. Tabitha noticed as 'A' let out a shaky sigh when they entered the GYM, no doubt he was upset to be there.

“It's okay 'A',” Tabitha kneeled beside him, grabbing his other hand. His claws twitched and he bit his lower lip, his emerald eyes gazing desperately into her own.

“Today we are going to watch your training session and I wont let a thing happen to you. I swear.” She ruffled his hair lovingly. 'A' seemed to relax as he took her words to heart, hoping that he could trust her.

Clay however was a panicked mess, sweat rolled down his brow like a fountain and his feet moved in a jittery manner. Tabitha gave him a quick pat on the back and they continued through the GYM.

Bright lights suddenly blinded the mechanic as she entered the GYM, causing her to squint momentarily. Before her was a small hip level wall, blocking off the equipment from the foyer. The GYM area was wide with a large tumbling mat. Bench presses and treadmills lined the wall. Ropes dangled from the tall ceilings and a trampoline rested across the room. There were all kinds of bars and beams that Tabitha could only guess what their purpose was. In the middle of the room stood a tall burly man, he held a clipboard up to his face.

Tabitha immediately gritted her teeth when her eyes fell upon him, this had to be the “big scary man” 'A' had told her about, she hated him.

Clay gave a nudge and the boy quickly hurried off to a small locker room near the entrance. After a minute or two 'A' re-appeared, wearing what Tabitha guessed was his workout clothes. He had two little knee pads hugging his legs, loose shorts and a tight tank top on. 'A' scurried back to Clay, grabbing his leg and wrapping his arms around him in one last attempt to sway the scientist's mind. Clay didn't move, didn't say a word. His fists were clenched and shaking and Tabitha knew he was struggling.

Finally, the trainer looked up from his clipboard, spying the group on the other side of the wall.

“About time.” His voice boomed, it was so strong Tabitha could have sworn it caused a gust of wind. “Get over here kid, it's time to start your training.” He growled, already sounding like his patience was running thin. Experiment A yelped, climbing over the wall obediently at the sound of his angered voice. Clay hunched over, holding his hands over his eyes as he inhaled sharply.

“I can't watch this, I can't be here, I can't I can't I can't...” He muttered frantically under his breath. Tabitha moved closer to him, grabbing one of his hands gently.

“Hey, Clay-Jar, calm down for a second.” She cooed, trying to coax him to look at her. “You don't need to be here if it's going to make you have a panic attack. Go back to your room, take a nap, eat something, I don't know, just go calm down somewhere. I've got this.” She assured him. Clay took a deep breath, finally meeting her gaze.  
“I don't know Tabby...I...” he stopped, pausing as she rubbed her fingers through his hair. He felt the pent up tensions and frustration fade away and he knew she was right, he needed a nap. He quietly let her massage his head for a second before continuing,

“Ok...I'll go.” And with that he turned and scurried out of the room, refusing to glance back and see 'A', who looked simply heart broken. Once Clay had gone, Tabitha turned her full attention back to the center of the GYM where 'A' stood, trying not to cry over the fact that Clay had left...again. Tabitha offered him an encouraging thumbs up, which he returned with a brave smile.

The trainer chucked his clipboard across the room where it slid to a stop against a far wall.

“Alright, warm up with the stretches I showed you, then give me ten laps.” He practically shouted. 'A' nodded and quickly began stretching and prepping. Tabitha watched carefully, so far everything seemed normal. Stretching was important before a workout to prevent injuries, this much she knew, however, when it was time for him to run ten laps, she became skeptical.

'A' was panting and clearly struggling by lap five, his breaths heavy, his legs felt like lead. His heart was beating so fast it hurt to even breath, the air was sharp and painful as it filled his aching lungs and he wanted nothing more to just flop down on the ground for a minute or two.

“Why are you slowing down? Keep going!” The trainer growled in frustration as A's run dwindled into a sort of speed walk.

“Come on 'A', you've got this!” Tabitha shouted from her spot on the wall. She had taken to sitting on it and letting her legs dangle over onto the GYM side. The trainer did a double take when he heard her voice echo through the room. He scratched his head as he grumbled under his breath, a little put off by her sudden outburst. 'A', however, found the strength he needed as he rounded the corner on lap eight, a spall pang of joy rushed through him as her voice reached his ears. He finished the ten laps, all be it slow, but strong, his trainer adding two extra cool down laps for him to walk.

Once that was over they moved on to other things, like trampoline, which 'A' quite enjoyed. Tabitha was beginning to question why Clay was so freaked out, so far nothing bad had happened. Experiment A had finished his ten laps strong and was currently smiling wildly as he practiced his flips on the trampoline.

“So far so good.” Tabitha sighed, glad that trainer seemed to be going easy on him.

Across the room she could hear him yell something out, for once his voice didn't echo around the whole room. She watched as 'A' stopped jumping and hopped off the trampoline, following his trainer across the room towards one of the thick ropes that dangled from the ceiling.  
  
“Climb.” He instructed, then turned to retrieve his clip board from across the GYM. Tabitha was surprised, was he really going to let 'A' climb the rope without a spotter? What if he fell? He could easily break a bone. The ceiling was at least three to four stories high, this was beyond dangerous.

“Maybe he wont climb to the top.” She thought, watching as 'A' grabbed the rope. She knew he was an expert climber, but even the best had slip ups. She rubbed one of the scars on her arm, remembering a time when she too had made a mistake. It was easy to get too comfortable in her workshop, and when this happened, she often got clumsy which usually resulted in her smacking her thumb with a hammer, however, other times, she wasn't so lucky.

'A' wriggled up half way up the rope like the stalker he was, making it look far too easy. He paused after a moment, looking towards the ceiling then back at the ground. By now his trainer was across the GYM, clipboard in hand.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Climb the whole thing.” His voice boomed. 'A' flenched, but continued to climb regardless. The trainer then turned back to his clipboard, not bothering to even watch the child. Tabitha's was furious, she immediately leapt off the wall. Someone had to stand under the rope, just to make sure, and if the trainer wouldn't do it, then she would. Quickly she jogged over, reaching the rope just as 'A' made it to the top ringing a bell that was dangling near him.

“Now climb down.” The trainer demanded, his eyes still glues on his papers.

“Be careful.” Tabitha called up, watching as he nimbly began his descent. The trainer's head snapped up, his brows knitting together when he spied her standing under the rope.

“Hey! What are you doing? You aren't allowed on the GYM floor.” He roared like an angry animal, marching back towards them. Tabitha turned, staring back at him with a matching fury.

“I'm doing your job. I'm not about to let him fall and get hurt.” She yelled back. She could tell the trainer was pissed, his clipboard began to crack in his grip.  
“Woman, get out of my GYM!!” He practically screamed. Tabitha was about to give him a piece of her mind when 'A' yelped from above. His sweaty palm slipped as he tried to grip the rope. He panicked and flailed his arms, attempting to reach for it again. However it was too late and he found himself plummeting towards the ground. He covered his eyes instinctively and screamed in terror.

“A!” Tabitha gasped, watching him carefully. She positioned herself just in time, catching him skilfully in her arm.

“Oh my god!” Tabitha exclaimed, her voice shaky from the sudden rush of adrenalin pumping through her. 'A' opened his eyes and immediately wrapped his arms around her neck, a sigh of relief escaped him.

“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Tabitha was shocked as the trainer stormed up behind her, yanking her shoulder to spin her around.

“Excuse me!? I just saved him from getting hurt. What's wrong with you?” She hissed, squinting bitterly towards him. The man threw his clip board back onto the ground and yanked 'A' out of her grasp, tossing him on the ground as well.

“You just ruined a chance for him to learn a lesson! If he fell and hit the ground, then next time I make him climb he either will make sure not to fall or try to use his wings!” The trainer screamed, his face was turning red.

“That's the dumbest thing ever! He is a child, you can't just let him fall from three stories up, he could get killed!” Tabitha placed her hands on her hips, refusing to let him intimidate her. “If you refuse to spot him, then I will!” She barked.

“Oh no you will not! I order you to leave my GYM at once.” He pointed towards the door, his burly arm flexing.

“I'm not going anywhere, and if you are going to continue this training session, then I am going to be here, spotting him!” She jabbed her finger at his chest, pushing him out of her personal space.

“YOU ARE NOT A TRAINER! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE.” He screamed, the veins in his neck pulsing with rage.

“You don't scare me.” She grumbled in return, watching as his fury boiled over.

“Well, if you're so tough, then why don't you prove it to me. Fight me, right here, right now. If you win you can stay, if not then I wont hesitate to beat that stubborn life out of you. Otherwise, you better march you ass right out that door, right now.” He cracked his knuckles threateningly. Tabitha could feel her anger growing, this man was nothing but pure trash. She took a moment to study his muscular arms and wide shoulders, he was much bigger than her, no doubt stronger. Her eyes then fell on 'A', who was huddled against the wall now, shaking at the sight of the furious monster man. She clenched her fist, her leather glove tightening around her fingers, she could take him...for 'A'.

“Fine! I'll fight you!” She blurted out, and without warning smashed her fist right into his slender nose. The trainer shrieked, a growl rising from his belly as he stumbled back, holding his hands over his nose.

Tabitha took a moment to step back, her fists protecting her face as she carefully watched him.

“You winch!” He hissed, looking up suddenly. His nose was a crooked mess with blood dribbling to his chin. He didn't hesitate and flung himself towards her, his fist held behind him. Tabitha barely dodged in time as he tumbled past her. Quickly she spun around, sending her heavy boot into his back, knocking him on his stomach. A loud “oof” escaped him, but he wasn't down long.

With his massive arm he swiped her feet out from under her, causing her to lose her balance as well. However, before she could fall, she nimbly rolled across the GYM floor and out of harms way. When she finally hopped to her feet, she was shocked to find the trainer already up and charging towards her again.

“You think you're so sneaky.” He chuckled, faking a punch and instead grabbing her wrist before she could dodge him again. His brute strength made it easy for him to rip her off the ground and slam her across the matted floor.

'A' shrieked in surprise as Tabitha rolled across the mat like a tumble weed and collided with the metal wall.

“I wasn't kidding when I said I would beat the life out of you. We Hyperion's never hold back.” He spat a trail of blood from his mouth, laughing as he watched her struggle to her feet. Tabitha took a second to catch her breath, the attack had knocked the wind out of her, but that was it. She furrowed her brows, watching as he sneered down at her smugly.

“All right,” she thought to herself, “don't hold back.” She instinctively reached for her mallet, but realized she had left her tool belt back in the garage. She never would have guessed she would need it to pummel a massive jerk. Deciding it was time to get creative, she bent down, pretending to dust herself off, instead she reached for her boot laces, undoing the tie.

“It's going to take a whole lot more than that to stop me.” She grinned, leaping towards him, prepared to kick at his face. He leaned back, ready to catch her leg, but what he got instead was her boot and it easily slipped off, causing him to stumble back.

Tabitha took the opportunity to charge towards the other side of the room where she had spied the rack of weights.

“Get back here!” He barked, racing after her. Tabitha wasn't picky and grabbed the first weight in reach, it was a heavy beast with two 40 pound disks on either side. Quickly she undid the ring on the right side, letting two of the disks slide to the ground,

“Close enough.” She muttered, gripping it in her fist like her trusty mallet. With a new sense of determination, she spun on her heels and swung the mallet just in time to collide with the trainers ribs as he made a jump for her.

There was a loud crack and immediately Tabitha knew she had broken something.

“No mercy, remember?” She teased as he stumbled onto his right knee, clutching at his side. He looked at her with a fresh rage gleaming in his blood shot eyes.  
“Yeah, no mercy.” He smiled, Tabitha's eyes falling down to where his hand rested on the two weighted disks she had dropped.

“Crap!” Tabitha exclaimed, clumsily leaping to the right as the two metal spheres were fiercely thrown towards her. She skidded onto the trampoline, hissing as the surface skinned her elbow. She managed to catch a glimpse of the far wall where the two weights had been thrown. They were both sticking out of the metal wall, having pierced through it like it was nothing but butter.

“He wasn't kidding.” She gasped, realizing the trainer really wasn't holding back. She rolled over just in time to see him climbing onto the trampoline, two massive weights in either hand.

“You've gone and changed the rules now.” He curled one of the weights to show off his bulky biceps.

“I didn't realize there were rules for self defense.” She remarked, hopping up, the trampoline wobbled as she stood.

“Shows your lack of understanding for hand to hand combat.” He retorted, leaping up and using the spring of the trampoline to catapult himself towards her.

Tabitha bounced up like a rubber ball, smashing the makeshift mallet into his shoulder as she landed. The force caused her to wobble back, losing her footing. The trainer growled, shaking his shoulder as if he could shake the pain away. Quickly he shot back up into the air, landing much too close to her. The impact from his bounce hurled her up. She skilfully turned, ready to land on her feet, however, he caught her with a double bounce, landing a half second before her. The trampoline surface rippled under her feet and she found herself flying too high for comfort.

The trainer was jus out of her arms reach and she swung at him, hoping to get in a good one before they landed, but he had similar ideas. He twisted in the air, kicking her harshly with his own boot.

Tabitha yelped as his boot bruised her hip, making her twist in the air. She looked down, hoping to land on the bouncy surface with her back, but realized too late that he had pushed her too far. Tabitha landed with a loud thud on the GYM floor, crushing her right arm under her body. She skidded to a stop by a bench press, her mallet rolling in the opposite direction. Tabitha took a shaky breath, trying to push herself up, she moved her right arm for support, but collapsed back to her side when a sharp pain shot through it. She turned her head enough to see the trainer hopping off the trampoline and looming towards her like an angry bull. Beyond him she spied 'A' shaking and sobbing against the brick wall, his hands covering his head. She had to keep fighting.  
  
Quickly she rolled over, using her other arm to push herself up, she struggled to her feet and darted for her weapon.

“Oh no you don't.” The trainer hissed, dropping his weights. He roughly grabbed up the heavy bar that hung over the bench press, chucking it easily in her direction.

The bar smacked into her back, pushing her to the ground like she was nothing but a scrawny bean pole. Tabitha shrieked as she again landed on her already aching arm.

She strained to sit up but the bar was too heavy, she only had enough room to roll over, just in time to see the trainers hand reaching for her head. His chunky fingers gripped around her neck and slid her out from under the bar, lifting her up. Tabitha struggled to get away, but her toes barely scraped the ground, and in an attempt to silence her, he raised her higher still. Tabitha gripped his wrist to ease the tension on her neck, but it didn't do much help.

“Look at you, so pathetic.” He laughed as she coughed and gasped for air. His thumb crushed her wind pipe and dug painfully into her skin. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at his ugly nose bent face, oh how she despised him.

'A' shrieked in horror when he saw his trainer lift Tabitha into the air like she was nothing more that a feather. He had to do something, or his trainer was sure to kill her. A's heart pounded like a drum as he climbed over the small wall and scurried out of the GYM, he needed to find help, he needed Clay.

When the fight had first begun, it was exciting. Tabitha had punched his trainer and smashed his nose, but 'A' soon realized how unevenly matched they were when she had been flung onto the mat. Soon things began to look grim, and when she fell off the trampoline, 'A' knew she was in trouble.

Quickly the young experiment darted through the lab towards Clay's tall office. He climbed the stairs, horrified to find the scientist wasn't there. Desperately he hurried back down, images of his trainer beating Tabitha to a pulp flashed in his mind. All at once he began to cry, panic overtaking him and he raced for the elevators.

The elevator had never felt so slow in his life as it casually carried him back up to the main levels of the facility. As soon as there was an opening big enough, he squeezed through the doors and ran down the hallway frantically. He whizzed past workers and robots, it seemed that everyone in the facility was out and about.

'A' ignored their grunts of disapproval as he bumped or skidded past them, his mind was elsewhere. 'A' flung himself against the lab door as soon as he saw it, sliding it open.

“Hey, get out of here no visitors..oh, 'A', it's just you.” Clap-Trap paused, suspicious to see the experiment.

“Are you running away from your training again? Look, I love you little buddy, but I love Clay more. You need to go back so he doesn't get in trouble.” The persistent purple robot tried to shoo him back out the door. 'A' ignored the clattering piece of machinery and leapt over him easily, racing for Clay's bedroom door.

“C-CLAAY!” He shrieked wildly as the door gave way to him and he stumbled inside. Clay sat up suddenly, the book he had been reading sliding to the floor as he stared at 'A' concerned.

“A! W-what happened why...Where's Tabitha?” He grew worried as 'A' broke down into sobs, throwing himself into Clays lap.

“Hh-e-e-elp help.” He hiccuped, tugging at the scientist's sleeves. Clay stood off the bed, letting 'A' pull him into the lab.

“A, Tabitha is there with you, you better not have run away from her.” He sighed, hoping the experiment wasn't giving her any trouble. 'A' shook his head, he wanted to tell him, needed to tell him, but his mind was racing too fast for his mouth to keep up.

“Hurt...hu-urt....T-a...Tab....tab....Momma!” he suddenly shouted, pointing at the door frantically.

“Momma?” Clay raised a brow, “Someone's mom is hurt? Whose?” Clay could feel the panic in the child's voice, but he was having a hard time understanding what he was trying to communicate. 'A' pointed a finger to himself before stuttering,

“M-m...my....”

“Yours? What...do you mean Tabitha?” Clay's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed A's hand. “Is Tabitha hurt? What happened to her, you've got to tell me!” Clay demanded to know, leaning down to his level, but 'A' refused to stand still. He squirmed about nervously and pulled on Clay's sleeves in a desperate attempt to get him out of the lab.

“He-elp...hurt!” He shouted again, big tears bubbling down his cheeks as he pointed back to the door.

“Ok, take me there!” Clay finally stood, allowing 'A' to guide him from the lab.

“Wait for me! You're sure to need your trusty robot!' Clap-Trap called, doing his best to keep up with the two. 'A' ran as quickly as he could, not stopping whenever Clay fell behind. He didn't have time to waste, Tabitha needed help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my more favorite chapters to write. 
> 
> Stay tuned to see if Tabitha can get herself out of this mess :') 
> 
> (Question: If you had to engage in a dramatic fight scene, where would you want it to take place? I think it would be hysterical to watch a fight scene in a pool...although I'm not sure if I would want to be in it...)


	11. The Bludgeoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defending 'A' from his trainer, Tabitha finds herself out matched and in serious trouble. Will 'A' be able to get help to her in time? Or will Tabitha lose her life at the hands of the GYM teacher?

Tabitha gasped for air as the trainers grip tightened around her throat, making her dizzy. It would be so easy, she imagined, to just give up, but she didn't have that choice. In one last ditch effort to free herself, Tabitha swung her legs violently, her remaining boot smashing right into his broken rib. The trainer immediately recoiled, dropping her to the ground as he held his side.

Tabitha gasped for air, but she knew she didn't have much time. Quickly she darted for her make shift mallet, scooping it off the ground. It felt awkward in her left hand, as she was a natural righty, but this would have to do.

Tabitha cast a quick glance toward the exit, should she make a run for it? She noticed 'A' was nowhere to be found and hoped he had run for help. She sighed, glad he wasn't there to see the violence.

“You stubborn fool.” He hissed, slowly cornering her against the wall. Tabitha was no longer in the mood to fight, her arm ached profoundly, and her throat was soar and hoarse, her back was bruising and even her hip was beginning to throb. Still, she had to stand up for 'A'.

“B-bring it on.” She panted. If she was going to win, or make it out alive for that matter, she had to be smart. “His rib is broken,” she told herself, “I need to use that to my advantage.” Tabitha also knew she was quicker that this man, and she bet she was far more limber too, but with her broken arm, she doubted she could do acrobats.  
The trainer noticed how deep in thought she was, and took the opportunity to attack. He did a quick charge and managed to grab her busted arm, yanking her towards himself.

Tabitha yelped in pain, desperately swinging her weighted hammer into his un defended ribs. The trainer grunted but refused to release her. He pulled her closer, trying to swing her into a headlock. He somehow managed to restrain her...momentarily.

Tabitha winced at the severe pain shooting through her arm as he roughly pinned it to her back, she wanted to vomit. He squeezed her tight to his side, restricting movement of her other arm.

“He's going to try and choke me again.” She realized as he wrapped his burly bicep around her throat. No way was she going through that another time. Determined to get free, she opened her mouth and bit down into his arm as hard as she could. Adrenaline was coursing through her and it wasn't long before her teeth broke through his skin and she could taste the awful tang of iron.

“Let go!” He hissed, trying to squeeze harder, but she simply refused to give up her hold. Desperate to end the pain, he released her right arm and smashed his fist into her brow. Tabitha could feel her brain rattling around in her head as a warm liquid dripped down the side of her face. She spat his arm from her mouth, spraying his own blood over his tanned skin. His arm was raised for another blow to her already busted head, and Tabitha knew she wouldn't stand a chance if he hit her like that again.

Temporarily forgetting het broken arm, she swung her hand up and grabbed his oncoming fist just in time. That same blistering pain shivered from her wrist all down to her shoulder, causing tears to tug at her eyes, it was almost unbearable.

The trainer saw the small drops glistening on her cheeks, but didn't have time to think of something witty before she was viciously grinding her left elbow deep into his soar ribs. What felt like sparks dispersed through his abdomen and a deep hiss escaped him. He yanked his arms away from her, ducking his head down for a second, as if to shield his wound. Tabitha quickly twirled from his side and with both hands gripped on the 40lb mallet, brought it smashing into the back of his head. It happened so suddenly and Tabitha had to stand over his limp body for a minute to realize she had knocked him out cold.

Tabitha immediately collapsed to her knees, the mallet rolling from her grip and spinning across the matted GYM floor. Her head hung as shaky sighs escaped her lips, she watched as her own blood dribbled from her brow and dotted the ground. All the overwhelming pain and aches flooded into her mind and she let out a sob, could she even manage to the infirmary? She couldn't even picture taking the long trek through the facility. She hardly heard the GYM door open, hardly heard the mortified gasp of the scientist before he called out her name.

“Tabitha!” The voice rang through her ears and she immediately turned her head, wishing she had kept her composure just a little bit longer, but it hurt, it hurt so much. She had never been more relieved to see the scientist.

“C-Clay.” Her voice was a relieved sigh as the tears and blood dripped down her face. Clay was horrified, practically leaping over the wall to get to her. The sight of her bruised and battered, kneeling like a defeated soldier in battle, wrenched at his heart, and he ran to her. 'A' was right behind him, struggling to keep up.

“Tabitha, are you okay? What happened? Is he dead?” Questions spewed from his lips as he fell to his knees beside her, staring concerned into those hazy green eyes. Tabitha bit her lower lip, her heart swelling with relief. She leaned into him, exhausted, her head resting on his shoulder.

“It hurts.” She sobbed, that wasn't what she wanted to say, but it's what rolled off her tongue. She knew she needed him to take her to get medical help, but that was all she could manage before she was swallowing the cries that wanted to rise out of her.

Clay felt his heart skip a beat, he had never seen her so...broken. He wrapped his arms around her, but quickly withdrew them, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

“We...we need to get you to the infirmary.” He suddenly exclaimed, feeling her shake and shiver against him. “Can you stand?” He asked. Tabitha nodded, inhaling sharply as she slid her knees up, her hip was killing her. Clay carefully slid his arm around her, slowly leading her towards the GYM exit. He cast a concerned glance down at 'A' who was watching Tabitha carefully. The experiment wiped a stray tear from his eye, turning his attention to the exit, he couldn't bare to see her so miserable, and it was all for him.

Clay let his guard down as he tried to figure out how they would get Tabitha over the hip high wall, there was no way he was strong enough to cary her. He didn't hear the muffled groan of pain behind them, or the shuffling of heavy feet.

“You thought it would be so...easy!?” The words thundered out of the trainer like the growls of an angered beast, sounding less like human speech. Neither Clay nor Tabitha had time to turn around as she was suddenly ripped from Clay's grasp and dragged back into the GYM. Tabitha shrieked from shock as the trainer grabbed her messy tangled bun and yanked her roughly backwards towards the thick rope that dangled from the ceiling.

“Hey! Broady!” Clay hollered, chasing after Tabitha as she was dragged kicking and squirming over the mats. “LET HER GO!” He demanded, but the trainer ignored him completely.

“You sure are persistent for a simple mechanic.” The trainer rumbled as he held her up off the ground, still clutching a fist full of her hair. Clay pounded his knuckles into the trainers broad back, what was wrong with this guy?

“Put her down, I'm warning you! You're hurting her you stupid idiot!” He shrieked. The trainer cast a glance over his shoulder, completely immune to Clay's feeble attempts.

“I thought you scientists were smart. You have a job to do, so get back in your lab and mind your own freaking business. She knew what she was getting into when this all started. She dumbly agreed, now there are consequences.” He sneered, turning his attention back to Tabitha. His face was met with a weak kick to the chin, despite the immense pain shooting through her, she was still determined to fight back.

“It's pointless, you fought well but still...you lost.” He laughed, acknowledging in the back of his head that she had been a somewhat worthy opponent.

“Ok, we get it you won, put her down before you kill her!” Clay was practically begging him, he pulled and tugged at the mans tank top, but he wasn't budging.

“She knew this would happen before we fought!” Broady bellowed, reaching for the rope that dangled behind her.

Clay's eyes widened, he couldn't be serious, was this man insane? Was he really planning on hanging her over a small fight? And right in the middle of the GYM where cameras practically lined the wall.

“ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED!!??” Clay shrieked, leaping wildly onto Broady's back, clawing for his neck desperately.

“Let go!” Broady huffed, dropping the rope. He reached behind himself, grabbed the scientists lab coat and hurled him over his shoulder like he was nothing more that a doll. Clay yelped, surprised by his brute strength. Panic swallowed him as he made the grave realization that he was no match for the trainer, he was going to kill Tabitha.

“I-I'm begging you. You've got to let her go!” Clay pleaded, resting on his knees before Broady. “I...I can get the CEO's to raise your pay!” His mind was racing with some way to save her. When the trainer didn't even acknowledge him with a glance, Clay angrily leapt back up and threw himself at the man again, kicking at his knees, fists flailing against the arm that gripped Tabitha.

“You sick BASTARD! I'll...I'll freaking blast your brains out if you don't put her down!” Clay reached for his belt, horrified to find that yet again, he had left his gun back in his room. Tabitha was stubbornly kicking and wriggling for her life, hearing Clay fight for her was enough to give her hope. Clay knew he couldn't waste anymore time. Despite how much it pained him, he ran from the scene and jumped over the wall, not daring to look back for fear she was already dead. He had to get help, or a weapon, or something to stop the lunatic trainer from murdering his dear Tabby-Cat.

Clay didn't even make it to the GYM exit when the doors swung open and two burly figures raced past them and...was that 'A'? He quickly spun on his heels, recognizing Simeon and Leanne, his two Zoologists. They were shouting and yelling like crazed apes as they pounced over the wall and galloped towards Broady. Simeon alone was roughly the same size of the trainer, Leanne not much smaller. Broady didn't see what hit him as Simeone collided his massive fists against the trainers head. Leanne whipped her elbow down against the arm that held Tabitha up. And then there was 'A', who had leapt onto the trainers shoulder, claws digging into his skin like little knives, overcoming his own fears for the sake of Tabitha.

Clay darted back towards the fight as he saw Broady finally release Tabby from his grasp. She fell to the floor in a defeated heap, her left hand holding her head protectively. Clay scooped his arms around her, shielding her from the fists, kicks and elbows that practically flew in every direction. Clay had to look away when Broady's crazed expression caught his attention, he was completely swallowed by rage. The trainer wasn't even trying to defend himself, his blood shot eyes never leaving Tabitha's limp form on the ground. It was like watching a mad dog trying to break through a fence so he could tear open a cat on the other side.

Simeon and Leanne finally had him pinned before Leanne slipped him into a sleepers hold. It felt like an eternity before Broady's body finally stopped fighting and he passed out for the second time.

“That sick freak, what was wrong with him?” Leanne muttered, standing as she wiped herself off.

“I'm not sure, but we've got to get Tabitha to the infirmary!” Clay pleaded, his eyes never leaving the motionless form of the trainer, dreading that he would jump up at any moment, ready for round three.

Simeon didn't bother to ask and quickly scooped Tabitha off the ground. She hissed in pain as her wounds were jostled, she just wanted to sleep on the floor.

Clay grabbed up 'A' hurrying after Simeon as they all raced for the elevators. 'A' fought back tears as he bitterly ripped up shreds of Broady's tank top that had gotten stuck to his claws. The poor experiment was battling the storm of emotions in his chest. He wanted to cry and sob while hiding his face in the crook of Clay's neck, but he also wanted to curl up beside Tabitha and kiss her cheek, overjoyed she had defended him and lived. Yet at the same time he was still angry and bitter that his trainer had hurt her, and somewhere fear still lingered in him, after all, she could have died. Instead he just picked at the shreds of fabric and brooded in Clay's arms.  
Tabitha closed her eyes, wincing at every step Simeon took, even the slightest bump sent aches across her body and shivers down her spine. She wanted to hide, to escape the overwhelming embarrassment she felt from losing to that brute of a man, but her desperation to have Clay near her stopped her from asking him to leave.  
When they finally arrived to the infirmary, Tabitha was taken by the Hyperion doctors almost immediately, and everyone else was sent away.

“You'll get a call whenever she is free for visitors.” The nurse had told Clay, and he was forced to abandon the small hospital, head hung low.

Worry, that was all he did as he sat with Leanne and Simeon in the Hyperion cafeteria. The siblings were talking and cramming their mouths, still high on adrenaline from their fight. Clay, however, could't stomach a bite. He used his fork to push his food around the plate, creating the illusion that he had eaten something. A's appetite wasn't much better, he had swallowed two bites from an apple before discarding it on the table and curling up in Clay's lap for a nap.

"Good thing we were headed to lunch, or we never would have seen little 'A' here." Leanne thought aloud, "real lucky that was." Clay grunted, thankful they had come in the nick of time.

“That asshole is sure to be fired now.” Simeon snorted as he pushed his empty tray towards his sister. “He was an idiot to think he could get away with it.” Leanne nodded in agreement. Clay didn't respond, he knew the CEO's too well, surely they would count this against him, he was bound to get some reprimand from it.

The sudden ring of his communication device ripped him from his thoughts and he immediately stood from the table.

“Doctor Clay,” a voice stated as he answered the call, “your friend is now free to see visitors.” Clay was too overwhelmed to respond and quickly shut the device off, turning from the table.

“Simeon, Leanne, I can't thank you enough, I really owe you one.” He waved and raced from the cafeteria, 'A' still tight in his grasp.

Clay was quick to the infirmary and demanded Tabitha's room number from the first nurse he saw. His heart was in his throat when he finally entered her hospital room. She was propped up in the bed, hooked to a single IV. Her right arm was in a cast and a white bandage was taped over her right eyebrow. A thick blue ring was beginning to form around her neck and her right eye was a bit puffy. However, it was her hair that caught his attention. Wavy auburn locks rested around her face and trailed down to her shoulders. She looked so...different.

As Clay stepped further into the room, he realized she wasn't alone. Her boss, Everett, sat in a chair pulled up beside her bed, he gripped her left hand in his own while they engaged in conversation. Despite his presence, Clay couldn't fight the emotion that swelled up and overcame him. He placed 'A' on the ground and continued into the room without a word.

“Oh, Clay.” Tabitha smiled, her voice soft and faint as she saw him. Clay couldn't stop the worry that fell on his face. He darted to her bedside and, as if Everett wasn't even there, practically climbed on top of her as he pulled her into a long hug. His cheek brushed hers as he tucked his head into those soft red strands, letting her hair tickle his face.

“I'm so sorry.” He whispered into her ear, refusing to let her go. He needed to know she was fine, that she was going to be ok and back on her feet, but, most of all, he needed to know that she wasn't going anywhere.

“Clay...It's ok, it's not your fault.” Tabitha assured him with a soft giggle, patting his back. The scientist finally pulled away from her, but remained seated on the bed.

“I don't know what I would do without you. You...you protected 'A' when I couldn't.” Clay continued, not realizing he was twirling her hair between his fingers. Tabitha fought the blush that grew on her cheeks, choosing not to think too hard about how clingy Clay was being. It was 'A' who finally broke the silence and leapt onto the bed, forcing Clay out of the way. He wrapped his arms around her neck and planted a soft kiss to her cheek, earning and tickled laugh from the mechanic.

“Aw, 'A', thank you.” She cued, ruffling his hair. He curled into her lap, letting his head rest on her heart. Everett, growing sick of the scene unfolding before him, finally cleared his throat.

“Well, like I said, there's no need to worry. I'm going to have a talk with the CEO's about the dangerous people they send over here.” He grumbled, raising an eyebrow at Clay, as if blaming him entirely for the state of his prized mechanic. Clay refused to even acknowledge his presence. Everett could plainly see how much the scientist and his experiment meant to Tabitha, but he wasn't about to let them stand in the way. He was going to take Tabitha with him, weather Clay liked it or not.

“I don't want you to worry about that deranged man anymore. I'm going to take care of it.” Everett took Tabitha's hand back, patting it as he promised to keep her safe and from harms way. Then he left, he had a plot to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a part time worker at a daycare so I can say I've seen this stuff first hand. But let me tell you, kids who witness violent acts in their family or done to their family members (fatal or non) always experience some sort of negative change. Some become fearful and quiet, and others become angry and lash out, it's not pretty. My heart goes out to those kids. 
> 
> Anywho, I felt like it would make since if Zer0 experienced some forms of childhood trauma. Big plans ahead, big plans.


	12. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a desperate attempt to prevent Tabitha from leaving to go be on Everett's special team, Clay may or may not spill his true feelings to the injured mechanic. Sadly, he is worried about losing the wrong thing.

Tabitha winced as she tried to move her arm just a bit. She had been lying down in the sick bed long enough and was ready to sit up, but her pain killers were starting to wear off. Clay, who had returned to the room only moments ago, noticed her struggle and immediately jumped up to help her.

“Trying to sit up?” He asked, she nodded and he slipped his arms behind her, scooting her into a sitting position. Clay then sat back in the bed side chair that he had practically been living in for the past day and a half. Tabitha could hardly think of a moment when he wasn't there, but then again, she couldn't recall much while on morphine.

Another surge of pain shot through her body and a hiss passed through her gritted teeth. Clay noticed the suffering in her face and immediately leaned onto the bed.

“What's wrong?” His eyes shook with worry. Tabitha took a sharp breath before rolling her head to look at him.

“My painkillers...they're wearing off.” She smiled, hoping he would calm down just a bit. Clay immediately jumped from her side and took off into the hallway, chasing down the first nurse he saw. He returned not moments later with an agitated nurse in tow. She took her precious time administering the potent painkiller, but Tabitha was thankful when a sudden numbness began to set in. Soon she found herself a bit groggy, and struggled with her heavy eye lids.

However, Clay didn't seem to notice, his thoughts were elsewhere. He had felt responsible for the incident, somehow, he knew this was his fault. There was no doubt in his mind that as soon as she was better, she would up and leave for that special project with Everett. He couldn't let that happen, he knew now, she was too important to him. How could he continue this project without her? She was his backbone, standing by him through the worst of times, and he let her down.

“Tabby-cat...” he started, looking at his feet while he twiddled his thumbs, “I..I want to thank you for what you did...for me and for 'A'.” Tabitha turned her head slightly, trying to focus her gaze on him.

“You were strong when I wasn't able to be. You've stood by me since day one on this project, heck, you even helped me realize what direction I wanted to take this in. You never doubted me and have always had my back. I realize now...that I wouldn't be anything without you.” He looked up, meeting her wide emerald gaze. A blush settled on his cheeks and he was forced to look down again.

“I...I can't continue this project without you. You've stood by me through it all and...I don't know what I would do if you suddenly left me.” he continued, “I've thought about leaving the project before, taking 'A' and starting a new life on some distant planet, but every time I do, you're always there. Even in my simple daydreams, I can't imagine life without you.” His stomach tightened and his mind screamed at him to shut up, didn't he realize he was pouring his heart out to her? When he looked at her again, she had a gentle smile resting on her face, she looked so calm and peaceful as she lingered on every word he said.

The sudden beeping from his time piece snapped him out of the trance like state he was falling into. Even Tabitha blinked in surprise, looking suddenly as if she had no clue what was going on. Clay knew the alarm meant it was time for him to get 'A' from Clap-Trap and take him to speech therapy, but he couldn't leave yet.

Quickly he moved from the chair, his knees resting on the floor as he leaned against her bed. He grabbed her hand in his own, looking into her eyes pleadingly.

“Tabitha...I should have told you sooner, but I heard what your boss offered you. I know it's a great opportunity and it could totally change your life. But please...” his voice shook as he tried not to tear up. “please don't go. I know it's selfish of me, and I want you to succeed, but even just the thought of you leaving tears me up inside and I can't stand it.”

Her features softened and she stared back at him with a deep compassion, as if she felt sorry for the sniveling scientist on her bed. She however didn't speak a word, and Clay began to wonder if she was truly listening or not. His watch beeped again but he ignored it.

“I need you Tabitha, I want you to stay, please...don't leave.” He pushed himself closer, letting his hand rake through her silky hair and twist around his fingers. His other hand came to stop on her warm cheek, covering a faded scar that rested there. He could get lost in those evergreen eyes, he thought, and was willing to do so. His gaze traveled down to her soft pink lips and he swallowed back a gulp, knowing how badly he needed to feel them against his own.

“Please, don't go..” He whispered one last time before he leaned in and took that long lusted kiss. She leaned in to him for only a moment before Clay realized what he had done. Quickly he withdrew and stumbled off the bed, catching her startled gaze once before he bolted from the room. Clay was such a panicked mess he didn't even notice Everett who was waiting just outside the room. Before the head mechanic could get a word in, the scientist was gone, running like a March hare.

Everett growled under his breath, now that he knew Clay was desperately attempting to keep Tabitha there, he had to step up his game.

Clay sat patiently in his office overlooking the whole lab. Any minute now the speech therapist was sure to arrive with 'A', he had already been with the lady for a whole hour. Despite how desperate Clay was to hear from the woman, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting back to earlier that morning. He had kissed Tabitha and ran before he could even see how she would react. He wanted to smack himself and re-wind time. Why did he even do that, it's not like she loved him.

Clay whirled around in his office chair nervously, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw the speech therapist coming up the stairs with 'A'.

“Dr. Clay.” She smiled, letting A's hand go so he could hug the scientist.

“How did he do?” Clay stood, letting 'A' climb into his arms. The woman let out an exasperated sigh as she adjusted the thin rimmed glasses that rested on her pointed nose.

“Based on our sessions and the tests that I ran last week, I have concluded that his issues are more than...a delay. They seem to be neurological, probably stemming from some sort of issue with the DNA makeup.” She raised a brow at him in accusation. Clay frowned, somewhere he had slipped up, at least it had only been speech.

“So...what does this mean for him?” Clay asked.

“It means that it can't be fixed with therapy. No amount of therapy can fix something in his brain that simply isn't there.” She pulled a paper from her bag, it looked to be a blue print. “I explained the issue to the CEO's last week and they brought me this yesterday, it is a solution to his problem.” She handed the paper to Clay who immediately began to look it over.

A small device had been etched onto the paper, it instantly raised a red flag for Clay.

“Wait....this is an implant.” Clay furrowed his brows.

“That's what I was told. They explained to me that the engineers and scientists who designed it made it to be surgically placed into the brain. It will replace his whole Broca's area in the cerebra...”

“Cerebral Cortex, yes I know where it's located.” Clay hissed bitterly.

“Yes that. However because of the amount of technology required, his left eye would be removed, in order to make more room.” She explained, adjusting her glasses yet again. Clay was quiet, he folded the paper as calmly as he could before placing it in his pocket. He tried his best not to lose his temper in front of the therapist, he knew this was out of her control.

“Thank you for informing me. I assume he will no longer be taking therapy.” He asked.

“Yes. The CEO's informed me that you are to take the experiment to the medical facility for the procedure as soon as possible, that way he can grow accustomed to the implant sooner.” She gave a quick nod before turning to leave, ready to head back to the main facility.

As soon as she had gone, Clay ripped the blueprint from his pocket and chucked it straight into the trash bin. There was no way he was following through with some unnecessary modification that would take one of A's beautiful eyes, and for what? So he could speak normally? Clay had grown used to A's slurred lines of speech, as long as someone understood him, what did it matter?

“I have more important things to worry about.” He muttered under his breath. The gala was coming up and he still had no clue what he would wear, or say, if he was called for an award. The days slipped by too quickly for Clay's liking, and before he knew it, it was the day of the gala. He had tried to let the event take over his thoughts, but ever sense that fated day in the infirmary, his mind kept flashing back to that moment.

“Why did I do that!?” He practically shouted as he peered at himself in his bedroom mirror. He needed to adjust his tie, but guilt and embarrassment had his arms glued to his side. He hadn't been back to visit Tabitha since that day, and he felt just awful because of it.

“Master Clay, you need to hurry, you're going to miss your ship.” Clap-Trap wheeled into his bedroom, A sitting on top of the robot's head.

“I know I know!” His arms finally moved and he adjusted the dark blue bow tie around his neck. He looked himself once over again, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Mason had shown up the other day with the suit and told him to wear it, it wasn't like Clay had a choice, what other formal clothes did he even have? He reached into the blue suit pocket and retrieved a golden H shaped broach, pinning it over his chest, there, he was ready.

“Wish me luck.” He sighed, leaving his room and heading for the lab doors. 'A' raced after him, leaping onto his back quickly, hugging his arms around the scientist's neck.

“Bi-by-e.” He stammered, quickly letting go so not to choke the man. Clay laughed, ruffling the experiments hair before turning seriously to the purple robot.

“Clap-Trap.” his voice was stiff, “Don't let anybody in, and you take care of him you hear? You guys don't need to be leaving the lab at all. I'll be back late so don't bother staying up waiting for me. And please remember to feed 'A'. There is food already prepped in the refrigerator, it doesn't need to be heated and...” Clap-Trap crossed his arms and the scientist rambled on.

“Boss, your ship leaves in five minutes.” He stated. Clay immediately glanced at his watch, letting out a startled gasp before racing from the room.

“I swear,” Clap-Trap sighed after he left the room, “Sometimes he never shuts up.”

When Clay finally made it to the holding bay, Mason was outside the ship, waiting for him.

“I was starting to think that you chickened out.” His boss coughed, tapping at his watch to remind Clay what time it was. Clay took a moment to catch his breath as Mason approached him. He leaned to one side, taking in Clay's features. He took a step forward and straightened the scientist's bow tie and dusted his suit.

“I was right to assume this would look great on you. It's a perfect fit too.” He praised himself before leading Clay inside the private ship. The pilot was already there and the two scientists took their seat in the spacious air craft.

“Shouldn't take us long to get there with the hyperdrive this thing is packing.” Mason patted the inside wall before taking a seat on a lush sofa across from Clay.

Clay was quiet as the ship took off, leaving the small planet behind. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous, he hadn't left the facility in years. It was already bad enough that he had to go without 'A', and knowing he would be stuck with Mason for the entirety of the ride didn't exactly make him smile.

“Let's talk.” Mason's grin dropped away and he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Clay rolled his eyes, this trip was going to be longer than it needed to be.

“About what?” Clay shot him a side glance, but quickly turned back to watching the distant stars out the window.

“I think you know what...” Masons voice almost sounded sinister, causing Clay to fully turn to him, wide eyed.

“W-what are you talking about?” He held his breath as Mason pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Clay...the board of CEO's is...not happy. They are demanding to know why you haven't gone through with the speech procedure that they instructed you to. I'm running out of excuses for you, it's not good Clay.” He warned. Clay could feel a bead of sweat dripping down his brow, he knew those things were going to catch up with him.

“Don't get me started on the strings I had to pull to cover up that whole trainer incident, luckily for you I was able to get some help from the head of mechanics. He seemed interested in aiding me for some reason.” Mason scratched at his head.

“I'm...I didn't feel like the procedure was necessary. I don't think it's worth him losing an eye over. Sight is more important to an assassin than speech.” Clay argued. Mason exhaled loudly, taking his glasses off his head to wipe them as a way of relieving his stress.

“Clay, I honestly don't know what their reasoning is behind this, but it's not my place to question them, it's not yours either. You may be head of the project, but you have GOT to respect their decisions.” He grumbled in irritation.

“I..I created him, don't I get any say in this?” Clay was trying his hardest not to have a complete breakdown, Mason always picked the worst times to talk.

“Look, I understand that you probably feel some sort of bond with your...experiment, but he is property of Hyperion. The CEO's have given you enough strikes. First the DNA incident, then the three month break, the trainer, and now you are refusing to tweak the experiment like you first claimed you would. Clay, if you don't comply, there is going to be consequences.” Mason stood, he neared Clay who looked paler than a ghost. The poor scientist's heart was beating out of his chest, they knew about the DNA?

“I...but...” he was at a loss for words.

“Look, they didn't tell me to talk to you, and I'm assuming they invited you to the gala in hopes to sway your mind. Just, for your own sake, do something right for once.” Mason plopped down beside him, as if the whole conversation had exhausted him. Clay's mind was racing, couldn't anything go right? He could feel his stomach flip, his heart beating too fast and all he wanted to do was vomit and curl up into a ball.

“We're here.” the pilot called over the intercom.

“Just great!” Clay thought, how could he possibly go to the Gala now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the gala! Or...the start of it anyways. Not to worry, it won't be a bunch of pointless dancing and ball gowns and stuff, plot happens, and food. My characters have to eat ok...I don't want them to starve :P
> 
> Also, whaaaaaaaat, Clay kissed Tabby? Who saw that coming? (was it even a secret?) Just a reminder that this fic is still completely about Zer0 (A) but I just feel the need to lay down this "key" background stuff. Haikus to come.


	13. Awards of the Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay isn't sure his time at the gala can get any worse until he spies Tabitha and the awkward tension between them grows. Determined not to confront her about the kiss, the scientist does everything in his power to avoid her.

In, hold it, 1.....2.....3, out, 1.....2.....3. Clay tried to calm his breathes as the ship began to dock. Of all the times for him to have a panic attack, it had to be the night of the gala. He cast an irritated glare towards Mason, the cause of his life long suffering. Said boss was excitedly leaning by the ship's exit, oblivious to the stress he had given the scientist.

The deafening creak of the ship door as it gradually opened was enough to momentarily distract Clay from the bad news he had received. A chattering hum of voices reached him and he finally stood, there was no going back now. Mason beamed from ear to ear and looped his arm over Clay's shoulder, dragging him along out of the ship. The docking bay was crammed with other space crafts dropping off attendees of the gala. Everywhere Clay looked he was met with elegantly draped women and dapper men, all Hyperion workers of course.

Everyone was arriving and sweeping through the docking bay and out to the wide halls of the main facility. The floors were lined with a velvety red carpet that guided the guests to a massive stair case. The flow of people seemed to stop as everyone was forced to show their tickets at the top of the stairs. Clay rummaged through his pockets and retrieved the invitation he had been given by the CEO's.

“I thought for sure they had fixed this...line issue.” Mason rolled his eyes as he loudly commented. Clay ignored him. As soon as he got into the gala, he was going to find a way to ditch his boss. He was stressed enough as it was and he knew it would be practically impossible to enjoy the night with Mason practically hovering over his shoulder.

The line moved quickly and Clay soon found himself showing his ticket to the largest bouncer he had ever seen. The crowd then continued along the red carpet through a brightly lit hallway of photographers and writers. Before the poor scientist had a moment to register what was going on, he was yanked aside and a recorder was rudely shoved in his face. There was a bright flash and his vision was momentarily hazy.

“W-what...” he stammered, but was cut off.

“Ace reporter of the Hyperion Buzz here. I couldn't help but spy that VIP ticket you flashed at the top of the stairs. I assume you earned it doing something grand. Please elaborate.”

Clay rubbed his eyes and his sight returned. He was face to face with one of the reporters that lined the vast hall, a camera man lingered close by, his camera aimed and ready.

“Uh...my name is Clay, I'm a scientist here at Hyperion...” Clay introduced himself, unsure what it was exactly he was supposed to say. He was a nobody, this much he knew, and it baffled him that the reporter took any interest in him at all.

“Oooh, a prized scientist, eh? You must have discovered something amazing to be given a VIP ticket straight from the CEO's.” The ace reporter prodded.

“Uhm, I guess you could say that. I was nominated for an award after all.” Clay scratched the back of his neck as the camera man snapped another picture. The reporter gasped, a sly smile spreading across his cheeks.

“An award huh? Why exactly were you nominated?”

Clay knew his project was considered classified, if the information got leaked outside of Hyperion, other military groups were bound to take action. There would be a raid on his facility for sure. The scientist fiddled with his thumbs, he had to be careful with his words. However, his problem seemed to be solved as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Sorry boys, but we have seats reserved and there are people waiting for us.” Mason began to pull Clay back into the crowd, leaving the reporter and his crew agitated and without a scoop.

“You slipped away from me there.” Mason chuckled and guided the scientist through the wide hall and into an enormous room echoing with music and laughter. Clay's head was already pounding from all the bright lights and stress caused by Mason's presence, the music was nothing more than another pain. He felt like a sardine, elbow to elbow with workers as they glided into the room and dispersed amongst themselves.

A live orchestra was positioned on a balcony on the far side of the room, behind a wide stage that took up most of the back wall. Just before the stage were rows of circular tables and chairs, while the rest of the room was empty and spacious.

On the stage, painted performers twirled ribbons and twisted their bodies like limp noodles. They flipped and spun to the fast paced music and, to say the least, it was mesmerizing. Clay found himself being dragged closer and closer to the performers until Mason had led him to one of the many tables where his boss' buddies waited patiently. They chattered like lively birds in a tree, allowing Clay a moment to catch a better glimpse of the gala.

On the east wall he spied a line forming around a steaming buffet and immediately his stomach rumbled. Perhaps now would be the perfect moment to get away. He cast a quick look over to Mason who was completely engrossed in his conversation with a fellow worker, and failed to notice when Clay slipped into the crowd, b-lining it for the concessions.

Clay weaved through the ever growing party and pushed his way right to the table of delectable finger foods. His sour mood was momentarily forgotten as his mouth watered over the inviting display of snacks.

Quickly he got in line, piling his plate up with some of everything. Behind him he could hear the orchestra begin to play a different melody, and the shuffle of feet as everyone stepped to the dance floor. The opening waltz of the gala had begun, but Clay hardly batted an eye to it. Instead he turned on his heels with his plate of treats, ready to drown out the night with food. However, he soon realized if he was to truly enjoy his meal, he couldn't return to the table with Mason. His boss' presence alone was enough to turn his hair gray.

Clay squinted his eyes, staring daggers across the room at Mason who laughed and snorted with his fellow workers at their table. No, Clay would definitely have to find a whole new table to sit at. Yet, it seemed that everyone had the same idea, not a single table was void. Clay began to fret as he watched the chairs fill up with men and women, soon he would be forced to stand all night, he had to hurry.

“I'll sit with anyone as long as it's not Mason!” Clay finally convinced himself and began to weave across the room towards an open chair at a crowded table. He slipped out of the buffet line, ducked through the waltzers and began to work his way through the tables, eyes glued on that one chair. As he drew nearer he started to take note of the people he would be forced to sit by.

It was mostly men save for two women who hung close to their dates. The empty chair was sandwiched between two gentlemen, the first was a scrawny older man with squinty eyes and rickety glasses that barely balanced on his drooping nose. The second was a strong proud younger man whose eyes were sharp and...Clay paused, beginning to recognize the features of the head mechanic.

“Everett...” he whispered under his breath, a scowl wrinkled his face. He looked around the room again for another empty chair, alas the only vacant seat was the one he had left beside Mason. Clay sighed, his plate was growing heavy and he had a feeling that no matter where he sat he wouldn't be satisfied. He glared one last time at the mechanic, debating if he would be better company than his boss. As he did his gaze drifted over to the woman seated to his right. Clay found himself momentarily locked onto her, and his stomach flittered. She smiled as she engaged in conversation, oblivious to the man staring her down.

She was draped in an elegant dark green dress that overflowed off her frame like a waterfall, pooling onto the floor around her. Wavy red locks of silk hair brushed her toned shoulders and Clay couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about her. Her gaze trailed over to his own for a split second and he found himself lost in those emerald eyes he loved so dearly.

“Tabitha?” He practically whispered, but her eyes stayed on him as if she had heard him speak. All at once everything he had tried and successfully forgotten rushed back to him and broke the trance her presence had placed upon him. Instead, images of the infirmary danced through his mind, taunting him mercilessly. Clay took a step back, he couldn't face her, not now, not after what he did, not after how he had left her. He could see her turn towards him, no doubt she had seen him now, he had to leave. Frantically he searched for an escape, or someplace to hide. There on the far side of the stage was a small set of stairs, and just beyond was a curtain where the performers had gone. Without hesitation, Clay spun on his heels, gripping his plate tight, and scurried through the crowd like a mouse on the run. He didn't bother to think his plan through and practically flew up the stairs, bursting triumphantly through the curtain and out of sight of the ball room.

He was behind stage in a cramped little hall packed with outfits and props. The performers themselves were on the far side of the space and didn't seem to even notice him. Clay gave a long exhale and quickly plopped down on a crate, at last he could finally eat. As he stared down at the plate of finger food, he came to the harsh realization that his appetite had completely gone. With a loud huff he set the plate aside, letting his head slouch into his hands.

He wanted to forget everything, to know he could have a moments rest, but reminder after reminder was recalled to him. He was walking on thin ice with the CEO's and they were already furious with him. He had also screwed up with his dearest and closest friend Tabitha, letting his heart get the best of him. Yet how could he not? He couldn't stand the though of her leaving and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her. Now, of all things, she was here, at the gala, and he hadn't found the time to sort his emotions out, or confront her about the kiss.

“Am I forgetting anything?” He groaned, massaging his thumbs into his temples as if trying to rub the stress right out of his brain.

As if on cue, the music beyond the curtain stopped and the lights around him began to dim. He could hear the murmur and commotion of voices die to a hush as the harsh screech of a microphone being adjusted echoed through the gala.

“Welcome one and all to the annual Hyperion Gala. As per usual, we will now start the awards as we roll into the second hour.” A voice echoed through the room, earning a loud applause from the gala guests.

Clay felt his stomach knot up, he had forgotten to prepare a speech.

 

* * *

 

  
Tabitha's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon the familiar face of Clay. Their eyes locked and she felt a flutter go through her. The loud overwhelming sounds of the gala were lost as her senses took in everything about the dear scientist; his navy blue form fitting suit, the gel that held his unruly bangs in place, the shaky hand that supported the overflowing plate of food, and his worry filled eyes. Tabitha was overjoyed to see him, but before she could even smile, he turned and darted away as if spooked by her very presence.

The sight of him fleeing from her stirred up something inside and a vision popped in her head. It was a blurry memory, or perhaps a dream long forgotten, and he had run from her, leaving her alone with a heavy feeling in her chest.

“What's wrong dear, you seem...upset.” Everett placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over her skin soothingly. Tabitha's eyes widened as the sounds and commotions of the gala rushed back to her.

“I...I just saw a friend is all.” she began, looking down at her glass of champagne, “He looked almost...horrified to see me and just up an ran away.” She frowned, something was definitely going on.

“Who?” Everett's brow raised as he tried to read her thoughts through her expression.

“Clay, the one working on the special project.” She let her chin rest into her palm, a suspicious feeling clawed at her, like there was something important that she just couldn't seem to remember.

“Oh, well who knows what his problem is. Maybe he wasn't looking at you but someone else.” Everett shrugged.

“Even so, it's strange that I haven't seem him since the day I was put into the infirmary. Are you positive he didn't try to visit me and I was just asleep?” Tabitha turned toward Everett, a sadness lingered in her eyes.

“I told you before, I was there practically the whole time, and I never saw him once!” Everett shook his head as if it was a tragic fact indeed. “He must not have been as great of a friend as you thought.” He added for good measure. Tabitha's brows furrowed and she turned back to her glass, swirling the contents before taking a swallow.

“Don't let it get to you darling, I'm sure he was just busy with that important project of his.” Everett assured her, before letting his hand slide back to his pocket. Tabitha sighed, she knew something had to be going on. The previous conversation at the table struck back up and the poor mechanic found it near impossible to think.

“I'm going to the powder room, I'll only be a minute.” She stated, getting a nod from Everett. Quickly she stood and slipped through the dancers and guests, venturing off down one of the many red carpeted halls.

As she wandered, she replayed the vision of Clay running from her over and over again. They were in the infirmary, that much she could tell, and it was as if she could close her eyes and imagine his presence there like she was reliving it. She could see the expression of his face, hear the familiar tones of his voice, though she couldn't bring to mind what he was saying. One thing she did notice, was that no matter how she tried, she couldn't imagine anyone else there, they had been alone.

“Why was he running?” Tabitha muttered under her breath as she leaned against a corner in the hall. Across from her was a mirror and she let her gaze get lost in her reflection, as if the Tabitha in the glass could help her recall.

“A dream...it must have been a dream or I wouldn't have so easily forgotten it.” she sighed, giving up on figuring the mystery out.

Confused and somewhat flustered, she returned to the gala where the music had stopped completely. Everyone was quiet as a man on stage tapped a microphone.

“Welcome one and all to the annual Hyperion Gala. As per usual, we will now start the awards as we roll into the second hour.” He spoke and everyone began to applaud.  
Quickly, as the lights began to dim, Tabitha zipped back to her seat next to Everett, and turned her chair to face the stage. A CEO had walked up to the microphone and was beginning to read off a card in his wrinkled hand.

“We would first like to award the Hyperion Soldiers who went above and beyond to fight for this great facility.” He announced, and a handful of decorated men went up from the crowd. It was then that Tabitha's thoughts began to wander again. Her body wincing as she recalled the buff trainer who had dueled her in the gym, it was here she found her memories began to scramble.

A wave of cheers rang up through the great hall and Tabitha quickly snapped up, her hands beginning to clap, despite having missed everything that conspired on stage.

“Next we will be awarding some of the sharpest minds here at Hyperion,” the same CEO continued, “the first award goes to a scientist who not only dared to think outside the box, but also managed to completely succeed in his endeavor...Dr. Clay.” The CEO exclaimed, and the gala attendants cheered again. Tabitha watched, overjoyed, as her scientist peeked out of the backstage curtain like a timid child. She knew it was a dream of his to be recognized for his work, and here he was, winning awards at the Hyperion Gala.

Clay finally strode across the stage and shook the CEO's hand before he was handed a golden plaque. She could see the small beads of sweat that trickled down his brow as the microphone was handed to him, and he nervously cleared his throat.

“I..I would like to start by saying what an honor it is to be up here. It...it has been a dream of mine to one day accomplish something that could help to better this vast organization.” Tabitha smiled as he took a deep breath, stopping the shakes in his hand as he clenched a fist. “And I never could have done it without...the wise CEO's who guide this great facility.” Tabitha furrowed her brows, what was he saying? After all the CEO's had put him through, after all the terrible things they had ordered for his project, and the danger they had placed 'A' in, after all that, Clay was praising them? Tabitha frowned, her arms folding across her chest, she never thought she would see the day that Clay would become a kiss up.

“The CEO's blessed me with this great opportunity. I would be nothing without them and their guidance.” Clay continued to spew nonsense on stage. “I owe this reward...and my project to them.” He gave a shy smile and shook the CEO's hand before turning and darting off the stage, clearly glad to be out of the spotlight.  
The gala echoed again with applause, but Tabitha's hand remained tucked at her sides as her evergreen eyes trailed Clay back to a packed table where he slumped in a chair beside his boss. She stared him down during the rest of the awards, her irritation increasing as he refused to even turn in her direction.

Finally the lights flicked back on and the music chimed back up as the gala drifted into its third hour. The second waltz of the night had begun and Tabitha stood, determined to get answers.

“Avoid me all you want Clay-jar...but I will get to the bottom of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the gala. Not everything is rainbows and kittens like Hyperion wants its workers to believe. Our "heroes" will learn this the hard way. 
> 
> (Sorry for the short note, I'm on a time crunch as of lately).
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :) See you in the next chapter.


	14. Wreck of the Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha is determined to get answers, even if it means forcing Clay to waltz with her. Clay on the other hand...just wants to go to bed.

Tabitha had her sites set on Clay the moment he walked off the stage. She couldn't believe what he had said during his award speech, how could he spew such flattery towards the CEO's, after all the heartbreak they had caused him? She knew the stress of the whole project had caused Clay many a sleepless nights, and their constant meddling was sure to make him gray early, yet he was up there showering them with undeserved praises as if they were gods amongst men.

The awards came to an end, and Tabitha stood, ready to confront the shaky scientist.

“Ah, Tabitha,” Everett suddenly jumped from his chair, blocking her view of Clay. Tabitha blinked then looked at her boss and the sly smile that stained his face. “Do come with me to the buffet, I will carry your plate.” He offered his hand and Tabitha felt as if she had no choice but to take it as he practically stared her down and blocked her goal like an unmoving mountain.

Reluctantly she was dragged off to shadow the head mechanic at the hors d'oeuvre table, piling whatever he wished onto their plates. Even after they had returned to the table, she was not free to chase after Clay.

“Try this one.” Everett held an Escargot Truffle Bite toward her, but her eyes never left the other table across the room. She opened her mouth and let him pop the bite in, chewing it and swallowing without so much as a word. Everett frowned, he followed her gaze to the table of chattering scientists, his eyes narrowing when he spied Clay. The scientist had his hands folded in his lap as he stared lazily at his reward resting on the table in front of him.

Everett suppressed a growl under his breath and insisted Tabitha try a little bit of everything that he had gotten from the appetizer table. However, no matter how much he offered her, or how exquisite it tasted, she simply would not let her attention wonder away from the other table.

“Are you enjoying your evening?” Everett finally asked, giving up on distracting her with finger foods. Tabitha blinked, looking up at him for a moment as if she had been broken free of a spell.

“Oh yes, very much.” She nodded, yet before she could glance back towards Clay, Everett demanded her attention again.

“What was your favorite dish they served?” He pretended to be interested as he scooted his chair back ever so slightly, just enough to block her view of the other table.

“Uh...I liked...” She tried to peek around his shoulder, but soon realized it would be nearly impossible without leaving her chair. She let out a sigh and turned towards the empty plates, as if trying to remember what she had actually eaten.

“I suppose I enjoyed it all, everything was so delicious.” She finally decided.

“Well that is good to hear.” Everett beamed, “Once we begin our project here at Helios, we can enjoy delectables like these more often.” He gestured out towards the buffet.

“Really? Won't this be a bit expensive?” She raised a brow curiously.

“Not for us, we'll be making a fortune with this new task. It's quite a big deal. Imagine, a Hyperion base that doubles as a space station!” Everett exclaimed, smiling to himself as he thought of the proposed H shaped headquarters.

Tabitha smiled kindly, pretending to be somewhat interested, and she would have been, if it wasn't for the scientist just a few tables away. In an attempt not to offend her boss, Tabitha stood, pretending to stretch her arms, for a split second her eyes darted over towards Clay, just to make sure he was still there, and he was. He had hid chin resting lazily in his hand, his eyes practically rolled back in his head as he, with no enthusiasm, listened to Mason chatter on.

Everett's trained eye caught her sneaking a peek across the room, and his frustration boiled over.

“Ah, where are you going? I had so hoped to discuss the project further with you.” He faked a smile and gritted his teeth.

“O-oh..” Tabitha paused, quickly forming an excuse in her head. “I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit, maybe walk around the gala for a spell? I just feel so cramped here at the table.” She fibbed, then made to leave, but Everett was on her like a bee on a flower. He hopped to her side and held out his elbow for her to grasp.

“We should walk together, I have so much I want to tell you about all the great things that await you if you agree to take this project. And my legs are a bit restless as well.” He smiled and Tabitha knew there was no shaking him.

With a sigh Tabitha looped her arm into his, allowing him to guide her around the gala. Everett chattered on and on about the amazing possibilities of the new project and how much she was sure to enjoy it. Purposefully he led her our of the main room and down the velvety draped halls, even as far as the docking bay where the commotions of the gala were nothing more than a distant hum.

Tabitha racked her brain, searching for any possible excuse to leave his side, if only for a moment. It wasn't that she despised his company, but she had to see Clay, had to get to the bottom of things.

Fate seemed to be on her side as he led her back through one of the halls for the gala. He was in the middle of a particularly descriptive example of how better her life would be, when there was a sudden buzz from his pocket. Everett paused, a bit surprised by the disruption. He let go of Tabitha's arm and pulled his communication device from his suit. Tabitha watched curiously as he pressed the button, immediately putting whoever was calling him over the importance of the gala.

“Who is this?” His brows furrowed as he spoke into the device.

“Sir...we're having a bit of a problem with the plan...” Everett's brows raised as the distinct sound of a laser gun echoed through the call. “OH GOD!!” the man on the other end shrieked. Everett's face paled and he quickly turned around and darted for the docking bay. “We didn't know there would be a Clap-Trap unit here!” Was the last thing Tabitha heard before he rounded the corner and was gone.

Tabitha blinked in surprise, unsure of what exactly she had just witnessed. She shrugged, relieved to finally have a moment to herself. Quickly she raced back for the gala, holding the edge of her dress as she ran down the halls. She may not have been sure how long Everett would be gone, but she wasn't about to let this chance slip by, she had to get to Clay.

The entrancing sound of music filled the air as she drew closer to the ballroom. Her senses sprang alive, realizing the whole atmosphere of the gala had changed sense she left. The room had a sweet fragrance to it as the tables were crammed with small cakes and desserts. The lights had dimmed to an enchanting glow, casting a golden hue on the dancers. The music was slow and smooth, causing practically everyone in the room to stop whatever they had been doing and find a dancing partner. Was this even the same gala?

As she took in the new sights, her eyes wondered back to the table she had been watching so carefully throughout the night, it was empty. Her heart sank and immediately she began to frantically search the room. It was Mason that she saw first, who, believe it or not, was dancing merrily with an unfortunate maiden. He laughed and chuckled in such a way that Tabitha figured he must have been tipsy. It was then she saw the embarrassed frown of Clay, who was watching Mason spin about in a sloppy manor on the dance floor. He shook his head and buried his face into his hands.

Tabitha, not wanting to waste another moment, darted around the dance floor. She knew she had to be swift, she couldn't give him the chance to run away, not again.  
Clay gave a startled yelp as he was roughly yanked off his feet and pulled against his will into the swirling mass of waltzers. His heart skipped a beat in his chest when he reached to steady himself, his hand falling on a strong shoulder. Quickly he looked up, immediately caught in those emerald eyes that stared lovingly back at him.  
T-tabitha!” He exclaimed before he was quickly dipped as the music paused, then, in sync with the other dancers, pulled back up again.

“You couldn't hide from me forever.” She teased, finding humor in the rosy pink that dusted Clay's cheeks. Clay's mouth was dry, he didn't know what to say, she didn't seem upset at all about the kiss. He tried not to worry, not to panic, but his heart was pounding in his ears and he could hardly hear the music for it.

“Look Clay, we need to talk.” Her smile faded and Clay had to gulp down the bubble of air that hung in his throat. He scanned her face and all it caused him was dread, this was it, she was about to crush his very being. She was bound to say something along the lines of; “I can't stand you, don't ever come near me again,” or “I can't believe you kissed me, i'm leaving to go work with Everett”. He felt his heart twist in his chest and the watery sting of tears building behind his searching eyes, all unseen by the mechanic.

“I want to know what made you say those things in your speech.” Her brows furrowed and she thought she saw his eyes water. Clay inhaled sharply, feeling a burden raise from his chest and he squinted his eyes closed, fighting back the tears. She wasn't upset, she wasn't upset, she wasn't upset, he reminded himself.

The waltzers quickened their pace and Clay found it difficult to keep up as he searched for the words to speak with Tabitha.

“W-what do you mean? What was wrong with my speech?” He tried not to stammer. Tabitha frowned again, did he really not get it? Or perhaps he was becoming like everyone else and idolizing the CEO's was now second nature to him.

“Nothing except you spent the whole time talking about how great the CEO's are.” She accused him, frowning to show her disapproval.

“Wha...” Clay's eyes widened, “I-i had to.” He exclaimed.

“You had to? Why? Who made it a law that you have to kiss up to the CEO's with every breath you take?” She grumped, guiding him further into the dance. The amount of waltzers only grew, pushing the scientist and the mechanic closer together.

“You don't understand, they are mad at me! I had to do something. Mason told me I'm walking on thin ice with them.” Clay confessed, his shoulders drooping.

“Uh! Clay you shouldn't let them push you around so much, stand up to them.” She scolded. Clay's teeth gritted, his eyes darted for a break in the dancers, hoping to pull her to a more private location to talk, but there were just too many people.

“S-standing up to them is what got me in trouble in the first place. I stood up to them when I took 'A' for three months, I stood up to them when I swapped the DNA, I stood up to them with the speech enhancer, and now they are pissed off!” Clay practically yelled. Tabitha blinked in surprise, her grip loosening from his side.

“What...swapped the DNA? You never told me about that.” Tabitha raised a brow. Clay's eyes widened, had he really just blurted that out, and to Tabitha? He could feel the color leaving his skin and he desperately just wanted to stop dancing.

“It's nothing.” Clay muttered, looking down to concentrate on his steps.

“No, if it got you in trouble than it must be something.” She prodded further.

“It's nothing! Drop it!” He hissed loudly, an angry grumble curling from his chest. Tabitha snorted, and stopped dancing all together.

“Gosh Clay, I just wanted to know why you were in trouble with the CEO's. I just wanted to know why you were up there praising them after all the terrible things they did to you and 'A'. Sorry if I care too much about you!” She barked angrily, folding her arms as the dancers whirled past them. Skirts and suits of many colors adorned the floor of the waltz, but all the color was lost to the agitated glare that shot between the scientist and the mechanic. Clay's hands clenched, he didn't want to be upset at Tabitha, but the irritation in him was growing, and why hadn't she said anything about the kiss? Didn't she care at all, did his words mean nothing to her? The CEO's, Mason, the kiss, all of it was too much, and he could feel his heart cracking.

“You...you just don't understand!” Clay exclaimed, when all at once he was knocked from behind by one of the waltzers. Clay landed with a harsh thud on the tiled floor, causing another couple to trip over him. Tabitha gasped, stepping back in surprise as the whole dance hame to a screeching halt. The music faded to a stop as more couples collided with each other. Once the wreck of dancers had finally stopped, and the room coated in an awkward hush, Tabitha found herself standing in the middle of it all, yet no one seemed to know where the disaster had started. She quickly turned toward Clay, who was just beginning to push himself off the ground, the back of his suit ripped from where he had been trodden on.

“C-clay I...” Tabitha went to reach for him, but he refused any help and stood on his own. He gave a defeated sigh, and without looking at her, turned and walked away. Tabitha's arm fell to her side and that terrible ache crushed her again, yet this time, she couldn't bring herself to chase after him. The droop of his shoulders as he limped away gave off an air of defeat and all she could do was watch as he left the ballroom and disappeared down the velvety hall.

 

* * *

 

  
Clay was going home early, he had decided, with or without Mason, and from the looks of it, Mason was leaving with someone else anyways. Clay had left his reward on the table, but it wasn't worth going back for, none of it was. He looked down at the docking bay, crammed with space ships, yet it seemed so empty. Here the sounds of the gala were lost through the many halls and passageways and he could finally gather his thoughts.

“She was worried...” Clay muttered under his breath, thinking back to the argument he had shared with Tabitha. She was right though, the CEO's didn't deserve his praise, and it ate him up inside that he had even said those things, yet, what choice did he have? He was desperately trying to get back in their graces, hoping he wouldn't have to go through with anymore of their nonsense.

“Ah, Clay...that was some display back there.” The scientists heart leapt from his chest and he quickly whirled around, stunned to see three of the CEO's striding up behind him.

“O-oh,” he panted, “you startled me!” He let his hand fall on his heart, searching their faces, trying to guess what it was they wanted now. Behind them stood another man he did not recognize, he was a tall lanky man with unruly brown curls that were tied behind him, much too long for Clay's liking.

“We weren't aware you had two left feet.” One of the CEO's jokes in regards to the mess during the waltz.

“Ah...I never was a brilliant dancer.” Clay blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Despite all Tabitha had said, here he was humoring them again, he cursed himself mentally.

“Were you leaving?” The oldest CEO raised a brow, spying the ship Clay had been nearing.

“Uhm, yes. I figured I would call it a night, got to get back to the lab as soon as possible.” He pretended to be enthusiastic about his work.

“Well, glad to see you are so serious about this project, we are too. That's what we wanted to talk with you about.” The third CEO began, and stood aside so the mysterious man could step forward. Clay wanted to shrink away, the project was the last thing he wanted to discuss and he desperately wanted to curl into his bedsheets and forget the gala ever happened.

“This is Braden,” the CEO continued, gesturing toward the man, “We have decided to add him to your project. However, due to some recent events, we decided it would be wise for him to aid you in...managing the project. Don't think of it as a demotion, think of it as having someone to share in your burden of decision making. You both have control over the project and we expect you two to work together to make this thing really take off.” The CEO explained.

Clay couldn't believe what he was hearing, a shared project? He wanted to scream, to smash something, to strangle the CEO's, but instead he found himself reaching out to shake Braden's hand.

“N-nice to be working with you.” He stammered. Tabitha was right, he had to be losing it, or perhaps they had just broken him.

“I look forward to starting on the project with you early tomorrow.” Braden chuckled, his voice was rough like gravel running through a metal vent and Clay winced at the sound of it.

After that the CEO's turned to leave, taking Braden with them, and Clay was finally able to escape the nightmare of the gala.

The pilot of his spacecraft didn't seem to care that he was one passenger short, and quickly took Clay back to the Hyperion base he knew and loved. The smallness of his bace brought him comfort and for a brief moment he was able to relax. The familiar hallways and quiet atmosphere calmed his nerves as he lazily trudged back to his lab. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of 'A' waiting patiently for him by the lab door, or Clap-Trap who was bound to ask him tons of questions only to go on and on and forget what he had even asked in the first place.

As he neared his lab doors, he began to notice a strange red smear staining the hall floors.

“Ugh, I feel sorry for whoever caused that.” He snorted, eyeing the crimson streak. However, his breath hitched in his throat as he turned towards his lab. The trail of blood started from his door, some of it even splattered onto the wall.

Panicked, he darted to the key pad and punched in the code, quickly letting himself inside. He had thought his night couldn't get any worse, but he had been so terribly wrong. His lab was a complete mess of broken glass, strewn papers and blood stains. The light over head flickered and threatened to go out for good. His bedroom door was hanging from its hinges, and there was a massive hole in the sheetrock of the kitchen.

“A!” Clay suddenly shouted, realizing how deathly quiet the lab was. Frantically he darted for the bedroom, his heart sinking when he found it empty as well. Something terrible had happened, and he hadn't been here to protect 'A'.

“A! Clap-Trap!!” He yelled again as he darted back towards the kitchen. He strained his ears and this time he heard something. There was a rustling in one of the kitchen cabinets.

Without thinking, Clay rushed over and practically yanked the cabinet door off the wall. Crammed inside was a terrified 'A', hugging tightly to a purple Clap-Trap unit.  
“A! Clap-Trap!” Clay fell to his knees, relief washing over him. “Are you okay? What...what happened in here.” He began to pull them out of their cosy hiding place. As soon as he was free, 'A' darted into the scientist's lap, hugging him close as he fought off tears.

“Master Clay, I have never been more relieved to see you in all my time of existence!” The purple robot practically cried, throwing his arms up dramatically.

“Well...what happened!?” Clay asked again, rubbing small encouraging circles on A's back.

“We were attacked by a bunch of masked workers!” Clap-Trap exclaimed. “But I pulled out my trusty ray gun and scared them off!”

“What! Why would anyone break into my lab?” Clay's brows furrowed together, baffled by the whole incident. He couldn't even imagine who would have it out for him, what enemies did he have?

 

* * *

 

  
“Oh darling, cheer up, try some dessert.” Everett scooted a piece of cake towards Tabitha, but she refused to even look at it.

“I didn't mean to leave you for so long. Please forgive me.” He patted her back but still earned no response from her. Everett frowned, oblivious to all that had transpired during his absence.

Tabitha rolled her head over on the table, avoiding Everett's gaze. Clay's plaque was tucked in her arms securely. The music had started back shortly after Clay left and everyone continued on as if nothing ever happened. However, Tabitha couldn't forget the look on his face when he had left her...again. She tightened her grip around his reward, her thoughts full of regret.

“I shouldn't have asked him so many questions about the CEO's.” She thought, wishing she could take it all back. She had been so sure of herself, so eager to get to the bottom of things, that she had practically plowed the poor scientist over.

“I didn't get the chance to ask him about the...” Her thoughts rushed back to the blurred images, the infirmary and Clay. He was seated beside her, holding her hand, reaching to touch her hair, her neck...

Tabitha's heart skipped a beat and she felt a warmth rise in her. His eyes were so close, she could feel his breath and then...

“The...kiss.” She practically whispered, Clay had kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to upload this chapter, I fell ill and posting another chapter was just the last thing on my mind. Now I'm back in the swing of things and will have another chapter up in two days. 
> 
> (Keep an eye on Braden...he's a real troublemaker) 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. See you in the next chapter :)


	15. Undermined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has a much needed talk with Tabitha after discovering his lab in a total wreck! He figures things can't get much worse, but he would be wrong, like usual. He isn't too pleased to find out that Braden, his new co-manager, has already gotten comfortable with Project 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload this chapter sooner. It's been done for a while now, but I've had a lot on my mind lately and uploading was just the least of my concerns. Sorry about that :/ But, I'm hoping to get back into posting a chapter every other day. So, yeah we'll see how that goes.

Clay held 'A' close to his chest as he listened to the ClapTrap rattle on about the strange attack.

“I was just giving 'A' his supper when I thought I heard someone outside the lab. But...there’s always someone passing by so I ignored it. Then all at once the door slid open and I thought maybe it was you, but 'A' gasped and so I turned around. There, in the doorway were these, I don’t know, guys...who had these ugly masks on with glowing blue eyes, terrible fashion choice if you ask me. Before I could tell them to get lost, they ran in with this huge black bag and tried to jump on 'A'. He was so scared he cried and cowered behind me!” The robot puffed out his metallic chest.

“Nuhuh.” 'A' frowned, shaking his head. “I-I, f....fou-ought ..to-oo “ He grumped then turned to look at Clay. Grinning, he revealed his sharp canines and a blood stain just below his lip, Clay shuttered.

“Well...what did they want?” The scientist demanded to know. “Did they take anything!?” Clap-Trap tapped at his head, trying to recall the events.

“Well, I’m not sure really, there was so much going on. I grabbed your laser gun and just started shooting! For some odd reason they didn't seem to be armed, at all. They began to panic and scream and ran around the lab practically trashing the whole place during the process. 'A' was on em good, but then they mentioned something about calling for backup right before they ran out of here. Then we got spooked and didn't know what to do so uh....we hid.” Clap-Trap admitted, slightly embarrassed.

“You hid!? You...you should have ran...or called me!” Clay scolded.

“Well I would have called you, but the thing is...” He spun around, showing off a fancy new dent in the back of his head. “One of them whacked me real good with one of our frying pans and it did something to my communication processor.”

Clay gave a shaky breath, turning to look down at 'A' still in his arms. The young experiment had his head resting on the scientist's chest, listening to his breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. It had been too much excitement for one night, and just knowing he was safe with Clay made everything better.

Clay looked about at the laboratory and the ginormous mess. His bed called to him from the other room, but it would have to wait.

“Well...grab a broom, then once this mess is dealt with, we can get to the bottom of things.” He instructed and the purple robot gave a quick salute before searching for the dust pan.

The trio worked for hours, scrubbing blood stains, discarding broken beakers, organizing strewn papers, and re-securing the lab door. It was near dawn when Clay finally looked up from his spot on the floor, the lab was sparkling clean. Beneath him he scrubbed away at the last crimson spot, the rag in his hand a sullied shade of off pink. He groaned as his back cracked in protest when he stood, chucking the rag in the nearest trash ben.

Over in the corner 'A' had curled up and fallen asleep beside the Clap-Trap unit, who was busying himself with a scrap piece of wire, pretending to straighten out its kinks.

“What time is it?” Clay yawned, hoping to catch some shut eye before he had to return to work. The robot jolted, startled by the sudden noise, he paused for a moment before answering in a hushed voice,

“04:46 AM.”

Clay groaned in exhaustion, his lids were heavy, his muscles ached and his mind was a jumbled mush of stress and anxiety.

“What's the point, they'll be expecting me in the lab in about an hour anyways.” He muttered under his breath while debating taking a half day. However the fear of being reprimanded by the CEO's convinced him otherwise.

“I guess we have an hour to figure out what in the world happened hear...and to get you fixed.” Clay would have rather slept, but the chance to see Tabitha wasn't one he would pass up, especially after how he had left things. He had to straighten it out with her, explain to her what was really going on, he hated to leave her in the dark.

And in the dark she was. Tabitha stared blankly at her bedroom ceiling, the small glow of her bedside clock was the only light in the room. She had been in a restless state, caught somewhere between stressful dreams of the gala, and a sense of awareness of how little sleep she was getting. Finally, sometime after her fifth dream of the disastrous waltz, she gave up on trying to sleep at all. Instead she sat awake, wondering why she had been so pushy towards Clay. Occasionally her memory would scatter back to that blurred image of the scientist resting at her bedside in the infirmary, and her heart would flutter in her chest. It seemed so real, yet Everett had swore up an down that Clay hadn't been there at all. Which, in reality, made sense to her, especially with how stressed out the project made him. If he really was in trouble with the CEO's, why would he spend his time sitting with her? It didn't make sense.

She rolled lazily to her side, watching the minutes slowly pass. Yet, there was that aching feeling, that gut instinct that insisted that there was more to her dream than she remembered. He had said something, if it had even happened at all, and try as she might she couldn't conjure his words to her mind.

“If I can't even think of what he said...then it must not have happened.” She told herself. “But,” she muttered, “If it did happen...I want to know more than ever what he said. What was so important to him that caused him to...kiss me?” She scrunched her eyes closed, trying to force his voice into her head.

“If I want to know...I'll have to ask him if it happened or not.” Tabitha sighed, secretly hoping it had. With a new sense of courage, she chucked off the covers and rolled out of bed, dressing for an early day. She weaved around empty cardboard boxes that littered the floor of her room, all of which had been given to her by Everett. The deadline for her decision was coming up, in fact, she had one more night before she had to give Everett her answer.

She had been on the fence about the whole thing, until recently. Originally she had planned to turn him down, after all, why would she leave her beloved garage and her dear friend Clay. However, she felt as if he had pushed her away as of late, and if he was only using their friendship for free mechanic service, then why not take the big job with her boss? She hated to admit it, but he had made the offer hard to resist. Better pay, more recognition, new tools and equipment and a chance to work on something other than robots, was hard to turn down.

Yet no matter how she daydreamed of building a new Hyperion HQ alongside the big shots, her mind would always wonder back here, to Clay. So, she had to make a choice, and whatever Clay had to say would decide for her.

A plan began to form in her mind, and she rather liked it, besides, there was no way that Clay would let her down, so she really had nothing to worry about. She needn't fret about what he might say, she was positive he had kissed her, and if so, Everett could find another mechanic to take with him.

With determination burning in her, she quickly readied herself for an early start at her garage. She hummed a giddy tune as she strode happily down the dark morning halls of the quiet Hyperion base. The sweet melody of her voice echoed down the passage, like the first song of the early bird.

She whipped her garage door open and pulled the small chord attached to the solitary light bulb, illuminating her messy workshop. The bones of a slender robot body was strapped to her bench, wires and screws rutting from it like thorns. Quickly she tied her hair up in a sloppy bun and peered at the blue prints, stained with oil splotches. She carefully selected a pair of needle nose pliers and began to weave some of the stray wires into place according to Clay's plans.

She continued to fill the empty still with a cheerful whistle as her hands worked skillfully on the assassin robot. Her boot clad foot tapped along to the beat, causing a pang against the metal floors. She would have continued like this, content in her work, for hours, but the knock on her garage wall pulled her from concentration like it so often did.

Her eyes glided up from her work to peer at the figures standing in the hall, just outside her door. The all too familiar scientist, accompanied by his purple robot and young experiment, caused a smile to creep up her face. “good morning” was just on the tip of her tongue, but she paused, suddenly feeling a slight bit embarrassed as she remembered the events from the previous night.

“I-I'm sorry.” Slipped out instead, as her smile faded away. Clay stepped into the garage, the light of the bulb glowing over his features. A soft chuckle escaped him as he gave a crooked simper.

“Tabitha...It's nothing. Let's...let's just forget about the gala, it was a mess anyways.” He said, waving for the robot and 'A' to step into the workshop.

“I know but...I upset you and didn't listen to what you had to say and basically bulldozed you over and I...I shouldn't have.” Her head drooped in shame and she found it oddly hard to make eye contact. Clay reached a hand to pat her arm encouragingly.

“Tabitha, don't be so hard on yourself, I didn't help the situation. You were concerned about me...we're friends and I let the stress get to me and I lashed out. That was,” he paused, “low of me.” Tabitha raised her head and ruffled his stressed locks.

“Clay-Jar...” she sighed, unable to finish. “Tomorrow night...will you let me make you dinner?”

Clay's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly as he searched her smile...did he just get invited to a dinner date? Tabitha couldn't help but snort as he gaped at her.

“Nothing fancy Clay, I just...have something I want to talk to you about.” She explained. Clay blinked before returning to his senses.

“Oh...o-of course. W-what time?”

“Come to my room, number 291, let's say...around seven? Will that be okay for you?” She asked. Clay nodded swiftly,

“Yes, that would be perfect.” His answer was quick, then he stood quietly, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now. After a moment of silence, Tabitha crossed her arms and coughed,

“So uh...what exactly did you come here for? I didn't really give you the chance to speak before I just...blurted out an apology.”

“Oh...uh,” he turned, grabbing Clap-Trap who had stood strangely quiet during the whole conversation. “When I got home from the gala, a group of masked people had broken into my lab. I don't know what they wanted, but Clap-Trap and 'A' fended them off. However, Clap-Trap here has a pretty impressive dent that seems to be messing with his communication device...or so he claims. I was wondering if maybe you would have time to check him out?” Clay pointed to the large concave circle on the backside of his robot.

“What in the world! You have no clue who these people are or what they wanted!?” Tabitha gasped, grabbing Clap-Trap and examining his damage.

“Hah!” The robot exclaimed. “What does it even matter? I fought them off bravely, their mission was a failure and they'll have to live with that for the rest of their lives. Knowing they were bested by me! The best Clap-Trap, and prettiest shade of purple, that there is!” He shouted victoriously.

“It's a shame they didn't bust your speaker instead.” Clay muttered, rolling his eyes.

“And what about you?” Tabitha winked toward 'A' who had been eyeing the half finished robot strapped to the table. He turned quickly, smiling towards the mechanic.

“I-f-fou-ought to-too. The-ey...were...sc-ar-scared.” He then growled, showing his fangs.

“He said, 'I fought too, they were scared.'” Clay interpreted.

“I know, you don't have to explain, I understood him.” Tabitha rolled her eyes, shaking her head in a sarcastic manor.

She undid a row of bolts down Clap-Trap's back and opened to a chip board. She flipped a switch causing the robot to sputter before completely powering off. She grumbled to herself as she poked and prodded on his innards.

“This...may take a while. I think I'll have to go get a whole new transmitter/receptor from parts and services before I can fix him up. It may take a few hours. When I'm done i'll just send him to come find you.” Tabitha stated as she yanked a dented metal chunk from the robot, wires and spark flying everywhere.

Clay winced, imagining how the robot would be howling if he were only powered on.

“Yeah, ok that's fine...I'll..I'll see you tomorrow night then?” He asked, scooping up 'A', who wasn't too eager to leave just yet.

“Yup, 7. Don't forget.” She winked. Clay smiled back then hurried for his lab, as he wrote 7:00 in his pocket planner.

 

* * *

 

  
“A...I just want to let you know that things may be a little bit different from now on.” Clay muttered as him and the experiment walked for the project labs. 'A' held tightly to the scientists hand, looking up at him in a confused manner.

“Wh-why?” He asked.

“Well...it's just that...there is a new project manager starting to help me. His name is Braden. I'm sure he's a nice fellow...I just...just hope he has the same vision for this project as I do.” Clay sighed, wondering if perhaps this was all a bit too much for the child to grasp.

They continued their walk in silence, until they neared the labs. A loud commotion rang out through the vast halls, and 'A' held a hand over one of his ears. One voice in particular could be heard clearly over the fuss, echoing out loudly like a beacon through the noise. Clay was immediately confused when he stepped into the project lab and found everyone bustling about like ants in a mound, seeing to the beck and call of their queen.

Clay peered up to his office, looking out over the whole area. There, yammering on into his intercom, was Braden, pointing and waving as he shouted demands. Clay felt a growl rise in the pit of his stomach, but paused as he saw Simeone and Leanne pushing what appeared to be a large wagon of boxes. Their heads were hung in a sorrowful state and Clay rushed to them, eager to know what exactly was going on.

“Simeone, Leanne, what's with all the boxes?” He demanded, still clutching tightly to 'A's little hand. Simeone lifted his head, sighing as his eyes rested on the confused scientist.

“It seems that your new “partner” doesn't find our work...necessary. He is letting us go.” The burly man explained. Clay's brows knitted together and his fists shook.

“What?!” Hate dripped from his words like venom, couldn't anything go right?

“Don't let it get to you Clay. We've done what we can here and there are other projects waiting for us back at our home Hyperion base. The project here is moving in a different direction and all the information you need has been gathered from the Stalkers. I'd imagine you will be releasing them soon as well.” Leanne patted his head tenderly.

“Yeah but...but I didn't even know. This is so sudden and I had...had hoped that maybe you would have advice for me as 'A' ages. Who knows what Stalker instincts will start to takeover.” Clay exclaimed.

“Seems to me like you have another “take over” to worry about.” Simeone nodded his head towards the tall tower office where Braden continued to bark orders. Clay huffed, rolling his eyes as he cursed mentally.

“I suppose so.” he snorted, “But will I at least get to..” He was interrupted as the speakers boomed even louder than before, rattling Clay to his very bones.

“CLAY! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD SHOW UP SO WE CAN GET THIS PROJECT ROLLING! COME UP HERE! I'VE BEEN DYING TO SEE THE EXPERIMENT!!” Braden's voice boomed, leaving a deafening ringing in the scientist's head. He shoved a pinky in his tingling ear, hoping to stop the aftermath, but to no avail.

“I...better go speak with him. I'm honored to have met you two.” Clay gave a kind nod to the siblings before turning and dragging 'A' with him up to the office.

The loud demands and shouts over the intercom momentarily quieted as Clay and 'A' neared the top of the stairs. Clay was mentally preparing himself, he had a whole rant prepared by the time he finally stepped into the office, but he never got the chance to even open his mouth before he was practically attacked by Braden.

“Clay! Finally, you walk like a freaking slug, you're so damn slow!” He hissed through the gritted smile stretched on his face. Clay tried to speak but was cut off yet again when Braden suddenly yanked 'A's small hand out of the scientist's grasp.

“OOOOOOooooooh, look at this!” He gasped in awe. “The experiment is so...so different! I absolutely love the idea you have so far, it has so much potential.” He held 'A's chin in his hand, tilting his head to get a good look at him. 'A' growled, showing his teeth to the stranger, but Braden didn't seem to mind.

“He's quite...temperamental huh?” He sneered, “Well...that will be fixed. All in due time.” Clay finally found his voice and placing his hands on his hips, spoke,

“Look...Braden, I don't know what the CEO's have told you, but you can't just come in here and start firing MY workers without confronting ME about it. You were not placed as my overseer.” his voice was an irritated grumble. Braden peered up at him, his eyes blinking like that of an innocent child as he lazily plopped down in Clay's office chair and spun around once.

“If I recall, we are co-project managers...correct?” Braden asked.

“Yes, that's what they said.” Clay agreed, his foot tapping on the floor with irritation.

“Well, that means I have control over the whole project...just like you. I can tell them to do whatever, and they have to listen, I can fire whoever I want and they have to leave, I can hire whoever I want and they have to come. The only person I can't command...” he stood up, nearing Clay with a snarly grin. “Is you.” He flicked his finger to the tip of the scientists nose before retreating back to the chair, cradling the back of his head with his hands.

Clay blinked with surprise before the boiling heat of fury snapped some fight back into him. 'A' could feel the tension building and huddled near the exit, waiting for Clay to feed the flames.

“Co-manager or not, I can easily fire whoever you hire and hire back whomever I please. What makes you think that I wont undermine any of your work if I decide that I hate any of it.” Clay's voice was low like thunder, rumbling from the pit of his chest. “You're awfully cocky for someone on the first day of the job. Don't let all this power go to your head Braden, I don't care what you think you can do here. But in the end, I'm the one who made 'A', I'm the one who came up with this project, and I ultimately decide what happens to him, he is under my care!” Clay pointed back towards 'A', keeping his gleaming eyes at the strange man who had overtaken his office.  
Braden studied Clay carefully, peeking over his shoulder to eye the tense experiment. He gave a thoughtful “hmmm” before scrunching his nose.

“Yeaaaaah. That's swell and all, but if the CEO's want something, then that's what I'm here to do.” Braden shrugged. Clay rolled his eyes, there was no reasoning with the man. He knew right off the bat that Braden would give him trouble, just another thorn in his side. Clay felt like he was losing the reigns on the whole project. He held the title, but it had been completely stripped of its meaning. He was just for show, it felt like, and all he could do was sit back and watch as people took his creation, his idea, and did what they wanted with them, straying from his original designs.

Clay wasn't sure where to even begin with the project anymore, he had been pushed and shoved towards so many goals, that he had lost sight of his own, and for a split second, he felt his enthusiasm fade...why was he even here?

Braden stood from the office chair, peering down at his watch.

“Time to meet Hardie.” He sighed, walking for the exit. He grabbed A's arm and yanked him off the floor, pulling him down the stairs.

“Hey!” Clay shouted after him, darting to keep up. 'A' was startled and tried to pull his arm away, but it was futile. He was too frightened to fight back, and instead shouted for Clay to follow as Braden led him off through the labs.

“Where are you taking 'A'?” Clay demanded as he trailed close behind.

“I'm taking the experiment to see Hardie.” Braden barked as if it was obvious.

“Who in the world is Hardie?” Clay questioned, but he had a bad feeling when Braden began to walk towards the GYM section of the lab. Clay swallowed hard, remembering the terrible trainer from before.

“Hardie is an assassin expert that I hired. He will evaluate the experiment on it's capabilities, telling us what improvements need to be made to his body to allow him to become the ultimate assassin. After all, what do we scientists know about...assassin work?” He chuckled as the three stepped into the GYM.

Clay could see 'A' shuttering and trembling, no doubt remembering the trauma he experienced there. Oh what Clay wouldn't give to hug the poor child and calmly whisper to him that things would be okay, but Braden yanked him away and onto the matted floors.

At first the GYM appeared empty, until they stood in the middle of the training floor. Almost in the blink of an eye, a man appeared before them as if he had ridden in on a gentle breeze, invisible to the naked eye. He was a slender, pale man with the expression somewhat of an old owl. His grey eyes searched the three standing in front of him before his thin lips parted,

“Is this the subject?” He jabbed a crooked finger towards 'A'.

“Yup.” Braden nodded and shoved 'A' forward. The poor child gulped back his fears and stood proud, not wanting to embarrass his caretaker. It all began so quickly that Clay found he had a hard time keeping up. Hardie put his hand behind 'A's head and guided him to another part of the room and immediately the evaluation begun.

The young experiment climbed ropes, beams and walls. He flipped and bounded, glided and spun. He displayed his ability to turn completely invisible and re-appear practically wherever. He preformed acrobatics and stunts that Clay didn't even know he was capable of, following Hardie's every instruction until at last, hours later, it was over.

Hardie, Braden and Clay were then gathered together in a meeting of sorts, just outside the GYM where 'A' had stayed behind to freshen up, after Clay requested he had.

“So...what did you think?” Braden crossed his arms, a seriousness in his tone that Clay didn't know he was capable of. Hardie's eyes darted back and forth between the two as he cleared his throat.

“He has much potential. However, I have noticed many things that will give him a considerable set back. There are assassin's out there in the real world as we speak, yet none of them have the promise of this experiment. If you take my advice seriously, then you will be able to craft the best assassin this world has ever seen, and it will belong to Hyperion.” He started, causing a sly smile to slide over Braden. “In order for this experiment to gain better stealth...he MUST lose the tail.”

“WHAT!?” Clay yelped, his eyes widening. “Are you mad...that's...that's unnecessary amputation!” He shrieked but stopped as Braden held a finger up for him to hush.

“Let him finish.” Braden hissed in irritation.

“The tail is not useless, I see he uses it for balance, however, if you remove his wings, he'll have no need for it. His wings do not help him as an assassin at all. They may prove handy for gliding, but they create too much sound, he cannot be stealthy with them. The tail is the same, it is so bulky he can hardly even flip with it as it is. It slows him down, preventing him from truly being able to sneak properly.” Hardie explained.

“Surely there's another way to improve his skills without...well without lopping all his limbs off!” Clay felt like he was on trial, pleading his case, but neither Hardie or Braden cared what he had to say, and he was begging to a deaf jury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> See you in the next chapter. (PS. this is the point where we begin to see A really start to become Zer0)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible for Clay and his co-manager Braden to see eye to eye and this causes major problems in Project 0. This lab isn't big enough for the both of them.

“No, I refuse to sign off on this. This is pointless, I do not agree with the amputation of his wings and tail for....for something as stupid as walking quietly and being able to do a flip!” Clay argued, waving his hand in a slashing manner.

Braden had completely drowned the scientist out and continued to speak over him as if he wasn't even there.

“Thank you, Hardie, for your insight, I'll send the suggestions to our medical team immediately. The surgeries will be scheduled. Then, afterwards, I'll call on you for another evaluation.” Braden shook the man's hand, snickering to himself as he saw Clay's jaw hanging open.

“ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD!!??” Clay roughly grabbed Braden's shoulders and shook him viciously as soon as Hardie had gone.

“Let go of me you emotional dolt!” Braden snarled, swatting at Clay's hands.

“Didn't you hear a thing I said at all!?” Clay was practically shrieking now, “We can't just remove parts of A's body just because this...Hardie, thinks it's a good idea. It's inhumane. How would he feel? How would it effect his body? How would we even tell him?” Clay grabbed at his messy hair, completely losing it.

“Do you even hear yourself? You speak as if the experiment has a say in the matter. He's an experiment, he was not born or conceived in a natural manner. We don't have to be humane because there isn't anything humane about him.” Braden argued.

“What? I made him! He has human DNA, of course he's humane. He's not snarling and running around like a deranged animal. This...this is wrong.” Clay inhaled sharply, he wasn't about to let ANY of this happen.

“Clay, I think you are having trouble understanding this. The current experiment is only one of many. This is just the first, however, before we can make more, we have to perfect this one so we know exactly what we want the end product to be. It will save us the hassle of going through evaluations with each and every assassin we make. Your experiment...the one you call 'A', will never actually become a real assassin. He didn't start out perfect, so it's already too late for him. Once the others are made, we'll more than likely just use him for new tests and upgrade experiments. So it's best that you let go of him now.” Braden shrugged, it was the bitter truth.

“But....” Clay's eyes widened, his mouth dry like sand, “but still. We know Hardie said that the tail and wings can be removed, so why not just take that into account when making the next ones? If he's not actually going to be a real assassin...then why even bother removing his?” Clay was grasping at straws now, then again, why did he have to explain any of this to Braden?

“It's not that simple. We have to make sure that Hardie's assumptions are correct, if it turns out that removing those parts does not in fact help, and we go and make a bunch of new experiments without tails and wings, then we'll have lost precious time.” Braden was growing cross, his patience for the scientist slipping away.

“So, there's a possibility that the removal of the tail and wings will not be beneficial, but we're still going to make 'A' go through with it!? He could be losing them for nothing!” Clay barked.

“IT'S A NOBLE CAUSE. You're just so...UGH!” Braden threw his hands up in aggravation and stormed away from the GYM, leaving Clay feeling just as upset and bitter as he was.

Braden did his best to avoid Clay for the rest of the day, refusing to even be in the same room as him. After the meeting with Hardie, he rushed off to the Medic sector, getting everything prepared for the upcoming surgeries.

“Tomorrow, I think it's best to start as soon as possible.” He muttered as he spoke to the head of the medical team.

“I'm surprised you were able to talk Clay into it...we've been trying to get him over here for the brain implant for weeks.” The head medic grumped, fiddling with the scalpel in her pocket.

“Brain Implant?” Braden raised a brow, leaning on the counter for support. The woman nodded her head as her eyes rolled lazily.

“The experiment had a speech therapist who claimed that the child's stuttering wasn't something that could be corrected. Then the neurological team found a tiny mistake in the DNA make up and created an implant to replace the missing developed areas of the Cerebral Cortex. They sent the CEO's the blue prints and they approved the idea and sent it off to their inventors who made the implant and sent it back here to us. Everything has been ready for weeks, except for Clay, he has refused to schedule the procedure.” She sighed.

Braden seemed interested in the new information and quickly thanked the head medic. After making sure Clay was nowhere to be found, he rushed back to the tall office he had taken over. He pulled out his communication device and swiftly dialed a number. He twirled and spun in the chair like a bored kid as he waited for the device to reach the other caller.

Finally, after a very short while, the device clicked, and an old voice like a rusted hinge, creaked on the other end.

“What is it Braden?”

“Ah, I think it would be wise if you guys were to stop in tomorrow.” He cued, fooling as if he desperately missed whomever he was speaking with. There was an audible scoff before the other person continued.

“Braden, just what in the world are you trying to pull? You know we are all very busy, and if this isn't serious, I might just block your number.” He snorted.

“Aw, I'd miss hearing your voice.”

“Braden!” the older man barked.

“Sorry. Trust me though, I may actually NEED you guys down here. As it turns out, there are two surgeries that need to be done to the experiment and I have scheduled them for tomorrow, against Clay's will. However, I'm almost positive he'll find a way to stop them, apparently he has successfully evaded one of the procedures that you told him to go through with. Something about a brain implant.” Braden sneered, a sly smile sneaking over his slick lips.

There was a short silence over the other end as he heard the elder man sigh deeply.

“Hmmm, I'm sorry to hear this. We will be there by morning.” The device then clicked as he hung up. Braden victory punched the air and tucked his device away safely in his pockets, now there was nothing Clay could do to stop him.

However, Clay was a determined individual with a strong passion for 'A'. He had formed his own schemes as he plotted from the empty Zoologists sector of the labs. His blood was boiling over like an active volcano and he was seconds from erupting. He had guessed that Braden would try and schedule a procedure behind his back, but he was prepared.

He ordered for half the medic team to take the week off, while the rest he had fixing up hundreds of syringes filled with the growth enhancer. Of course he didn't plan to actually use the stuff anymore, but it was busy work to keep them occupied and unable to perform any surgeries. Clay muttered under his breath as he leaned against the still blood stained wall, watching as 'A' climbed on the now empty crates where the Stalkers used to be.

“I'll have to think of something else soon. I doubt that will keep them busy for too long.” He scratched at his head thoughtfully, but nothing came to him, and the only thing he got was a piercing headache.

The clock on the far wall sped through the few hours of the day, and soon, the night would fall on the small Hyperion base. Clay succumbed to a yawn as his eyes slowly wondered up to the time piece, shocked by how long he had been hiding out in the Zoology sector. He closed the tattered notebook he had been brainstorming in and slipped it into one of the many pockets in his Hyperion lab uniform. His arms stretched before he slid over to a creative fort 'A' had made out of left over tarp and empty cages.

“Come on 'A', time to head back.” He called, lifting one of the flaps, not at all surprised to see the child curled up in a ball, already asleep. Carefully, so not to wake him, he scooped him into his arms and cradled him close. Cautiously he peaked out of the Zoology sector, relieved to find the project labs completely void of life. The work lights had been shut off and all the offices were locked and closed for the night, they were finally free from Braden.

Clay felt a swelling sense of accomplishment knowing he had successfully prolonged all the pesky procedures for at least two more days, perhaps he could rest easy. Finally, he allowed his mind to slip off to a happier place, fantasizing about his upcoming “date” with Tabitha.

“18 hours to go.” He sighed as he slipped out of the labs and into one of the many empty elevators. His heavy feet led him back to his own lab and room, where he hardly noticed his Clap-Trap waiting patiently for him.

“I was starting to worry about you...wondering where you had gotten off to.” He called to the scientist, but his words fell on deaf ears. Clay walked straight through his lab and into his bedroom where he plopped 'A' down on the small twin in the corner.

“I wonder if she'll cook...or order food...” Clay muttered to himself, his stomach growling with anticipation, yet it was too late for a snack, and he was too exhausted. Clay flopped onto his own bed, kicking off his boots with his toes.

Bitter about being ignored, the purple robot whirled into the bedroom, arms crossed as he clutched a folded piece of paper.

“You could at least say good night to me. I mean come on, I've only been "under the wrench" all day and you haven't so much as asked how my new parts are functioning.” Clap-Trap fussed. Clay grunted, waving his hand towards the irritating noise, yet Clap-Trap continued, “I had so much free time I got bored and decided to draw a picture for you. I figured you love 'A's amateur drawing so much, why not have a real masterpiece for once?” He held out the folded paper towards his master, waiting for him to grab it. When Clay didn't move a muscle, and his eyes simply fluttered shut, the robot exploded.

“CLAY! I MADE THIS FOR YOU!” Clap-Trap shouted, smacking the scientists foot. He unfolded the paper and slammed it roughly over Clay's nose, earning a startled yelp from him.

Clay shot up, letting the paper slide down and rest in his lap.

“Clap-Trap...what has gotten into you!!? I'm...I'm trying to sleep!” He was more whining than anything.

“I am tired of being ignored by you, with your stupid human function excuses. At least look at the picture I made for you...then I'll leave you alone, I swear...AFTER you tell me how great it is.” Clap-Trap clapped his hands excitedly. Clay wanted to crumple up the drawing just to spite him, but he knew he would never get to sleep if he did so. With a tired sigh he picked up the paper, letting his eyes take in all the surprisingly skilled details. He knew Clap-Trap was a fine tuned piece of machinery, but his skilled sketch was more than he had expected from him.

Clap-Trap had depicted a man...or...at least that's what it looked like. He had on a strange looking mask with glowing blue eyes, a poor taste indeed. Clay took another second to study every detail before speaking.

“Clap-Trap...this is actually really good...but...who did you draw?” Clay raised a brow as he passed the paper back to the robot.

“Oh...I just drew one of the attackers from yesterday, I went and showed it to Tabitha before you got back, she really like it too.” The robot seemed proud. Clay suddenly shot up, yanking back the drawing. He studied the picture again, trying to imagine what the person behind the mask looked like, who they were, what their name was and their mysterious motives.

“Thank you Clap-Trap...do you mind if I keep this?” He questioned but didn't wait for him to answer and simply stuffed it in his pocket with his notepad.

“Oh it honors me to know that you will cherish it a carry it with you always. I had been hoping it would be fridge worthy, but this is so much better.” The robot hummed, and true to his word, turned to leave, letting the scientist get his much needed sleep.

 

*

 

Sweet...it tasted all so sweet. Clay had his eyes shut as he hummed peacefully to himself, rocking his head gently in his hands, supported by the table beneath him. Was it pie he was smelling? Or perhaps cake or brownies or cookies even, he didn't really mind what it was, he new it would be delicious.

He peeked one eye open as he heard the shuffling of feet nearing him. Tabitha smiled merrily at him as she carried a massive tray of desserts and sweet bread to the table. Carefully she set it down before him, the table shaking slightly from the heavy weight of the food.

“I wasn't sure what you liked...so I just made a bit of everything.” She blushed before taking her own seat across from him. Clay quickly scooped up a cookie, cramming it in his mouth. He chewed and chewed, expecting to be hit with that savory rich taste of melted chocolate chips, but there was none, in fact, he didn't taste anything at all. Yet, he didn't mind, and finished the small treat anyways.

“Don't eat too much, supper will be ready soon.” Tabitha cooed, watching as he grabbed another pastry.

“Supper...after dessert?” His eyes widened as if he had never heard of something so unconventional. His look of surprise earned a soft chuckle from the mechanic and the lights around them seemed to dim as she leaned forward on the table. Candles, which Clay hadn't noticed before, suddenly lit and the warm light danced across her face playfully.

“Clay,” her voice broke the silence as she reached out to grab his hand. “Come with me.” She begged him, rubbing circles in his palm.

“W-where?” He blinked back the heated blush he could feel burning at his cheeks.

“Anywhere. Away from here, somewhere where there are no CEOs, no Masons, no Everetts, and no Bradens.” She laced her fingers with his and stared longingly into his eyes. Clay was at a loss for words, his mouth gaping open as he tried desperately to keep up. A loud buzz all at once echoed from the other room and Tabitha quickly yanked her hand away.

“Dinner is ready.” She said as she left the table. The obnoxious oven timer only grew louder and fiercer, as if it was drawing close to his head. He began to feel colder, despite the warm glow of the candles, and he could no longer hear Tabitha in the other room. The walls around him began to fade and wobble away while Clay felt the sensation that his eyes, were actually closed.

He struggled to hang on to this sweet reality, but the beeping was too much and it rattled his brain. With a sharp inhale his eyes shot open, adjusting to the green glow of his alarm clock facing him from the bedside table. Furious he sat up, yanking the power chord right out of the wall. The beeping stopped.

Across the room he could hear 'A' groan with irritation, the noise had disturbed his sleep as well. However, despite how Clay's dreams beckoned for him to return, he knew his day had to eventually start. Reluctantly he slid his legs away from the warm sheets and onto the cold hard floor.

“11 more hours.” He muttered under his breath, reminding himself that it was only a matter of time before his dreams would be somewhat of a reality. He knew most of what his brain had fathomed up was unrealistic, but he couldn't help the excitement and anticipation that grew in him as he waited for 7 to roll around.

He had himself on a mental countdown, as if he was waiting to bring in the new year. All throughout his morning he would glance at the clock, figuring just how much longer he had to endure Braden's nonsense.

As soon as he had entered the labs with 'A', Braden was on him like a fly on honey. He had files he wanted Clay to look over, documents he needed him to sign, and all sorts of absolute rubbish that had Clay glued to his office desk for nearly three hours. As he scratched his signature on the last paper, Clay glanced down at his time piece.

“7 more hours.” He sighed, standing from the uncomfortable swivel chair. It was only then that he realized 'A' was no longer in the office with him. His little corner of the room was empty, except for his open coloring book and crayons that littered the floor. No doubt the child had gotten bored hours ago and went off to find something to entertain himself.

Hoping to squeeze in a quick snack before Braden came back with some more ridiculous papers, Clay rushed from the office. He was picking his way back through the labs, passing the different sectors, when it dawned on him how quiet it was, this was never a good sign. It was a little past high noon, workers should have been bustling about retrieving their lunches, but there was absolutely no one around.

He continued through the main lab until he passed the Medic Sector and he would have continued on by, if his eyes hadn't spied a small red crown, broken and lying on the floor just by the doors. His brows furrowed and the cogs in his mind began to turn. His gut twisted and told him something was amiss, but his mind was desperately coming up with excuses.

“That could belong to anybody.” He told himself, “A could be in there...looking for something to do.” His voice trailed off as he neared the door. Curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed his way inside. He was met with a front desk, the receptionist jumping in her chair when she saw him.

“D-doctor Clay!” her eyes darted around, but they were the only two in the foyer. She seemed so frigid and on edge. Clay found that just looking at her made him feel slightly anxious as well.

“Uhm...” he began, casting an eye towards the clock behind her, just 6 hours and 45 minutes left. “You didn't happen to see the experiment come through here did you?” He asked, knowing she wouldn't recognize him by the name 'A'. The woman rung her shaking hands, as her head hung slightly, her silky bangs draping over her brows. It was as if she was trying to hide behind them, but they were far too short.

“N-no I haven't seen a-anybody.” She stammered, avoiding eye contact. Clay's brows furrowed, what was wrong with her, and why was she the only one there?

“Do you know where everybody is?” He shot her another question. Her shoulders jolted and she quickly threw her hands on the key board in front of her, pretending to use the computer.

“Nope, whatever do you mean? Everyone is on lunch break...I don't know where they are.” Her words were a quick train wreck and Clay found he hardly understood a thing she said. The scientist decided that ignoring her would be his best option, and he quickly began to take note of the Medic Sector.

Every door was closed, every window had it's shades shut tight, something was definitely going on. Somewhere down the hall behind the woman's desk, he could hear a door click. The receptionist ignored the sound and continued typing meaningless words on an open document. Clay quickly stepped past her, making off towards the noise he heard.

“N-no wait!” She called after him, but Clay wasn't stopping. His pace quickened and that terrible feeling in his gut only grew. As he rounded a corner, he spied a meeting room, it's door closed but the windows weren't covered. He caught a glimpse of Braden, and that was enough of a clue for him.

Immediately he was on the door, flinging it open, eyes glued to Braden.

“Where is he?” Clay spat, watching as Braden jumped in surprise.

“W-wha...” Braden took a moment to collect himself, “What are you talking about Clay?” His fright melted away almost instantly and was replaced with his cocky half smile. Clay clenched his fists, stepping into the room and letting the door slam behind him. He didn't stop to take in his surroundings, he knew other people where in the room, no doubt this was some special meeting, but Clay didn't care who they were. His attention was on Braden as he stared daggers through the man's very soul. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he new Braden had something to do with it, and he was livid.

“I know you have 'A'.” Clay hissed, walking around the massive table to get closer to Braden. “Now.where.is.he!?”

Braden's brow twitched upwards as his sly grin revealed his glossy teeth. A chuckle erupted from him and he lazily plopped down in one of the meeting chairs.

“Look at you, coming in here like you're the big bad wolf or something. Yeah, I have 'A', what of it?” Braden sneered. Clay wanted nothing more than to sock his lights out right then and there, but he needed to find 'A'.

“What of it!? You tricked me into hours of pointless paperwork, and then basically kidnapped him. That's...that's gotta be illegal. As his care taker, I demand to know where he is.” Clay grumbled. Braden laughed again, kicking his feet up onto the table, making himself right at home.

“He's not yours, Clay. He belongs to Hyperion, so technically I wasn't kidnapping anyone. Just...doing my job, as for where he is...” Braden's hand slipped into his pocket, retrieving a crumpled up file. He placed it on the table and slid it towards the scientist. Clay stared at it, unsure if he even wanted to take it or not. That terrible feeling of dread only grew within him, causing his hands to shake. Finally he grabbed the file and flipped it open, his breath hitching in his chest as he eyed the familiar blueprints inside. It was the brain implant he had balled up and thrown away, of course Braden would rummage through his trash ben, that filthy rat.

“You didn't...” Clay's hands dropped the file, this was not happening.

“It wasn't your place to decide if this procedure happened or not. This was demanded by the CEO's, and I am just doing what you failed to.” Braden snorted, his arms folding over his chest. Clay couldn't hear him for the sound of his own heartbeat echoing in his ear drums. His fists shook, his teeth gritted together and all he saw was red. Clay didn't give a warning, or a second thought. His fist flew from his side and collided with an echoing crack to Braden's jaw, sending him toppling out of the chair. Then Clay was on him like a maddened bull. His knees dug into Braden's gut as he leaned over him, holding a fist full of his shirt collar.

“YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!” Clay shrieked, shaking him so hard his head banged against the cold metal floors. Braden's eyes were wide, completely stunned. All he could manage was to clutch Clay's arms as he roughly shook him and shouted in his face.

“I DON'T CARE WHO WANTED THAT PREOCEDURE DONE! I DON'T CARE, YOU HEAR ME!!” Clay wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out, but his hands were locked in a death grip on his shirt, and it was all he could do but to throttle and slam him into the floor repeatedly.

There was a loud commotion behind the scientist, but he payed it no mind, his eyes fixed on Braden. It wasn't until he felt people grabbing at his clothes and ripping him off the poor man, that he finally snapped out of his fitted rage. His hands un-clinched, shaking from adrenaline as he was dragged away from the stunned Braden.

“Doctor Clay! Cease this wild behavior immediately.” The disappointed growl of one of the CEO's shot through Clay's head like a bullet, and he immediately jumped to his feet, what had he done!? His body spun around to meet the disappointed glare of the CEO's, all standing before him like angry parents. Braden finally came back to himself, pushing his back off the floor. He took deep heavy breaths as he held his aching jaw.

“D-did you see that!?” Braden stammered, pointing towards Clay. “He...he tried to kill me, he is crazy!” Braden blurted, still sitting on his bottom. Clay cast him a nasty glare but quickly snapped back around as the oldest CEO tapped his foot.

“Clay, what has come over you? Braden hasn't done anything wrong.” They pointed out. Clay could feel his mouth drying up, he'd really slipped up this time, why hadn't he been more aware of their presence. Blinded by his own rage he had stormed into the room and made a fool of himself. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, looking about the room again. This time he noticed four armed Hyperion soldiers, positioned against the far wall. Their guns were drawn and aimed right for him. He gulped the lump rising in his throat, letting his gaze fall on the single clock above the door.

“6 more hours.” He muttered, he could make it, he could hold out with this nonsense just one more day!

“S-sorry, I don't know what came over me.” He sighed, letting his head droop in defeat.

“Hmph,” The eldest grumped, crossing his arms. “Braden has informed us of your...lack of cooperation and we came to see for ourselves if this was truly the case.”  
Clay flinched, yep, they were mad.

“No doubt he was right. However, I can't help but wonder what it is that is making you so...difficult.” The CEO tapped at his chin. “If you can't get back on track...we might just have to cut you out of the project completely. Then you would go back to you mundane job in your old lab, creating half baked ideas that probably wont get past the production stages.” He sighed, shrugging as if it was just a thought.

Clay wanted to roll his eyes, he half wished they would cut him from the project, let him go back to the easy droll of his old work. He missed the late mornings and flexible schedules. He hated the stress and confinements of the projects, and the recognition he had hoped to receive was nothing more than an illusion. No one really cared who made it, as long as it got done. He would never have to see Braden, or the CEOs ever again if he didn't want to. Heck, he'd even pick to be around Mason over them any day.

His thoughts then slipped to 'A', his little experiment. Braden had said it himself, they weren't going to use him for actual assassination, he was basically pointless to them. Yet they were still determined to put him through all those pointless procedures.

“I'm sure you wouldn't want to be kicked off your own project, now would you?” The CEO smirked, thinking he had scared the scientist into submission. Clay let his nervous shaking slip away as his shoulders pushed up into a shrug.

“You stopped letting me make decisions on this project a long time ago, I'd hardly call it my own now.” He grumbled, perhaps if he explained how he really felt about it, they would ease up on him.

The CEOs frowned, glancing between themselves bitterly.

“Clay, the truth of the matter is this,” one of them finally spoke up. “We are demoting you. Braden is project manager now where as you work under HIM. These procedures will happen, whether you like them or not. You no longer have a say in it. If you wish to continue working on the project at all, you will cooperate!” He hissed, jabbing his finger into Clay's shoulder.

Clay clenched his fists, that same fury from before re-burning inside of him, this man was just asking for it.

“5 hours and 55 minutes.” His brain reminded him. He exhaled sharply, trying to burn off steam.

“You guys don't understand, you can't do that!” He wanted to scream, to rip something apart, it was killing him on the inside knowing all the terrible things they had planned for his 'A', and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

It was almost like a gift, drifting on the breeze and right into his brain, the idea that caused a small grin to sneak across his once cross expression. Clay's mind was kicking into overdrive. It was too late for him, he had messed up, his dreams had been crushed before they ever became a reality, there was no fame for him at Hyperion, nothing great waited for him in future days. Now he was back to square one, shamed and kicked from his own project, but that was fine, oh that was just dandy.

Clay couldn't take it anymore, he was through with them, he would leave, just like that fantasy of his from long ago. He would take 'A' back and hit the road, going to some far off planet where they would never find him. They could have his ideas, they could have his blueprints and lab and tools, but they could not have his 'A'.  
“I...I think you are right.” He began, feigning humility. He let his eyes drop with sadness and his whole posture changed to that of defeat. The CEOs stiffened, listening to his words.

“This...this project has gotten to be too much for me. I think it would be better in the hands of...” he gulped, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. “would be better in the hands of Braden. Clearly I've let my emotions get the best of me, and I would like to return back to my normal everyday lab work.” He stated. Clay could feel his stomach flip inside him, he had said it. There was no going back now, this was it, he was done with the project.

Already an invisible burden lifted from his shoulders and he stood up straighter. He wanted to give a victory dance, the small thrill of a new mission rising in his chest. He envisioned himself saving 'A' and breaking out of the facility, on the run like fugitives, it was intoxicating. Lost in his brief happiness, he peered back to the clock. 5 hours and 45 minutes left, oh he couldn't wait to tell Tabitha.

“That's too bad.” The oldest CEO spoke, his voice had dropped so deep, that Clay snapped his attention away from the clock. He looked with confusion upon them as the CEO motioned to the soldiers across the room. Clay's heart raced when the armed men all at once darted towards him.

“Wait...wha...” his voice hung in his throat as the barrel of a laser gun was viciously pressed into his jaw, he dare not move another muscle. He could feel one of the soldiers behind him grab his arms, roughly pressing them against his back. Within seconds he was bound and cuffed like a deranged animal, guns still poised on him.

“That was never one of your options.” The CEO spat, his brows furrowed so low they almost touched. “But it's clear now that you can't work on this project anymore either. This was your last chance and you blew it.”

Clay's mind ached with confusion, and for a moment, he began to fear for his life.

“I...I don't understand. Why am I cuffed?” He tried not to let the fright seep into his voice, but it was pointless to hide it. Just seconds ago he had felt free as a bird, practically ready to fly away from Hyperion for good. And as quick as lightning everything had changed.

“We can't let you return to your lab after being kicked off the project. Do you realize how much classified information you hold!?” They pointed accusingly towards him. “What would stop you from running away and selling this information to the highest bidder? And, technically speaking, we have every right to imprison you. When we offered you the job, you signed the Hyperion forms of agreement. Yet, during this project you went back on one of the terms, meddling in project intel.” He retrieved a file from his jacket and slammed it on the meeting table.

“You switched the human DNA and mislabeled it as soldier DNA, when it in fact was NOT!” they hissed. “Not only did you meddle, but you purposefully left out this information, and because of this, you have lost all your rights.” He sneered, smiling as Clay's skin paled, his eyes shaking. The CEO snorted a chuckle,

“Take him out.” He waved to the door, watching with a pleased smile as Clay was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter in the fic so far...hope you all enjoyed it. I just got back from vacation so the next chapter should be up Monday. If it's not, feel free to bombard me with demands. That sucker is written and edited all ready so there is really no excuse not to post it on Monday. 
> 
> What do you all think of the turn this fic is taking so far? Are you sad to see Clay leave the project? Or is it about time this started moving in another direction?


	17. Stood Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Tabitha do when she realizes Clay will not be coming to their planned dinner together? Also, what will happen to 'A' now that Clay is out of the picture?

Tabitha put the shared mechanic's kitchen to good use. Her shop was closed early and she had spent most of her afternoon trying her best to craft a decent meal for her and Clay. The other mechanics were beyond curious as to the happenings conspiring in their kitchen. Occasionally someone would poke their head in, trying to figure out what exactly Tabitha was cooking.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Tabitha had put together a decent meal of spaghetti and Caesar Salad. She wasn't much of a cook but she had tried her best, and that was all that mattered. Quickly she moved the food to a boxed thermos and rushed off to her room. She half expected to find Clay waiting outside her door, but luckily she had gotten there before him.

“I need a minute anyways.” She sighed to herself, thankful she could finally wash up after the long day. She had a few minutes before Clay was supposed to arrive, meaning she had to rush as she ran a comb through her wild hair. She glanced at her bedroom clock, she had exactly two minutes left, just enough time to brush her teeth.

When she was done she hurried to the small table set up in her living quarters, darting about to make sure everything was in order. The food was ready and waiting, the room was clean and tidy, she was freshened up and all that was missing was the scientist.

“He'll probably be a few minutes.” She shrugged when the clock struck 7. She knew Clay was a busy man and was more than likely wrapping things up back at the lab. Realizing she could spare another moment, she darted back into her bathroom and applied some lip gloss and her mother's necklace. She stepped in front of the mirror, carefully taking note of her reflection. She still wore her work pants and shirt. They were both stained with persistent grease and oil stains, perhaps she should change.

Quickly she darted to her closet and rummaged through the scarce garments that lined the wall. It was tough deciding on what to wear. Her gala dress was far too fancy for the occasion. Her other work clothes were all stained with the remnants of her garage, leaving her with a light blue button up dress top and an old pair of dark jeans she wore once before. She slipped into the outfit, feeling odd out of her cargo pants and fitted tank.

“Should I do something more to my hair?” She muttered under her breath, running her fingers through the wavy locks. Hesitant at first, she began to braid the strands into a long fish tail. She admired her work before striding back towards the set table. She sat down, facing the door, slightly shocked Clay hadn't nocked yet.

“7:30” she hummed, glaring at the clock as if it was ticking much too fast for her licking. Patiently she sat, her finger tapping on the table, any minute he would be there.

“He's probably going to be starving.” She muttered and decided it might would be best to have the food plated and ready. When 7:50 rolled around she had finished readying the food and had it on the table, surely he would be there any moment. It wasn't like him to be nearly an hour late, although she knew a number of things could have delayed him. Clay-Trap was constantly giving the poor scientist trouble, and she wouldn't put it past him to sidetrack Clay.

“He'll probably knock on the door, bits and pieces of Clap-Trap in his hands.” She chuckled, the unfortunate robot was always in some sort of mess.

As the arms of the clock turned and ticked, Tabitha's heart began to sink. She had let her head rest on the table in her folded arms, why was she still waiting? The small arm of the clock came to rest at the 9...Clay wasn't coming. Tabitha exhaled softly, pushing herself off the table, her stomach growled, but she couldn't bring herself to eat, she was too upset.

She had wanted to talk with him, needed to ask about that dream like kiss that nagged her every waking moment. Her decision rested on what he had said...if he had said anything to her at all, if it had even happened. Then again, she glared at the cold pasta, if he had kissed her then why was he standing her up? If he cared about her at all, had any of her interests at heart, then he would be here right now.

Bitter, and somewhat heartbroken, she roughly grabbed up the two plates and crammed them both in the trash can; not bothering to salvage her plate.

“I wont need it.” She huffed, reaching for a large tape roll sitting on her dresser. She neared an open box that sat by her closet and began to toss her few outfits into it sloppily. Once it was filled she taped the box closed and moved on to the next empty container. Her communication device began to buzz from her bedside table where it rested. She stomped across the room and yanked it up, answering the call.

“Hello?” She grumbled.

“Tabitha!” The cheery hum of her boss echoed through her bedroom, “I hate to rush you, but you haven't made up your mind about the project yet and tomorrow I have to submit the names of my crew to the board, can I count you in?” He asked.

There was a long pause and Tabith bit her lip, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there would be a knock at her door. An out of breath scientist would be on the other side, covered in sweat, he had raced across the facility with the wildest story to tell her.

“Tabitha?” The voice of her boss called her back to reality and the decision waiting for her. She gulped down the heartbreak bobbing in her chest and clenched her fist.

“Yup, I'll go.” She practically gasped it out, but once she had said it, she felt better. She was going now, that was it, no more worrying or wondering or wishing.

“Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow.” Everett was overjoyed and Tabitha quickly ended the call, she had packing to finish.

 

*

 

'A' twitched his finger, his senses returning. He wanted to groan in pain as sharp throbs surged through his skull. However, he couldn't seem to form words, or even make sounds. Instead he winced, furrowing his brows but refusing to open his eyes. He knew where he was, or at least he imagined he did. He remembered being dragged away by that strange man...Braden. Clay hadn't even noticed. Braden didn't explain to 'A' what was going on, but the young experiment was smart and had caught on quick enough. He had heard Clay fuming over the procedures, refusing to go through with any of them.

'A' was aware of how both Braden and Clay seemed to clash, never agreeing with one another.

However, just because he knew he was being carried away for a procedure, didn't mean he couldn't be horrified about it. He had kicked, fought, bit and punched, but Braden went unfazed. Eventually the nurses had to restrain him and the last thing he could remember was the mask being placed over his face.

'A' could now feel a tight band strapped around his middle, pinning him to the table. Eventually his nerves returned and he could detect the same straps around his ankles and wrists. Still, he refused to open his eyes. He felt strange, like pieces of him were missing. His thoughts seemed to form clearly in his mind, no longer a jumbled blur of images and ideas. He felt...smarter.

'A' hissed in pain as another sting scraped his head, he hated it. He could feel strength come back to his arms and legs. Deciding it was time to find Clay, he opened his eyes. Immediately panic struck him as he realized there was something horribly wrong with his sight. The vision of his left eye was completely red, as if he was looking at the world through tented glasses. Numbers and dials flashed over things as he looked at them.

Desperate to get the strange contraption off his face, he began to wriggle in his bonds. He pulled with his arms and kicked with his legs, trashing himself on the table. One of the straps on his arms was weak and snapped after a moment. With his free arm he undid the other buckles and leapt off the table frantically. His feet were barely on the floor before he slipped, smacking his cheek against the cold tile. His heart pounded in his chest as all kinds of thoughts raced through his mind, but he didn't give up. He pushed himself onto his feet again, this time making it a few steps closer to the door before tripping and crashing against the wall.

It was then that 'A' began to notice the odd sensation that part of him was just...missing. He paused, catching his breath before taking a moment to assess himself. He knew about the planned experiments, knew what Braden wanted to do, but he wasn't prepared for them. A whimpered sob escaped him when he realized his tail and both his wings were completely gone, throwing off his whole balance. 'A' was beyond frustrated and he slammed his fist against the wall, he had to find Clay.

Although walking was now a difficult chore, he was determined to escape the small room he had woken up in. It was a medical room with strange beeping machines and wires that hung all around. 'A' tried not to think about the scary décor, and flopped against the door. He hardly had time to grab the knob before an ear piercing alarm rattled his brain. Red lights flashed and blinked and immediately he fell back in horror, grabbing his knees.

Shouts echoed outside the room before the door swung in on its hinges. A wave of doctors and armed workers rushed in and swarmed around the frightened

experiment. 'A' shrieked as rough hands yanked him off the floor and slammed him back onto the bed.

“He's trying to escape!” Someone shouted, causing a loud murmur to reverberate through the room.

“Be careful, he could be dangerous.” Another voice warned.

“Strap him back down!” 'A' could feel the tight bonds wrapped around his middle and arms again. He kicked and spat, growling at the strange people surrounding him.  
“Watch out! He might try and bite.”

“Don't let him get up again!”

“How did he wake up? I thought he was in an induced coma?”

“There are no IV's, where are the IV's? No wonder he woke up!” One doctor began dragging tubes and wires to the bed, hooking them to the machines. 'A' could see the open door through the hoard of doctors, but he couldn't fight them off. Hands pressed against his shoulders and stomach while straps also kept him pinned. His heart was racing out of his chest, his mind running wild with thoughts and demands.

“GET OFF!” He finally shrieked, his eyes widening at his own voice. The doctors all paused, and for a split second the whole room fell silent. All eyes were on him, blinking in confusion as the experiment took a moment to catch his breath. It was as if they were all in a trance, shocked by his words.

The still state of the room was interrupted as a figure stepped through the door.

“What is going on?” A voice rang through the quiet and immediately the doctors all turned. 'A' moved his head, peeking behind a doctor until he could see the familiar face of Braden. He frowned, fighting off a hiss that threatened to slip through his teeth.

“The alarms went off.”

“He broke free of the restraints.”

“He was trying to escape.”

“Someone forgot to hook him to the sedatives.”

“He woke up from the induced coma.” The doctors bombarded Braden and the scientist had to take a step back.

“There doesn't seem to be much of an actual problem here.” He frowned, crossing his arms. “If he was able to break free then that means he is on the right track to recovery.” the other doctors all sighed, glad their boss was not ill with them. Braden took a step further into the room, pushing his way though the nervous doctors.  
'A' scowled when his gaze met the scientist's, this was all his fault. Braden gave a smirk before turning to address the doctors,

“I'm going to run a few tests, you can all go back to work.” He gave a wave of his hand and they all quickly scurried out of the room. 'A' could feel a dread fall in his gut, Braden was the last person he wanted to see.

“So...little experiment, it seems as though the implant has worked.” He sat on the edge of the medical bed, legs crossed. A's heart was racing, why hadn't Clay come to help him? Here he was at the mercy of Braden and Clay wasn't here to protect him.

“Talk to me.” Braden stated, snapping 'A' out of the small panic attack he was having. He took a calming breath, processing what the scientist had just asked him to do.

“Talk, he wants to talk.” 'A' thought to himself, but try as he might he just couldn't bring himself to form words. And how could he? He knew it was Braden's doing, having his tail and wings removed. He remembered how he had snatched him up and carried him away. No, he wouldn't be talking with Braden.

The scientist began to grow impatient, tapping his foot against the leg of the bed. Finally he stood, arms flopping by his side.

“You stubborn freak!” He hissed, kicking the bed. 'A' let out a startled yelp, wishing he could curl up somewhere and just hide.

“Fine, you don't have to talk to me, but you will talk to your therapists. And if you don't...well you can just forget about food.” He snarled before leaving the room with a huff. The door slammed shut behind him, causing 'A' to flinch. He had to get out of there, had to find Clay.

His mind immediately began to race as he struggled to come up with some sort of escape plan. The straps that tied him down had to be the first to go.

“If I could break them once, I can break them again.” He thought. Quickly he began to struggle against them, pulling and thrashing his limbs. The same strap form before loosened, allowing him to slip his arm free. In no time he had undone the other bindings and leapt off the bed, doing his best to remember how to walk.

“Clay will help me,” he told himself, “he'll make it all better.” he imagined himself finding his beloved scientist and throwing himself into his encouraging arms...he desperately needed a hug. With new determination he charged for the door, setting off the alarm once again. However, this time, he did not stand dumbly flustered in the middle of the room. Within an instance he had turned completely invisible, standing with his back pressed against the wall.

The sound of shouting and pounding feet drew closer, just like before. It wasn't long before he could hear the lock on the door click.

“HE'S ESCAPED THE BONDS AGAIN!!” Someone shouted, and the door flung open, releasing another mob of doctors into the room. By the time they had all stumbled in and realized he was nowhere to be found, it was too late, 'A' was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...there went Clay. Were you all just waiting for the OCs to leave? (Haha I won't be offended if so. This fic turned into something for a friend after a while and she loves the OCs...that's why they were in it for so long. Getting to actual characters though.) 
> 
> I'm sure you are all wondering how I can sum this all up in uh...five more chapters. Well...*nervous laughter* I can't and I didn't. This fic is actually three separate parts, part one being 22 chapters long. Would you guys rather I post the chapters of part two with this part...or should I create another story for that? I'll let you guys decide.


	18. Alone and Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actual character finally enters the fic. Look out for them.

'A' darted down the familiar halls of the lab. His little heart raced in his chest, only stopping as he rode the elevator a few floors up. Clay was the only thing on his mind as he hurried through the facility. Clay could fix this, he could make it better, he would get rid of Braden, then everything would go back to normal.

The old lab doors came into view as he rounded a corner. He didn't hesitate and rushed right up to them, punching in the lock code. The key pad gave a small confirmation beep, unlocking the sealed doors. 'A' pushed the door open, making sure to lock it back, no way was Braden catching him again.

He found himself in total darkness, the lights completely shut off.

“Clay!” He called, figuring the scientist was asleep. Hearing his voice echo through the lab was strange, he hardly recognized it's sound. He reached his arm over to the light switch, illuminating the room. As the light made clear his surroundings, a gasp escaped him. The lab was almost completely empty. All of Clay's machines and lab equipment had been ripped from the walls. His papers and vials were absent from the countertops, and even the lonely refrigerator had vanished.

Slowly a feeling of dread began to build in the pit of his stomach. He eyed the bedroom door, standing slightly ajar on the far wall.

“Clay!” He called again, panic stricken in his voice. There wasn't a reply. Fear trembled through him, but he had to know. He ran to the bedroom, slamming the small door wide open. Empty, the room was completely barren. The beds, dresser, tables and even lamp had been stripped out of the room. No one was living in that lab anymore, it was obvious now.

'A' stood in the small door frame, his breathes heavy as he stared at where Clay's bed used to be. Where was his scientist, had he left him? A tear tugged at his right eye and he quickly wiped it away. No, Clay would never leave him, never.

His tried to comfort himself with a list of possibilities. Perhaps Clay had to move labs, this one was too small; or maybe he was renovating the current lab, adding in new furniture or equipment. There could have been an infestation of bugs, or mice. Maybe the people who had broke into the lab before had returned and taken everything. However, the only way he would know for sure, was if he found Clay.

He slipped out of the lab, shutting the lights off as he left. Once in the hall he shifted back into invisibility, not wanting to be caught. His head was starting to ache, and his body was unusually sore. He needed to recover, but not until he was safe with Clay.

Pushing himself to the limit, he trudged down the halls, headed for the next best place. The mechanic's hall wasn't too far from Clay's lab, and soon 'A' found himself in a dirty oil stained sector, lined with open and closed garage doors. Tabitha's garage door was closed, but the side door was left cracked open, allowing him to easily sneak inside.

He wasn't prepared to find Tabby's garage in the same vacant state as the lab. This time it was too much, he hardly recognized the place. Everything was gone, even the grime that had clung to the floors. 'A' fell to his knees, he was spent.

No amount of convincing or fake scenarios could console him. His heart was an aching mess of fear, pain and desertion. They were gone, Tabitha and Clay were gone, he just knew it. The stubborn tears returned, but he couldn't stop them this time. They streaked down his right cheek, dripping onto the cold metal floor of the empty garage.

His cries only intensified when he remembered how pitiful and how much pain he was in. His tail was gone, his wings had been taken, and his left eye was replaced with some strange piece of equipment that messed with his vision. He had been broken.

The closed wounds on his back and head throbbed with each breath he took. He let himself unfold onto the chilled hard floor, trying to numb the pulsing stings. It worked, to some degree. His aches became mere discomforts, soaked away by the icy touch of frigid metal. His sobbing had tired him out until he dozed off, finding comfort in his unconsciousness.

Several hours ticked by before the mechanical whir of a wheel against the floor woke him up.

“There you are!” A voice chimed and he immediately turned his head towards the door behind him. The all too familiar purple robot was standing in the door frame, the outside light shining in on the defeated experiment.

“I've been looking literally everywhere for you.” Clap-Trap huffed. 'A' pushed himself off the floor and threw himself onto the robot, tears beginning to bubble over again.

“Clap-Trap!” He wailed, relieved to see him.

“Aw, did you miss me?” He patted A's head tenderly. He nodded before sliding back onto his bottom, watching as the robot wheeled into the garage.

“Braden sent me to find you. He has the whole team out looking for you. I figured you would either be here or the old lab...” he paused, his bright blue eye staring the experiment down. “They're gone....” He finally sighed. 'A' tensed, was it true?

“Clay...where is he?” He asked, Clap-Trap seemed taken back.

“You can talk now!? And...and your eye, it's like mine but red...I just noticed you look so different 'A', how do you feel?” He began to ramble on.

“Clap-Trap...” A tried to catch his attention again but the purple robot was caught in a repetitive cycle of rambling.

“CLAP-TRAP!” He shouted, catching him off guard once again. The robot whirled around, quiet.

“Where is Clay.” A repeated himself. Clap-Trap immediately looked away, slowly gliding to the far wall, avoiding eye contact all together. He refused to speak until 'A' barked at him again.

“Clap-Trap you had said/ they were gone what did you mean?/ Was it Clay and Tabby?” 'A' asked. The implant in his brain sent out a spark of pain through his skull and he winced. His thoughts were clearer and his voice came easy, but something about forming sentences really hurt his head. It was almost as if he couldn't speak freely like he wanted to and the whole thing frustrated him.

Clap-Trap finally turned around, his features seemed to droop with sorrow.

“Braden told me that Clay is gone. He said that the CEOs took him because he was a failure. That...he couldn't work here anymore. He told me I wasn't Clay's Clap-Trap unit anymore...I'm Braden's now.” He folded his arms, upset by it all.

“Wait, what do you mean?/You do not belong to Clay?/Where did they take him?” 'A' held a hand over his head, gritting his teeth as another ache pounded his brain.  
“That's just it 'A', I don't know where they took him. He could be dead for all I know, or maybe they just fired him...I hope they just fired him. But now that I work for Braden, I have to do what he says...or he'll have me scrapped.” Clap-Trap smacked the wall in irritation, sending a loud clang echoing through the empty garage.

“What about Tabby?/Has she also gone away?/Where has Tabby gone?” He swallowed hard, he had to know.

“The day after Clay was taken...I came to visit Tabitha. She was gone already. I asked the neighboring mechanic about what had happened. He said he saw her the other evening clearing out her garage. When he asked her what was going on, she explained that she had taken a job with their overseer back at HQ.” Clap-Trap recalled, “I believe I remember Clay talking about some project Everett had invited her to. I guess she went.” A's eye widened with disbelief as realization hit him, he was alone.

“She...left...” 'A' muttered under his breath, there was no one there for him. Clap-Trap was quiet, for once, and leaned over to pat the experiments back. 'A' wanted to cry again, he really did, but the tears just wouldn't come. Deep down his sorrow was being replaced with an unbridled rage that made him flex his claws instinctively. Thoughts raced through his mind, all of which were completely new to him. His vision was blinded with rage, and the red hue he saw through his robotic eye was only more the maddening.

“Let us go Clap-Trap/ Did you not say that Braden/ was waiting for me?” 'A' broke the silence as he finally rose to his feet. He stood up straight, and for a second, Clap-Trap saw him as far more menacing than the smiley experiment he had grown accustomed to.

“Y-yeah, he did say that. He's livid, I've never seen him so mad. Are you sure you want to go back right now? We can...wait a little bit longer if you have to. I mean, he'll probably yell at me and you...mostly me though. He's got this habit of taking his belt off and smacking me with it, nearly broke off my antenna the other day. I hardly have time to party anymore he...”

“Clap-Trap we should go/before his temper gets worse/ I too am upset.” 'A' turned from the blabbering robot and stepped out of the vacant garage. Clap-Trap quickly followed, slowly wheeling behind 'A'. The two continued through the halls and back to the lab, Clap-Trap rattling on the whole way. 'A' was trying his best to diminish the new feelings that bubbled inside of him, but his mind kept coming back to rage. He was frightened of this temper, and hoped he wouldn't succumb to the new violent urges that coursed through his veins.

As the two neared the lab, 'A' began to notice an increase of Hyperion workers scuttling about the halls. One of them stopped when his gaze fell upon the experiment who was being followed by a purple CL4P-TP unit.

“Backup! I need backup! I've found the experiment!” He shouted, pointing towards 'A'. Almost immediately a group of armed soldiers appeared from around the bend. They had their guns drawn, aiming them straight for A's head. Clap-Trap yelped, ducking his arms and legs into his metal shell.

“Escort him back to Braden.” the worker instructed. The soldiers split into groups, completely surrounding 'A'.

“Get moving!” One of them demanded, jabbing the barrel of his shock mod gun into A's back. 'A' gritted his teeth, clenching his fists so tight that his nails broke the skin of his palms. Images flashed in his mind. He could easily backflip over the last soldier's head, digging his claws into his neck as he landed, then...then the gun would be his. All he had to do next was turn invisible and the soldiers would be dead in a matter of seconds. However, that raised a whole new problem for him. If he did that, he would eventually be caught. He could only stay invisible for short amounts of time. Inevitably he would be found, and then he would definitely never see Clay or Tabitha again. He had to be smarter than that, resist his Stalker instincts to just destroy, and comply with the soldiers instead.

He was marched into the lab, leaving the quivering CL4P-TP unit in the hall. He wasn't surprised when they guided him back into the room he had woken up in. He especially wasn't surprised to find Braden waiting in there, scowl plastered on his face. The soldiers were shewed away, leaving 'A' alone with the mad scientist. 'A' growled, baring his teeth angrily. He had the sudden urge to leap onto Braden's head and rip him apart. He remembered this feeling, back when Tabitha was fighting his trainer. It was a small thought back then, hidden behind the overwhelming fear of his towering trainer. But this...this was stronger. Rage seethed through him and he temporarily let go of his anxiety. He imagined it would be easy to scratch out his eyes or rip out his throat.

“So, you think you're clever huh? Using your powers to trick the nurses and escape. That wasn't a smart move.” Braden hissed, smacking the bed, gesturing for 'A' to sit. The experiment refused, and opted for standing in the corner with his arms crossed defensively.

“It would be in your best interest to listen to me, kid.” Braden spat, his anger growing. Against his better judgement, 'A' spoke,

“I want to see Clay / bring me back MY scientist / I do not like you.” he grumbled. Braden blinked in surprise, pleased to hear the implant actually worked. However, he soon processed what it was the experiment had said, and his enthusiasm left.

“You are in no position to demand anything from me, and honestly, I don't care if you don't like me. Let me make this as clear for you as I can. You are an experiment here, and your “wants” are not taken into account. You want to see Clay again?” He sneered, stepping closer. 'A' was quiet, his arms slowly slipping to his sides. Finally, he nodded, casting his gaze at his feet. Not knowing where Clay was, killed him and he desperately longed to see his face. He didn't care if he only got to see him once, or if it was only for a second. He needed to say goodbye, needed Clay to tell him that everything was going to be ok, needed to hug him one last time. It wasn't fair, being ripped apart from him in such a terrible manner, surely Braden understood that.

“Please let me say goodbye/ I will obey you, just please/ let me see him once.” 'A' was trying his best not to beg, but what else could he do? Braden was quiet before a chuckle escaped him.

“Now that's better. Perhaps I'll let you see him one more time, but you'll have to be on your best behavior. No more running, fighting or defiance out of you. Become the best assassin Hyperion has ever seen...then you can see that air headed scientist again.” Braden watched with amusement as a sort of resolve seemed to settle on A's face, this would be easier than he thought.

“Ok...” 'A' finally whispered, what other options did he even have?

“Great. Now, I'm thinking we put those development enhancers to good use. Clay's feeble attempt to stall the inevitable will not go wasted. Besides...you're a little on the...short side.”

 

*

 

Tabitha tugged at the new work shirt she had been given. It was tighter than her previous Hyperion tank which Everett had insisted needed to be scrapped. Sure it was covered in oil and grease stains, but that's what made it special. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the new shirt was just as sullied.

Her eyes fell onto the mustard yellow overalls folded on her new bed, in her new room. She wasn't a stranger to a good pare of overalls, but these were no good overalls. They were almost leathery and shiny in appearance and bagged off of her frame in a rather unflattering manor. The legs were far too long and caught under her boots when she tried to walk.

She grumbled to herself and turned to the new ECHO device Everett had given her. It had taken her a while to get used to, but by now she was a pro. She connected her device to the ECHO net, contacting Everett.

"Hey, are you ready?" His voice buzzed through a wave of static.

"Almost...do I have to wear the overalls though? There so....blegh." She scrunched her nose in disgust. Everett could be heard laughing from the other end, no doubt finding humor in her distaste for them.

"Yes, all of the crew has to wear them, it's a Hyperion requirement." He answered.

"But I didn't have to wear them back at MY base." She grumbled, reluctantly changing into the atrocious yellow pants.

"Well, here at Helios we do things a little bit different." She could practically hear him smiling. "Besides, I want you to look professional, we're going to meet the construction supervisor shortly." He explained.

"Ok, I'll be ready in just a second." She then turned off her ECHO and attempted to roll up the bottom of the overalls as best she could. She used a safety pin to keep the cuffs rolled up over her boots before finishing her attire with her old bandana and goggles. It wasn't too long before a knock sounded on her door and reverberated through her fancy new room.

"Let's go." Everett greeted her with a smile as she stepped into the hall to join the rest of his team. With all the mechanics gathered, Everett found himself in charge of fifteen workers in total for this special project. Many of them were from different Hyperion Branches spread out over the galaxy. Tabitha soon realized that the only person she recognized, was Everett himself. As the hall around them grew wider, Tabitha felt like she was almost shrinking in comparison. Soon they were in a large open area of sorts, decorated with plants and other garden like things. It almost gave off the vibe of being outdoors, but Tabitha new better, they were in space for crying out loud.

She edged closer to Everett, trying not to get lost in the crowd of mechanics that appeared from the other halls. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her, and it didn't calm her a bit as she began to realize that she had only seen one other woman there.

"How many people are working on this project exactly?" Tabitha whispered to her boss. Everett leaned close to her ear, a firm hand on her shoulder.

"There are several hundred thousand workers here at Helios...all of us working to complete this massive space station." He replied. Tabitha nodded. She couldn't help the strange feeling that she was drowning. She was merely one in a sea of yellow clad employees, no matter what base she was on or how important the job.

Finally the mechanics began to move again, down a wider corridor and into a spacious room covered in blue screens. Everett led his group towards the front of the room, near a large platform covered in computers and ECHO tech. Behind the platform was the largest screen in the room, currently nothing was displayed on it.

However, soon the screens began to spring alive, all around the room. First the Hyperion logo flashed across them before they went fuzzy, an image started to appear. Tabitha watched as a young man, with a finely jelled quaff, stepped onto the platform. The screens became clearer, broadcasting his face around the room. He picked up a mic and soon his voice was ringing out over the room.

"So you are the lucky bunch who get to work on my space station." The man smiled, snickering to himself. Tabitha raised a brow, he wasn't on the board of executives, why was he taking claim to the base?

"Who is he exactly?" Tabitha whispered up to Everett, wondering why everyone seemed so captivated with the man on the screen.

"He's the one in charge of overseeing the production of Helios." Everett explained, "His name is.." He didn't get to finish as the speakers echoed again.

"I'm Jack, and you all work for me now."


	19. The Destroyers (plural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A' and Clap-Trap learn that hard way that dealing with Braden, the new project director, is a pain. With unreasonably high expectations, Braden sets out to make 'A' the best assassin there is, but will he finally push the poor child too far? Unfortunately, the young experiment isn't the only one with a new boss who has questionable intentions. Tabitha finds her new job on Helios may be a part of something diabolical.

Braden leaned against the small brick wall that separated the GYM floor from the foyer. He watched as Hardie had 'A' do a series of air born maneuvers. To the untrained eye, it would appear that everything was going well, 'A' was a splendid little assassin, but Hardie was anything but pleased.

“Child, you can hardly dodge the attack, and I'm barely trying.” He fussed. 'A' landed on his feet, his face flushed red, sweat dripping down his chin.

“I am trying sir/ It is not easy to do/ I can't bend that way.” 'A' huffed, leaning on his knees for support. It had been a week since he had woken up to his new situation. He wasn't given anytime to recover before thrown into a strict training regiment with Hardie. Braden wasn't messing around with his project and intended to keep things moving.

“Hardie, what's the problem?” Braden finally spoke up, calling to the trainer. Hardie sighed, walking to the wall, giving 'A' a moment to catch his breath.

“I'm sure if we keep up this strict training schedule, he will have these skills mastered by the end of the year.” Hardie explained.

“The end of the year? That's months away, I need results now.” Braden grumbled. Hardie gave a soft chuckle, leaning on his elbows.

“You aren't very patient.”

“No.” Braden sighed.

“Well, he's definitely naturally skilled in some form of the word. However, there is a large amount of conditioning he needs to go through in order to train his body to be more flexible. Well...for it to be conditioned naturally that is.” Hardie explained, a sly smile spreading over his face. Braden was quiet for a moment before raising a brow.

“What are you suggesting Hardie?” Braden turned to face the trainer better.

“I'm surprised you hadn't thought of it already.” the trainer snorted. “You could artificially increase his flexibility. A little bit of extra cartilage in the joints can make a world of difference. Removing a few ribs would allow him to easily do that twist maneuver i've been trying to teach him. Heck, the thinner he is, the lighter he'll be on his feet. I suggest you take all this into consideration.” Hardie shrugged before pushing himself off the wall and marching over to 'A'. Braden rolled these new ideas around in his head, watching as 'A' began a routine utilizing his invisibility. A wicked smile began to spread over the scientists face. He wasn't in a position to take his sweet time. Hyperion was changing, it was moving quickly, even the CEO's could hardly keep up. He didn't have time to wait for the experiment to naturally do anything.

With his mind made up, he left 'A' to the trainer and headed off across the lab. As he stepped out of the GYM, he was immediately accompanied by his new CL4P-TP unit who had been waiting for him.

“Here's that smoothie you wanted.” the purple robot held up an orange colored drink. Braden grabbed it, muttering under his breath as he sipped at the fruity liquid.

“Clap-Trap, what's the schedule of the brainstorming committee?” He continued to stroll towards his office.

“Uhhh, oh, well the big thing they have scheduled is lunch...actually, that's the only things they have scheduled. Oh they're so lazy. I'm so glad I don't have to take lunch breaks...well...now that I think about it, that sounds like a great idea. I could party, I could dance, visit the upgrade center. Hey, boss, could I get lunch breaks from now on? I want to connect with my inner human and enjoy a taco!” He rambled on per-usual.

“Inform the committee that i'll be meeting with them later today.” Braden ignored the robots question. He wasn't a fan of the talkative machinery, but the CL4P-TP unit did whatever he asked and it was the closet thing he was getting to a slave.

“Right away!” Clap-Trap saluted, wheeling off to speak with said committee.

Braden spent most of his day seeing to it that 'A' visited the necessary professionals that would help mold him into the perfect assassin. He took note of every flaw they found, making sure to remove it from the genetic makeup whenever he got around to experiment B. That's all 'A' was, the guinea pig, the test run. Braden intended to try all sorts of ideas and theories on the freak of nature. After all, what did he care if he broke this one? He planned to make thousands of them. Each one would be better than the first. Slowly, he would genetically modify them to perfection, until he could spit out impeccable cookie cutter assassins.

It was the brainstorming committee's job to decide what experiments would be most beneficial to preform on 'A'. What would make him better?

Braden walked into the long, packed meeting room late in the afternoon. The whole committee had gathered just as he requested, all eager to please. Hyperion was on the move and all its workers were itching to prove themselves in some way. The members of the committee were of no exception. All of them had recognition on their mind. They were constantly trying to out think each other. It was the workers with the craziest ideas that would succeed in the company.

“Ok guys, what have you all come up with for the assassin?” Braden asked them. Immediately everyone began to talk, shouting out their ideas and completely overwhelming the unsuspecting scientist.

“Woah, one at a time. Please.” Braden shouted over them, causing the whole room to quiet down. Within seconds practically everyone had their hand raised, waiting to be called on.

“Uh, wow, ok there are a lot of you. Uh, how about you?” He pointed towards a random worker.

“So, we all know that assassins are supposed to be badass', but how can an assassin be a badass if they have to take breaks like the rest of us?” He asked. The room muttered in agreement.

“What...what exactly do you mean by that? Like...naps or...” Braden scratched at his head, there was no way everyone else understood what that man was thinking.

“No. Think about it. Whenever you are doing a tough workout or running or fighting, you always have to stop and just catch your breath for a moment. Breathing begins to hurt and it even gives us cramps. We have to breath faster to keep up with the pace of our accelerated heart beets. But what if we could bi-pass the assassins lungs? We could create a sort of ventilator to filter in Oxygen and filter out CO2 much faster than any set of lungs.” The man explained.

“Ok...liking that idea, what else you guys got?” Braden pointed to a man who was waving his arm madly.

“Well, to add on to what he said; we could take it a step further. If we created an extra pump that acted as a second heart, it would allow him to have basically unlimited stamina if paired with the ventilator. Whenever his organic heart reached a certain BPM, the artificial pump would then begin to aid it. It would be like being able to do an infinite amount of work and your heart resting as if you were just walking. You could run without getting winded and so on.”

Braden couldn't help but smile, the brainstorming committee was by far his favorite branch of the project.

“Brilliant, all of this is just astounding. Give me more, come on.” He pointed to an older man in the back.

“Add a tracking device into his brain implant, that way if he ever tried to escape again we could easily track him down.” He suggested.

“Smart, honestly we should have done that from the start. Kind of seems obvious.” Braden rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from the room. He gave a quick smile before pointing towards another committee member.

“I think it would make sense if we removed unneeded parts. If he was lighter It would make him quicker and far more agile. We've already discarded the tail and wings. I know there is only so much you can remove, but the reproductive organs can definitely go, they are unnecessary. He wasn't created to have offspring anyways. If anything, it's more of a weakness, just another body part to worry about.” They argued.

“Makes sense, liking it. Anymore thoughts?” The room fell into an agreement that these four ideas were by far the best options for now. Surely, with these presented modifications, the experiment was bound to be more assassin like in no time.

“Ok, whoever came up with these proposals needs to make a detailed report of the said idea and leave it in the drop box by my office.” Braden instructed, thanking the committee for their brilliant minds.

                       

* * *

 

  
Clap-Trap wasn't the smartest robot in Hyperion and he definitely was not the most popular, but there was something about the CL4P-TP units that made them special. Unlike the Loaders, Probes, and other AI creations, the Clap-Traps almost had a sense of humanity...almost.

It was this certain strain of programming, that little piece of data that whirred in the back of the purple robots mind. He was sad, in a way, and tried his best to turn a blind eye to the things happening with the project. He wanted to except his new roll as errand bot, which wasn't much of a difference from what he did for Clay.

However, that small bit of wiring in him that made Clap-Traps just a little bit more organic than their fellow Hyperion bots, was starting to make him...regretful. It had been two months since he was handed over to Braden, and slowly he was coming to hate him more and more.

He wheeled through the lab, carrying a stack of files from Hardie that were supposed to be delivered straight to Braden. He rolled up to the small elevator that had been installed by Tabitha. It took him up to Braden's office where he sat, napping in his chair. Clap-Trap tried his best to sneak the files onto his desk without waking him, he wasn't a fan of Braden's company. Sadly the robot was a stranger to peace and quiet and forgot his whole plan to be sneaky when he eyed a piece of junk mail strewn over Braden's desk.

It was an invitation of sorts, to the grand opening of the Disco Club located on the up and coming Hyperion base, Helios.

“Ooooh! Dancing! I'm always down to boogie!” He cheered, the panel atop his head opened as that sparkly disco ball rose up.

“Break it down!” He sang, moving his arm back and forth, “wub wub wub wub.”

Braden sat up with a jerk, squinting at the multi colored lights that flashed and danced around his office.

“What in the...” The irritated scientist jerked out of his chair confused and bewildered. His eyes soon fell on the dancing robot by his desk. Angry, he kicked the back end of the CL4P-TP unit making him tumble by the desk. Unfortunately the disco ball caught on the desks' ledge, and with the weight of the robot pulling against it, snapped off it's support beam and began to roll around the office floor. Clap-Trap pushed himself up just in time to see it roll straight for the exit and tumble down the flight of stairs. Braden stared daggers at the purple robot, until the silence was broken by the sound of shattering glass, no doubt the disco ball. The robot didn't say a word and closed the panel over his head, the CL4P-TP party of one was shut down, for good.

“What is wrong with you?” Braden growled, fists curled tightly.

“I was bringing you some files for Hardie...they're on your desk.” Clap-Trap explained, no trace of emotion in his usually cheery voice.

“Has the experiment woken up yet?” Braden let his hands unclench, folding them close to his chest instead.

“I'm not sure.”

“Well make yourself useful and go find out. Bring me a report of his vitals.” Braden waved him off as he buried his attention into the new stack of files. Clap-Trap tried to ignore the sparkly glass shards that littered the lab floor bellow. He quickly reminded himself that he could always buy another one, after all, there was a time for partying and a time for working.

Quickly he made his way to the Medical sector, waving at nurses as he passed by. No one questioned the small robot that constantly scurried up and down the halls, he had full access to nearly all the sectors.

Clap-Trap wheeled up to a passcode protected door, punched in the code on the key pad, and proceeded inside. He was in a cold metal room adorned with wires, tubes and all kinds of blinking machinery. There was a small medical bed in the center of the room, a single light shining upon it. 'A' was on the bed, head facing up and eye closed. He was covered in a thin blue sheet that had its fair share of blood stains splattered on it. At first glance, anyone would assume that the gray toned experiment was dead, there was no rise or fall of his chest, no breath escaped him. However, Clap-Trap knew better. He could hear the almost silent hum of the ventilator that had been installed to his implant.

Clap-Trap took a moment to take in the ever changing features of 'A'. He was hardly a year old and already he was the size of an average pre-teen. Thanks to the Stalker DNA, his brain had been able to keep up with the quick growth caused by the development enhancers Braden was pumping him with. Although the implant had fixed his speech problem, 'A' hardly talked anymore, slowly becoming a secluded shut in, he seemed happier alone. He hardly ever smiled, and the unnatural scrawniness caused by the rib removal made him appear almost alien. If Clay could see him now, surely he would not recognize him.

Clap-Trap felt that same sensation that all of this...was wrong. But, he wiped it from his mind and proceeded to check the machines for A's vitals.

 

* * *

 

  
“Ok ok, I like what i'm seeing so far. Still, is there anyway we you can, I don't know...work faster?” Jack barked to Everett as the two strolled around the inner most room of Helios. Everett was supposed to be showing off the progress to Jack, but the overseer always found something to complain about. Tabitha was on the far side of the room, installing the sliding door. She was almost done, just working out a few bugs in the control pad. As she skillfully cut and weaved wires, she had her ears open, drowning out the sound of the other mechanics at work and listening to the conversation her bosses were having.

“I'm afraid you'll have to forgive us for that,” Everett began, “my mechanics are new here and most of them are easily distracted by this incredible space station. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of days before they are used to their new surroundings and working at top speed.” Jack sighed knowingly.

“Yeah, this place is pretty great.” A proud smile crept onto his face. “But it'll be even better once I get the eye of the destroyer.” He stopped in front of a huge sphere in the wall, arms open wide as he gestured towards it.

“Picture this. The vault is opened, the destroyer is...well...destroyed. We harvest that massive aliens eye and turn it into a big ass laser gun powerful enough to wipe out whole cities. BLAST! And they're gone. With this, I can finally cleanse that dirt hole of a planet Pandora.” Jack laughed, Everett however was blind to the joke.

“The vault...I don't quite get what you're saying.” He raised a brow.

“....I forget how simple minded you mechanics can be.” Jack snorted and quickly turned on his heel. “Don't worry too much about it though, you'll figure it out soon enough.” Jack called back, heading for the exit.

Tabitha let her mind wander, trying to figure out what Jack had been talking about. Pandora, a vault, a destroyer? She had never heard of those things before. However, what she had gathered was that Jack had something sinister planned. As she speculated, she consequently lost focus of her work, connecting the wrong wires together. A harsh beep echoed from the control pad and the sliding door zipped closed, nearly crushing Jack in the process.

Tabitha's eyes widened as her gaze slowly met that of the now irritated overseer. She wanted to bark out an apology, but the way his eyes scanned her whole body made her mouth smack shut. Finally Jack's features seemed to soften and he spied the two wires she held in her hand.

“You uh...going to let me through? Or is there a secret password I need to know?” He teased. The total one eighty of his attitude made Tabitha's skin crawl and she quickly disconnected the two wires, managing to mutter out a,

“Sorry.”

“No harm done.” Jack waved it off and left through the now open door. Tabitha tried to erase the encounter from her mind, just the thought of Jack sent chills down her spine. Something about him was off. That night, as she rested on her plush bed, she couldn't help but think that maybe coming to Helios was a mistake. Everything was so advanced and beyond anything she had seen back at her home base. She was out of her element for sure. Jacks words rang in her ears, she could close her eyes and picture the conversation like it was happening all over again.

“Picture this. The vault is opened, the destroyer is...well...destroyed. We harvest that massive aliens eye and turn it into a big ass laser gun powerful enough to wipe out whole cities. BLAST! And they're gone. With this, I can finally cleanse that dirt hole of a planet Pandora.” the memory then faded.

She thought she had been recruited to help build the space station, a new HQ for Hyperion, but Jack didn't seem to care about that. He seemed more occupied in turning Helios into a giant floating death ray in space. She shuttered, hoping that she wasn't helping to build a weapon for mass destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so long getting these chapters to you. I could list of all the excuses I have lined up but nobody really wants to hear that...so I'll just...leave this here. I'll try and post another chapter by this weekend.


	20. Impossibly Purified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it's not the end of the line for Clay after all.

Darkness enveloped the tunnel like a thick tarp, the faintest bit of lite was provided by the strange purple stones that poked from the rocky wall. They shimmered like tiny stars, illuminating the ex-scientists face in a purple hue. For a moment, the neon plum light reminded the man of his old Clap-Trap unit. It sparkled akin to the disco ball the small robot loved so much. Yet, the battered miner tried his best not to remember his old CL4P-TP unit. It was sure to bring up nothing but heart ache and regret. Instead, he swung his tool violently at the stoney wall that clung ever so tightly to the chunk of Eridium.

He was in an Eridium mine, somewhere on some junky planet whose name escaped him. He had never heard of the strange element until he was dropped off in the dark tunnel and told to mine for it. In a way, he figured this was better than the empty cell he had been stored in. There, the only thing to keep him busy was the constant fear of wondering what would happen to him next.

Finally the Eridium shard fell from the wall and tumbled by his knees. He crawled towards the small cart he had been assigned to and chucked the stone in before moving on to the next purple piece that poked from the tunnel wall. This was his routine, for hours, until his tunnel was empty. Then, after his arms refused to swing his tool another time, he would strap himself to the cart. On his hands and knees he was made to drag the cart out like some work horse. The chains that swooped under his legs had nearly worn holes in his work pants. It felt like hours as he dragged that heavy cart up the sloping tunnel until finally a breeze of fresh air filled the space around him and he knew he was nearly out.

As the ex-scientist poked his head out of the ground like some bashful prairie dog, his overseer darted towards the tunnel.

“Oi, Clay, stop screwing around and haul that Eridium up here. You're the last one and the shipment is ready to leave.” His overseer barked. Clay allowed himself a half a second to breath in the cool night air before he drug himself out of the hole. He squirmed out of the harness as soon as the crate was secured, of all the things he hated, the harness was what he loathed the most. Other workers began unloading the Eridium from his wagon leaving him to rub at the raw spots on his thighs.

“Stupid harness.” He hissed as he limped back to his bunker. Day in and day out Clay was forced to work the Eridium mines. Him and the rest of the “miners” were up before the sun, fed a sorry excuse of a meal, given rations, then shoved down a narrow tunnel before the sun was even up. Each worker had their own tunnel, simply because they weren't wide enough for two men. Clay could hardly sit on his knees without scraping his head against the rocks above. It was in these exhausting conditions that he picked and prodded Eridium shards from the ground, and dragged them back up like a mule.

Clay looked at the scabbed callouses on his palms, he figured he'd be worked to death before the year was over. Perhaps he would have been, surely if this had continued, he would have died a scrawny skeleton man in a narrow tunnel on a trash planet. However, Hyperion had big plans, and they were hardly done with him.

Clay continued in the mines for months on end until one fateful evening. His tunnel for the day had been especially narrow, but it was abundant with Eridium. He had broken his pick axe sometime around late afternoon, and was forced to claw the purple stones from the wall with his bare hands. His nails were cracked and chipped, red brown stains crusted under them. His finger tips were numb, covered in dirt and dried blood. He was relieved when his wagon was filled and he knew it was time to return to the surface. He made the long trek back, emerged from the ground and was almost instantly yanked off his feet.

“This one! This one used to be a scientist!” He heard his overseer's voice barking in his ears as the harness was roughly ripped from his hips. Clay had lost so much weight, his overseer was easily able to hold him off the ground by the back of his shirt collar. He tossed Clay at the feet of three armed Hyperion soldiers, their yellow uniforms glistening in the moon light. Clay groaned, pushing himself up, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. Had his time finally come? Had the higher ups decided to end his suffering and shoot him down? Surely he wasn't worth the bullets.

The soldiers sneered down at the soot covered shell of a man.

“He doesn't look like a scientist.” One of the soldiers kicked at him, earning a grunt from Clay.

“Pandora will do that to you, it has a way of making everything look like crap. I mean, have you seen the “animals” here?” His overseer laughed and pulled a crumpled paper from his belt.

“Here, they gave me this when he was dropped off here. Says he used to be not only a scientist, but a project manager as well. He was demoted to miner after assaulting his co-manager, ignoring orders from the CEO's, stealing Hyperion property and lying on project reports.” He folded the paper after reading it aloud, handing it over to the soldiers.

“W-what is this about?” Clay winced, trying to ignore the accusations against him.

“The opportunity for you to get promoted has arisen. Hyperion knows you have potential and is willing to give you a second chance as an underworking scientist in a new project.” One of the soldiers explained, offering him a hand. Clay frowned, standing to his feet without the help.

“What if I don't want to be a scientist anymore? I'm perfectly happy mining.” He snorted, turning to go to his bunker.

“You don't have a choice.” His overseer stepped in front of him, gun poking into Clay's stomach. Clay held back a gulp, he silently weighed his options in his mind. After his few months at the mines, he had practically excepted his inevitable death, realizing there was no opportunity for escape. However, here was presented with another option. A tiny flicker of hope sparked in his heart and he figured that maybe, just maybe, with this new job, he would have a better chance at escaping. He swallowed his fear and turned to the soldiers, ignoring his overseer.

“When do we leave?” He croaked, his voice hoarse and dry. His overseer gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“That's more like it.”

Clay was ushered away with the crates of Eridium, he cast a reluctant gaze back at the mines. On the ground, merely a shape in the midnight, was the harness to his tunnel wagon.

“Nope,” he thought, facing forward to follow the soldiers, “I won't miss this place.” Surely, things could only get better, because there was absolutely nothing worse than that damned harness. At first things did seem to get better. He was escorted to another lab across Pandora where he was given a room similar to his one back home, but much smaller in comparison. He had full access to the miniature food court, but that was about it, every other room in the facility was strictly guarded. On his first day there he was left alone for the most part. He washed off the grime of the mine and changed into a new lab uniform, much different than the one back home. His lab coat was much longer with all sorts of loops for belts and what not. A strange gas mask was included with the new clothes, but he ignored it for now.

After visiting the food court, and stuffing himself on much missed carbs and fats, he returned to his room. To his shock, and discomfort, he found a communication device sitting on his bed, it had not been there before. Beside it was a note that read,

“Welcome Dr. Clay. We are excited to have you join our new team of Eridium Scientists. This device is your new ECHO. It only works within the facility, so please do not try to make outside contact. Keep it on your person, your new overseer will be in contact with you shortly.”

Clay held back a gulp, he couldn't shake the feeling like he was being monitored. Not only that, but someone had been in his room in the short amount of time that he was gone to the food court. Immediately he began to wonder if perhaps he had made the wrong decision back at the mines, then again, what choice did he really have? Death? It wasn't much of a better option. He had to remind himself that he had agreed to do this in hopes that he could find a better chance at escape. However, he knew somewhere, someone was keeping a close eye on him. He had been given an ECHOE that couldn't contact outside the facility. He was also denied access to any doors that led him remotely near an exit, in fact, he hadn't even seen a map. He knew practically nothing about his new job, associates and location. So far his hopes for escape seemed quite thin.

As Clay began to slip into thought, his ECHO device began to static, a red line flickering up and down over the tiny square screen.

“Dr. Clay, this is your new overseer, I hope you have received everything you need.” A voice grumbled out of the tiny speakers. Clay nearly dropped the device all together, startled when it began to static. Quickly he responded,

“Ah, hi. Uhm I guess so.” He wasn't sure what it was he even needed.

“You guess so? What does that mean? A yes or no will suffice Dr. Clay.” The voice sounded impatient.

“Well uh...I was given a uniform, name tag, gas mask and this ECHO, but that is it. Do I need anything else?” He stammered.

“No, for now you have all you require. Now listen up, I'm only going to say this once, I have several more new workers to inform and don't have time to throw away on you.” His overseer barked and Clay immediately sat down as if to listen better.

“At 12 sharp you will proceed over to the Eridium labs on the second floor. Keep your name tag on you at all times so the patrol doesn't arrest you. Once in the lab, find the lab manager and they will assign you a work space. Every morning on your desk there will be a new chunk of Eridium and instructions on what is to be done with it. Follow these instructions, that is your job. If your lab manager finds you are not able to complete them sufficiently, you will be terminated. Finish the work and you may return to your room for the day. That is all. Do your work, don't ask questions.” The voice stopped and the ECHO device clicked off.

Clay allowed himself a sharp inhale, trying to process everything he was told. This was by far the most bizarre branch of Hyperion he had been to. There was definitely something going on. Why else would everyone be so secretive and illusive?

He wasn't given much time to think about it. The small clock on his wall was a quarter to 12 and he didn't even know where the labs were. Quickly he grabbed the gas mask from his bed and darted from his bedroom, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He had a feeling that locking it wouldn't make much of a difference.

It was a miracle that he found the labs on time. He had raced to he second floor like his overseer had instructed and spied a worker with the same purple band on his lab coat that Clay had. Clay followed him to a large, strangely laid out lab. Inside were rows and rows of lab desks, each one had a scientist leaning over it. At the end of each row were giant bins filled with chunks of Eridium. Clay imagined it looked more like a factory than any lab he had ever been in.

A short petite woman with a lab coat one size too big, was walking laps around the room, inspecting each desk carefully. She had a metal baton that she twirled in her fingers. Clay watches as she approached one scientist in particular who looked like he could fall asleep any second. The chunk of Eridium he held was slowly slipping out of his hands, his head nodding down as his lids drooped closed. As soon as the Eridium hit the table, the short woman was on him smacking her baton into the back of his knee.

“WAKE UP YOU DOLT!” She barked, her voice high and shrill like a agitated pomeranian. The man yelped in surprise, jerking his head up.

“That's strike two for you, I better not catch you slacking again.” She warned before continuing on her walk. Clay felt a chill go down his spine, how could he possible work with that angry little shrew pacing around his desk? As if she could read his mind, her eyes darted up to him in a judgmental glare. Clay felt his heart stop, it was like looking into the eyes of a shark, she would eat him alive. She raced over to him quicker than lightening, yanking his name tag from his belt.

“Dr. Clay eh?” She sneered, looking him over. “How long were you planning on standing there before getting to work?” She chucked his name tag towards his face making him flinch. Clay quickly stooped and plucked his tag off the ground.

“Pick an empty desk, and get working!” She barked, smacking the baton over his rear. Clay leapt forward and charged for the first empty lab table he saw.

At the desk a chunk of Eridium waited for him, along with a note.

“Purify Eridium.” Clay stood there quietly, frowning at the lack of information provided to him. He eyed the other scientists who presumably had the same task as him. Some ran around frantically looking for tools and chemicals they needed. Others were clearly pretending to preform the task, their minds drifting off, however they were quickly smacked by the lab manager.

“Am I supposed to just figure this out?” He frowned, pinching the bridge on his nose. He hadn't even started his job yet and already he was stressing out. He picked the purple stone up, rolling it over in his hands. It was just like the pieces he had mined from the ground just yesterday, in fact, he imagined this was one of his. He could even see the persistent specks of dirt that still clung to it.

“W-what am I going to do with this?” He grumbled. Before he could finish his thought, a commotion arose from the other side of the room. The lab manager was swinging her baton in the air, shouting at one of the scientists. A puff of nasty grey smoke was wafting from his lab table, small flames licked at his beakers. Now he knew why they needed gas masks.

“YOU IDIOT! THAT IS IT!” The manager shrieked. “TAKE HIM OUT! HE'S DONE!” She practically screamed to a set of guards by the door. Clay gulped back his fear, watching as the soldiers ran to get the scientist. However, the scientist had other plans in mind.

“No way am I going with them!” He barked, kicking the manager out of the way. The scientist raced down the row of lab tables, making a circle around the room. Clay had to lean into his desk so he wouldn't get run slam over. The soldiers yelled and shouted as they chased the stubborn scientist around the room. Suddenly there was a flash of red, it whizzed past Clays desk and shot right through the other scientists head. His body jerked before he fell forward, red liquid splattering across the floor. Clay's eyes widened as the room fell silent with a hush.

“Take him out!” The manager instructed. She was standing on a lab table, smoking laser gun in her tiny hands. A scowl was plastered over his face and she waved the gun in the air threateningly.

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT!? GET BACK TO WORK!” And just like that the lab sprang back to life, as if nothing had happened.

Clay wiped the sweat from his brow, his hands were shaking.

“Purify the Eridium....” he reminded himself, and his mind immediately began to race through possible steps. “Ok...I need to separate it from any other element it may be combined with.” He muttered. His eyes fell on a large cabinet on the far wall where other scientists were gathering the equipment they needed. He ran over and immediately grabbed a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, and a bottle of Acid Medium.

He quickly returned to his desk and started forming a solution with the two liquids. He tried to block out the noise of the lab as he watched the Eridium in the beaker, slowly raising its PH level. He didn't know much about Eridium, but he did know this was a common method to removing impurities from other precious metals, so it was worth a shot. He attempted with this method all day, switching out with different pieces of Eridium. Sadly, none of his attempts worked.

When the lab manager announced the closing of the lab, he was still watching a beaker, feeling somewhat defeated with himself. He had miserably failed on the first day, and was no closer to purifying any Eridium. He took comfort in knowing that none of the other scientists had been successful either, and he boasted in the fact that his method was by far the most logical. One man had shoved an Eridium piece in the break room microwave in a desperate attempt to do something right. Needless to say, the lab manager was not impressed.

That night in his room, Clay racked his brain for other possibilities to purifying Eridium. He could feel frustration racing through his veins and it kept him awake for hours. The next morning he hurried back to the lab, returning to his desk. On the desk was a new chunk of Eridium and a new note reading the same as yesterday: “Purify Eridium.”

Clay let out an exasperated exhale and cracked his knuckles, he was determined to figure this out. If he could do this one simple task, then maybe, somehow, he would gain trust with the lab manager. If he could earn favor with his overseer's, managers and essentially anyone else above him, then he had a better chance of escaping. As of now, he knew they didn't trust him, and they had every reason not to. The CEO's made him out to be a terrible worker. It was still a shock to him they had even given him a second chance.

The lab manager seemed rather energetic on this particular morning, and was having a great time giving all the scientists a hard time. She clacked her metal staff against table legs and found something wrong with practically everything anyone did.

“Eridium is a tough element, holy water isn't going to purify it!” She barked at one of the scientists who was submerging the stone in some sort of concoction. Clay figured he had better get to work before she made her way down his row. Luckily, a thought hit him before she could reach him, and he was off with his Eridium, gathering the tools he needed.

If a simple chemical mixture wasn't enough to break down the Eridium, then perhaps heat would be a better option. He darted toward the small burning furnace in the neighboring room. Not too many scientists went in their, Clay guessed so one was to keen on melting their skin off. A clay crucible had already been set up with the furnace and Clay quickly plopped the Eridium in. He set the furnace to 1,000 celsius, watching from the safety room. The Eridium sat nicely in the crucible, the temperature rose and rose, but it didn't lose any density. Frowning, Clay turned a nob, cranking the furnace up to 2,000 celsius, far over the melting point of gold. However, even at such great temperatures, the Eridium refused to change. Frustrated, Clay cranked the furnace even higher. It was now at 3,600 celsius, hot enough to melt even diamonds. Still the Eridium was just as whole as when it was pulled from the mines. He wanted to do things proper, he really did. As a true scientist, he knew he should take the time to slowly raise the temperature, jotting down results. But he felt like anything but a true scientist, he was being worked against his will and forced to perform experiments on purple rocks. With procedure to the wind, he turned up the furnace as far as it would go, 5,000 celsius, no known material had a melting point so high.

The wave of heat from the furnace room was so strong that Clay could feel it sizzling into the safety room. And yet, the Eridium was resistant. A shrill alarm blared into the safety room, the furnace rattled and popped and Clay was forced to shut it all off, another failure.

By now he was completely out of ideas. Defeated for the second time, he returned to the lab. He grabbed another bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and Acid Medium and concocted the same mixture as the day before. If the manager was going to nag him, he might as well have something for her to nag him about. His motivation was completely gone, if heat couldn't purify the Eridium, then he guessed no chemical solution would do the job either.

“Still doing the same crap as yesterday!?” He heard the high pitch of his manager behind him. She tapped her metal bar on the back of his chair. “No wonder you're not a real scientist.” She laughed and quickly moved on. Clay clenched his fists, angrily glaring daggers at the stubborn purple stone.

“Not a real scientist?” He hissed, “I'm more of a scientist than any of these goons. I created DNA on a computer, I formed life in a petri tray.” He let his teeth grind together in irritation. He had tried his best to keep all memories of his project at bay, Clap-Trap, Tabitha, and A...it was all too painful to think of. He had cried enough in the mines, he had stayed up countless nights regretting everything. But he wouldn't let it get him down this time, no, he wouldn't be defeated by Hyperion, and he definitely wasn't being bested by the stupid Eridium shard. He would purify it, if it was the last thing he did.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't bore you all to death with the science....uh...stuff. I just feel like it makes the story more believable if the reader can see that Clay actually does know what he's doing (well...he tries at least). 
> 
> Also, how come almost every character I introduce is annoying as crap...everyone at Hyperion sucks (save for Patterson, Leanne and Simeone...Hyperion doesn't deserve them). 


	21. Blue-Prints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay finds himself being moved from one job to the next. Will he ever stop job hopping? Also, Tabitha makes a shocking discovery that's bound to change things.

The atmosphere was a thick stress storm of irritated scientists. Their sweat dripped down over the desks they slaved over, shards of Eridium scattered all over the cramped lab. The petite lab overseer was a loud grumpy monster, ever demanding for results. Yet, no matter how loud she screamed and how hard the scientists worked, no results were ever made. The Eridium refused to be purified despite what was done to it, and everyone was at their whits end, all except Clay.

With every failure he found determination. When the overseer shrieked and insulted him, he was filled with the enslaving need to prove her wrong. A small smile would creep over his lips whenever a fellow worker failed for the millionth time, he would be the first, he had to be, this was his life now. Clay was completely swallowed with the obsession of completing his task. All thoughts of escape were long forgotten. He used his new work to distract him of all the sorrow filled memories that lingered in his mind. His past ambitions, his seething hate for Braden, his love for A and...Tabitha...he pushed all those feelings within. What good were they to him now? Eridium, that's what mattered, purify the Eridium.

Purify the Eridium.

Purify the Eridium....

“Purify the Eridium.” Clay muttered under his breath. He tightened the last screw on a makeshift device he had thrown together. It was a simple conductor spawned from a half baked idea he had after watching the microwave explode from cooking too much Eridium.

He gave a small cackle as the conductor began to hum, it was music to his ears. Across the room the overseer turned her head, the strange purring from the device catching her attention. She raised a brow, watching as Clay placed a single shard of the purple stone in between two points. He flipped a switch and immediately a loud buzz shot through the room. The workers jumped in fear, shrinking behind their desks. Bursts and sparks of electricity shot from the small device. Clay's eyes sparkled with anticipation as the bolts grew larger and began to fly in every direction.

“PUT YOUR MASKS ON!” The overseer demanded. Everyone obeyed at once, all except Clay who was completely entranced by his own creation. His hair stood on end as a violet watt zipped past his face. Purple smoke began to waft from the Eridium shard, surrounding the scientist like a cloud. He could hardly see the stone through the smog, but he knew he had it. Finally, after weeks of experiments and failures, he was doing it.

The neon purple fumes blurred his vision and clung to his skin. A cough escaped him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. A tingle began to shiver through his nervous and he couldn't tell if he felt incredibly ill, or overpoweringly revived. Suddenly there was a tug on his lab coat and a mask was forced over his face.

“Put this on you idiot!” The voice of his overseer rang in his ears. She strapped the tight bands around his head before taking a step back from the smoking table. She grabbed his hand and yanked Clay backwards roughly. The suffocating waves of violet clouds filled the cramped lab room before it finally settled down. Purple stains littered the floor, walls and lab coats, a reminder of the previous puff explosion. On the table the conductor had stopped sparking, and the Eridium shard was replaced with a puddle of shiny purple slime. He had done it! Well...kind of.

“I overdid it.” Clay muttered into his mask, all eyes on his failed experiment. His overseer was quiet, staring at the mess lying on his lab table. Finally she pushed her mask up, casting sharp glares to the other scientists who were still standing around confused.

“Get back to work you hopeless idiots.” She snarled, her hand moving to the metal pole strapped to her belt. The workers scurried back to their stations, none willing to be bludgeoned to death. Once the lab fell back into routine, she turned up to Clay, grabbing his wrist.

“Come with me.” She ordered. Clay gulped, this was it, he had failed for the last time. He wanted to refuse, but the small woman had a grip like a vice and practically dragged him out of the labs. As they walked, she pulled out her ECHO device.

“I've got another scientist for the projects.” She blurted through the device.

“Bring them down, we lost a good one today and have a gap open.” A strange voice replied back.

“Already on my way.” His overseer crammed her ECHO back inside her pocket before yanking Clay towards an elevator.

“Where are we going?” Clay managed through his mask. She had rushed him out of the lab so fast, he hadn't had time to remove it from his face. The overseer grunted, swiping her work card over a computer in the elevator, granting her access to special floors.

“I am taking you to your new job here. Back in the lab you successfully extracted Slag from the Eridium shard.” She huffed.

“Slag...I thought we were supposed to be purifying the Eridium.” Clay stammered.

“Yes, that was the assignment. However, extracting Slag from Eridium is much harder than Purifying it. Once the Eridium is purified, then the scientists can move on to phase two. However, your little conductor packed so much electricity in it, it was able to Slag the Eridium almost instantly. Pretty impressive for an ex-miner.” She looked him once over before turning her head back to the elevator door, waiting patiently for it to open.

“Well I was a scientist before I was a miner.” Clay corrected.

“Yeah, that's what all those chumps say. Always complaining about the amazing work they used to do and how they can't believe they've been demoted down so far. Well, none of them are as special as they think they are, otherwise they wouldn't be in there trying to microwave Eridium like popcorn kernels.” She rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated just thinking about the lab she oversaw.

Once the elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open, Clay was shoved out into a poorly lit hallway. The first thing he registered was a shrill shriek echoing down the corridor, making the hair on his neck stand on end. The petite overseer didn't seem as if she had even heard it, and walked down the halls like it wasn't the darkest corner of Hyperion that ever existed. Clay shivered as he stepped around red and purple smears across the hall floors. They passed a single door covered in claw marks, the sound of yelping creatures seeped from the room. Clay quickened his pace to keep up with the fearless woman, this was not a place he wanted to get lost in.

They came across a single employee, well, Clay assumed he was an employee. His face was covered with a mask similar to his own, but his hair was singed and burn, still smoking at the tips. His clothes had so many purple stains, that Clay wasn't sure what color the fabric had originally been. The man himself seemed dazed, or perhaps tipsy. He swayed down the hallways as if he was on a tossing ship at sea, muttering slurs under his breath. The man payed no attention to Clay and the overseer as they passed, and instead slipped into another door along the hall.

After what felt an eternity, Clay was ushered into another room similar to the bedroom he had been given on his arrival. That was when he realized that he had been damned to lived down in the dimly lit, blood stained hell hole. Another scream of pure agony rattled through the walls and Clay knew there was no way he could reside down here. He would surely go insane. Immediately he turned to plead with his overseer, beg her to let him keep his old bedroom, but she was gone, and he was alone.

Fearing the wondering man would sneak into his room, he slammed the door and twisted the lock. He didn't feel safe, not even in the slightest. He had fallen asleep in one of his mining tunnels before, but this....this was way worse. It was like being in a haunted house, he doubted he would get any rest at all.

As Clay sat on his new bed and fretted over the dangers of this secret floor he had been moved to, his ECHO device began to speak from his pocket.

“Doctor Clay,” It began as he fumbled to take it out. “I trust you have every thing you need in your new room.” Clay recognized the voice to be the same that had talked to him back on his first day.

“Uh...yes sir. Although I do wonder how safe I am down here.” He commented, perhaps this person can be reasoned with.

“Yes it's best to keep your wits about you down there on floor X. I'm sure your previous overseer filled you in.” The man on the other end commented.

“No! Is there something important I need to know? What is my new job? Where is it? Who is down here screaming!? It's driving me crazy and I've only been here for five minutes!” Clay lost his cool. He must have been a sight, completely flustered and with his mask still on his head.

“Uhm...what do I sound like, a guidance counselor? Pull yourself together Dr. Clay, I took you to be a man of high intelligence, but here you are whining like a pr-teen going through puberty.” The man snorted. “On your bed is your new ID card, it grants you access to this floor and a few others, depending on what you need. You are to leave your room in thirty minutes and proceed down the hall to your right. There you will find a room protected by two guards. Flash your ID and step inside. In here you will find the project overseer. She will train you on everything you need to know.” And with that, his ECHO clicked and the voice was gone.

Clay could feel his heart drop, he hated this strange way of management. He had no clue who his new boss was or what his new job even was. He was being moved around the facility all willy nilly and it made him long for the simpleness of the mines.

“Mason didn't do this crap to me.” He scoffed, recalling his old boss. Sure Mason was the worst and Clay dreaded every moment of interaction with him, but at least the man had been forward and direct with what he expected from Clay. There was no beating around the bush or pointless project re-assignments. He was never moved from his lab until his promotion and even then he kept his old lab as well. Mason wasn't elusive, hiding behind his ECHO instead of speaking with Clay in person.

“At least I knew Mason's name!” Clay blurted from frustration, flopping down onto the bed. It was hard to picture who the voice across the ECHO belonged to. He had no clue if his boss was short, tall, thin, wide or perhaps he was deformed. But Clay would never know because the man refused to show himself. However, Clay didn't blame him.

“If I was boss man, I wouldn't come down to this creepy hole of a floor to meet...anyone.” He decided.

After nearly thirty minutes of grumbling to himself, he followed the instructions his boss had given him and set off to find his new overseer. For some odd reason he still had his mask plastered over his face. He would have taken it off, but he feared as soon as he did, something terrible might happen. He didn't want to end up like the mysterious man he had seen wandering the halls. It was the only thing shielding his face, and it would remain that way until he felt remotely safe.

He soon found that the shrieks and groans of pain never ceased to haunt the shadowy halls. He compared it to a dank dungeon with hidden torture chambers. His mind raced trying to figure out what his new job could possibly be. Executioner, janitor, creator of torture devices? These all seemed like logical possibilities down on floor X. However, his stressed guessing was put to an end when he stepped passed the guards and into the room he had been directed to. Inside was another lab and immediately all his worries melted away. He could feel a heavy weight lift from his shoulders and he subconsciously moved the mask off his face, he was comfortable here. The lab was mostly void of people, save for two scientists who were studying what appeared to be Slag under a microscope. They payed him no mind and continued with their work, stopping occasionally to jot something down.

If this was his new work space, he was more than pleased to be there. It was a far nicer contrast to the blood stained horror halls of hair raising howls.

“Dr. Clay?” A voice called from behind making poor Clay practically jump out of his skin. He zipped his head around to meet a tall tanned man with what appeared to be a robotic arm. It hung by his side idly and Clay could only assume he lost the real thing in some horrible accident here on floor X.

“We are so glad to have a new scientist with us.” The man beamed. Clay looked about wondering what he meant by “we”, but no one else accompanied him and the other two scientists were still pretending he wasn't there.

“T-thank you? I'm slightly confused as to what exactly I'm supposed to be doing.” He confessed.

“Oh don't worry about that.” The man's smile widened. He stepped beside Clay and plopped his robotic limb onto Clay's shoulder. “You will have all kinds of different jobs down here. My name is Nygard, I am your new overseer.”

Clay wanted to move across to the far side of the room, but Nygard's arm was far too heavy and had him pinned to his side.

“N-nice to...meat you.” Clay stammered, his shoulders were beginning to ache. Nygard began to guide Clay through the lab and out into a smaller office. Bright computers lined the desk and stacks upon stacks of paper filled the room. Charts, spread sheets, diagrams, and even a few blue-prints were pinned to the walls.

“This will be your first task down here. Our secret project is all about researching the effects of Slag on organic life. Our...boss has assigned us with creating this all powerful laser eye of sorts. Most of the blue-prints for it have been drawn up already. He plans to use the Eye of the Destroyer as a super weapon. We have everything figured out...except for how to keep the darn thing alive. We've looked at your previous work and you have vast experiences dealing with genetics, DNA, and mutation. No one else here is able to crack this...but we believe that you can.” He shoved Clay towards the single chair in the room, gesturing for him to take a seat.

“We think that Slag can somehow be used to aid in this project, but it is up to you to figure out how. Everything you need is in here. The information about the destroyer is in those files, and all the research on Slag is in these.” Clay gulped, taking it all in. Nygard turned to leave but Clay quickly stopped him.

“Wait! W-what did the CEO's say? I thought they didn't want me working as a scientist anymore. Are they giving me a second chance?” he asked. Nygard blinked in confusion as he stood in the door way. Suddenly he burst into laughter, he walked out of the small office cackling to himself gleefully. With no one holding it open, his office door slowly creaked shut until he was left alone, the only light offered by the glow of his five computers.

Clay's shoulders drooped and his head hung with defeat. All this mystery was starting to get to him, and he had to remind himself why he took this job over death in the first place.

“A better chance to escape.” He thought, letting a sense of false hope rise within. His thoughts were stopped by the static of his ECHO as it clicked back on. It whirred quietly for several seconds before his mysterious boss finally spoke.

“File number, 49951. Dr. Clay. Status, demoted after several displays of violence and rebellion. Ruling....execution by injection.”

Clay felt his palms sweat, and his mouth go dry...was that his file? His boss was quiet for a moment longer before adding,

“The CEO's didn't give you a second chance.”

“...”

“I did.”

“You did what now?” Jack raised a brow as he talked with Everett for the hundredth time that day. Tabitha wasn't sure why Jack hung around their construction zone so much. It was obvious to her that he simply put up with Everett, and he clearly wasn't there to socialize with any of the workers. Yet, day after day he would eventually show up and ask for a progress report, then he would loiter around and mutter to himself while staring at that big gaping hole in the wall. If Tabitha remembered correctly that had been where he claimed he would put his “Destroyer”. Whatever this “destroyer” was, she did NOT like the sound of it.

“I said I had them polish the wall like you asked.” Everett smiled widely.

“Oh...yeah yeah. That's nice. Hey, good news, I just received the last of the blue-prints for this room. Now you guys can FINALLY finish this place!” Jack almost sounded exasperated even though he pumped his fist into the air triumphantly. Tabitha rolled her eyes as she finished installing the last floor panel.

Jack handed Everett the massive file he had been carrying around for the most of their conversation before leaving for hopefully the last time that day.

“All right gang, rap it up here and meet in the break room. We got new blue-prints to go over!” Everett shouted to the mechanics scattered across the room. Tabitha quickly gathered up her tools, dusted off her rubbery yellow overalls, and joined her team as they flocked after their overseer.

“I think I'm more excited than Jack is for us to finally be done with this room.” One of the mechanics commented. Tabitha couldn't help but chuckle in agreement, she was ready to move on to something a bit more exciting.

Everett waved the group over to a table where he had the new blue-prints spread out.

“Isn't this all so amazing!” He pointed to a large diagram of what looked like a massive eye resting in the room they were currently working on. Tabitha refrained from sticking her tongue out in disgust.

“This is the super weapon Jack has been bragging about for months now. Look at all these notes.” He began to read off a list sketched down by whoever made the blue-prints. She guessed it was Jack.

“The “Eye of Hellios” will be able to shoot a beam of alien electricity that can corrode its way to the heart of a planet.” Everett was grinning from ear to ear. “Jack said he would use it to put Hyperion on top. He is going to wipe out bandit villages and cleanse all nearby planets. We should all be honored to work on this project.” Everett sighed, flipping through all the pages of the blue-prints.

Tabitha however, was feeling anything but honored. The “Eye of Hellios” sounded dangerous and downright irresponsible. What would happen if the base was taken over? The super weapon could easily fall into the hands of someone with ill intent. She had a suspicious feeling that Jack wasn't necessarily the best person to have such power either. And shooting a laser at a planet? That would kill all kinds of wildlife and plants. What purpose would they have with “corroding away the heart of a planet”?

“Downright diabolical.” She thought to herself. Perhaps it was time she asked to be re-stationed back at home. She could claim to be ill, or maybe she could “accidentally” get her arm stuck in the sliding doors.

“These plans are so thorough, a pure genius must have drawn them out.” One of her fellow mechanics noted as he looked at one of the pages up close.

“Hah!” Tabitha thought, “If they were so smart, they wouldn't have drawn up something so evil.” She grabbed the last page of the blue-print, curious as to who exactly she should blame for this terrible creation.

As her eyes scanned downward to the bottom right corner of the page, she felt her heart drop. A storm of emotions flared inside of her. Rage, horror, disgust and disappointment.

“Dr. CLAY” was written in white chalk on the bottom, smudged a bit by a purple stain.

“How could he!” She hissed through her teeth. How could he contribute to something so terrible? She had tried to fight the feeling of regret and loneliness that visited her at night when she was left to her thoughts. She had tried not to be sad about the decisions she had made to move on. She had tried not to grab up her ECHO and call the old lab just to ask Clay how he was doing. She had tried not to think of A's little smile and the beat up purple Clap-Trap that visited her garage.

She had tried to move on, but how could she now? Clearly Clay wasn't aware of what horrible weapon he had drawn up, she had to call him.

“Tonight.” She decided, she would call him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow?


	22. Come to Light

Clack, clack, clack....The sound of pacing echoed through the cramped dorm room. Tabitha fiddled with her ECHO device, trying her hardest to motivate herself.

“Call...it's just a quick call. Just say; Oh hi Clay, how are you? It's been a while hasn't it?” She curled her fist. “No! That's not what this is about!” She had to remind herself of the terrible blue-prints with his name chalked to the back. How could he be a part of something so dreadful? This wasn't like the Clay she knew, he wouldn't create a weapon of mass destruction. What good was a laser that could blast a planet in two?

“This is about the Eye of Helios, it is not a friendly chat!” She barked to herself, “Besides, it's not like he would want to have small talk anyways. Otherwise he would have showed up...” She paused, momentarily remembering her last night at her old base. He hadn't even bothered to come, would he really want to hear what she had to say now? An image of a poor lonely planet combusting into shards that drifted through space shoved her in the right direction.

Pushing all hurtful memories aside, she dialed up the old base on her ECHO. After a moment of static, a rather tired woman's voice cut through.

“Hyperion base R03. How can I help?” There was a long sigh after. Tabitha paused for a moment, she was doing this.

“I'm calling from Hellios and I need to reach the manager of Project:0.” She finally blurted it out.

“Patching you through.” another bought of static rippled through the ECHO before Tabitha's call was answered.

“This is Braden.” Tabitha blinked for a moment,

“What...” She finally asked.

“You have reached Braden, can I help you or not?” Braden grumbled.

“Well...I was trying to reach the manager of Project: 0.” She responded. There was a snort on the other end before Braden retorted with,

“Uh, yeah, that's me.”

Tabitha's mind was racing, had he misheard her? Had she misheard him? Perhaps this was all a practical joke.

“I'm sorry, I thought Dr. Clay was the head of that project...is he out for the day?” Tabitha hoped that perhaps he was just sick or too busy to reach the ECHO.

“Look, lady, I am the sole manager of this project now. Clay was demoted months ago. Now can I help you or not?” He was growing more impatient by the second. Tabitha couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say...Clay...demoted?

“W-why, how!? What happened!?” She blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer.

“You're wasting my time.” Braden spat, and with that her ECHO went back to static. Tabitha fell onto her bed, head resting in her palms as she stared at the red line running flat across the ECHO screen. This had to be a mistake, why would they demote Clay? He would never do anything wrong, he was a hard worker, brilliant scientists, and the creator of 'A'.

A gasp escaped her.

“A.” her voice was a whisper. “What happened to A?” If Clay was no longer the head of Project 0, did that mean he had abandoned 'A'? Worry struck her and immediately all thought of the Eye of Hellios were lost, she had to get to the bottom of this. Immediately she contacted base RO3 with her ECHO again, the same exhausted woman answering her call.

“This is base RO3 how can I...”

“I need to get in contact with a Dr. Clay. He lives at your base.” Tabitha interrupted the woman's memorized speech. The lady huffed, the sound of her nails clacking away on a keyboard echoed through the device. There was a brief silence before she finally responded with,

“There are no workers here by that name. Sorry.” She snorted. Tabitha's confusion grew. He was demoted AND no longer at base RO3? What was happening.

“When did he leave the base?” She was determined to solve this puzzle, as abstract as it was. Again the woman on the other end went quiet as she typed into her database.

“Mam, there are no records of a Dr. Clay ever working in this base...you must be calling the wrong location.” She insisted.

“That's impossible. I was born at that base and lived there my whole life until just a few months ago. I've known Dr. Clay for years.” Tabitha explained, her voice was a frantic pitch of distress.

“Look, i'm just reading what the computer says. There are no files of him anywhere in our systems and if there was...then they were destroyed. Now is there anything else I can help you with, or are we done here?”

Tabitha's brain was racing, how could she get in contact with Clay is she didn't even know where he was anymore? He could be halfway across the galaxy or...dead for all she knew. There were so many strange clues, his name on the blue-prints, his files being erased from the databases, him being demoted from his special project and leaving their home base. She couldn't help but think back to the last few times she had seen him. He was a complete stress storm, oozing with anxiety. During the Awards Gala she could definitely tell something was wrong. His speech sounded like something written by a Hyperion super fan and not a passionate scientist. He had been moody and irritable, avoiding her the whole night. Perhaps, she thought, something had been wrong for quite a while.

“You don't understand.” She remembered his words to her as they danced through the waltz. “they are mad at me! I had to do something. Mason told me I'm walking on thin ice with them.”

Tabitha quickly reigned her thoughts back in, there was no doubt, Clay was in trouble. She had to reach him, but how? Frustrated she leaned against the far wall of her room, trying to block out the sounds of the hall beyond. Workers clonked up and down the walkway in their heavy boots, chatting amongst themselves. Tools drilled and hammered against the frigid metal walls. And robots buzzed and hummed as they performed their assigned tasks. However, one robot in particular was louder than the others as he sped up and down the crowded base.

“Clap-Trap coming through, important business stuff here! Hey watch it mister! Don't you see me rolling here?” The irritated tones of a CL4P-TP unit seeped through the thin walls of her room. And just like that an idea struck her. Immediately she turned back to her ECHO where the woman on the other end still waited...surprisingly.

“Patch me through to CL4P-TP unit R03641.” She demanded, and the woman quickly complied.

The small purple robot idled by the door to the upgrade shop, longingly eyeing the disco ball installment behind the counter. His hopes and dreams had literally been ripped from out of him and smashed into a million pieces on the ground. He was no longer a super hip party bot.

“I'm just a lame...do whatever Braden wants bot...” He grumbled under the whir of his internal mechanism. The only thing standing between him and his beloved ball of shiny glass squares, was the pin number of Bradens card. His new boss was not nearly as trusting as Clay had been, and barely asked the poor robot to do anything anymore. And so he simply spent his time alone...staring hopefully towards a funkier upgrade.

He was in such a deep sorrow, he hardly registered his inner ECHO device going off, alerting him to an incoming call.

“Lamest Clap-Trap ever here...who is this?” He answered mournfully.

“Clap-Trap...this is Tabitha. I need to ask you some things.” The sound of the mechanic he had come to know and love made his metal body perk up, a cheerier ring returning to his voice.

“Tabitha! Perfect timing! What's your card and pin number?” He questioned.

“Look, I don't know what you are doing right now, but I need you to listen to me for a minute.” Tabitha tried to explain, but it seemed Clap-Trap had more pressing matters on his mind.

“It's just sooooo shiiiiiiny! After all the care I put into it, I polished it everyday and only used it at the best party moments. It was the pinnacle of my rusty existence. It was my hidden gem, without it I am...I am...just a square hunk of metal!” He sobbed, smashing himself against the wall in a heap of self pity. Tabitha sighed, unsure of what exactly had the robot so upset. He was a passionate individual, that much she was used to, but she had never heard him sound so frustrated and heartbroken. Deciding it would be nearly impossible to talk to him while he wallowed, she tried for another approach.

“Oh poor Clap-Trap,” she cooed, “You sound like you've just been having the worst time ever. What happened to you?” The small robot pushed himself off the wall with a feeble struggle.

“Everything. Everything that could possibly go wrong has gone absolutely utterly wrong!” He exclaimed, shaking his arms. “Braden broke my disco ball!” He shouted. Tabitha's ears perked up, that was the name of the man she had talked to before.

“Who is Braden? He sounds just awful, why would he break your disco ball?” She knew Clap-Trap was a sucker for talking about himself.

“He's my new boss. And you are right, he is a jerk! The worst possible human I have ever met, and that says a lot.” He rambled. “I was just bustin a move when he kicked my dome in! My disco ball popped off and rolled down the stairs and...s-SHATTERED INTO A MILLION PIECES!” He whaled, his tire squeaking against the floor as he let himself slide down the wall dramatically.

“He sounds like the worst. Oh you poor thing. Why don't you just go back to work for Clay? Why isn't he your boss anymore. Surely Clay would buy you a new disco ball.” Tabitha suggested.

“He would, I know he would! I miss him, Braden is dumb, he can go suck on a spark plug!” Clap-Trap huffed. “If I could work for Clay again I would, but he was demoted and dragged off by the CEO's just a day before you left. More than likely he's in a cell somewhere rotting away, waiting for death.” A saddened sigh escaped him. Tabitha felt her heart sink in her chest.

The day before she left? That was the day they were supposed to have dinner together. That was the day she decided to leave...the day she thought she meant nothing to him. It was all a mistake, she should have known.

Her eyes lingered on the shiny plaque hanging from her wall, Clay's reward from the Gala. She had hung onto it, thinking...hoping that maybe, she could one day use it as an excuse to go see him, but now...

“Clap-Trap...why did the CEO's demote him? Why did he get in trouble?” She could hear the sobs in her own voice and tried to swallow them, now was the time for answers not tears.

“I'm not sure, I wasn't there when it happened. But he wasn't exactly on great terms with them. It could have been the time that he took 'A' away from the project for 3 months. Or the time you fought the trainer. Maybe it was when he refused to add the modifications that they ordered. Then again it could have been because he swapped the DNA they wanted him to use with yours.” He shrugged, trying to come up with a good reason as to why all these terrible things had happened to Clay and as a result, to him as well.

“Wait...what.” Tabitha stopped him. “He did what now with the DNA?” Perhaps she had heard him wrong.

“After the Stalkers broke out, he had me go and steal one of the vials from the lab. It had DNA in it from a soldier that the CEO's wanted him to use in making 'A'. But when I brought him the vile he cleaned it out and filled it up with your blood sample. I had to go put it back in the labs so no one would know, but there are cameras everywhere so I don't know what he was thinking.” He explained.

Tabitha's heart was racing, he had tricked her. After she had saved his life from those...horrible creatures, he had turned around and taken advantage of her.

“I should take a blood sample, who knows what diseases those things carry.” The scene played out in her mind, she believed him so easily. Why...why didn't he just ask? Yet, somehow despite all this, she couldn't bring herself to be angry about it. In fact, she felt almost flattered. He wanted her DNA for his prized experiment. The thought made her blush. She had always liked 'A', but now things were a bit different. He was part of her. All his human features, his emerald green eyes and rounded ears, his soft cheeks and wide smile, that was hers.

“What happened to 'A'? Is he ok...?” She knew Clay had been the only thing standing between 'A' and Hyperion's greedy claws. But if Clay was gone, what had become of her darling 'A'? There was a pause from Clap-Trap that made her stomach churn.

“It's not good.” The robot muttered. There wasn't much that made him feel sorrow for anything other than himself, but 'A' was that rare exception. “You wouldn't recognize him.” Clap-Trap added. Tabitha felt a lump stick in her throat, what was that supposed to mean?

“W-what...” She was cut off, the robot understanding what she wanted.

“As soon as Clay was kicked from the project, Braden was given full control. He's modified him beyond recognition. They took so much away from him and added all sorts of artificial parts...I'm not sure if he even has any organs left. He was in the lab for months, but now they've started his training. You wouldn't recognize him Tabitha, neither would Clay. I hardly do. He's so miserable, I try to stay away from the project as much as possible, I hate it. He told me the other day that he had to stay strong for Clay. Braden has him tricked into thinking that if he cooperates with them, that they'll let him see Clay again.”

Tabitha couldn't take it, her heart was breaking all over again. She had no clue any of this was going on back home. Here she was working at Helios, feeling sorry for herself, unaware of the terrible things happening to her boys. Her fists clinched and she wanted nothing more than to storm into the CEO's office and demand justice. But that wouldn't solve anything, it would only cause trouble and perhaps earn her the same fate given to Clay.

“I need to save 'A'.” She whispered. There had to be a way to get him out of Bradens' grip.

“I'll be in touch with you Clap-Trap. Thank you for telling me.”

The small plumb shaded robot hummed in reply before disconnecting his ECHO device. He turned back to the glass window and peered into the CL4P-TP upgrade shop. The small disco ball glittered from it's display shelf in all it's glory.

“I will be a mega party bot again.” He grumbled, a burning hate for his boss sparked through his wires. It had been Braden's worst doing, destroying a Clap-Trap's single joy, that...would be his downfall.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of the second part of the story! I was originally going to break it up into two different stories...but I think I'll keep it as one. I am also thinking of making these chapters a little bit longer, but I tend to get impatient with myself, so no promises. The longest I've been able to do is an almost thirty minute read, so...anything could happen really. Also, I'm excited to jump into this next part mainly because I'm not %100 sure what is going to happen and that's always fun XD 


	23. Sucker; Stranded and Slagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha sends Clap-Trap on a mission that he is...one hundred percent capable of doing correctly...fifty percent....okay maybe just ten percent. But hey, at least he tries.

'A' gripped his right arm as another throb shot through his muscles. He had just gotten out of a training session, but it wasn't the rigorous workout that had his body aching.

“It would be a shame to let all these development enhancers go to waste. After all, your doctor Clay was so nice as to have all these extras made.” he remembered Braden teasing. 'A' had been on the development enhancers ever sense he got out of the surgeries. He was too small, too weak, too frail, is what Braden had said.

'A' winced as another ache rattled down his legs. He had been growing fast and the growth pains never ceased to bug him. He had grown nearly a foot every month. Already he was 4.8 feet but Braden wanted him taller yet.

The young experiment neared the research lab, he was scheduled for a checkup for his most recent upgrade. A ventilator had been added into his neck. It regulated his oxygen intake at a rate that kept up with his heart. This allowed him to have a constant supply of stamina and he would never be winded. It was odd though, no longer breathing on his own. At first it was nearly impossible to go without subconsciously taking a breath or two, but now the ventilator did all the work for him.

Slowly he trudged through the labs and into the research sector where scientist Patterson waited patiently for him.

“Ah, Experiment 0, I was just getting everything read once I saw you coming.” He smiled, setting his tools out over his desk. 'A' raised a brow looking around the room suspiciously.

“How did you know that?/ There are no windows in here/ It is like a box.” he questioned. Although the young experiment tended shut himself up around most of the Hyperion staff, he found talking with Patterson was not so hard.

“Ah, Braden gave me this.” He showed the experiment a small screen strapped to his wrist like a watch. On it was a layout of the base, a small red dot in the lab where they both sat. “It tracks the implant in your head. He instructed me to make sure you were coming straight over after your training. It's crucial that I check your heart rate after a rigorous workout.” He immediately grabbed a stethoscope, sliding it under 'A's tank top and resting it over his chest.

'A' huffed before making sure to stand perfectly still so Patterson could get an accurate read. He watched as Patterson tapped his finger against the desk with every pump of A's heart. His eyes widened with surprise as he pulled the stethoscope away.

“T-thirty beats per minute...and that's not even your resting heart rate!” He gasped, scribbling it down on his notepad. 'A' folded his arms, anytime Patterson was amazed, 'A' immediately wondered why.

“Why are you surprised?/ I do not understand this./ What are you writing?” He tried to read over Patterson's shoulder but his writing was hardly legible. The scientist patted the surface of his desk and 'A' willingly sat. A puff of air hissed from the ventilator that rested in his neck, momentarily distracting the scientist. He grabbed a small device that resembled a wired calculator. Placing a gloved hand on A's chin, he tilted his head to better see the electronic implant. 'A' grumbled under his breath as a wire was plugged into a tiny outlet in the ventilator. The small computer in Patterson's hands began to beep as numbers and graphs flipped across the screen. When it was over, Patterson turned back to his notepad, scribbling down the information. Once that was all done, he folded his arms, letting his gaze meet A's.

“A resting heart rate measures how fast your heart beats when you are still, aren't moving, and haven't just finished a workout. Normally, in healthy people, the heart will beat anywhere from 60 to 100 times in one minute, maybe even 40 if you are extremely athletic. Yours however was 30 beats...but it wasn't even resting! That's...got to be a record or something.” He smiled, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket. “Here, i'm sure it's been a while sense you've had a treat. You deserve it.”

A's eyes widened as he reached for the grape flavored candy.

“Patterson! What are you doing?” Braden barked, causing the frightened scientist to drop the sucker. It fell to the ground with a thud, but neither 'A' or Patterson reached for it. Their eyes were on Braden as he stomped through the lab, glaring angrily at the candy.

“Seriously Patterson? A lollipop? You aren't running a clinic.” Braden snorted. He reached for the sweet and rolled it in his palm thoughtfully.

“I just...I know. It's just that we've been tough on the kid. He's been doing a great job so I figured it would be ok.” The confused scientist shrugged. By now 'A' had completely shut himself off, his features void of emotion. His shoulders slumped as he stared towards the far wall, completely ignoring Braden's existence.

“So, you want to reward him with treats for doing what he was created to do? Patterson, you can't be throwing these sugary candies at my experiment. As a scientist you should be aware of how it damages the body. We have tweaked him in such a way that he doesn't have to intake junk in order to extract energy. Food is no longer a need for him, so I would appreciate it if you stopped feeding his sweet tooth, I don't want him to relapse.” He snarled and chucked the sucker in the nearby trash can.

Patterson let out an exasperated sigh,

“Whatever you say Braden. You're the boss.”

Braden nodded contently as he patted Patterson's shoulder.

“Yes, and the boss wants those notes.” He pointed at the paper pad the scientist had been scribbling in. Patterson handed it over. As Braden read over the papers, the scientist took a moment to offer a sympathetic look to 'A', who caught the expression in his peripheral vision  . The look didn't go unnoticed by Braden who rolled his eyes in disapproval.

“Experiment 0, we're done here. Come with me.” He ordered. Wordless, 'A' scooted off the table and followed Braden out of the cold lab.   

Sector 0 was bustling with workers under Braden's thumb. Clap-Trap, who had decided that he had enough of his new master, sat patiently at the bottom of the stairs leading to Braden's office. The boss was currently out, and the poor robot was stressing, wondering when oh when he would be back.

“Hopefully never.” He muttered to himself, crossing his thin metal arms across his body bitterly. Suddenly, he spied a man pushing a large cart stuffed to the brim with boxes and letters of all shapes and sizes. He wheeled up to the office stairs, gave it one look and let out a long tired sigh. Clap-Trap knew this was his moment.

“Hello.” He sang cheerily, making his presence know to the exhausted worker.

“You Braden's robot?” The man asked. He grabbed a small box from the pile and read the label twice over.

“Yesiree. That is me! Trusty handy dandy Clap-Trap here. I'm definitely not battling between my personal feelings and emotions and my loyalty to the company that brought me into existence. I will gladly take that package to my new boss that I do NOT have a grudge against, what so ever.” He reached his arms out to the man who gave him a skeptical look before eyeing the long flight of stairs again.

“Uuuuuuuuuuugh.” He groaned and finally surrendered the package to the expectant robot. “I don't get paid enough for this.” He muttered, spinning his cart around and leaving the lab. Clap-Trap watched the man go before scanning the rest of the laboratory for any signs of Braden. Deciding that the coast was clear, the plum painted bot zipped passed the other workers and out of the lab completely. He wheeled his way through halls and doors until he found himself staring at an empty garage. Quickly he slipped through the side door, closing it and leaving himself in the dark.

The blue hue glowing from his eye was enough to illuminate the small box in his arms which he quickly placed on the ground in front of himself. With a grunt he ripped the line of tape off that kept the lid closed.

“Alright Tabitha, what did you send me?” He hummed, peeling back the cardboard flaps. Inside, nestled in a bed of newspaper shreds, was an ECHO, a note and what appeared to be a tiny disco ball dash ornament.

“OH HECK YEAH!” Clap-Trap exclaimed. He immediately grabbed the small glass ball and tied it to the top of his antennae. “Super ultra party bot is aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!!” He yelled victoriously, fist pumping the air. After a quick celebratory jig, he returned back to the box and grabbed the note.

“Clap-Trap, please follow these to the T.” It was a list of very thorough instructions that the purple robot obediently followed...as well as he could anyways.

After a week of traveling as a stow away in the back of a Hyperion rocket, Clap-Trap  finally toppled out of the storage compartment and onto the rocky surface of a distant planet. Taped to his head was the cardboard box containing the ECHO and his very important list of instructions in which he was supposed to follow exactly. So far, he figured he was doing a pretty good job.

“Step one, go to a neighboring planet.” He read aloud. He wasn't sure what exactly Tabitha had meant by that, but he figured as long as he was in the same galaxy, than this planet could be considered neighboring.

“Step two, find a bounty board.” This he figured would be the trickiest part. The rocket he had traveled in had made an emergency landing in a remote part of this floating space rock, and the small robot wasn't exactly sure where a bounty board would be. However, he was determined to complete his mission and wheeled off in no specific direction.

The lumpy terrain was difficult to navigate, but somehow he managed to find himself near what looked to be an old out post of sorts. An age rusted sign hung crooked from a thick metal pole. The wind swept tiny grains of grey sand against it, sounding almost like rain. If words had ever been painted onto the sign, they were long faded off, leaving nothing but a peeling shade of white. The sign was positioned near a small dinky building with metal panels screwed onto it, it was the epitome of patch work. The only other thing left at the abandoned building was a poster board with old machinery that was no longer usable.

The small robot scooted over to the worn board, finding an old flier glued to it. It was a tattered old thing from years ago, most of the information worn away by the air born sand.

“How convenient!” Clap-Trap sang, “This must be a bounty board.” Having decided that this was in fact what he had been sent to find, he removed the box from atop his head. The ECHO was retrieved from inside and placed on a rusty old nail hanging from the board. Tabitha had taped a letter to the ECHO and instructed Clap-Trap not to remove it under any circumstances. Surprisingly he had obeyed, and the note clung to the ECHO still.

“Great job Clap-Trap, you are the smartest most important AI ever to grace the solar system. What would the human race do without me?” He sang. He scooped the box off the ground and taped it back to his head before pulling out his highly detailed list of instruction.

“Step three, return to base and wait for someone to call on the ECHO.” Before Clap-Trap had a chance to complain about his long trek back through the rocky landscape, a rattling roar echoed out over the stoney dunes. Sand shivered and bounced over the ground and the poor robot lost his balance, stumbling onto his side. Suddenly there was a bright orange glow out in the distance, and Clap-Trap watched in dismay as the rocket returned to the sky...without him.

“Oh crap.”

Purple...there was just so. Much. Purple. Clay didn't think he could stand to see another vat of Slag, but here he was, filling syringes with the purple liquid. Nygard, his rather eccentric new manager, seemed completely thrilled as he poured the purple goo into the empty needles. He had even made up a song game of sorts where he would sing exactly what he was doing to the tune of something he had heard on the radio but couldn't remember the exact words to. Clay was sure he was losing his mind.

“Nygard...” he began, setting down what had to be his millionth syringe. His manager stopped his singing momentarily, waiting for him to continue. “Why are we filling these up? Isn't this the job of the under scientists? I'm supposed to be testing Slag effects on pregnant Skaggs, not filling vials.” He grumbled, grabbing an empty needle.

“Nah, we're bored with those Skaggs now. We gave them to the under scientist's to practice their Slag work on.” Nygard shrugged.

“Wait...what?” Clay snorted, his hands stopped the repetitive motion of filling syringes. “So...the under workers are doing my job and now I'm doing their job? What is happening here?” He had been growing more and more frustrated with the Eridium project he found himself working in and had been trying desperately to get out. However, just as soon as he thought he had it all figured out and he could start to plan an escape, they would change up his schedule, swap his work and sometimes completely move his bedroom, it was maddening. “AND WHY DO WE NEED A MILLION OF THESE!?” He finally snapped, smashing one of the syringes on the ground. Nygard watched the purple liquid ooze onto the floor, a puff of violet smoke wafting from it. His lips turned up as he threw his head back and cackled manically.

“Oh god Clay you are just so freaking wild!” His voice was loud and irritating and Clay wished he would be quiet.

“Can't you just answer my question? I feel like I'm living in a mad house!” He could feel his brows twitching in irritation. Everything was slowly getting to him, all the purple, all the switching, the shrill pitch of his manager, he was beginning to wonder if maybe those puffs of smoke from the Slag had a negative effect on his psyche. His head slumped over and smacked the table roughly as he let out a long sigh, maybe he just needed a nap. Nygard fell quiet, making no comment to his employee quitting work right in front of him. Clay would have fallen asleep too, if the sudden prick of a needle against his arm didn't send him rocketing out of his chair.

“NYGARD!” He shrieked, backing away from the table. His manager held a half filled Slag syringe stretched out across the table, the tiniest drop of crimson bubbled at the needles tip. Clay looked to his arm where a speck of blood had seeped from a micro hole in his skin. “W-what the heck...were you going to inject that in me!?” His face was horror stricken, perhaps the Slag fumes were getting to his manager as well.

Nygard let a sly smile spread over his face, snickering aloud.

“Aw come on Clay, aren't you the teeniest bit curious to see how Slag could effect the human body?” Clay was quiet, his hand clasped tightly over where he had been pricked.

“N-not on myself!” He yelled, furrowing his brows together. Nygard let the syringe roll onto the table, a subtle sigh slipped from him.

“I just can't contain it any longer. Ever sense I heard about the new experiments they want us to do...I can't keep the excitement at bay. I want to get started immediately!” He threw his head back and frowned at the ceiling, his legs kicked out in front of him.

“New...experiments?” Clay raised a brow, finally it sounded like he would get answers to the whole job switch up. Nygard all at once leapt out of his chair, an air of excitement resting on his features. He grabbed up one of the Slag syringes and waved it in the air.

“Finally! After all this time we are going to be performing some real ground breaking experiments.” He stepped across the other side of the table, looping his arm over Clay's shoulder. Clay shrunk under his touch but couldn't seem to slip away. He watched the needle in the other mans hand carefully.

“Is that so?” He urged his manager on.

“Yes! All these other experiments on Skaggs, Stalkers, Spider-Ants and other animals have all just been practice. Practice for the real thing.” He eyed Clay. The younger scientist swallowed a gulp, a feeling of dread rose in the pit of his stomach.

“What is..the uh, real thing exactly?” He dared to ask. Nygard roughly yanked Clay's shoulder and spun him into the wall. Clay wanted to hiss in pain but let out a startled yelp instead when Nygard slammed an arm next to Clay's head, trapping him in the corner.

“Humans, duh.” He answered, that same snake like grin slipping across his face. Clay wasn't sure if he was horrified or angry, but either way he was far from comfortable and happy.

“Humans!?” He raised a brow. “Now hold on, I never said I would perform Slag experiments on humans.” Clay put his foot down. There were a lot of things he regretted being a part of in Hyperion, but this was where he'd draw the line.

A quiver rattled down his spine as Nygard's smile slipped away, replaced with an irritated scowl. He drew his other arm around, wielding the syringe. The needle was brought to Clay's neck, the sharp tip pressed gently against his skin. He wanted to swallow the sudden fear rising in his throat, but he knew a single movement would cause the needle to puncture his skin.

“You don't really have a choice, now do you? The human Slag experiments will happen whether you like them or not. And you can either perform an experiment....or become one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the start of a fast roller coaster that's rolling a hundred miles per hour down hill...it can't get worse from here you say? Yes...yes it can.


	24. Head Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clap-Trap's ECHO is miraculously found, but will the intended message get through to A's potential saviors? Hopefully they'll hurry, as the poor experiment finds himself in a heap of trouble after attempting an escape.

The dim light of the yellow moon was hardly enough to light the way over the strange planet that Clap-Trap found himself stranded on. He had been aimlessly wheeling around through the never ending dunes of gray blue sand for days. The cardboard box, that remained taped to his head, was filled with the grainy rock flakes that seemed to fly with the wind. His beloved disco ball, that swung form his antennae, reflected the warm hue from the moon and cast light on the sand bellow.

The bored out of his mind robot heaved a heavy sigh, he was tired of the endless miles of empty dunes.

“This is the worst planet in the whole galaxy...no...the whole solar system...no...the whole stinking universe!” He shouted with aggravation, waving his arms wildly. To top it all off, no one had contacted him about the ECHO he had left on the bounty board several miles back. Despite all the hollow loneliness that open desert gave him, he had decided he would much rather be stranded out here then back with Braden. So he wheeled onward, reminding himself that anything was better than being back at the base with that bimbo of a boss.

Minutes turned to hours and the small round moon began to slip away, swallowed by the night. Clap-Trap had finally stumbled upon another structure, or what appeared to be one. Off in the distance, nestled between two sand banks, was what looked like the remains of a ghost town. Small rickety box like huts were welded together in a neighborly fashion. Tattered cloths hung from windows and open door frames, flapping roughly in the wind. A few overturned chairs just barely peeked out through the sand, and Clap-Trap knew this place was long abandoned. In fact, it had been that way for a long time. This much he knew was true after he found a slumped over pile of bones that seemed to stare bewildered at him. It's clothes were wrinkled, ragged and drooping off the fleshless form.

“You don't look so good.” the robot hummed, taking a seat on a barrel near the skeleton.

“Hello?” Clap-Trap suddenly heard a voice and he quickly snapped his attention down to the corpse.

“Ah, I didn't know you could still talk!” He gasped, but the bones didn't move.

“Hello, I am responding to the Recoverey Mission.” the voice came again, this time his optic lens didn't leave the bones.

“Wow you are really good, talking without even moving your mouth!” He complimented the heap.

“Hello is anyone there?” This time the voice was beginning to sound irritated. Clap-Trap figured he would be irritated too if he didn't have eyes to see, or ears to hear someone respond to his attempts at a conversation.

“Look, I could really use the money. I know someone has to be there...this bounty was just placed up here a few days ago!”

“Bounty?” The robot questioned, what did the skeleton know about his special mission? Common sense seemed to return to him all at once like a bolt of lightening. He quickly realized his mistake and apologized to the corpse. Then he flipped on his ECHO.

“Ah yes, yes I need someone skilled enough to rescue a child from a Hyperion base.” Clap-Trap exclaimed. He retrieved the list of instructions from the box on his head, by now he almost had it memorized.

“A rescue opp huh? Hmmm, I'm not so sure. Give me the details.” The voice urged him to continue. Clap-Trap would have been smiling...if he had a face. He began to read off the note Tabitha had given him.

Not too far off, across the dusty hills of the grey planet, a sniper rifle was positioned just barely over the edge of a jagged rock. It belonged to a rather impatient Dahl soldier who was growing bored with his current mission. His commanding officer was leaning against the same rock, deep in thought.

“Any day now Sarah.” He grumbled, eye peering down his scope. The commanding officer, who had the privilege of also being his wife, cast him a quick glare.

“For the last time Axton, you can't just go around shooting every shady character you see. We have a mission. Once they leave, we can continue.” She hissed. Axton shrugged, refusing to depart from the scope. Out on a far dune was a set of rag tag looking men. They were gathered around a rickety, abandoned structure. One of them, the tallest of the group, was talking through an ECHO he had found on the broken bounty board.

“We've been hiding here forever...the sun will be up soon.” He grumbled, mainly to himself.

“Jeez, can't you be patient for once in your life?” Sarah sighed, rubbing her temple. Axton ignored the comment and watched as two of the members started to wrestle. “It would be so easy” he thought, “to just snipe them from here. Then we can finally start tracking down that Hyperion base.” He mulled it over in his head for several minutes before deciding to take matters into his own hands. He gave in to his trigger happy finger, sending a bullet flying over the dunes. By the time the group of men heard the echoing shot, one of them had already collapsed, dead on the ground, a round bullet wound directly between his eyes.

Frantically they pulled out their weapons, searching the open desert, but there was no one. Another bang rang through the air, another man dropped dead. Only two were left, and they opted for running in opposite directions, hoping to find cover. Unfortunately there was no where to hide, and soon the group of ruffians were wiped out.

“That has got to be record time!” Axton laughed. He checked his watch and made a note of how quick he had taken them out. Sarah had her hands over her head, a long sigh escaped her before she jumped up and threw her arms in the air.

“What is wrong with you!? Can't you just listen for ONCE?” She screamed from pure frustration.

“Oh come on, it's not like they were innocent. Practically everyone on this planet has a bounty on their head, and these didn't exactly look like “friendly” people. Besides, I did us both a huge favor. Now we can finish the mission.” Axton smiled, strapping his gun onto his back.

“There could been more of them not far from here...what if they heard the gun shots?” She barked.

“Then we'll deal with them too.” He rolled his eyes and hopped over the rock, trudging towards the dilapidated building.

“Where are you going?” She called after him.

“Gotta check the bodies, who knows what cool guns these guys may have been carrying.” He shouted back. If she had not been a commanding officer, Sarah would have stomped her foot angrily. Sure she used to love Axton, she had married him after all. He could be sweet, gentle and funny. But, she was beginning to realize that her hate for his other qualities outweighed her love for him. His obsessive pursuit for glory led him to constantly disregard orders. Due to this, most of his missions were a flop. They were poorly executed which threatened the lives of his fellow team mates. Sarah had thought that maybe if he did missions with her alone then things would change for the better, but they didn't, they were worse.

“You just had to show off, had to beat your headshot record.” She called after him. His chuckle, which used to make her smile, was now the fuel to her growing frustration. Reluctantly she followed him over to the lifeless bodies sprawled in the sand.

“Well, hello there loot.” He smiled to himself, picking up a wad of cash from one of the bodies. Sarah let her arms cross together, casting a judgmental glare as he relieved them of their money, ammo and weapons.

“What happened? Are you still there?” Both Sarah and Axton spun around to face the static ridden voice. Their eyes fell on the ECHO poking out of the sand where it had been dropped. Sarah shook her head,

“We have a mission.” She reminded him. Completely ignoring her, he scooped to pick up the device.

“Uh yeah, I'm still here...” he said with hesitation.

“Of course. Why wouldn't you pick it up? It's not like you don't have a vigilante complex.” Completely exhausted with his constant distractions, Sarah slumped in the sand, back against the metal hut. Might as well let him get this out of his system.

“Oh good, I thought you might have died there for a second or something.” The voice joked. Axton chuckled,

“Nope...still here. What were we talking about again?” He feigned forgetfulness. Sarah rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but listen. There was something oddly familiar about that voice on the ECHO, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

“I have a mission for you...remember? I need you to break into a Hyperion base and rescue a child without anyone knowing you were there.” Immediately Sarah was on her feet, snatching the ECHO from her husband.

“A Hyperion base you say? Where is it?” She demanded to know.

“Wow, your voice changes a lot, that's so cool. Can you do my voice?” The ECHO asked. Sarah gritted her teeth.

“Didn't you have a mission? I except your mission. Please give me the coordinates to the Hyperion base.” She urged the speaker on. There was a short pause, Axton shot her a questioning look.

“Oh you'll do it? Great. So the base is on the neighboring planet, Hestias. The base itself is in the eastern canyon. Now, after you rescue exper...” Sarah smashed the ECHO, chucking the pieces over the dune.

“Oh, what? That wasn't cool! Why did you break it?” Axton crossed his arms in a pouty manor. “I could have done the mission on my spare time.”

“Ugh, sometimes you can be so difficult.” she shook her head.

“Yeah but you love me.”

“Anyways... Didn't you recognize that overly obnoxious voice? That was a Clap-Trap. He was dumb enough to give us the coordinates to one of their hidden bases. I'll relay this information to DAHL.” She thought aloud, not really trying to answer his question.

“Yeah well you could have let him finish talking.” Axton grumbled.

“The more we know about this “rescue” mission, the harder it will make it for us to destroy the base...if it ever comes to that.” She reasoned. “Now we've done enough side tracking, are you done looting yet? Can we finish the mission?” She placed her hands on her hips aggressively.

“Of course.” He gave her a playful smile before bounding down the sand dune.

 

* * *

 

Clap-Trap wasn't sure why the ECHO had stopped working, but there wasn't really much he could do about it. He had a terrible feeling that maybe something had gone wrong. He glanced down at the corpse a bit nervous.

“They understood the mission right?” He asked the pile of bones. Of course, there was no reply and he was left alone with his thoughts. The instructions Tabitha had given him didn't say anything about what to do in case they accept the mission and don't listen to all the instructions. Maybe they had decided the mission was too hard and left. He tried to pick up the signal from the other ECHO, but nothing came through, not even static. Something wasn't right. Not sure what to do, and with not too many resources of his own, he turned to his own ECHO. He needed help.

“Tabitha?” he called the mechanic.

“Clap-Trap? Did you set out the ECHO I sent you?” She immediately questioned, desperate to know how the plan was coming.

“Yes I did. And now I'm stranded here on some planet that I don't know the name of. There is nothing out here but sand and bones. I set out the ECHO and someone accepted the mission, but their voice kept changing. I gave them the coordinates but then something happened and I couldn't explain the rest of the mission to them.” He frantically waved his arms, as if to show how upset he was by it all.

“What? You're stranded? And are you saying the ECHO I gave you stopped working?” She was beginning to sound worried.

“Yes! I can't get out of this place, and I have no clue if it stopped working or not! I don't even know how to get back to where I put it! I'm lost in this stupid giant sandbox!” He shouted at the sun as it began peeking over the horizon. There was a moment of silence as Tabitha tried her best to solve this issue.

“Ok...look don't freak out. I can take a day off soon and I'll head back to our base. Clay had a tracker for you...it's probably in his old office somewhere. When I get your coordinates I'll come get you and i'll bring a new ECHO, we'll figure this out together.” She sloppily flung a plan together, she had to make this work.

“So...am I just supposed to wait here?” Clap-Trap huffed.

“Yes. Please don't wander too far, I don't want you to get broken. I won't be long.” She assured him.

Clap-Trap sighed as the ECHO shut off, he was left to his own devices.

“This absolutely sucks.” he grumbled to the old corpse. “At least I have you.”

A sharp wind zipped over the dunes, making the bones rattle quietly.

“I'm going to call you Troutman...” the robot hummed. “Well Troutman, it looks like we'll be room mates for a while. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind if I clean up the hut a bit, it's literally covered in sand...you're a real slob you know that?” Clap-Trap huffed, folding his arms as he wheeled about the abandoned camp.

“Yeah...I think I can make this work.” He turned back to Troutman, “Are you prone to seizures? How do you feel about LED lights?”

 

* * *

 

It had been five minutes and already he was being called back for training. 'A' let a long sigh escape him, it was a force of habit. He pushed himself out of the cold corner of the lab that he had been napping in. Hardie had him going through vigorous training and it was beginning to take a toll on him. Already he was sore from the development enhancers and healing surgical wounds, but now he was physically exhausted.

“Hurry up and get back to your training. You won't be the perfect assassin if you sit around all day.” Braden approached him from the far side of the lab. 'A' refused to speak a word to the man, he wasn't worth the thought.

“Go on now.” Braden folded his arms. The experiment wasn't sure why he was so demanding towards him, he was headed to the gym anyways. Not wanting to look at Braden longer than needed, 'A' turned his head and ran for the GYM sector. He had to remind himself that the whole reason he did any of this, was so he could see Clay again. After all, Braden had promised him. However, the young experiment was beginning to realize that Braden couldn't be trusted and his word wasn't worth dirt.

'A' stopped, why was he still listening to that monster of a man? He clenched his fist, taking note of every pain and ache he was experiencing. All of it, his heart break, his scars, his anguish, was all caused by Braden. He could feel his anger boiling and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to tear the scientist's throat out. However, that would be impossible, Braden was a prepared man. He always carried weapons on him, and 'A' was beginning to think maybe there was something more to him.

Anger and fear swirled around in his mind, fogging his reasoning. He had to get out. 'A' gave one look towards the GYM and immediately bolted in the opposite direction. Why hadn't he tried this before? He could escape, he could find Clay all on his own. There was nothing left for him at the base, Clay and Tabitha had left, and even Clap-Trap had somehow disappeared. It had been nearly a week sense he last saw the purple robot.

'A' dashed out of the lab and barreled down the halls and into an open elevator. He didn't have a plan, he didn't even know where the exit to the base was, but he didn't care, he had to get out. He took the elevator up to the top level, surely he could find a window or something. When the doors opened he didn't even get the chance to step out when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked into the hallway.

“What are you doing!?” Braden's voice sent a shiver down his spine. He hated to admit that Braden was the cause of his never ending nightmares, but it was hard to fight that chilling fright when the angered scientist was able to track his every move.

“WELL?” Braden jerked his arm up, pulling his feet off the floor. “Answer me!” Braden demanded. A's eyes were wide, his mind was racing to come up with an explanation, but he didn't have one.

“I....I....I...” He stammered, but no words formed. In a panicked attempt to free himself, 'A' swiped his claws at Braden, slashing a nasty gash over the mans face. Braden reeled back, shouting in pain, but his grip never loosened on the experiments wrist. Braden held his free hand up to the wound, staring bitterly at the crimson smear it left on his fingers.

Braden was fuming and 'A' realized he had messed up. Braden didn't hesitate and socked 'A' hard across the jaw, making the poor experiment to lose his footing and stumble. However, Braden was still holding him up, causing a sharp pain to shoot through A's arm.

“You think I'm an idiot don't you. You were trying to escape, big mistake.” He hissed, dragging him back into the elevator. “You can't escape, you can never run. I see every move you make. But I guess that won't stop you from trying.” Braden grumbled. He pressed 'A' against the elevator wall, looming over him threateningly as the doors closed shut behind them.

“There are always consequences for stupid actions.” The scientist hissed. The blood that trickled down his face made him appear fierce, like a wild beast. 'A' gulped, his skin began to pale.

Braden pulled a small pistol from his pocket and A's heart dropped. He could feel himself shake, desperately 'A' tried to pull his arm away from the scientist, but his grip was like a vice.

The gun clicked and Braden held it up, aiming right for the experiment's head.

“You won't make this mistake again will you?” Braden's voice was a rumble. 'A' desperately shook his head, his eyes staring down the narrow barrel.

“N-no!” He assured the man, speaking to him for the first time in months.

“Damn right you wont.” Braden laughed, then he pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love finding new ways to somehow make Braden more of an asshole than he already is. XD he has reached new heights.


	25. Break My Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axton's need to ever beat his own kill count record leads him into disobeying orders...again. However, instead of obtaining the glory of defeating his record like the true Dahl hero he is, his lust for greatness sends him down a path to which there is no turning back.

The world around him buzzed, the loud echo of the gun shot rang in A's ear. He was frozen with shock, back pressed flat against the cold metal wall of the elevator. Braden loomed over him, he was so close but 'A' was seeing nothing but blurs. Then it hit him, the sharp bite of pain made his whole head throb, searing into his ear. Immediately he grasped his left ear with a shaky hand, whining at the horrible sensation. It was like fire had engulfed half of his face and was zipping through his nerves and spreading to his whole body in a single wave.

Braden was saying something, but 'A' hardly even registered his presence. He had been shot, barely. The bullet grazed his ear, ripping a chunk of it off. He pulled his hand away to see it stained crimson.

“Did you hear me?”

A felt shock overtake him, Braden had actually shot him, well, kind of. Why did he try to run? Why did he even attempt something so stupid?

“Answer me you sorry excuse of an assassin!”

'A' bit at his bottom lip, trying to hold in a sob. His eyes scrunched closed as he tried to pull himself back to reality. The shot was ringing through his head like a loud siren, rattling his brain. The pain throbbed, like his ear had a heart beat.

“Open your eyes!”

He had to pull it together, he would be ok...ok....ok.....

“Answer me!” A harsh slap stung A's face and his eyes snapped open. Everything was quiet as he stared, quivering, into the rage filled gaze of Braden. The ear splitting shot was gone, even the pain was numb to the fright that washed over him, he was doomed.

“Y-yes sir.” 'A' wasn't sure what Braden wanted him to say, but he figured he better say something before he was slapped again...or worse. Braden's brows furrowed together, deep lines pressed between them. He let a low grumble of disapproval emit from his throat before he finally pushed off the wall and gave the trembling experiment some space.

“Never again. Don't you EVER try to run again. Next time, it'll be more than just your ear.” He warned, tucking his gun back in his belt. 'A' nodded.

The poor experiment tried not to have a break down during the quiet elevator ride. Inside his mind was screaming at him. He had messed up, he would never see Clay again, he had failed his scientist, they had all left him. If he wasn't careful, Braden would discard him and move on to the next embryo, Experiment 'B'. He knew it would happen eventually, he had seen the large slime filled vats. Tiny little peanut sized creatures floated in the thick liquid in the Genetics Department. 'A' had found out from Patterson that these were the next batch of experiments; B, C, D and E.

“They are just like me/Mixed with human and Stalker/I will have siblings?” He recalled asking the kind scientist.

“Uh, not exactly. They are mixed just like you, but...not the same mixture you might say. The genetics team, after finding out Dr. Clay had used a different human DNA sample, created a new mixture. They picked human genes different from what you had. We also used a variety of stalkers. So they are all technically related by blood...except for you.” Patterson had explained.

Discovering he wasn't related to the up-coming experiments made the whole project less exciting for the poor assassin. Then again, he figured he wouldn't be around to form bonds with them anyways. Braden had made it very clear that he was the mess up, the trial assassin. He was flawed, botched, and wrong. As soon as they made the perfect assassin, he would be terminated. Still, he was kept around, and trained, just in case. They weren't sure how long Project 0 was going to take. No one had a clue if experiment B, C, D and E would even survive through embryo stage, or if they would turn out right. It was all a gamble.

'A' was jostled form his train of thought as Braden roughly grabbed his blood stained wrist and yanked him from the wall. The elevator was coming to a stop and soon as the silver doors slid open, they were barreling down the hallway.

“Clearly you have been given too much freedom to roam the base as you please. That was never a smart idea.” Braden hissed mostly to himself, but 'A' caught it under his breath. He didn't speak another word until he had taken 'A' all the way back to the lab. The poor experiment's heart was racing, what was Braden going to do with him? Clearly he was livid. He could see the anger practically steaming from the scientist.

Braden gritted his teeth, pulling 'A' towards the long abandoned Zoology sector. The metal doors were locked shut, but that did not deter Braden. He pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and quickly found the one to unlock the chains. 'A' felt a tingle shiver up his spine, almost like his gut warning him of imminent danger, but what could he do about it? If he tried to fight Braden, no doubt the man wouldn't hesitate to riddle him with bullets. No, he had to brave up and take whatever punishment the scientist had in store for him.

“It's obvious that I can't grant you free access to the facility anymore. You're bound to try and escape again.” Braden hissed, dragging 'A' inside the Zoology sector. The whole place had been mostly gutted, save for a few left over glass containers where the Stalkers used to be held. Braden stomped over to one of the cases and dialed in a number on the key pad. The top unlocked and swung open like a treasure chest. Immediately Braden chucked 'A' inside and slammed the lid closed before he could even register what was going on.

“Hope you're comfy. This'll be your new room. Hardie will come get you when it's time for your next training session.” Braden's malicious smile returned as he glared at 'A' through the glass. “How fitting.” He huffed. “You always did look like a monster.”

'A' wanted nothing more than to scratch that sneer right off of Braden's face, but he settled for a cold frown instead. He pushed himself up, sitting with his back pressed against the glass like a caged animal. He watched as Braden turned to leave, laughing to himself. The experiment could feel the blood that had dripped down his neck beginning to dry and turn crusty. His ear still throbbed mercilessly and he desperately fought back tears. It didn't help that now he had been contained and locked away in a forgotten sector. The dim light inside the sector began to fade away as Braden stepped out and slowly closed the door behind him. Soon the experiment was left in the darkness, only small neon lights from random equipment shone in the empty room.

Sighing to himself, 'A' hugged his knees close, seeking some form of comfort. He was truly and utterly alone. He needed Clay, he wanted Tabitha, and even the aimless chatter of the purple Clap-Trap was something he desperately missed.

The lonely experiment lost himself to the sheer emptiness of the Zoology sector. Ever since his body was modified with performance enhancers he hadn't needed to sleep. However, the impending darkness brought on an onslaught of swelling emotions that he preferred to block out with the sweet emptiness of sleep. He let his mind draw a blank as he forced his eyes shut. If he thought too much about it, surely the small confines of the tank would send him into panic mode. He needed to forget that he was trapped in a glass cage, needed to forget that everyone he loved had disappeared, needed to forget about the horrible changes and surgeries his body was forced into. All of it, was torture.

He would have been successful in his attempts to drift off, if not for the harsh banging that shook the whole base and made his glass cage rattle. Immediately he uncurled himself from his fetal position and pushed himself up, blinking at the darkness in hopes of figuring out what just happened. Everything was still and deathly quiet, had he imagined it all? He sat there, listening for nearly five minutes before giving up and slumping back down onto his back. Almost instantly another rumble echoed through the base and down to the Zoology sector. This time the invasive crashing didn't stop and the ear splitting sound of alarms followed. Screams of terror pierced through the darkness, filling the trapped experiment with pure terror. Something terrible was happening, and he was trapped.

The Zoology sector sprang alive as red flashing lights began to light up the room. 'A' didn't know what was going on, but fear was taking over his mind. Desperately he pounded on the glass, kicking and punching it until his hands bruised. He had to get out, something was happening. He could hear explosive blasts reverberating above him, slowly drawing closer and closer until he was positive there was gunfire just beyond the metal doors of the Zoology sector.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a bright flash filled the room and the massive metal doors suddenly burst from their hinges, flying across the room like bullets. They zipped over A's tank and smashed into the far wall with a deafening crash. Flames rose up from the open doorway, lapping at the debris that fell from the ceiling. A's eyes widened, his heart would be racing if it wasn't for his ventilator. He felt sick, this was too much, he needed to get out A.S.A.P. As the flames grew higher the frightened experiment frantically tried to break open the cage.

“HELP!” He shouted, feeling the heat rising through the tank. Tears bubbled at his eyes, who would even care to help him? Surely everyone was trying to save themselves and he highly doubted Braden would care enough to come get him. He was alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“In and out Axton, do you remember me telling you...I don't know...a million times? Literally that was the only thing we were talking about on the flight over here.” Sarah barked through Axton's ECHO. The Dahl soldier smiled to himself as he pulled the pin on a grenade and chucked it at a group of Hyperion soldiers chasing him down the hall.

“Yeah I remember.” he laughed over the sound of the explosive.

“Ok good. So do you care to explain why you're showing up on my radar as running around on the lower level of the base?” She demanded to know. Axton leapt into an open storage closet as a barrage of bullets zipped down the hall towards him. He popped another grenade from his belt and hurled it toward his attackers.

“Maybe because I am.” He grunted into the ECHO.

“AXTON! Do you have a death wish!? The bomb has been planted already. The whole team is already back at the ship. We have fifteen minutes left before this whole place is blown to smithereens! You get your ass back here right now. I will not have my whole team killed because of you.” She hissed.

“Don't worry about it babe. I've got this. Only 34 left, I can do this.” He charged from the closet as the last of the soldiers in the hall got blasted to pieces.

“What are you talking about...34...?” Sarah paused for a moment before screaming through the ECHO. “Is this about your stupid little game!?” She was furious.

“It's not a stupid game...it's a tradition. I'm so close to beating my kill count record. Last mission I got 125. I'm down 91, just 34 and i'll beat my record.” He explained.

“No! We are not sitting around and waiting for you to beat one of your dumb records. As your Commanding Officer I demand you return to the ship instantly!” Sarah shrieked.

“As your husband...I'd have to decline.” He snorted, “Look, I'm making my way to their docking bay. I'm sure i'll have 34 by then. I'll use one of their ships. You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the base.” He said then shut off his ECHO, he wasn't in the mood to argue with her further, she'd get over it, she always did.

Axton barreled down the halls, following the signs towards the docking bay. Another group of soldiers charged around the corner up ahead, aiming directly for the Dahl soldier.

“Have you guys met my girlfriend?” He shouted, earning a few confused grunts from the Hyperion men. Before they could open fire on him, he chucked out his turret and watched as 34 quickly dropped down to 28.

“Sweet.” He de-digitized the turret and continued down the hall. Unfortunately he arrived at the docking bay before any more Hyperion soldiers could even find him.

“Well if they won't come to me, I'll just have to come to them.” He quickly checked his watch, 12 more minutes, he had time. However, before he could run down the other hall, an echo of voices caught his attention. A small commotion was coming from the bay, making the soldier step inside. All around was a wide assortment of ships ready to blast out of the base. By one of the ships was a small group of men all wearing lab coats, Axton assumed they were doctors. He watched as four of them hurried into the air craft, however, one seemed upset, pleading with the others.

“Braden, where is 'A'?” The upset doctor exclaimed.

“Patterson, we don't have time for that! We can make millions of him back on another base. I transferred all the data onto my portable computer.” He pointed to a small rectangular device held safely in Patterson's hand. “Now get on!” He demanded, waving a laser gun in his hand dramatically.

“Just...can't I just run and get him. It won't take me but a minute.” Patterson begged with the one he called Braden. Braden furrowed his brows angrily. Axton huffed, he was wasting his time with these men, what he needed was soldiers. Before he could turn to leave, a shout erupted from behind him.

“They're here!” Axton whirled around just in time to see Braden fire his gun in his direction. The Dahl soldier expertly rolled out of the way, drawing his own pistol as he came to a rest on his knee. Doctor or not, that Braden guy was going to be number 27. He fired his gun with precision, and it would have pierced him squarely in the chest. However, the scientist was also quick on his feet. Having anticipated the soldier's reaction, Braden had yanked Patterson onto the ship's steps, holding him tight against his body. Patterson didn't get a moment to process what was happening before a sharp pain ripped through his shoulder blade and out his chest. His muscles clenched as a piercing throb rippled through every nerve in his body. His eyes shot open, searching Braden's face in confusion as an ache filled groan escaped his paling lips. Braden wasn't concerned with the dying scientist in his arms. He looked down at the shattered computer where the bullet had lodged. He cursed under his breath, tossing Patterson aside in a heap. Quickly he fired a few stray bullets towards the Dahl soldier before retreating into the ship. The door slammed shut behind him and immediately began to pull out of the docking bay.

Axton debated pulling the rocket launcher off his back and blowing the air craft to dust, but his time was running up, he wasn't sure how many people were in the ship, and the explosion could damage the other ships and he'd be stranded. He checked his watch again, 9 minutes, he better hurry.

Luckily for Axton, another group of soldiers had been heading for the docking bay in hopes of escaping.

“Perfect.” Axton smiled. He only needed 27 more and this group looked big.

“Catch this!” He shouted, not hesitating to unleash the rest of his grenades in a wave of exploding death. A few of the Hyperion soldiers managed to jump out of the blast range and quickly turned their laser guns on the Dahl soldier. Axton dove behind a conveniently placed crate, tossing his turret behind him.

“Sorry, boys, I've got turret syndrome! Get it? 'Cause of the turret?...” withing seconds his “girl” had taken out the remaining soldiers. “Sorry...lame joke.” He snorted, peaking over the crate. Surely he had broken his record now. He hurried to the middle of the room, quickly counting the bloodied corpses littering the ground.

“24...25....26...” He paused, quickly scanning the room to make sure he hadn't missed one.

“Are you freaking kidding me!? Really, just one away!?” He exclaimed. With a huff he eyed his watch, 7 minutes left. For a split second he considered hopping in one of the ships and ditching the whole record. However, his imagination easily got the best of him as he considered how awesome a story this would be.

“Axton, Dahl hero,” he muttered to himself, racing from the docking bay, “Continued to beat his kill record on every mission, nothing could stop him. Not even the possibility of having his limbs blown off.” He smiled, he just needed one more.

The Dahl soldier had under estimated how populated the base was and was shocked at the utter lack of soldiers. The hall was completely empty.

“Just one more!” He grunted, running faster than he should have been able to considering all the guns strapped to his person. Another minute passed and still there was no sign of any Hyperion worker, not even a janitor. He quickly switched from his pistol to his rocket launcher, he needed this last kill to be fast.

“Come on, someone, I don't care if it's not a soldier. Scientist, doctor, janitor, heck, I'd count a Clap-Trap at this point!” He growled, nearing a large sector labeled Project 0. There had to be someone hiding in there.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” He sang, wondering aimlessly around the massive sector. Desks and chairs were turned over, clearly everyone had left in a hurry, but where had they gone? He didn't recall seeing a bunch of workers in the halls, perhaps they were hiding. With the promise of beating his kill count by a landslide, he ventured further into the sector. Finally his eyes landed on a massive set of metal doors far across the room.

“Jackpot.” he smiled, surely that's where everyone was hunkered down. He swung the rocket launcher over his shoulder dramatically and launched two shots. The rockets collided with the doors and easily broke them free of their hinges, shaking the whole sector. The doors slammed against the far wall, sending a wave of debris into the air that instantly caught fire. The room was flashing with red lights, sirens blaring loudly in warning. The soldier watched as the flames grew, it wouldn't be long before the whole room caught a flame. However, he wasn't hearing screams of terror. Frustrated he charged into the burning room, he had to get one more, just one more.

“Is this really too much to ask!?” he groaned, reluctantly reloading the rocket launcher. He took a deep breath and charged into the burning section of the lab, maybe the blast had taken someone out. He could feel the heat of the flames pressing against the exposed skin on his face and arms, but he had to know, had he finally broken his record?

“Help!” A voice called. Axton's heart leapt, a smile spreading over his face, finally, the last one! He held the rocket launcher close, finger on the trigger as he carefully searched the room. He had heard it, someone was there, he was so close to 126, he could almost taste it. His hungry eyes fell on a glass tank, illuminated by the flashing red lights. Inside he could see someone huddled in the fetal position. Without hesitation he peered through the sights of his favorite gun, rocket launchers were just the best. No way was he missing this last shot.

His finger twitched over the trigger, but he didn't fire. Now he could easily see the frail form of a kid, no older than ten. His knuckles and neck were bloodied, tears streaking from his one, emerald eye, flooded with fear. His body quivered as he stared, terrified, at the ferocious Dahl soldier aiming the wide barreled rocket launcher straight for him. Immediately Axton lowered the gun, this was not the one he had been looking for. How could he count this toward his kill streak, was he even Hyperion? Clearly the kid was some spawn of a cruel experiment and left, trapped in a glass tank, forgotten by the world.

Maybe he had enough time to find another soldier, if he hurried. He glanced at his watch,

“Four minutes...” He whispered, he wouldn't be breaking his record today. If he didn't leave now, he would be remembered as the dumb ass that got his head blown off trying to beat his own record. He needed to go back to the docking bay, but for some reason beyond his comprehension...he couldn't. A muffled sob escaped the glass and something soft in the record breaking driven soldier made him charge for the glass tank. He pulled the pistol from his belt and shot the key pad on the cage. The metal top swung open but to his surprise, the kid remained huddled on the glass floor apparently too fear stricken to even move.

“Come on kid, this place is gonna blow!” He barked, but the poor child covered his eyes. With an irritated huff, Axton dropped his rocket launcher on the ground and scooped the thin boy out of the tank. He tried not to think of all the stuff he had blown up with his favorite gun as he charged out of the burning sector, the child clutched tightly in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me what...24/25 chapters to get an actual vault hunter into this story? XD Clap-Trap and 'A' don't count.


	26. Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to rescue Clap-Trap from whatever planet he managed to get himself stuck on, Tabitha returns to her home base on Demophon. What she finds is nothing but utter destruction. In a panicked attempt to get answers, she heads to the nearest base where all the survivors have gathered, and soon find herself face to face with Clay's replacement.

Tabitha sat in the back of a glistening, latest edition, Hyperion Galaxy Speeder. Like most things Hyperion, it was painted a shade of bright lemon, zipping through space like a caffeine high yellow jacket. Tabitha could appreciate how well crafted the ship was, despite it's uniform paint job. The ride was smooth, the seats were comfy and even the air circulating through the vents had that crisp new car smell that made her want to just live in the air craft.

However, she knew her time in the ship would be short, she was on a mission. Well, that's what she liked to call it anyways. After Clap-Trap's latest disappearance act, she decided that the quickest way to find the robot would be to simply track him. Of course, the only tracker connected to that robot was somewhere back at her home base. So here she was, flying through space at super sonic speed, on her way home for a brief pop in so she could steal a tracking device. Yup...she was on a mission.

She could feel the engine of the ship slowing to a smooth hum as the sonic blasters cut off, clearly they were nearing her home planet.

“We'll be landing shortly.” The pilot called over the speakers, confirming her assumptions. Tabitha quickly stood, stretching her arms and legs. She wasn't sure how hard it would be to find Clay's old tracking device. In fact, she was't sure what she was in store for. Several thoughts were racing through her brain at a million miles per second. What if she couldn't find the tracking device? What if that Braden guy had it? What would she do if she saw 'A'? Would she be able to restrain herself?

“I have a plan!” She huffed to herself. “And I've got to stick to it. If 'A' is going be free, then it has to be done right.” She grumped, reminding herself that she couldn't just up and kidnap him no matter how badly she may want to.

Of all the crazy scenarios her brain managed to fathom, she was anything but prepared for the mess that awaited her. She could feel the ship jolt as it landed, a little rough in her opinion. She waited by the door, but it never opened. Slightly irritated she moved over to the intercom, calling the pilot.

“What's the hold up? Is the door jammed?” She questioned. The pilot was quick to respond,

“Uh, no...we just aren't in the docking bay yet.” He explained.

“What? I felt the ship land. Why aren't we in the docking bay?” She asked.

“Because...there isn't a docking bay.” He sounded somewhat shocked.

“Wait what?” Tabitha was beyond confused. Before she could ask the pilot what in the world he was talking about, another voice broke over the intercom.

“This is the head of clean up. On what grounds are you landing at this base?” Tabitha blinked at the intercom, slightly bewildered, who was the “head of clean up”? She waited for the pilot to answer but he seemed at a loss.

“Uh,” she pressed the intercom button, “what do you mean?” She was hesitant to respond.

“All business related flights to this base have been permanently terminated. Hyperion no longer houses any operatives here. What is your position with the Hyperion company?” The “head of clean up” grumbled. Tabitha's confusion only grew, she didn't realize it would be so difficult to return home.

“I-I'm a mechanic...” She answered.

“Oh! Why didn't you say so sooner? We've been waiting for them to send us mechanics. There is a heap load of old parts out here that need salvaging. Come on down and help sort them out.” The man's whole tone changed.

“I'll open the door.” The pilot finally came on and Tabitha could hear the ship's door beginning to slide open. As light seeped in through the widening crack, her ears were attacked with waves of echoing sounds; machinery grinding, tools whirring, trucks beeping and honking. And the smell, oh the smell, she quickly pulled her bandana over her nose. At first she thought it was smoke, but it was so thick in the air almost like dust. She squinted as she stepped from the ship, surely the pilot had taken her to the wrong planet. Her eyes shot open wide at the mess around her.

The ship itself was parked on a singed hill overlooking a massive concave dent in the planet's crust. She could tell there used to be some sort of structure there due to the amount of debris littered all over the ground. Giant cranes were hanging over the main part of the mess, dropping down hooks and pulling out huge support beams covered in ash. Hyperion workers were crawling around the site like ants on a block of sugar. They all wore hard hats and thick gloves, doing their best to pile up the trash into huge yellow trucks.

Tabitha wanted to believe she had boarded the ship of an incompetent pilot who had taken her to the wrong Hyperion base. However, the distant rolling hills beyond the heap of what was once a building, were all too familiar to her. The way the pink clouds dusted over the horizon, just bellow the always visible orange moon was more akin to her than life itself. This was her home planet, this was her home base, a destroyed, burning pile of metal shrapnel and broken machinery.

“What...happened.” her voice was lost in the drowning sounds of construction. Although she felt completely petrified, her feet began to carry her through the ruins of the base. She slid around half chipped walls, sparking wires and jagged poles. Carefully she slipped her way down to where the earth seemed to open up and the lower levels of the base could bee seen bellow the crumbling crust. She didn't realize there were tears streaking down her cheeks until a hard hat was abruptly plopped onto her head.

“This is a dangerous worksite, you have got to keep this on your dome. Just yesterday poor Jerry got a goose egg right on his temple after an old lightbulb fell from one of those disconnected hall ways.” A man covered in dust pointed his thumb over to a whole walkway that had been totally severed from the base. Tabitha, not really registering what he said, spoke,

“What happened here?” She sucked back her sorrow, it was time for answers.

“Just yesterday the whole base was blown to smithereens after a Dahl attack. I guess they planted a bomb or something.” He shrugged, looking down into the damaged pit.

“Were there...any survivors?” Her voice caught in her throat, thinking of her darling 'A', had he made it out alive? She wanted to cover her ears and curl up on the ground, not even allowing herself to hear him say “No.” However, those words never came.

“Yeah, quite a lot of them. Most of the workers actually made it out just fine. The soldiers however, yeesh, too many to count.” He clenched his teeth. Tabitha turned to look at him, eyes big and hopeful.

“The survivors, where did they all go?” She begged, placing her trembling hand on his shoulder.

“Well Hyperion protocol states that in the case of a base emergency, all Hyperion personnel are to evacuate to the closest Hyperion owned property. There's a cargo bay on the moon, it's the closest thing to this location. Most the survivors should be there.” He pointed out to the sky where the orange moon drifted lazily behind the pink dusty clouds.

“Thank you!” Tabitha exclaimed, racing back for the bright yellow ship. She wanted to stay, to allow herself to mourn the loss of her home base. But how could she possibly be swept up in the destruction of her home when there was possibly so much more to grieve over? Just the thought that 'A' had perished in the blast was already bringing fresh tears to her eyes. She had to know if he was ok, she had to find him, to see his sweet smiling face and evergreen eyes.

Quickly she tossed the yellow hard hat near a worker as she returned to the ship.

“Take me to the cargo bay on Demophon's moon!” She practically yelled into the intercom.

“O-of course.” The pilot responded, closing the door to the air craft. The flight itself was all but ten minutes with the help of the ships powerful rockets, but it felt like a life time for the mechanic. She tapped her boot impatiently against the metal floor, running her fingers through her hair nervously. Her heart was racing and it was all she could do to keep it from pounding out of her chest completely. When the ship finally landed for the second time that day, she raced for the exit, squeezing out of the doors as soon as it was open wide enough. She didn't wait to give instructions to the pilot, and hurried to search the Cargo Bay.

The amount of ships docked at the bay was overwhelming, Tabitha wondered how her pilot even found a place to park. Each ship had a small huddle of yellow clad workers scrambling around it. Practically everyone was talking on an ECHO or some sort of communication device. Tabitha could catch bits and pieces of conversations as she pressed her way through the crowded bay.

“Yeah ma I'm alright.”

“What do you mean it'll be a week before you can pick me up?”

“The worst part about all this is I'm stuck in work clothes.”

“It blew up...it just...BLAM and everything was gone.”

“I was in the shower when it all happened!”

“No I haven't seen Patterson since the explosion...I hope he's ok.”

“I'm practically starving, the only food here is canned soup.”

The mechanic tried to block out the endless chatter, her eyes ever scanning for the coal black hair of her little 'A'. She desperately listened for his stammery voice in all the commotion, but he was no where in the docking bay. Tabitha didn't give up her search so easily and furthered her expedition inside the Cargo Bay.

The halls were lined with wounded workers stretched out along the floor. Many of them were covered in bloodied bandages and tattered clothes. A few in particular were wrapped head to toe, suffering from severe burns. Tabitha slowed her pace, carefully searching the features of every person. She wanted nothing more than to find the little experiment, but she knew her heart would shatter if she saw him taped over with bandages. As she neared the end of the hall, she caught site of a familiar face and immediately stopped.

“Jenson!” Tabitha exclaimed, stopping by a short bearded man with an equally short beard. His singed clothes were torn in multiple places, showing a pattern of bruised skin underneath. His right arm was wrapped tight in a sling, draped over his stomach limply. Gauze was taped over his brow, no doubt covering a nasty gash. His tired eyes lit up when he heard Tabitha's voice.

“T-tabitha! What...what are you doing out here?” He gave a half smile, glad to see a friendly face despite the circumstances.

“I was stopping by the base to pick up a Clap-Trap tracking unit. I-I had no clue the base had been destroyed. Jenson...what happened to you?” She knelt down beside the fellow mechanic, concern written in her soft eyes.

“Ah...nothing exciting. Not like that guy over there. He saved his best friend from a grenade, got his left hand blown off. It's a real shame but gosh what a story.” Jenson winced as he moved to a more comfortable position.

“Jenson,” Tabitha rolled here eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. “Don't make me regret stopping to talk with you.” She teased. Jenson sighed, an embarrassed blush flashing across his cheeks.

“I was in my garage when the attack hit. A grenade was set off just outside my work space...I was...welding at the time. The sound scared me so much my hand fumbled and I caught my shirt on fire. Luckily I put it out before completely burning alive.” he chuckled. “After that I went to investigate the noise. By that time the other mechanics were all running down the halls screaming. When I heard everyone evacuating, I quickly followed the crowd. The elevators weren't working so we had to use the stairs. Of course, having been blessed with two left feet, I lost my balance in all the excitement and completely tumbled down the rest of the stairs, breaking my arm and busting my brow.” He pointed up to the gauze on his forehead.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and shook her head with a sigh.

“Really Jenson? You looked like you got caught in a fire or beaten by some rogue soldier. Should have known it was just you being clumsy like always.” Tabitha patted his shoulder encouragingly. She wanted to stay and comfort her ex-co-worker, but she quickly reminded herself why she had even gone to the Cargo Bay in the first place.

“Maybe...maybe you can help me.” Her eyes glossed over with sorrow. “I...there is someone else at the base that I knew.” She knew that Jenson wouldn't understand that she was looking for a young child spawned from a secret experiment. “I've been looking all over the Cargo Bay, but I haven't noticed any of the scientists around here. Do you know... if any of them...” She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Jenson reached a hand out to grab her elbow encouragingly.

“I'm sure whoever you are looking for is around here somewhere. This place is huge, biggest Cargo Bay this side of the galaxy. There's a large set of offices upstairs. Knowing the scientists they probably set up shop there, never a minutes rest.” He told her. Tabitha's face lit up,

“Thank you.” she smiled, “I'll be back for you. I'm not leaving you to wait for the Hyperion medics to arrive, they'll probably be another day or so.” She assured the wounded man before turning and searching for a way to the second floor.

She was embarrassed to admit that it took her much longer than needed to find the stairs. She had never realized how many other workers inhabited her home base until she tried to weave her way through the now packed rooms of the Cargo bay. However, just like the man back at the destroyed base had said, there were no soldiers anywhere. Tabitha shuttered, imagining what could have possibly taken them all out.

The tired mechanic was relieved to find the stairs were mostly void of any workers, making her route to the second floor easy. After that, finding the offices was a breeze. The second floor was a wide room of cubicles and desks, a real work space. Just as Jenson had guessed, the floor was crawling with scientists. Surely 'A' would be with the men from his project.

“If I remember correctly, Braden was the name of the new guy in charge.” She muttered under her breath, not noticing her paling knuckles as she clenched her hands into tight fists. If all the things Clap-Trap had said were true, than she wanted nothing more than to break the man's nose.

Carefully she stepped through the spacious office, very much aware of the staring scientists who wondered why a mechanic was strolling through their space. However, there was one group of men too caught up in their boss' lecture to even notice her.

“One of you twats had to have saved the genetic code...somewhere!” The man yelled. Cautiously Tabitha made her way closer to the group, trying her best not to disrupt them. The man sounded familiar and she quickly recognized him as the one she had spoken with over the ECHO, this was Braden.

“Patterson had all of that.” One of the men spoke up. Braden's face flashed with fury,

“He's not with us anymore, Daren!” he barked angrily.

“No doubt Dr. Clay would have all the information on the project.” Another scientist half muttered. Both Tabitha and Braden caught his snark remark, but Braden wasn't about to let it slide. He stepped towards the scientist, leaning close to his face, brows knitted together.

“He's just as helpful to us as Patterson is now isn't he? You know damn well Clay was exec....” Braden paused, his eyes wandering up and falling on the mechanic standing just feet away. Immediately his mouth snapped shut and he straightened back up, causing all the other scientists to turn, curious as to what had made him stop mid sentence.

“Can I help you?” Braden finally spoke, he seemed hesitant to ask. He could tell right away she was not from their base. Her clothes were clean and crisp, surprisingly so for someone who spent their day around busted robots and heavy tools. There was a recognizable look in her emerald eyes that made the hair on his neck stand, did he know this woman?

“Are you Braden?” She asked, a bitter tone laced her voice. Braden didn't answer at first. He was trying his best not to be obvious as his eyes raked over her well toned arms and her tight fists. The scientist let his hand slip into his lab coat pocket, resting over his gun.

“I am.” He finally answered. There was a noticeable clench in Tabitha's jaw.

“Are you the head of Project 0?” She had to be sure. The fact that she hadn't seen 'A' yet was starting to worry her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, not in front of this man.

“Who are you?” Braden hissed, feeling uncomfortable.

“Are you the head of Project 0 or not!?” Tabitha ignored him, demanding her own question be answered instead. She took a step closer and it was then Braden realized how she looked down on him, she was so tall. He frowned, quickly noticing the lack of heels on her work boots, was this woman a soldier in disguise?

“Yes...I am the head of that project. How do you know about it? It's top secret...what base are you from?” His hand twitched over his gun, but he kept it hidden.

“I'm from...” Tabitha paused, she could tell Braden was intimidated by the way he backed away from her, he deserved to be. “Helios.” She decided on. Braden's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped silently.

“Ah...did they send you to check on the damage taken to the project?” He questioned.

“You could... you could say that.” Tabitha was willing to play games if it meant getting answers.

“Oh, well I'm disappointed to tell you that we lost everything in the blast. Even the back up data, without it we can't continue the project. We'd have to start from scratch.” Braden finally released the gun in his pocket and pinched at his brows instead.

“Everything...?” Tabitha felt her heart drop to her stomach, she was going to be sick. “What about...the experiment?” the words barely slipped from her lips.

“Even the experiment.” Braden nodded. Tabitha felt it, she could feel the unbearable pain of her heart being abruptly ripped apart. Her knees were weak, barely holding her up as she tried to get some grasp on her emotions. First Clay went missing, then Clap-Trap, and now 'A', oh her darling little 'A'.

A mangled sob tore from her as she clasped a hand over her mouth. It was a mistake, all of it. If only she had stayed on Demophons and never went to Helios, she could have stopped it. She could have somehow protected Clay from the CEO's, she could have stopped Clap-Trap from getting lost, she could have rescued 'A' from the bomb. Regret swept over her like a wave, but it wasn't enough to drown the fierce rage that burned within her.

“Why?” She demanded, her voice dripping with hate. Braden seemed startled by her sudden outburst and stepped back until his shoulders pressed against the wall. The other scientists were staring, wide eyed, mouths sealed shut.

“What do you mean? There was a-a bomb.” Braden stammered.

“Why didn't you save him!?” She practically screamed, “There are thousands of you here, practically everyone escaped with their lives!”

“I...I didn't think to...” Braden was cut off.

“You didn't think to save the experiment of your own project? Are you a complete idiot!? He was...he was only a kid.” She stopped, she couldn't take it anymore. Tabitha couldn't stand to be around the man that had caused her so much pain. Trying to hold in her sobs, Tabitha turned and hurried back to the first floor. She had to leave before she completely fell apart.

She held her head high as she marched through the hall lined with the wounded. She kept the tears at bay as she pulled Jenson from the floor and helped him onto her air craft. She bit her trembling lip during the flight to Helios, trying to pay attention to Jenson's pointless babbling. She hugged her arms tight around herself as she walked through the base hours later, finally returning to her small room. She kept it together until her bedroom door was locked behind her. Clay's plaque glistened in the dim light and Tabitha couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell to the floor in a defeated slump against the wall, crying hopelessly into her bandana.  

 

* * *

 

 

Braden blinked in confusion as the emotional mechanic stormed from the offices. His under-workers all turned, staring at him with just as much bewilderment. He couldn't help the blush of shame that tented his nose and ears. He had messed up, there was no denying it, he should have gone back for the experiment, then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Braden groaned, everything had gone to hell in a hand basket, even his multi device strapped to his wrist had lost battery power. He undid the strap, sliding it off and opening the back, popping out the old battery. By instinct he went to call for his Clap-Trap, and made the sudden realization that he hadn't seen the purple robot for weeks.

“I even lost that stupid bumbling machine.” He hissed, groaning under his breath.

“Daren!” He barked with irritation, chucking the dead battery at the man. “Go find me another battery. This one died. There should be one around here somewhere, this is a Cargo Bay for crying out loud.” He demanded and the scientist was quick to comply.

After Daren left, Braden turned to the other scientists.

“What do we tell the CEOs?” He huffed. They had put him in charge to save the project, and now he had completely blown it.

“Maybe it's not all lost... I mean, we still have the project ideas.” One of the scientists held up a file packed with papers and notes.

“Ideas and instructions are two different things.” Another scientist grumbled. “We need to know the exact steps in the experiment process. We need the genetic makeup.”

“What we need is a DNA sample. Maybe...maybe we can go back to the base.” Braden began to think aloud. “His body is buried in that rubble somewhere, we just got to find it and take a sample, then we can use it to make another embryo.” He sighed, collapsing into one of the office chairs. The other scientists copied his motion, leaning back in their own seats as they racked their brains for ideas. They sat in silence for several minutes until Daren finally returned, battery in hand.

“Here you go sir.” He rolled the small thing across the desk. Braden grunted with approval, snatching it up and sliding it into his wrist piece. He tinkered with it for a few seconds until it gave a small beep, powering on. In a tired, memorized, motion he snapped it back onto his wrist. Suddenly, it began to beep in an obnoxious manner, something akin to the insufferable timer of a microwave.

The other scientists perked up as Braden snapped his gaze down to stare at the tiny screen. His eyes widened and he drew the device closer, holding it right in front of his nose. An excited smile spread over his chapped lips.

“Sir...what is it?” Daren asked expectantly.

“The tracking device we put in the experiment.” He stated, “It's moving...he escaped.”

“What-what does this mean?”

“It means we're still in business.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor 'A', can he ever get a break from Braden? Just when you think he's finally out of his clutches, he up and starts tracking him down. *heavy sigh* who thought up such a horrible thing?


	27. On the Fritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A' and Axton are given a brief moment of solitude before their world is thrown for a loop.

Tiny sparks of electric blue spritzed from the expansive control panel that splayed out in front of Axton. He leaned in the pilots chair of the small Hyperion vessel he had stolen not but two hours ago. He wasn't a pilot, but he new the general steps to flying an air craft. He knew how to turn it on, he knew how to power up the engines and he knew how to make sure he didn't steer into a stray meteor. However, he had no clue why the navigational system wasn't working, or how to pull it up. He had no clue why the dash had sparks flying from it, and what was that orange blinking button trying to tell him?

Irritated he flipped through the ship's manual that he had found conveniently in the side pocket of his chair. He grumbled under his breath, letting the vehicle lazily drift in orbit around Demophons while he glanced over the manual's pages.

He assumed the ship had taken some damage during the blast, after all, he had cut it close. He had scurried on board with thirty seconds to spare, not even enough time to fasten his seat belt. The air craft had barely made it out of the docking bay when the blast rippled through the base, sending out a powerful wave of flames. The pressure from the blast caught the tail end of the ship and rocketed them full force into the air. Axton was able to gain control of the ship again...after it had flown through at least three different trees. He figured that maybe that had something to do with the large crack that skirted over the frontal glass, and it might even be the cause of the frizzing control panel and blinking lights.

He was grateful, at least, for the fearful quietness coming from the...child he had saved. Axton stole a quick glance over his shoulder to the back seats where the kid was curled up under the soldier's jacket, eye closed. He hadn't said a word sense Axton hauled him out of the base and the soldier was beginning to wonder if maybe he just couldn't speak at all. Yet, he didn't need words to understand that the kid was confused and scared. The small thing had been trembling like a leaf in the wind the whole time Axton carried him. The moment he was in the ship the boy had immediately huddled himself in a corner, knees pulled up close. It wasn't until Axton demand that he sit down and buckle up that he finally crawled out of the corner and into the seat. Good thing too, surely the blast would have sent him bouncing around the ship like a Rubberized Grenade.

Now that the impending doom of a fiery death was lifted off Axton's shoulders, he found he finally had a moment to assess the predicament he had gotten himself into. He had made the brash decision to save a strange child who had obviously been the spawn of some sort of bizarre experiment. Now he was stuck with the possible mute, in space, orbiting the planet he had just blown up a Hyperion base on. The navigational system had been damaged in the explosion and he had no way of knowing how to get back to his own base from here. To top it all off, he was positive that Hyperion would send backup before too long, and no doubt they would find his ship, lazily floating along.

“Ok...think. You've gotten yourself out of worse.” He grumbled under his breath, chucking aside the useless manual. He let his gaze drift out the glass and to the distant stars littering the never ending blackness of space. Occasionally the ship would tilt and he could see the green curve of Demophons bellow. For once in his life, he was completely out of impulsive ideas and found that perhaps he should formulate some kind of plan.

“First off...I need to get this fixed.” He jabbed a finger at the sparking dash. “So I need to find a mechanic...” He eyed Demophons resting peacefully several hundred miles under the ship. “But not here, Hyperion will be sending back up soon.” There, that wasn't so hard, he figured. Understanding that the first thing he needed to do was to get away from Demophons, Axton turned the ship's engines back on. The steady hum of the powerful machines made the kid stir under the warm jacket, but he didn't wake, and Axton was grateful for it. He wasn't ready to deal with a scared child...not yet.

Turning the air craft away from Demophons, Axton blasted the ship out towards space, in no particular direction. He wasn't sure where he was going, as long as it was away from that planet. He knew Demophons was in a heavily populated side of the galaxy, there were other planets around somewhere, Axton just had to find one. He made sure to keep his eyes on the stars dotting the void around him. He wasn't a navigator, but he could tell the distant shine of a star vs. the distant glow of a planet. And when his eyes finally found a blue shimmer lost in the cluster of whiter lights, he turned the ship heading toward what he hoped was a planet populated with civilized individuals.

The ship he had stollen was a small thing with only three seats, one in front two in back. The bathroom was so tiny the Dahl Soldier found he could hardly turn around in it. Even the ceiling was built low, brushing the top of his gelled hair whenever he stood. Even though it had two powerful engines that propelled it through space, it wasn't nearly as fast as the massive ships the soldier was used to riding in. Although this air craft was very capable of getting him where he needed to go, it was not meant for galactic travel. It was more of a moon hopper, carrying passengers to nearby space stations or bases. That's why, two hours into the flight, Axton found he wasn't much closer to the distant planet. It was at least a day away.

“I could be gone for a while.” Axton grumbled, rubbing his temple with irritation. He grabbed his ECHO off his belt, his thumb hovering over the on switch. He didn't really want to speak with Sarah, no doubt she would just go off on him again, but she needed to know he was ok. He imagined she was worried sick, wondering if he had survived the blast and made it out on time. He figured that giving her a quick call would be the right thing to do. It took him a moment to work up the nerve, but he finally flipped the device on.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Maybe her voice would break through the static immediately after his ECHO powered up, but he was met with nothing but complete silence. Realizing he would have to call her, he took a deep breath and dialed up his CO. The empty quietness that followed was enough to make his hands feel clammy, this wasn't normal. She was always barking over his shoulder, commanding this and commanding that. He hardly ever had a moments rest from her irritated barrage of complaints.

After what felt like an eternity, her voice finally rippled from his ECHO.

“Axton.” She acknowledged him in an unusually calm voice. “I see you made it out alive.” She added. Axton's mouth felt dry as he suddenly couldn't remember what he was calling her for. He felt...ashamed almost.

“Y-yeah.” He finally form coherent thought. “I uh...snagged a ship at the last moment.” He wanted to tell her that he never did get to break his kill streak, but he had a feeling that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

“How long before you reach base?” She asked, still managing to keep her composure.

“Uhm, I'm not sure...” he paused, expecting her to snap, she remained quiet so he continued. “The uh...navigational system got damaged when I was escaping. I'll have to get it fixed before I can head back. I'm not sure where exactly I'm even at.” He forced a chuckle, hoping to ease the obvious tension between them.

“Don't take too long.” She huffed. Axton wanted to burst, wanted to scream and ask her what was up. Her behavior was beyond unusual, it was down right strange. She wasn't angry, she wasn't relieved, she didn't even sound concerned...just...exasperated. Axton heaved a heavy sigh from his fallen chest.

“Ok well...I'll see you when I get back.” He grumbled. There was no response as the call was disconnected. Axton threw his head back against the seat, draping his arm over his eyes. He snapped his ECHO back onto his belt and let his mind contemplate the possible mistake he had made.

The faint rustle of movement from the backseat went unnoticed by the soldier as he lost himself in thought. 'A', who hadn't really been asleep, just “thinking with his eye closed” as he liked to call it, was finally coming to terms with the overwhelming events he had just gone through. It had taken him a while to get over the fear he had almost drowned in.

He recalled how seeing that massive gun barrel aimed directly at him had nearly petrified him in that glass cage. Images of Braden's gun flashed before his eyes, that same searing pain rekindling in his ear. Before he could push himself from those horrible memories, he had been grabbed up by the strange soldier are carried off through blood stained hallways. He shuttered, recalling the mangled bodies that littered the ground. He had been sure a similar fate awaited him, but he couldn't move, his arms refused to do his bidding and had simply shook as he was dragged off by the strange man.

He finally lost the fear that had kept him frozen in place as he was carted onto a ship. As soon as those strong arms let him go, he had crawled off to an empty corner, hiding behind his own lanky legs. His body still shook, betraying him by showing how completely terrified he was. There was no way he was escaping, not from this man. He was covered in guns, strapped to his belt and back. His arms were thicker than A's waist and made Braden look like a toothpick in comparison. No, he was not winning this fight, escape was out of the question.

The next thing he recalled feeling was pure terror when the man demanded he strap himself in the backseat. 'A' didn't question the soldier and was glad he had listened as the ship was practically flung from the docking bay, spinning through the air like a rogue whirlwind. He couldn't take it, and had to close his eye, it was too much. So 'A' had sat quietly, eye closed for nearly three hours, calming himself out of a state of shock. At some point the soldier had draped his jacket over his bare arms, but 'A' refused to move.

Now, however, his limbs were beginning to cramp in the small confines of his seat. He struggled to keep still as the urge to stretch his legs ached through him. After having heard the soldier talking on the ECHO for several minutes, he found it was much easier to relax around him. Before, he was a burly blood drenched soldier with a massive rocket launcher, but now he was just a confused pilot trying to get home, 'A' found himself peeking his eye open. The soldier, who he had heard the woman over the ECHO refer to as Axton, was reclined in his own seat, arm draped over his face with exasperation. 'A' had so many questions, but he couldn't swallow the nervousness that bubbled up around the stranger. Instead, he shuffled under the man's jacket, trying to make his position more comfortable. As he uncrossed his lanky legs, the jacket slipped from his form and crumpled onto the floor.

'A' swallowed a gulp as the sound of the garment hitting the floor alerted the Dahl-soldier. Axton spun his head around, meeting the gaze of that one emerald green eye. They were both quiet, staring for several minutes before Axton finally spoke.

“S-sleep well?” he asked with hesitance. 'A' wanted to reach down and grab the jacket and hide underneath it as if it was a shield. However, he instead managed to nod his head with affirmation, deciding to let the soldier think that he had indeed been resting.

“Oh uh that's good.” He scratched at his head, contemplating what to even say. He was sure the kid had questions, tons of them probably, but Axton wasn't sure if he even had he answers.

“You uh, got a name?” He decided that would be a good ice breaker. 'A' again nodded his head. He didn't want to speak, he didn't know this man but he had saved him from the glass tank, from the explosion, and by extension, he had saved him from Braden. 'A' blinked, coming to the realization that he was free, he was finally rid of the invasive surgeries, the cruel training sessions, and painful development enhancers. A wave of gratitude rose in his heart and he immediately leapt from his chair and onto his knees close to the soldier.

“Experiment A/ But you can just call me A/ Thanks for saving me.” He held the jacket back out toward the soldier with shaky hands. Axton's eyes widened, shocked when the child spoke, he had been positive he was a mute. A's fear also seemed to vanish in an instant, which boggled the soldier more.

“'A'...” he rolled the name off his tongue as if testing it, deciding if it was a fitting name for the scrawny lad. “My name is Axton.” He finally offered.

“You have set me free/ My life was miserable pain/ I was suffering.” A's voice was but a whisper as his gaze trailed out into the vast space. He had never seen anything like it, and before Axton could comment on what 'A' had just said, the kid was speaking again.

“Where are we right now?/ What is there outside the glass?/ Out in the darkness.” He pointed out to the millions of stars that twinkled brightly against the midnight. Axton twerked up an eyebrow, eyeing him with confusion.

“What? Stars? You've never seen stars before?” Axton felt a twinge of pity as he watched A's eye sparkle with curiosity. It was like he was seeing the world for the first time. The soldier couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, remembering the first time he too had boarded a ship and blasted out to see that stars in all their beauty.

“So what's your deal kid?” Axton finally took the jacket 'A' was holding out to him, sliding it over his toned arms.

“Huh, what do you mean?/ What deal would I be having?/ Please explain to me.” A turned away from the front glass, peering back at the soldier quizzically.

“Well I mean...what were you doing all trapped at Hyperion? You said your life was miserable and that you were an experiment. Are you a human experiment? Is that why you talk...funny?” Axton felt odd asking, like it was rude almost, but his curiosity out weighed his manors. 'A' furrowed his brows, glancing down at the floor bitterly.

“I tried to escape...” he slowly began, “My scientist locked me up/ He also shot me.” He added, pointing to the dried blood clinging to his shredded ear. Axton winced, holding his own ear as sympathy pain shivered his skull.

“Before it was good/ My scientist who made me/...who took care of me...” He paused, unable to finish as his eye began to haze over with salty tears. Remembering he needed to be strong, especially in the face of a stranger, he rubbed his eye with his wrist, forcing himself to continue.

“They took him away/ I don't know where he is at./But Braden is bad.

He took parts from me/ Added parts to my body...” he pointed to the implant in his head and neck. “I am different now.”

“Is that why you talk...all...odd?” Axton found himself whispering. 'A' simply nodded, folding his legs and sitting criss cross, staring out into space. The two were quiet for some time, wordlessly contemplating their situation. Axton made the realization that this kid had absolutely nowhere to go, he was born at a base and couldn't possibly survive out on his own. 'A' seemed to be thinking something similar, his worried gaze ever drifting around the air craft as if contemplating what he should do next with himself. Axton also realized that by saving 'A'...he had made him his responsibility. Him, the most reckless of Dahl-soldiers, incapable of working on a team, was now the sole care taker to this abandoned child.

“Sarah would never allow him to stay.” He muttered under his breath. There was no way he could take him back to base. He knew Dahl wouldn't take a walking Hyperion experiment lightly, heck they might even kill him on sight. He couldn't risk it, it would totally defeat the purpose of saving him in the first place.

“Where are we going?/ Are you taking me away?/ To somewhere very far?” 'A' asked, timid as he fiddled with his fingers. Axton noted how he oddly only had eight of them.

The soldier sighed heavily, raking his fingers through his drooping hair...his gel was wearing off. This had been exactly what he was regretting, all the questions. He usually wouldn't have minded, but right now he was just as lost as the experiment kid. He was drifting in space, aimlessly aiming for what he hoped was a populated planet. He hadn't the slightest clue where they were going or if they would even get anywhere before starving to death in the empty ship.

“Well...I need to get back to my home base, and you need a home in general. But before we can go anywhere we have to get the navigational system fixed. So hopefully I'm taking us to a planet where there is people...who can fix this.” He jabbed a thumb towards the dash where sparks still sprung into the air.

'A' nodded in understanding before finally deciding to crawl back to his chair. The two didn't converse much during the tedious flight through void space. Occasionally Axton would think of another question for the confused experiment to answer and would start up a minute or two of small talk, but the conversations weren't long and hardly stayed on one subject.

Eventually the soldier ran out of things to say as he focused on manning the ship towards the planet that had finally gotten close enough to make out. It was a dark brown orb covered in little orange splotches of either man made light or volcanic activity, Axton couldn't tell yet. What he could see however, was that it was very dark, masked in shadows as it slowly orbited.

“We'll be landing soon.” Axton informed 'A', winking over his shoulder encouragingly. However, his attention was quickly snapped back to the planet ahead when the dash began to beep loudly. A red light blared and flashed, omitting a warning sine over the frontal glass. 'A' squeaked in fear, recalling the shrieking siren of the zoology sector before it had caught on fire. He feared the ship would do the same. Quickly he darted from his seat, grabbing Axton's arm fearfully, surely the soldier could protect him.

Axton however was too distracted by the alarming warning sign to notice the boy's state of panic.

“Incoming missile.” The control pad warned as it screamed at him. Axton didn't have much time to react when he finally caught site of a bright yellow streak zipping right towards the ship. He yanked on the control wheel, jolting the aircraft to the side. The soldier's reflexes were fast, but he was no pilot. The missile snagged the tail end of the ship, completely dislodging the engine before it flitted off a few feet and exploded. The whole aircraft rattled and shook with vicious tremors as even more lights flashed and beeped.

“Engine failure. Make an emergency landing.” The dash instructed. Axton's knuckles paled as he gripped tightly onto the ship's yoke, trying to control the plummet towards the dark planet bellow.

“Buckle up!” He demanded of 'A' for the second time that day. 'A' was quick to listen, shutting his eye as he prepared himself for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait before the update. I've had this chapter ready but was too busy with the holidays to upload.


	28. Piss or Get off the Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A' and Axton find themselves knee deep in mud and in a world of trouble. Luckily, Axton's skill as a soldier may just be able to get them out of the frying pan...and into the fire.

'A' had a death grip on the chair, his claws slicing holes in the thick leather of the arm rests. His teeth were clamped together as he tried to swallow the anxiety rising in his gut. Axton was growling under his breath, doing his best to keep the ship from completely nose diving into the ground of the dark planet. Lights flashed, warning signs buzzed, the whole atmosphere was pure chaos.

The damaged air craft spun in a downwards spiral. The stars were lost off in space and all the soldier could see out the frontal glass was the nearing ground.

“Hang on!” He shouted back, hoping the kid had buckled his seat. The ship smacked through a tree, then another before skidding down into a muddy bog. The thick brown slime slowed the ship until it completely stopped, half submerged in the dark swamp. Axton's arms shook from unused adrenaline, his neck ached with what he was positive was whiplash, but he was still alive so that was a plus. After a shaky breath he turned towards the back seat, chuckling at how “braced for impact” 'A' looked. His eye was still squeezed shut, his teeth gritted.

“You ok?” The Dahl-soldier questioned, watching as 'A' seemed to finally relax. He peeped his eye open, smiling as he realized it was all over.

“I-I was terrified.” He managed, hugging himself with his arms. Axton offered a kind grin, earning a nervous laugh from the kid. However, they weren't out of the woods yet.

The ship groaned as it suddenly jolted, the nose beginning to sink down into the thick mud. Axton spun back around to the control panel, it was completely fried now. The outer glass had a massive crack that was slowly splitting its way down the middle. Dark trails of slime was oozing into the cockpit and Axton knew they needed to abandon ship.

“Hurry, we need to get out of here before we are completely encased in mud.” He unstrapped himself from his seat and moved towards the ship's door. 'A' was close behind him. Once the door had slid open, they made the discovery that there wasn't anywhere to go. They were surrounded by at least twenty feet of thick mud on each side of the air craft. Axton began to search for a way out, he wasn't about to meet his end on some dark swamp planet. Spying a large tree branch hanging above the ship, he pushed 'A' onto the air craft's roof before climbing up after him.

“Can you climb?” Axton asked, eyeing the experiment's frail form doubtfully. 'A' gave a sly smirk as quickly leapt onto the soldier's shoulders, earning a startled yelp from him. Before Axton could question what the child was up to, 'A' had sprang up, grabbing the thick limb with his claws and swooping himself over it. Within seconds he was standing on top of the branch triumphantly, arms smugly crossed over his chest.

“Well then,” Axton half smiled, “looks like you got some tricks up your sleeve after all.” He jumped up to grab the limb, stretching both hands over the top of it. Quickly he moved his hands along the branch, dangling out over the mud water. By now 'A' was already at the base of the tree, watching him from the shore. He was amazed at the way the soldier carried himself, releasing his grip with one arm thin swinging to move further down the branch like it was the easiest thing he had ever done. 'A' imagined his own arms would give out before he could get halfway over the mud, no, he was much better suited to climbing.

When Axton finally swooped down from the limb, landing near 'A', the ship had almost completely vanished. They turned, watching as the last bit of shiny metallic yellow was sucked under and a large brown bubble popped as it disappeared into the swamp.

“Well...” Axton frowned, “Guess I'll be needing more than a new navigational system.” He huffed, turning to walk off through the moss covered trees. He hoped they had landed on a planet where there was civilization. It would be just his luck to get stranded on an uninhabited planet.

“Who shot at the ship?” 'A' asked, following Axton through the thick woods.

“That's right!” Axton's eyes widened. “Someone shot us down. So there has to be people on this swamp ball!” He exclaimed triumphantly. As if on cue, an angry shout echoed out around them, followed by tromping feet and whistles.

“Over here!” Someone called, and Axton immediately froze. A bright light all at once beamed at them through the brush, followed by another, then another.

“There them Hyperion scum are!” Another voice hollered. The Dahl-soldier quickly realized they were surrounded, and held his hand out in front of 'A' protectively. He thought to throw out his turret, but then remembered he hadn't set 'A' as a friendly in her systems yet so chances are he would get shot too.

“Put yer hands where we can see em!” One voice gruffly demanded. Reluctantly Axton complied, nodding for 'A' to do the same. The poor kid's hands trembled as he held them over his head, fear shaking his emerald eye. He scooted his side against Axton's leg, trying to get as far as possible from whoever had them surrounded. The thought crossed the kid's mind to turn invisible and get the heck outta dodge, but he didn't know where he could even run too. Instead, he convinced himself that Axton would surely get them out of the situation.

“What do y'all Hyperion trash want with us now? We refused yer offer months ago. You ain't taking our mines. That purple gold is ours! We don't need yer protection.” One of the men bellowed and Axton heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

“We aren't Hyperion!” He blurted out, fearing he was close to getting a bullet between the eyes.

“We saw yer yellow paint on that air craft. That was Hyperion merchandise!” Another hollered.

“We stole it. I don't work for Hyperion.” Axton quickly explained. He could easily flash his Dahl badges, but he wasn't exactly sure how they would feel about the other super company.

“We'll be the judges of that.” Another voice scoffed as the end of a double barrel shotgun was pressed between the soldier's shoulder blades. Axton gritted his teeth, raising his chest to stand tall. 'A' whimpered beside him, pressing even closer after a man stepped out of the shrubs.

He wore a mish-mesh of leather and cotton, both dirtied from use. His head was shaved bald except for a scraggly beard that just tickled the collar of his cotton shirt. A light was strapped across his forehead, and a beat up Jacob's gun rested in his grasp.

“We're taking you to the sheriff, and don't even think of trying no funny business.” He spat a wad of brown gunk near the soldier's feet. “We ain't above letting yer little friend there have it. Best you keep yer hands where's we can sees em.” He threatened. As he turned, he gestured for them to follow. Axton winced as the barrel pressed against his back was harshly jabbed into his spine, urging him forward.

The band of locals led 'A' and Axton through the thick marsh and moss tangled trees. Axton wasn't sure how much experience 'A' had in the outside world, but he guessed he was new to being ushered through a forest during the night at gun point. He felt somewhat guilty, like he was responsible for the child having to suffer through this. The poor kid had fallen at his feet just hours ago, thanking him for his liberation, and now here he was, being forced back into captivity. This was a cruel universe indeed.  
The soldier wanted to offer 'A' some sort of comfort, a pat on the back, an assuring smile or even a comforting word. But, he feared anything would be taken wrong by the men escorting them away, and he wasn't about to risk their lives for it.

The bald individual led the group onto a wide dirt path that split through the marsh and stretched out of sight in one direction, and up over a hill in the other. The men moved onward towards the hill, pausing once they reached the top. Despite the thick darkness settled on the planet, Axton could easily make out a small town just a ways down the hill where the marsh met a broad river. It was speckled with tiny lights as it's inhabitants bustled about in the street going about their business. The soldier thought it strangely odd how busy the village was even though the moon was high in the sky.

The man leading the crowd stopped on the hill, taking in the scene of his hometown. He was quiet for several moments as if contemplating the best way to bring in the captives, when suddenly a shriek arose from the small town down the road. Gun shots rang out into the night air, causing the men to halt in their tracks. However, before any of them could react, an ear splitting boom rippled through the air and one of the buildings in the middle of town burst into a huge ball of flames.

“What in the blazes!” The bald man cried, mouth gaping open. Axton furrowed his brows, things were starting to get complicated. He noticed how 'A' immediately dropped his hands after the explosion, wrapping his arms around Axton's leg instead. He figured the poor kid had seen more destruction in one day then most kids his age have ever seen their whole life.

“I need to get him out of here.” Axton thought. Sadly, he wasn't given much time to formulate a plan before the group was racing down the hill, forcing 'A' and Axton with them.

“It's that dang blasted Clanton Gang again!” One of the men hollered as he charged down the hill towards the chaotic town bellow. Axton and 'A' were shoved against the first building of the town, next to a sign reading,  
“Coffeyville. Home of the Daltons. Scram.” Two men from the group kept their guns aimed carefully at them, refusing to even blink. However, the rest of them had raced into the town, firing at a massive stage coach that barreled up and down the street. It was decked out in spikes and cow bones. Several wild looking men were riding atop it, throwing flaming bottles every which a way. They wore an equal amount of spikes and cow bones on their persons.

Axton thought perhaps this was the diversion he needed, he could easily take out the two men left guarding him. Then while the others fought the men in the stage coach, he could grab 'A' and run for it.

His arm twitched, ready to reach for one of the guns strapped to his back, when, for the first time in years, he had another thought. He began to second guess his own plan, which was very out of the ordinary of him. Immediately he began to question his own sanity as he stood there motionless, not acting on his first idea. Instead, he gave way to this new formed idea, which was this.

“So many things could go wrong.” And it wasn't just his life on the line this time, no he had someone else with, someone he wanted to keep alive if he could. If he was to pull his gun out, who's to say one of them wouldn't react quicker than him and shoot 'A'? Or perhaps they were able to escape the town, then what? They would more than likely be hunted down later, and it wasn't like he had a safe place to go. For all he knew this could be the only town on the whole god forsaken planet, and he wasn't about to get on their bad side.

So the soldier made the out of character decision to not go with his first whim, and to give in to rational thought. He needed to get on the people of Coffeyville's good side. The question now was how was he going to accomplish that.

Fate was on his side that night, unfortunately so for the two men keeping guard. One of the men in spiked carriage had pulled out machine gun, firing in every direction as the vehicle spun in circles in the middle of the town. A stray bullet zipped through the cold night air, breaking the glass on an oil lamp just above the guard's heads. Within seconds they were leaping up and down, howling as they patted out the hungry flames eating holes in their stained clothes. Axton sprang off the wall, grabbing his sniper rifle from his back before racing for the commotion in the middle of town. He cast one quick glance behind him at 'A' who was staring after him with pleading eyes, begging the soldier not to leave him.

“Stay there, I don't want you to get shot!” He called back to the child who nodded obediently. The two guards, after relieving themselves of the fire, pointed off at him as he darted into the street. They nudged each other as if urging the other to go and retrieve the soldier, but the wild fight raging in the town was enough to keep them safe behind the building. They watched, bewildered as Axton took a shot at one of the men atop the dingy chariot of sorts. His aim was true and the man jolted as the bullet ripped through his chest, causing him to topple lifeless into the dirt street.

“One.” Axton smiled. Having seen their comrade fall, the Clanton gang atop the vehicle shouted and proceeded to throw molotovs in his direction. Axton quickly rolled into an alley, running for a back street where the carriage couldn't go.

“Hey, what are you doing!? Escaping??” He nearly ran smack into the bald man from before. He was holding his shoulder where a trail of blood was sliding down his arm and onto the shotgun held tightly to his side.

“No. But it looks like you guys could use the extra ammo...and I could use a place to stay.” Axton huffed, firing a shot at another Clanton member who ran up out of the alley. The man collapsed, motionless, with a wound two his eye.

“What's yer name boy?” The bald man asked, sneering at the very thought of being friendly.

“Axton.”

“Well we'll just see about that Axton. If you help us chase out that damned Clanton Gang then maybe I'll let you talk with the mayor.” He snorted.

“I'd appreciate that.” Axton smiled back, reaching out to shake the man's hands.

“Name's Sheriff Renick.” He grabbed Axton's hand with his own bloodied palm, creating a vulgar squelching noise as they shook. Axton nodded, not bothering to wipe the crimson ooze from his hand as he re-loaded his sniper rifle. Now he just had to take out the stage coach. He just wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do it. He couldn't use his turret, otherwise she'd shoot up the whole town. He was fresh out of grenades after the ambush on the Hyperion base, and his rocket launcher was long gone.

He racked his mind for ideas as he quickly scanned his surroundings. His eyes fell on a stack of crated behind one of the shorter buildings in the town. He raced toward them, leaving Sheriff (NAME) to his own devices. The soldier heaved himself onto the roof using the stairs of boxes. Once his feet rested on the rickety roof, his crouched down and eased his way towards the main street. He was one story up from the street, squatting behind a conveniently placed sign that was nailed to the front of the building. If he played his cards right, no one would even know he was there.

He propped his scope over the edge of the sign, peering over it just barely. The stage coach spun into his range and the instant a Clanton's head came into view, he fired.

“Three.” He muttered, ducking back behind the sign before the other's could see where the shot had come from. The street was crawling with Clanton's as they raided buildings and fought the locals. However, Axton knew he needed to take out the stage coach first. He couldn't protect the town until that fire spewing cart was out of the way.

Using the same trick as before, Axton took out two more men from atop the stage coach. Only one man was left.

“Five.” Axton sighed to himself. Just as he was about to peer back into the gun's sights, a spray of round bullet's whizzed above the sign, taking out a chunk of the corner. Axton rolled backwards as the sign splintered into the air. The last man had managed to spy the barrel of his sniper and was now demolishing his cover with a spray of shot gun shells. Soon Axton would have to retreat back to the alley to save his face from the dangerous balls of metal. He watched as the sign got smaller and smaller, chiseled away by the bullets.

Just as Axton was prepared to leap back to where Sheriff Renick was hiding, there was a frustrated shout from the carriage.

“Eat this!” The man hollered. Axton looked up just in time to see the man fling his shotgun back over his shoulder as he reached for a bottle strapped on his belt. He grabbed a match from his pocket, growing impatient with the soldier. Axton saw his opportunity and flung himself forward over the roof. He yanked his tomahawk from it's holster impaling deep into the man's neck as he landed with a thud on the caravan. The lit molotov rolled out of the mans hand and Axton quickly grabbed it. He ripped his weapon from the mans dying form and returned it, dripping blood, to his belt.

Realizing the soldier was atop the vehicle, the driver of the stage coach began to do doughnuts in the middle of the street, attempting to fling him off. Axton gripped one of the spikes tight, his knuckles paling.

“It's now or never.” He gritted his teeth. Eyeing a particularly large bush growing next to one of the alleys Axton pushed himself onto his knees. He leapt for the brambly shrub as the vehicle skidded by it, chucking the molotov at the carriage's open front window. As the soldier landed with an “oof” in the flimsy branches of the plant, a ball of flames engulfed the carriage. The driver could be heard screaming as the vehicle spun out of control. With a sharp turn the whole cart tilted to the side, doing a whole barrel roll before exploding violently, sending a spray of spikes, cow bones, and wood into the air.

Axton shielded his own eyes while burning sparks scattered through the air.

“Seven.” He let his head plop back, that was his lowest kill streak ever. He heard a roar of victory from the towns folks. With the deadly vehicle nothing more that a burning pile of rubble, the locals gained the courage to fight back. Women and teens rushed from the moss covered buildings wielding kitchen knives, bb-guns, and even the occasional broom. Within minutes the town was free of the Clanton gang and everyone scurried about to clean up the mess left by the battle.

Axton pulled himself from the bush, yanking a broken twig out of his arm with a hiss. He needed a bath, a bed and maybe a big whopping burger. He figured it had been a good day and a half since his last meal. His mouth watered at the sheer thought of something...anything edible.

While he let his imagination taunt him with meals of days past, he was approached by Sheriff Renick. Renick was followed by the two men who had been left to guard the experiment. 'A' was walking between the two, hugging his arms close. When he saw Axton he immediately ran for the soldier, earning frowns from the guards. 'A' didn't say a word and silently stood just behind Axton, peeking out from behind him to watch the people bustle about the town.

“Is he your...” Renick paused, not even sure what the child was exactly or how he could be in relation to this clearly trained soldier. “Is he like an alien refuge or somthin?” He finally decided, yeah that sounded right. Axton carefully contemplated his response, what was it to them what 'A' was?

“He is a refuge, I guess. But I don't think he's really an “alien” in the way you are suggesting. He's part human...that's all I know.” Axton offered, moving his hip in a way to block their view of the child.

Renick nodded, scratching at his beard thoughtfully before nodding for the other men to go about their own business. The two “guards” dispersed across the town, but their eyes never left the strange soldier and kid.

“Well. You saved our skins. I reckon we owe you a shot to get up with Mayor Gratton.” Renick waved for the soldier to follow. “He'll be the one questioning ya, deciding if ya can stay and all that.” He led them through the damaged street and passed the still burning carriage. They walked up to one of the taller building in town, a wooden town hall of sorts, painted a bright red and white. Three armed men stood outside the doors, nodding to the Sheriff as he guided Axton and 'A' into the building.

“We don't get too man visitors around these parts, so ya'll understand if we take extra precautions before lettin ya stay here. What with the Clanton Gang trying to take our half of the river and such, we can never be too careful.” Renick explained, ushering them towards a wide set of curling stairs. 'A' still clung close to Axton's side as they neared a shiny red office door with a golden plaque nailed to it.

“Mayor Gratton.” Was etched into the plaque, clearly this was his office. Renick knocked lightly on the glistening painted door.

“Yes?” Someone called from inside.

“Mayor Gratton, it's the Sheriff. I got some new comers you might like to meet.” He called.

“Well come on in.” The mayor responded and Renick quickly pushed the door open.

The group stepped into the warm candle light of the spacious office. A small fire cracked and flickered from the fire place against the far wall. Odd paintings of big fiery orbs were hung on the walls, next to all sorts of metal sun shaped ornaments. A rather orange colored fur rug was draped over the finished wood floors. The mayor had a large cigar pressed between his cracked lips, a smile spreading over his leathery face. Everything in the room gave off the illusion of heat and 'A' couldn't help but relax at the embracing warmth.

“How do.” The mayor stood to shake Axton's hand, gesturing to a dark red chair for the soldier to sit in.

“I'm fine sir.” Axton nodded, taking the offered seat. Renick positioned himself near the door, leaning against the wall while the mayor returned to his spot behind his desk. 'A' took up to sitting on the floor beside Axton's chair, refusing to leave his side no matter how at ease he felt.

“So,” The Mayor Gratton began, lacing his fingers together on his desk, “I'm assuming you two fellas were the ones flying that Hyperion ship we shot out the sky.” He questioned, raising a brow.

“Yes sir, only that wasn't exactly our ship. We stole it to escape a Hyperion base.” Axton explained, wanting to make it painfully obvious that neither him or 'A' had anything to do with the super company that these people seemed to loath.

“Ah I see. Well as long as you ain't with em, then ya'll are alright in my books. What made you come to Spurcus?” Gratton questioned.

“The ship we stole got damaged and we needed our navigational system fixed. This was the closest planet and I was hoping there would be someone here who could help.” Axton shrugged.

“Hmmm, I reckon now you'll need more than a navigational system huh?” Gratton snickered, “My apologies for having you blasted out the sky like that. We can't be too careful here though. The Hyperion vermin have been after our purple gold mines lately and we ain't about to give em to em.” He sighed, rubbing at his temples.

“It's alright.” Axton smiled. Although it was in fact not alright, but he wasn't about to fuss at the man who had the authority to have him kicked out of town, or maybe worse. “Do you think it would be alright if we stayed in town while we figured out a way to get home?” Axton tried. Gratton squinted his eyes, considering the request.

Renick, piped up from the corner, pushing himself off the wall.

“Sir, with all due respect, Axton here is the one who took out that wild carriage. If it wasn't for him we would have lost a lot of the town today. Heck, the Clanton's may have taken it.” He explained. “We at least owe him a thank you.”  
Gratton's brows raised, amazement settling on his face.

“I...I didn't realize. Well I ain't one to owe no man.” He smiled. “Take Mr. Axton and the youngun down to the honkey-tonk. Tell ol Em to set em up in one of his rooms, I'll pay for it.” Gratton waved to Renick who in turn gestured for Axton to follow him again. Before the three had left the office, Mayor Gratton called after them.

“Coffeyville is grateful to ya son, stay as long as you like.” He waved as his office door slowly closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This planet may or may not be inspired by the map of Red Dead Redemption. If y'all have played that game before, imagine Coffeville like a happier version of Thieves' Landing in New Austin.


	29. A Never Ending Night (At The Honkey-Tonk)

Renick guided Axton and 'A' deeper into the quaint town of Coffeyville. The soldier couldn't help but notice how awake everyone seemed while here he was fighting off yawns. The moon was high in the sky, clearly it was the middle of the night, but everyone was chipper and talkative as if it was a Sunday morning in spring. He figured maybe he would be awake and coursing with energy too if his home was attacked in the middle of the night.

He glanced down at 'A', expecting him to be fending off sleep just as he was, but to his surprise the kid was wide eyed, glancing about the town taking in all the sights.

“That's right, first time out in the world.” He muttered to himself. It would only be a matter of time before the kid was exhausted from all the excitement, he needn't worry about 'A' keeping him up.

They rounded a corner in town, coming closer to a wide building with an impressive porch attached to it. Women, but mostly men, gathered on the porch in rocking chairs and at small tables, all chuckling and having a good old time. A young fellow popped in and out of the swinging front doors, carrying a metal tray of drinks and passing them around to the people of the porch. It took Axton a moment to realize that the Honkey-tonk the mayor had referred to was actually a saloon of sorts.

The soldier immediately wondered if this was an appropriate place for 'A' to be staying, but his doubts were all forgotten when the savory smell of hot food wafted out the swinging doors and past him. He grabbed A's hand and hurried him inside after Renick. Axton didn't wait for Renick to approach the man cleaning glasses behind the counter. The soldier practically tore through the dining room, overturning a chair as he charged to the closest bar stool and plopped himself down, depositing 'A' on the one next to him.

“Sir, whatever it is you have cooking back there, I want a whole plate of it!” He smacked his hand on the counter to get the man's attention.

“It's alright Em, Mayor Gratton's paying for them.” Renick called, assuring the startled bar tender.

“Is...is that so?” He stammered, placing the glass down with the others.

“Yup, this here is Axton, he helped us fend off them Clantons. Gratton wants you to put em up here for a few days.” Renick patted the soldiers shoulder.

“W-well that was m-mighty kind of ya.” Em fumbled to dry his hands on his apron, taking in the new comers features. His eyes wondered over to 'A' whose shoulder's barely peeked over the counter. His gaze lingered on the child longer, clearly he wasn't used to seeing much else than humans in his establishment.

“J-just one plate?” He finally turned to Axton, then back to 'A' questioningly. Axton smacked his forehead cursing himself for forgetting about his new responsibility. He couldn't let the kid starve to death.

“Two, two plates.” He held up two fingers as Em nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Renick slowly scooted himself onto the stool to Axton's right, reaching over the counter to grab a bottle. He popped off the lid and proceeded to pour himself a small glass. He took a quick swig then allowed himself to finally look over the man to his left.

“Dahl soldier huh?” He noted, eyeing a patch on Axton's jacket. He could tell after watching the man fight that he had some sort of training. Axton went stiff, catching the sheriff's gaze with a side eye.

“Yes sir.” He finally nodded, trying to puff out his chest bravely.

“I ain't gonna bite yer head off. Chill son.” Renick chuckled, swallowing another gulp of his drink. “Your story makes more sense now.” He added. After a moment of silence he spun completely, nodding towards 'A'.

“An what of the youngun.” He asked. Axton turned his head towards 'A', as if taking in his features for the first time. Now that he actually had a moment where he wasn't trying to escape Hyperion or defend a town, he could easily see the proof of experimentation littering the child's body. Long pink scars peeked over the top of his shirt collar from the front and back. He was unnaturally scrawny, had they been starving him? His four fingers ended with sharp animalistic like talons, his bare feet were similar. On his shoulders and right cheek was what looked like a patch of scales or panels, he wondered what their purpose was. Then, to top it all off, he had that strange red robotic eye and metal plate that covered half his head and left cheek. It connected to another piece on his neck that looked like a vent of sorts.

“He...he was a child experiment.” He grumbled under his breath, just loud enough to answer Renick's question. The Sheriff leaned closer, as if he hadn't been staring at the kid enough.

“That's a mighty shame. Them Hyperions bastards ain't got no respect for livin creatures.” He noted, turning back to his drink. “So you saved him?” He asked, not bothering to make eye contact this time.

“Yeah.” Axton muttered, relieved when Em emerged from the kitchen with two plates of food. Axton practically grabbed one of them from Em's hand, too hungry for manners. He was also too hungry to care that his meal was a strange assortment of roasted fish, sauteed mushrooms and a half block of cheese. A's plates was the same, but with smaller portions.

Axton ate like a starved animal, shoving the cooked fish in his mouth unceremoniously. Within minutes he had completely cleared his plate and was downing a tall glass of beer. Renick chuckled under his breath, but stopped when he eyed A's untouched plate.

“What's the matter kid? You ain't hungry? You look famished.” he noted. This made the soldier slam his now empty glass down, turning his head to eye the experiment. 'A' was hunched in his seat, arms folded into his lap. His eyes were down cast, staring at the floor quietly while his food slowly got cold. Renick had his elbow pressed to the table, waiting for 'A' to answer. Even Em had stopped cleaning glasses for a moment, eyeing the child with a hint of concern.

“What's wrong?” Axton asked, surely the kid was starving, perhaps he was feeling ill. 'A' didn't answer, he just shook his head.

“I'll...I'll go get your room prepared.” Em offered, leaving the counter and disappearing up a wide staircase across the room. After Em left, Axton turned back to 'A'.

“Are you used to eating something else?” He tried again, remembering the kid had grown up in captivity on a Hyperion base. “I know it doesn't look amazing, but it tastes great and it'll give you some energy.” 'A' looked up, his eye wide.

“It's not that at all/ I am grateful for the food/ I'm sure it tastes good.” He whispered, just loud enough for Axton to hear. He wasn't fond of talking around strangers.

“Do you feel sick?” Axton leaned closer, keeping the conversation between the two of them. 'A' shook his head again, not sure how to even explain it.

“I haven't eaten/ It has been a long time since/ It is just too much.” He tried explaining. Axton's shoulder's stiffed, a pang of guilt swept over him. He should have realized he would have to eat light, clearly they had starved him back at the base.

“That man...he didn't feed you?” Axton asked again, sliding the food away from 'A'.

“He did not have to/ My body does not need food/ I make energy.” He answered. Axton raised a brow at this, confused by his response.

“What do you mean?”

“Sun light sustains me/ My energy is solar/ I don't need to eat.” He pointed to the patch over his cheek. Axton made an “oh” sound, realizing the scales were some kind of natural solar panels.

“So...you don't even get hungry?” He huffed, taking a bite of the food from A's untouched plate. 'A' was quiet for a moment as if contemplating his answer.

“Not in the same sense/ It is like a ghost feeling/ remembering it.

It is a mind trick/ Braden explained it to me/ It's not real hunger.” He decided, heaving out a long sigh.

“Ya'll done whispering or what?” Renick suddenly snorted, muttering something else to himself.

“Ah, sorry about that. Kid's a little shy.” Axton turned to explain, patting the Sherif's back apologetically. Renick grunted, sliding his empty glass across the counter, leaving it for Em to clean up.

“As much as I would love and stay to uh...get to know ya, I've got a town to check on. The folks around here are bound to have some questions after another Clanton attack. I'll see you around in the morrow.” The Sheriff nodded before leaving the honkey-tonk and heading out into the night.

Besides the nodding off piano man, slowly tapping away at the keys across the room, the bar was fairly quiet. Most of the guests had set up on the porch, chattering away under the star light as they enjoyed their drinks. The rather young waiter was the only one stepping through the swinging doors, carrying the occasional refill.

Axton nibbled at A's un-eaten food, his hunger had been satisfied, for now. He began to process the information the kid had just poured onto him, debating if that meant he was supposed to feed the kid or not.

“So...you don't want any food?” He raised a brow, just because he didn't need it didn't mean he didn't want it. Axton was fairly certain he didn't need a slice of double chocolate chip cake in the middle of a work night, but that wasn't going to stop him from sneaking a piece whenever the sector cook made it. Food, as Axton had come to figure, was both a necessity and a luxury.

'A' finally shrugged, falling back into a quiet stillness. Axton could appreciate the silence for the time it allowed him to think, but too much silence tended to make him a little on the jumpy side. Sometimes his thoughts could get too deep and the Dahl soldier would find himself contemplating things like the meaning of life, his own inevitable end and if he was content with his current way of living. Whenever this happened, he would do something to stir the pot with Sarah, and lose his focus in her shrill derating speeches of responsibility and teamwork.

However, he was currently stuck with a reclusive child experiment who had every right to keep his words to himself and Axton figured that maybe now wouldn't be the worst time to let his thoughts go to something more important than his next meal or kill count. So, when Em finally returned from the second floor and announced their room was ready, Axton didn't hear him.

“Sir...if you'll just follow me I'll show you your room.” Em spoke louder, stepping closer to the bar. Axton's brows were furrowed together as his brain thought out possibilities on how to get home.

“Sir...” Em repeated, concern lacing his voice. It was 'A', sending a quick elbow jab into the soldier's ribs, that finally got Axton's attention.

“Ow...what now?” He rubbed at his side, facing Em when he noticed the jittery bar tender.

“Your room...it's uhm...ready now.” Em stammered, wringing his hands together.

“Oh, thank you. Which...”

“Last one on the right!” Em pointed to a door just visible beyond the second floor railing before he darted back behind the counter and used his nervous energy to clean dishes. Axton shrugged off Em's timid behavior and slid himself off the bar stool. 'A' hopped in line behind him, following the soldier to where they would be temporarily staying.

It was a small room with an equally small window on the far wall, looking out over the river. Two twin beds were pressed against opposite walls, draped with fresh linens. The beds were separated by a rickety dresser that sat under the window. Other than a burning candle, wool rug and small bathroom, there was not much else in the room.

Axton didn't fight the yawn that came when he eyed the bed. It creaked under his weight as he slumped onto it, shedding his belts and guns. It wasn't until he kicked off his boots and removed his jacket that he noticed 'A' standing silently by the closed door. He was staring at his feet again as if he had a question he was too scared to ask.

“Sarah says I snore but I don't believe her.” he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. “You'll have to tell me if she's right.” His smile faded when 'A' made no response to the joke. Axton pointed over to the bed opposite him,

“That's yours...you gonna sleep or stand there all night?” He teased again, but figured the kid would actually stay by the door if Axton didn't tell him otherwise. As if a switch had flipped inside of him, 'A' darted towards the bed and shimmied himself under the covers. He gave a satisfied sigh earning a chuckle from the soldier.

A hush fell over the room, the distant sound of the weary piano barely reaching their door. The noise had a drowsing effect on the soldier, but he managed to fight it off a bit longer. He grabbed up his sniper rifle and began to go through his memorized steps of disassembling, cleaning, a re-assembling the gun. It was a stress reliever of sorts, his mental way of knowing that the day was over and once his guns had been taken care of, then he could take care of himself and get some much needed sleep. By now, the process was solely muscle memory and he hardly thought about what he was actually doing. It was as familiar to him as breathing.

While his hands worked, his mind wondered back to his current problem. He was stuck, on a planet called Spurcus in the middle of what appeared to be a clan feud. He had no way of getting home and needed to find some place to leave the kid before he could return to his base. Yeah, Sarah was going to be pissed. Trouble was, he wasn't sure how long it would take him to find a place for 'A', he had gotten too attached to leave him with just anyone. It needed to be people capable of caring for him, willing to raise him and fine with the idea of Axton maybe coming to visit every now and again.

“In the morning we'll go looking for a salesman or someone who owns a ship. Maybe I can strike up some type of deal or something.” He huffed aloud, not sure if 'A' was still awake to even hear him. The young experiment rolled over so his eyes fell on the soldier, placing his last gun neatly against the wall.

“I'm sure we'll find one/ But even if we do not/ this place is not bad.” 'A' hummed. Axton raised a brow as he made himself comfortable on the small bed.

“Is that so? You like this dump hole of a planet? It's a little dusty for me, and outdated for that matter.” He laughed, tucking his arms behind his head.

“The stars are bright here/ Against the darkness above/ like back in the ship.” He explained. Axton closed his eyes and nodded, succumbing to another yawn.

“What else do you like about this place?” His voice was a grumble in the dark, his breathes growing long a few between.

“The air is warm here/ Like a blanket around me/ close and comforting.” The experiment continued, quietly describing what he found desirable about Spurcus. Axton slowly drifted asleep, lulled by the words of A's haiku's and the sloppy tune of a tired pianist.

 

* * *

 

 

When the soldier finally awoke, it was to the sound of screechy wagon wheels rolling up and down the street outside, the quiet chatter of townsfolk and the clonking of boots walking along the wooden floors of the honkey-tonk. What he did not wake to was warm morning rays of sunshine peaking through the window to dance across his face.

The Dahl-soldier sat up with a snort, his blankets half falling off the bed. His sudden motion earned a yelp of surprise from 'A' who was just emerging from the bathroom, towel draped over his damp hair. Axton ran a hand down his face, feeling the rough stubble that had grown over night. Groaning to himself he eyed the window, frowning to see nothing but pitch darkness, the only light coming from the candle that was only an inch from being nothing more than a melted wax puddle.

“What...what time is it?” He muttered, pawing for his ECHO device somewhere on the dresser.

“It is ten AM/ You slept for several hours/ Did I wake you up?” A' scrubbed the towel over his wet hair, trying to dry the unruly locks.

“No you didn't I...” He suddenly paused, eyes widening. “Did you say ten AM?” He jumped from the bed and practically toppled over the dresser as he pressed himself close to the window. “If it's ten then why in the world is it dark as night outside?” He demanded to know. “Where is the clock? There's no way it's really ten.” He huffed.

“As for the darkness/ I sadly cannot explain/ But I have a clock.” He said tapping at the mechanical implant on the side of his head. Axton looked at him curiously but didn't question further. He figured the experiment must be right because his stomach was agreeing that it was definitely time for breakfast. He listened to it rumble as he quickly freshened up in their smaller than average restroom. Before long all his guns and belts were strapped back onto his person and him and 'A' were darting down the stairs towards the bar. Em, who was wiping a table piled with glasses and empty plates, hurried behind the counter when he saw the soldier. Axton was a bit surprised to find Renick at the bar again, as if expectantly waiting for their guests to appear for breakfast.

“Em, how about some grub?” The soldier called, scooting back onto the same bar stool as before, right next to Renick. Em nodded, shuffling off to the kitchen. Before a second could pass, Axton turned to Renick, back facing 'A'.

“Think you can answer some questions for me?” He asked. Renick, who was munching away at a plate of his own simply shrugged.

“D'pends on what yer questions are.” He grumbled. The soldier got the sense that maybe the Sheriff had not actually been waiting for him that morning, and perhaps the honkey-tonk was just his regular hang out spot. From the put off look on the Sheriff's face, he could tell he wasn't exactly in the talking kind of mood.

“Well, two questions really. First off, I'm wondering why it's still dark outside. Does Spurcus have long night cycles or something?” Axton gestured toward the window at the midnight. Renick grumped, flicking a crumb from his beard.

“What gave you that idea? Yeah we got long night cycles, three hundred and sixty hours long to be exact. It don't help none that the day cycles are only twelve hours. What's yer other question?” He leaned on the bar, watching as Em emerged from the kitchen with a tray. He set down a plate in front of Axton who quickly turned from the Sheriff and smiled down at his meal of corn beef hash, eggs, and biscuits and gravy.

Em then timidly placed a small bowl of chocolate pudding on the bar and slid it ever so carefully toward 'A'. Not waiting to see how the child would react, Em darted down the bar and busied himself with refilling Renick's glass.

“Yeah,” Axton finally started again, speaking through a mouth full of hash. “As you know, I'm in the need for a ship that can get me off planet and through space. Know anyone around here that's selling?”

Renick suddenly doubled over with laughter, letting his bald head fall into his hands.

“You sure are ignorant.” He chuckled. “Have you seen this town? If we had space ships we wouldn't be livin like this.” He snorted, his laughter dying back into sarcasm. Axton felt a bubble of irritation pop inside of him, but he quickly swallowed it down with a spoon full of eggs.

“So you guys have the technology to build rockets strong enough to blast a ship out of orbit, but you can't build an actual air craft?” He took a jab at the Sheriff. Renick was quiet, his eyes cautiously trailing over the soldier, picking his next words carefully. Silently he slid his empty plate away and swallowed the last drops in his glass.

“We had to build the rockets first.” He began, taking a deep sigh. “About a year ago Hyperion ships showed up here on Spurcus. Had a bunch of fancy men in yell'a with em. They wanted control over out mines. Said they'd give us a nice sum of money if we gave em our purple gold. Mayor Gratton, and the whole town for that matter, refused to sell. Coffeyville was founded on them mines. Our fathers and their fathers before them worked their lives away hauling purple gold out of the hills. Most men here work in the mines, without them the town would crumble. So when Hyperion found out we wouldn't sell, they thought they'd bomb the town from their ships way up in the sky.” Renick waved his arm over his head, pointing out to space.

“So you built rockets?” Axton twerked an eye brow up skeptically.

“Don't interrupt.” Renick spat. “We didn't build no rockets, we didn't know how. We are miners, laborers. W. Bill built the rockets, he built a shield around the town too. Bill is smart like that, he's always been tinkering and creating high tech junk in his garage a mile out from town. So he built us them rockets. I reckon if he was still around he would have built us all space-ships eventually. He had one or two of em in his garage.”

“What happened to him?” Axton questioned, biting into a gravy covered biscuit.

“I'm getting to that. After he built the rockets, and we blasted one of them Hyperion ships out the sky, Hyperion went across the swamp to Cochise Canyon where the Clanton's have their headquarters. Somehow they convinced them no good Clanton's to sell them their mines in exchange for high tech weaponry. Of course, stupid as them Clanton's are, they agreed but didn't get nothing from them double crossers at Hyperion. After they lost their mines, I reckon they came after W. Bill. They snatched him and hauled em back to Cochise and forced him to build them those fancy wagons you saw em terrorizing the town in. They're trying to take our mines from us, after they done lost their own. We've been holding them off as long as we can but they always come back with something better, some new technology we can hardly keep up with.” Renick folded his arms.

“So...W.Bill was the only one who had space-ships...” Axton grumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, him and Hyperion. They've set up shop outside the old Clanton mines, but getting anything from them is suicide.” Renick added. The two sat in silence, mulling over the story in their heads. Renick was the first to break the spell, standing from his stool as he dropped some coins on the counter.

“What are you planning?” He asked Axton before turning to leave.

“Well it seems to me that W. Bill is my best bet off this planet...got a map I can borrow?” He smiled, eyes glistening with determination. Renick looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before chuckling.

“I've seen you fight. If anyone is rescuing ol Bill...it's you. If you're ready to go now I'll take you to Cochise Canyon, but I ain't sticking around.” Renick offered, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Axton pushed his empty plate toward Em, standing from the bar, however, he stopped in his tracks when he heard 'A' hop off the stool beside him.

Axton looked down to see 'A', left cheek smeared with a bit of pudding, standing beside him.

“A...You're not coming with me...” He stated, watching as the excitement faded in the child's emerald green eye. His smile turned downward as a hurt expression settled on his soft features.

“B-but Axton I...” He was cut off as the soldier held a finger up to silence him.

“This is dangerous, I'm not taking you with me because you could easily get hurt or lost. You're just too young for this kind of stuff and too inexperienced.” Axton explained, patting 'A' on the head encouragingly. “I need you to stay here and wait for me...can you do that?” He smiled kindly.

'A' looked up to meet the soldier's gaze. He wanted to please the man who had risked his life to save him, who had liberated him from Braden's cruelty and a life of experimentation. Yet, at the same time he couldn't stand to see the man go, to watch him disappear into the night with no guarantee that he would come back. What was to stop Axton from vanishing just as Tabitha had, just as Clap-Trap...and just like Clay. The very thought made tears tug at the corner of his eye but he quickly blinked them back, refusing to show his vulnerability in front of Em or the Sheriff. Instead he simply nodded.

“Good, I'll be back before too long and hopefully we'll be that much closer to having a ship.” Axton laughed. “Em,” the soldier turned toward the bar keep, “Don't let him leave the building please, I don't exactly want him running around town. I doubt he'll give you any trouble, he'll probably stay upstairs.” Axton explained, watching as 'A' climbed the stairs and retreated to their shared room. Em nodded, giving the soldier a silent thumbs up, turning back to cleaning Renick's plate. Axton and the Sheriff hurried from the honkey-tonk and out into the warm dark air of the town.

Em was a shy fellow who always aimed to please whoever walked into his establishment. So the sight of the empty pudding bowl sitting on the counter brought a grin to his melancholy face and a whistle to his work. He was pleased to have found something the scrawny child would eat, so much so he considered saving another bowl for him to indulge in later. He was so thrilled that the tune of his song drowned out the click of the last door on the right as it was carefully pulled closed. He didn't hear the whisper of bare feet treading down the stair case or the ghost like creak of the swinging doors as 'A' escaped into the streets, determined to make sure he didn't lose the soldier like he had lost the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had the chapters done for the longest time...just forgot to update them. I was busy with my other fics.


End file.
